Un viaje de autodescubrimiento
by Weird.love
Summary: Después de 4 años de vencer a Tirek, el dragón Spike se siente algo solitario, ya no le prestan mucha atención, todas sus amigas están muy ocupadas y después de que su corazón se haya roto, decide salir a buscar un propósito para su vida, pero lo que encontrara serán muchos secretos revelados y algunos que falta por revelar, nuevas relaciones, nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos...
1. Una Dura Despedida

_**Hola queridos lectores, antes les aviso que este fic tenia un sumary mas largo el cual es este:**_

_**Después de 4 años de vencer a Tirek, el dragón Spike se siente algo solitario, ya no le prestan mucha atención, todas sus amigas están muy ocupadas y después de que su corazón se haya roto, decide salir a buscar un propósito para su vida, pero lo que encontrara serán muchos secretos revelados y algunos que falta por revelar, nuevas relaciones, nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos, Spike conocerá pronto la verdad de quienes eran sus padres, sobre el porqué han pasado tantos desastre en Equestria y descubrirá su verdadero potencial, acompañen a nuestro amigo dragón en este Viaje de auto-descubrimiento NOTA: más adelante contenido fuerte y lemon.**_

LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE MLP FIM NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A HASBRO Y A LAUREN FUST, EN ESTE FIC HARE VARIAS REFERENCIAS A ANIMES CONOCIDOS, spike a sus 14 tiene el tamaño de un poni joven, es como un híbrido entre un dragón y un humano, de seguro han visto las imágenes versión anime.

Otra cosa es la edad de las protagonistas: rarity-20, fluttershy-21, twilight-20, rainbow-19, applejack-20, pinkie-18

Pd: la verdadera edad de spike no es 14 años, el salió del huevo hace 14 años, pero no saben cuánto tiempo estuvo en el huevo, además los huevos de dragón pueden estar siglos sin abrirse, y aun así siguen vivos

Pdd: los animes que hare referencia no me pertenecen, solamente los pongo para que tenga mejor trama y sea más divertido

Pddd: también subiré una que otra canción para que les sea más entretenido

Pdddd: ya pónganse a leer xD

CHAPTER 1: UNA DURA DESPEDIDA

Han pasado 4 años desde la derrota de Tirek, la princesa twilight ha estado muy ocupada con su nuevo cargo como princesa, a tal grado de no prestarle atención a sus amigas y spike, nuestro pequeño amigo que ahora ya no es tan pequeño, ahora tiene 14 años y ahora tiene la altura de un poni adulto, los últimos 2 años se la paso entrenando su nuevo cuerpo en resistencia y habilidad para poder impresionar a la modista. Finalmente había llegado el día en que él se le declararía a rarity.

Un nuevo día amanecía en poniville, mientras el sol salía y las aves cantaban cual melodía celestial, parecía un día perfecto, o eso creía nuestro querido amigo spike

-mmmhhh….ahhh, que bien eh dormido, hoy finalmente será el día que le confesare mis sentimientos a rarity- dijo el dragón con un tono de voz muy decidido- creo que iré a ver como esta twilight, tal vez aproveche en desayunar con ella, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos ahora que tiene sus responsabilidades, ya no tiene tiempo para sus amigos

La princesa se encontraba en su trono con muchos pergaminos los cuales eran nuevas leyes o algunas disputas que los habitantes de equestria le mandaban para poder arreglar algo, como pelea de terrenos o alguna discusión estúpida

-hola twilight ¿cómo estás?- pregunto spike con un tono de preocupación puesto que twilight tenía ojeras y tenía su crin muy desarreglada

\- hola spike, pues estoy muy atareada con los papeles que tengo que firmar y peticiones del pueblo y también de otras partes de equestria – dijo la alicornio de mala manera, desde que ejerció el cargo de princesa ha tenido las cosas muy a trajeadas

-oh twilight deberías tomar un descanso, todo ese estrés te va a matar, ya en serio deberías relajarte- dijo spike con preocupación

\- lo lamento spike estoy muy ocupada ahora con las nuevas leyes que aprobar- dijo con una voz cortante

\- qué tal si vamos al parque y reunimos a las demás para hacer un día de campo-dijo con entusiasmo

\- ahora no spike-

\- pero estas muy est…-

\- DIJE QUE AHORA NO!- dijo con una voz llena de ira, ella desde hace semanas que no había estado durmiendo bien por el estrés que tiene

Spike se resignó y se fue del salón con el rostro caído, pero ese estado no le duro mucho pues recordó el porqué de este día era muy especial.

-cierto hoy le diré a rarity que sea mi novia dijo con entusiasmo mientras una gran sonrisa se denotaba en su rostro

-primero lo primero, comprar flores, luego chocolates luego iré a su casa y le diré todo-

Luego de haber hecho todo esto se dirigía a la casa de la modista

Dentro de la casa de la modista, esta está súper estresada por el último mes, había tenido una gran cantidad de pedidos de muchos ponis de la más alta alcurnia, tenía una fecha límite que se termina en 2 días y aun le faltaba unos cuantos vestidos por acabar, lamentablemente la última semana tuvo la visita de su hermana Sweetie belle, para poder aligerarle carga y que no se estrese tanto, y como recordaran la pequeña, que ahora ya no era tan pequeña pues tenía 15 años y la misma altura que su hermana y era muy hermosa también, su cutie mark era una clave de sol y un corazón alrededor, como decía la pequeña era un desastre en las demás cosas, aún seguía siendo un poco torpe, esa semana rarity que de por sí ya estaba estresada se estreso el triple,

**_Minutos antes de que spike llegara a la casa de rarity_**

Sweetie belle tratando de des estresar a su hermana trata de darle una tasa café para que se calme pero comete un error al caminar y se le cae el café empapando unos 3 vestidos de la modista

-ups… disculpa rarity- dijo apenada por lo que acaba de decir

SWEETIE BELLE PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!- dijo la unicornio con una tremenda ira y odio

-disculpa rarity…..no…..no era mi intención-dijo con un tono suplicante al ver como su hermana le gritaba con odio

-LARGARTE SWEETIE BELLE ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO QUE ME ARREPIENTA- dijo con odio y con una mirada asesina

**_Tock tock tock_**

-¿QUIEN?!- dijo la unicornio con una vos de ultratumba

\- rarity soy yo spike- dijo el dragón un poco preocupado por el tono de voz de rarity

Rarity abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con spike quien tenía en una mano un ramo de flore y en la otra chocolates solo había un razón por lo que él habría venido con eso.

-rarity ¿estás bien? Venia para….

-YA SE PARA QUE HAS VENIDO SPIKE Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO, NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN TI Y NUNCA LO ESTARE, SOLO TE VEO COMO UN AMIGO NADA MAS, EN SERIO CREISTE QUE TENDRIAS ALGUNA OPRTUNIDAD? DESPIERTA YO NUNCA PODRIA ESTAR CONTIGO MALDITA LAGARTIJA SUPERDESARROLLADA ASI QUE CONSIGUETE UNA VIDA Y LARGO DE MI VISTA!-dijo rarity liberando semanas de estrés en unos segundos , para spike esas palabras le destrozaron el corazón, ella era su mundo y ella solo lo veía con alguien más del montón en ese momento el dragón tiro las cosas que traía en su mano y utilizo su fuego para envolverse en él y así tele transportarse con su madre la princesa celestia, a los segundo de haberse ido rarity reflexiona de lo que había hecho se arrepentía por lo que había dicho y a su costado esta Sweetie belle quien estuvo ahí para escuchar cada maldita palabra que salió de la boca de su hermana

\- rarity eres despreciable como te atreviste a decirle eso a spike, tu sabias lo que el sentía por ti hace mucho y aun así te atreviste a gritarle y decirle esas palabras tan hirientes- dijo Sweetie belle con odio hacia su hermana

\- nos porque dije eso, ahora el me odiara-

-Y con ganas, como te atreves, el hecho de que estés estresada no te da el derecho de tratar así a la gente peor aún a la persona que te idolatra… sabes yo espere por mucho tiempo que le dijeras a spike que no te interesaba y así podría fijarse en otra yegua, preferiblemente yo, pero ahora con lo que le dijiste y con la manera de hacerlo, dudo mucho que ahora confié en las mujeres, todos los regalos que te hiso, todas las malditas cosas que hizo por ti sin recibir nada a cambio, y tú no apreciabas lo que él hacía, es increíble que seas el elemento de la generosidad, durante años fuiste egoísta con el….

-pero yo….-

-pero nada , solo jugabas con él, durante años él te veía salir con apuestos galanes y que después de una semana terminabas con el corazón roto, él siempre estuvo ahí para ti, yo envidio lo que tu tenías, él siempre estaba ahí para ti y tu nunca apreciaste nada de lo que hacía, y ahora que finalmente decide armarse de valor y decirte sus sentimientos, matas las últimas esperanzas que el tenia, es increíble que seas el elemento de la generosidad, fuiste demasiada egoísta al no darle ni siquiera una maldita oportunidad, me das asco adiós- dicho esto ella se tele transporto a quien sabe donde

Rarity se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que le acabada de decir su hermana, tenía razón en todo, ella hacía tiempo que sabía lo que sentía spike por ella, pero ella se aprovechó de sus sentimientos para su beneficio, ella fue egoísta con él durante años

Y ahí se quedó hasta que lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se dirigía a su cuarto a llorar amargamente por lo que acababa de hacerle a spike, las palabras que le dijo fueron producto del estrés de las últimas semanas, pero aun así eran ciertas, ella nunca sintió lo mismo que spike ella lo veía como un amigo, hasta como un hermano por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos pero nunca le dio una oportunidad a spike.

**_EN CANTERLOT, EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS_**

Spike se materializaba en el trono de la princesa celestia, la princesa estaba firmando algunos papeles mientras hablaba con ponis importantes, la princesa ya sabía quién era pues ella le había ayudado un poco con su habilidad de tele transportación, pero vio que su hijo tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y dijo

-Muy bien quiero que nos dejen a solas- dijo celestia con amabilidad

\- pero princesa tenemos que hablar sobre el terreno de…..-

-AHORA!- dijo usando la voz tradicional de canterlot

Todos se fueron y celestia se acercó hacia su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente, spike correspondió al abrazo mientras lloraba en el hombro de su madre, celestia rápidamente los tele transporto hacia su cuarto y siguieron ahí por varios minutos hasta que spike se calmó, luego rompió el abrazo

\- dime hijo porque estas así, que ha pasado?- dijo con un tono de preocupación, pues no había visto llorar a su hijo hacía mucho tiempo, desde la ves en que perdió el control de su avaricia y casi destruye todo el pueblo, desde ese momento todos los aldeanos lo veían con odio y muchos con miedo, tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a confiar en él, y hace 2 años en el que había crecido y los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que tarde o temprano el crecería y se volvería una bestia que destruiría todo a su paso, no lo había visto llorar tan amargamente

\- madre me siento solo y hoy me rompieron el corazón , desde hace 2 años que mis amigas ya no tiene tiempo para mí, Apple Jack me evita, Fluttershy también, Rainbow Dash desde que entro a los wonderbolts ya no está en poniville, pinkie es muy difícil hablar con ella sin que hable muchas incoherencias es una buena amiga pero nunca está en un mismo lugar por más de 5 minutos es muy difícil hablar con ella , twilight ya no tiene tiempo para mí por sus obligaciones como princesa, y hoy me di cuenta de la cruda realidad- dijo spike entre sollozos

\- y ¿qué realidad seria esa?-

\- que no tengo oportunidad en el amor, yo soy un dragón criado por ponis, nadie en su sano juicio estaría conmigo por no ser de la misma especie, ahora que eh empezado a crecer, todos me ven con miedo , nadie se me acerca, no tengo un lugar en aquí

\- de que estas hablando, tu lugar es aquí conmigo, ellos no sabrán apreciar la belleza que tienes pero yo sí, sé que algún día encontraras a alguien, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, tal vez ahora no la encuentre ahora, tal vez después – dijo celestia con voz entrecortada pues especulaba en lo que su hijo iba a decir después

\- lo lamento madre pero me tengo que ir, quiero un propósito para vivir, quiero encontrar el amor en otra parte, quiero encontrar amigos de mi propia especie, quiero sentir lo que es la vida.

\- no por favor no me dejes, yo hablare con los habitantes para que dejen de mirarte así, hablare muy seriamente con quien te rompió el corazón, te ayudare a que busques a alguien que te quiera pero por favor no te vayas- dijo celestia con lágrimas en la cara mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a spike con toda la fuera que tenía para que no la deje, pero aun así sabía que spike tenía razón, él no tenía un propósito, los dragones no tenían cutie mark, tampoco existían muchos dragones en equestria y los que existían eran salvajes o estaban en un sueño profundo, la mayoría de la gente los veían con miedo o con odio.

\- lo lamento pero es necesario, en ½ hora me iré por eso escribiré unas cartas para que se las des a las chicas después de que me haya ido, sé que si las veo me persuadirán de irme, no tengo el valor de verlas, así que quiero que les des las cartas, lamento tener que hacer esto pero lo necesito- dijo spike correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre mientras lloraba porque tenía que despedirse de sus mejores amigas y de su madre por un largo tiempo

\- de acuerdo spike pero antes de irte quiero que hagas algo por mí- dijo celestia mientras trataba de calmarse

\- claro madre cualquier cosa pídemelo- dijo spike quien también trataba de calmarse y rompiendo el abrazo

Celestia hizo aparecer una botella con una flor blanca dentro de esta,

-qué es eso?- dijo spike

\- esto es la flor del alma, esta flor es un reflejo del alma de quien es dueño de esta flor, esta flor permite saber si estas en problemas o si estas muriendo, quiero que dejes caer una gota de tu sangre dentro de la botella para que la flor se adapte a tu alma y así saber cuándo estés en problema, por lo menos así sabré que estarás bien estés donde estés.

\- está bien lo hare, pero por favor no te preocupes, te prometo que estaré bien y cuando haya conseguido lo que buscaba regresare y me quedare contigo para siempre- dijo spike con una leve sonrisa para poder calmar a su madre

\- ¿lo prometes?- dijo celestia tratando de calmarse

\- promesa de dragón- dijo spike mientras veía que a su madre se le formaba una leve sonrisa

\- de acuerdo te dejo para que escribas las cartas vendré en ½ hora volveré para despedirme.

Cuando celestia se fue spike tomo varios pergaminos y se dispuso a escribir 6 cartas con las que se despedía por un largo tiempo de sus amigas y de su mejor amiga "Luna"

Flash back

Se le ve a spike escapando de las palabras hirientes de uno de los invitados… esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente mientras varias lagrimas corrían "pero ¿quién demonios dejo entrar a esta criatura a esta gala? Largo de aquí monstruo" fueron las palabras que usaron contra él y varios de los invitados lo miraban con odio y otros con miedo, y no encontraba por ningún lugar a las chicas, luego de haber corrido por varios segundos había llegado a un balcón se paró en el barandal observando la luna

-"wow, que hermosa la luna, aun cuando esta tan sola ella siempre brilla, una luz entre toda esta oscuridad, el hermoso astro con belleza incomparable,"

-gra…..gracias- dijo una voz misteriosa

\- mph? – spike giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la mismísima princesa luna a su lado con el rostro ruborizado por las palabras que dijo hace unos momentos

-Hola- dijo luna amablemente

-h…..hola…hola princesa…lun…..luna- dijo spike mientras temblaba como gelatina era obvio que estaba nervioso

\- ¿no me digas que también te doy miedo? Es increíble… todos me odian o me tienen miedo, finalmente cuando encuentro a alguien que también le gusta la noche, también le doy miedo- decía luna mientras se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos

\- disculpa, mi nombre es spike, soy el hijo de la princesa celestia- dijo spike mientras trataba de calmarse

-así que tú eres el famoso spike del que habla mi hermana, es increíble, no pensé que fueras un dragón- dijo luna recobrando la compostura

-si ella fue quien me crio desde que era un huevo, me dijo que me encontraron cerca de los confines de equestria, ella me dio la vida y me cuido desde pequeño, ella me cuido aun sabiendo que era un dragón, sabes yo también entiendo que se siente ser odiado y que los demás te vean con miedo- dijo spike

-al ser un dragón me ven como si me los fuera a comer o peor, yo solo quiero tener amigos pero los demás me evitan por ser diferente, muy pocos son los que se han tomado la molestia de conocerme realmente.

\- es increíble que alguien sepa lo que es que los demás te tengan miedo- dijo luna impresionada por lo que le acababa de decir- me gustaría conocerte mejor joven dragón.

-solo dime spike princesa- dijo spike mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-y tú solo dime luna, spike- dijo luna con una leve sonrisa, finalmente había encontrado a un amigo desde que regreso de su exilio

Y así paso la noche con estos 2, al final se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común, spike le contaba algunos chistes a la princesa, mientras la princesa reía, finalmente había encontrado a un amigo que no la veía como los demás y al mismo tiempo spike pensaba lo mismo, ambo estaban felices con la compañía del otro, pero al final llego la hora de que luna tuviera que irse, tenía asuntos pendientes en otro lugar.

-bueno spike, fue un gusto conocerte, gracias a ti, siento que ya no estoy tan sola, me gustaría poder conversar contigo mas pero tengo asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar en tus sueños

\- gracias también luna, espera ¿qué dijiste acerca de los sueños?

\- pronto lo averiguaras, nos vemos

Y en un puf ella se había esfumado

Fin del flash back

Desde ese momento ellos se veían en los sueños de spike, algunas veces cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar solo, él se tele transportaba con un collar especial que le dio luna para poder estar en contacto con ella, el usaba ese collar con una especie de gema verde con el centro rojo, así se podían ver y salir a pasear a otras ciudades para pasar el rato mientras sus amigas se embarcaban en varias aventuras a las que él nunca era invitado, lo dejaban a un lado como un trapo sucio.

Finalmente después de escribir las 6 cartas y haber pasado ½ hora exacta, celestia entra y abrasa fuertemente a su hijo pues este podría ser su último abrazo, luego de esta gran muestra de cariño finalmente spike le entrega las cartas

-Muy bien es hora de irme, quiero que les entregas las cartas en la noche, en especial a luna, si ella me ve antes de que me valla me matara por no haberle dicho en persona, pero si la veo encontrara la forma de persuadirme de mi decisión, también quiero que le des esto- dijo mientras se quitaba un collar con una gema de color verde con el centro rojo- así evitara buscarme y persuadirme

-hijo ¿en serio es necesario hacer esto? Yo puedo hablar con los demás habitantes para que no te vean así- dijo celestia con una pequeña esperanza en su rostro

-no madre esto es necesario, tengo que hacerlo, quiero saber quién soy de verdad, quiero ver la vida.

-de acuerdo cuídate mucho ¿sí?

-claro mama, te prometo que volveré- dijo esto y le dijo un abrazo de despedida a celestia

-llego la hora…. adiós-

-adiós- dijo celestia mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

Spike se cubrió de llamas que salían de su boca para desaparecer de ahí.

Cerca de las 6:30 pm, celestia se dispuso a enviar una carta a twilight sparkle en la cual requería su presencia junto con sus amigas para algo importante, al mismo tiempo luna ya se había despertado y comenzaba a alzar la luna mientras se dirigía alegremente a la sala del trono para encontrarse con su hermana mayor

-Hola celi ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto luna alegremente sin fijarse bien en las lágrimas que tenía celestia

-luna…ah…ocurrido algo horrible- dijo con voz entrecortada

-que paso dime-al notar las lágrimas de celestia era obvio que era algo muy importante para que ella estuviera así

-..S…..spi….spike- dijo celestia

-dime que pasa con el- dijo luna con tono de preocupación

-spike se fue- dijo celestia llorando

\- es broma verdad, si estas es una de tus bromas, es una de muy mal gusto-

-es en serio-

-no esto tiene que ser una broma, no….no…..no…no….NOOOOOOOOO!-dijo luna mientras era abrazada por su hermana y lloraba desconsoladamente

**_EN PONIVILLE_**

Twilight terminaba de hacer todo el papeleo que tenía, finalmente había acabado pero recordó lo de esta mañana cuando le dijo a spike que se fuera, ella se sentía mal por haberlo hecho

-porque le hable así a spike, no debía hacerlo, creo que lo mejor será disculparme con el- dijo para sí misma, en ese momento apareció de la nada un pergamino de la princesa

-mmm? Qué raro normalmente la princesa me envía cartas por medio de spike, ahora que lo pienso, no lo eh visto en todo el día- dijo mientras comenzaba a leer la carta, luego de leerla ella quedo en shock y se dirigió a busca a las demás, en la carta decía

Twilight sparkle te envió esta carta para informarte que es urgente

Tu presencia en el palacio con tu demás amigas

Es acerca de spike.

Firma la Princesa celestia"

Luego de buscar a sus amigas y contarles lo de la carta, aún faltaba Rainbow Dash quien no sabían en donde estaba, fluttershy y twilight se tele transportaron hacia el cuartel de los wonderbolts en cloudsdale, al llegar vieron a Rainbow quien entrenaba con los demás reclutas del lugar

-vamos, denme 30 vueltas más y luego se van a sus casas- decía Rainbow, pues durante los 2 años que estuvo en los wonderbolts fue ascendida rápidamente y ahora era general

-Rainbow!- gritaron al unísono fluttershy y twilight

-chicas no me esperaba verlas aquí como están todo haya en poniville?- dijo Rainbow

-no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos, la princesa nos solicita a todas, es urgente- dijo twilight

-De que se trata-

\- es sobre spike- cuando dijo esto Rainbow se quedó en shock pensando lo peor

-Que estamos esperando vamos.

Se tele transportaron a poniville y se reencontraron las 6 amigas, todas estaban preocupadas por spike, pensaron que le había pasado algo, pero la que estaba más angustiada era rarity pues suponía lo peor, ella le había dicho cosas horribles, ella sabía que la odiaría, y era de esperarse después de haberle dicho esas cosas tan desagradables.

Se reunieron todas y se tele transportaron hacia el castillo de las princesas

**_EN CANTERLOT EN EL SALON REAL DE LAS PRINCESAS_**

Estaban celestia y luna conversando acerca del porque se fue, le dijo que se sentía muy solo y que todos lo veía con miedo y con odio, que él quería buscar a alguien que lo viera diferente, encontrar amigos de su especie, tal vez encontrar a una compañera

-no lo entiendo, yo lo comprendía, era mi único amigo que tuve cuando regrese de mi exilio, el único que comprendió todo el dolor que se siente ser odiado por todos y que te vean con miedo, ¿que acaso yo no era suficiente para él?

-entiende luna él estaba pasando por una difícil etapa, la gente lo estaba comenzando a ver con miedo, a ti también te veían así pero con el tiempo ellos te perdonaron, por lo menos la mayoría, pero el, con el tiempo el seguirá creciendo y creciendo, al final todos le temerán, él quiere un propósito para vivir, quiere tener amigos de su tipo.

-pero si el encuentra una pareja se olvidara de nosotros, yo no quiero que se olvide de mí, yo…yo…yo

-luna ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por el?-dijo celestia con un tono de picardía

-q…..que….que… ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo luna con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- mmmmmm…. luna tus mejillas te delatan…. vamos dime que sientes por spike?

-yo…y…yo lo….-

-Vamos dime –

-yo lo amo!-dijo luna mientras se le enrojecía la cara por lo que acababa de decir

-mmmmmm…no me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo-dijo celestia molestando un poco a su hermana

-ce….celes….celestia ¿estas enojada?-dijo luna con un tono nervioso

-por supuesto que no….. Como estarlo, finalmente alguien se fija en mi hijo, él me había dicho que por ser dragón, nadie en su sano juicio estaría con él por ser de diferentes especies y por qué los demás lo veían con miedo.

-a mí no me importa que él sea un dragón, yo lo amo, él es muy cortes e inteligente para su edad, él puede ser muy confiable, él puede hacer que tu día se alegre con solo hablar con él, cuando estas con el tus problemas desaparecen, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, él es diferente- dijo luna mientras se enrojecía mas y mas

-y el hecho de que sea un dragón también es un plus ¿verdad?- dijo celestia con picardía

\- ¿a qué te refieres tía?- dijo luna indignada

\- a que el hecho de que sea un dragón el podrá vivir contigo mucho tiempo, ellos tienen una larga vida, imagínate, si el correspondiera tus sentimientos, vivirían por bastante tiempo- dijo celestia poniéndole esa nueva idea a luna- cuando los guardias me contaron que encontraron un huevo de dragón me alegre mucho pues sabes que nosotros no podemos tener hijos, solo podemos reproducirnos con alicornios pero como puedes ver no hay alicornios machos, yo quería un hijo para poder quererlo, no podía adoptar puesto que ellos tendrían que morir antes que yo, eso me devastaría pero cuando me dijeron que habían encontrado a un huevo de dragón, me emocione mucho, finalmente el hijo que nunca pude tener estaría ahí, ese ser que estaría por mucho tiempo junto a mí.

-no lo había visto de esa manera tía….ahora estoy más que decidida a decirle mis sentimientos cuando vuelva

Después de unos 15 minutos ya ellas se habían calmado y en ese momento un haz de luz se vio en medio del salón real revelando que eran las mane six

-princesa díganos que ha pasado- dijo twilight alarmada pues en la carta dijo que se refería a spike

-s…spi….spike-dijo celestia conteniendo las lagrimas

-que paso con spike?-dijeron las 6 al unísono

-spike se fue- dijo luna secamente

-que… esto debe ser una broma del…..aunque es pésimo con las bromas-dijo Rainbow indignada

-no es ninguna broma, el …se ha ido…. por un largo tiempo- dijo celestia derramando algunas lágrimas, en ese momento todas estaban asombradas pues no era una broma, todas se sentían pésimo, ah pinkie se le volvía lacia su melena y comenzaba a llorar a mares mientras todas trataban de consolarla y consolarse al mismo tiempo, todas excepto rarity.

-no…esto no puede ser verdad…esto….esto…esto es mi culpa- dijo rarity, al momento de decir esto todas las presentes giraron su cabeza para darle una mirada fija y amenazante.

-Explícate-dijo luna fríamente

-si rarity dinos porque es tu culpa- dijeron todas mientras le lanzaban no mirada venenosa

-Yo…..yo…yo- rarity no podía decirlo pues sabía que si lo decía todas la odiarían, pero se lo tenía merecido por haberle hecho eso a spike

-HABLA!- dijo luna con su voz tradicional de canterlot

Yo….yo…- rarity resignada comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado en la mañana, todas escuchaban atentas a cada palabra que decía la modista hasta llegar a lo que le dijo a spike de como lo había tratado, en ese momento todas la miraban con odio

-tu…por tu culpa se ha ido mi único amigo- dijo luna con odio

Todas las demás se asombraron pues no sabían de la relación de spike y luna

-rarity eres una miserable como te atreviste ah hablarle así a spike, él te idolatraba y tú lo despreciaste como una basura, te detesto- dijo Apple Jack, ella era la que más odio le tenía al parecer aparte de luna, pues ella al parecer había sentido algo por el pequeño spike desde que la rescato de los timberwolf, y también cuando accidentalmente ella había besado cuando secuestraron a rarity los diamond dogs, claro que solo ellos 2 sabían lo que había pasado en realidad los demás pensaron que ella se había alejado pero en realidad la había besado, hace un mes ella lo estuvo evitando para evitar tener estos sentimientos hacia él, pero lo único que hacía era que se sintiera peor y que quisiera salir corriendo a decirle a spike que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Todas la miraban con odio pero fluttershy estaba con la mirada gacha y no decía nada.

Finalmente Apple Jack y luna se acercaban lentamente con la intención de golpear a rarity por lo que les había hecho, pero cuando estaban por llegar a donde estaba rarity, ella fue abofeteada fuertemente por fluttershy

-PUDRETE RARITY, ME QUITASTE A SPIKE, JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!-dijo fluttershy con un odio tremendo y con una voz que dejaría la voz de luna como una voz amable y tímida, luego de eso se fue volando rápidamente llorando en el proceso, ella lo único que quería era estar sola, luego de que fluttershy reaccionara así, todas las demás quedaron en shock por las palabras que había dicho fluttershy, parecía que ella y spike habían tenido algo, algo que solo ella sabía.

-ASI QUE TU ERES LA RAZON DEL PORQUE MI HIJO SE FUE-dijo celestia con una voz hiriente e intimidante

-yo…yo….lo lamento-y luego se echó a llorar a mares por el odio de sus amigas

-y deberías, te odio rarity, por tu culpa perdí a spike, a mi mejor amigo, era como un hermano para mí- dijo twilight

-Muy bien antes de que hagan algo de lo que luego se arrepientan, spike dejo unas cartas para ustedes, como despedida- dijo celestia tratando de calmar la tensión y el odio que había en el habiente

-Eh?- giraron todas sorprendidas al escuchar lo que dijo celestia

\- spike me dejo 6 cartas para ustedes, dijo que no volvería en un buen tiempo, así que esta era una carta de despedida, dijo que no tenía el valor de verlas para despedirse.

Dicho esto a todas se les fue entregada una carta, pero justo cuando rarity esperaba que le dieran una carta celestia le dijo que la última carta era para fluttershy, era claro que el dragón la odiaba y que no merecía ni siquiera una despedida.

_Carta de luna : _

_Luna lamento no poder decirte en persona que me voy, pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que si te veía iba a ser peor la despedida, te quiero mucho, tu llenaste el vacío de la soledad que tenía hace años, agradezco infinitamente el haberte conocido, pero me eh dado cuenta de que necesito un propósito, todas tienen responsabilidades, tu eres princesa, las demás tienen responsabilidades, yo estoy creciendo pero, no tengo algo por el cual vivir, mientras más pase el tiempo más creceré, la gente me vera como un monstruo, por ahora quiero buscar algo por que vivir, te quiero mucho luna eres mi mejor amiga, te prometo que cuando regrese hare lo que tú quieras durante todo un día, por favor no quiero que me contactes en sueños, por lo menos no hasta haber pasado 1 mes, prometo volver, adiós._

_Tu querido amigo spike_

_Carta a twilight_

_..._


	2. Conociendo a Los Elementos

Chapter 2: Conociendo a los elementos

_Carta a twilight: _

_Twilight sé que en este momento debes estar en shock por mi partida, pero era necesario, desde que te convertiste en princesa ya no tienes tiempo para mí o para las demás, si celestia hizo lo que le pedí de seguro te preguntaras, como conocí a luna y porque me considera su mejor amigo, ella es mi mejor amiga, no lo tomes como algo malo, ustedes también son mis amigas pero , la mayoría del tiempo me dejaban de lado en sus aventuras que tenían prácticamente cada semana, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que podía sentir yo al sentir que me hacían a un lado como una paño sucio, te pusiste a pensar que hacía o sentía cuando ustedes se iban a alguna aventura, no verdad, ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños cuando se fueron a canterlot, cuando ustedes se iban yo estaba con luna, ella al igual que yo también se sentía sola, nosotros pasábamos el rato juntos divirtiéndonos, contándonos historias, salíamos a pasear por varios sitios de equestria, hasta en mis sueños pasábamos el rato juntos. No quiero que lo tomen a mal, sé que ustedes tenían sus responsabilidades por ser los elemento y todo eso, pero yo también quería sentirme útil, hacerles compañía, pero siempre me dejaban a un lado, gracias a eso, pude obtener a una de las mejores amigas, ella me comprendió, escucho mis problemas y siempre estuvo ahí para mí, no te sientas reemplazada, tu seguras siendo mi hermana, te quiero twilight pero siento que necesito un propósito por el cual vivir, necesito hacer este viaje de autodescubrimiento, no te preocupes, volveré pronto. Adiós_

Después de eso, twilight comprendió que no era culpa de rarity, bueno no toda la culpa, pero al parecer esta ida era inevitable ahora se sentía estúpida y muy lamentable, pues ella y sus amigas tuvieron gran parte de culpa en que spike se fuera, pero la que detono la bomba fue rarity

-chicas nosotras también tenemos la culpa de que spike se fuera- dijo haciendo que todas la miraran extrañas pues creían que rarity era la que tenía la culpa

-De que hablas twilight, rarity confeso que ella tenía la culpa- dijo Rainbow

-no, nosotras fuimos quienes tratamos a spike como un basura, nosotras siempre que salíamos en una aventura lo dejábamos de lado, el solo quería estar con nosotras y nosotras mayormente lo ignorábamos o le jugábamos bromas o solo lo utilizábamos para nuestro beneficio, incluso yo, cuando fue mi cumpleaños en canterlot, lo deje de lado, todas fuimos hasta canterlot por rarity, pero dejamos de lado a spike, quien era como mi hermano lo desprecie como un paño sucio aun en un día tan importante para mí, soy despreciable- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Así que finalmente lo dijo- dijo luna con rencor hacia ellas

-Ah?- dijeron las chicas

-alguien se ha preguntado ¿porque spike y yo somos amigos?

\- pues a decir verdad si princesa- dijo Apple Jack

\- yo lo conocí a en la primera vez que vinieron ustedes a la gran gala del galope, al parecer él estaba solo, contemplando la luna que lo llenaba de paz y hacia olvidarse de los problemas que enfrentaba con los demás, todos lo veían como un bicho raro, como si su sola existencia fue un pecado, cuando me vio el al parecer tenía miedo pues todos me recordaban como Nightmare Moon, luego el comprendió mi dolor, el sentirse odiado por los demás, que los demás te vean con miedo, me contos sobre sus mejores amigas quienes no lo juzgaron por su raza, decía que eran maravillosas y de lo suertudo que era al tener amigas como ustedes, luego de esa noche nos volvimos amigos

-Wow!- dijeron todas

-Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, él se sentía solo, pues me contaba sobre sus aventuras alrededor de equestria, a la que muchas de ellas no lo invitaban, y si lo invitaban era para cosas menores, casi insignificantes, yo lo visitaba en sus sueños, él me contaba que se sentía solo, le prometí que jamás se volvería sentir así estando conmigo, yo cumplía sus fantasías en sus sueños , salíamos a pasar por las noches en las que ustedes no estaban, paso el tiempo y nos convertimos en mejores amigos, me dijo que yo había llenado ese vacío que tenía en su corazón, hace un mes me dijo que sus amigas estaban muy ocupadas, 2 de ellas lo estaban evitando, parecía que ya no lo querían, le dije que yo siempre estaría con él, pero ahora, por su culpa spike se fue, el único amigo que tuve se fue, quien sabe cuándo regresara- dijo luna con ira mientras un aura negra cubría su cuerpo y se elevaba lentamente

-LUNA!-grito celestial ver como luna lentamente sucumbía ante la ira

-que quieres hermana- dijo luna fríamente

-Luna detente no ves lo que estás haciendo, no cometas algo imprudente, por favor cálmate- rogo celestia, pasado unos segundos luna se calmo

\- lo siento hermana, creo que me deje llevar- dijo mirando a las mane que estaban que se morían del miedo

\- disculpen- dijo luna disculpándose con las chicas

\- no se preocupe, su actitud era de esperarse- dijo twilight

\- pero hay algo que no entiendo, usted dijo que hubo 2 de nosotras que lo evitaban, ¿quiénes serían?- pregunto twilight

\- mmmmmmm, creo que yo se los podría decir, yo soy una de ellas- dijo Apple Jack dejando a todas asombradas

\- tu Apple Jack? Por qué evitarías a spike?- dijo Rainbow

-para que puedan entender mejor tendré que contarles lo que paso hace mes y medio cuando spike me ayudaba en la granja

Mientras tanto en los confines de equestria cerca del territorio de los dragones, en un lugar que parecía un campo de batalla

-Así que aquí fue donde ellos me encontraron- dijo spike viendo algunos huesos de dragones- no entiendo cómo es que acá fue que me encontraron, pareciera que hubo una gran batalla en este lugar

Después de dos horas spike se siente cansad, pero justo en el momento que decide buscar una cueva para dormir, lo atacan 3 dragones

-valla, valla pero si es el dragón que fue criado por ponis- dijo uno de ellos

-¿para qué has vuelto, acaso quieres que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente?- dijo otro

\- ¿acaso deseas morir?- pregunto el ultimo

-quienes son ustedes- dijo spike

\- parece que nos olvidaste, pequeño spike, donde están esas tres ponis que te separaron de nosotros, ¿acaso ya no son tus amigas?

-creo que será mejor darles una visita- dijo uno de ellos, era rojo cual sangre

Después de eso comenzaron a golpear a spike los 3 al mismo tiempo, uno le daba golpes en el estómago demasiado rápido para que respondiera, otro golpeaba la cara, finalmente cuando los 2 pararon, el tercero que parecía ser su líder, concentro fuego en su cara, y le dio un severo golpe en el estómago atravesando varios órganos y se desangrara

-Parece que aún no sabes nada acerca de los dragones, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé-

-ahora buscaremos a esas tres ponis que se escaparon y las haremos pagar-

-¿qué tanto aguantaran hasta que la vida se escape de sus cuerpos?, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

En ese momento spike quien estaba tendido en el suelo desangrándose escucho todo lo que decían, en ese momento spike lleno de ira comenzaba a levantarse, tenía un aura de color negra con rojo que salía de su cuerpo, tenía una mirada asesina, en ese momento con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante los destrozo a los tres, les arranco los miembros y los ojos lentamente, cuando finalmente ya no tenían vida él pudo volver a la normalidad, pero aún tenían una herida de gravedad y cae desmayado

_En canterlot en el castillo de las princesas_

_Apple Jack contaba lo que sucedió hace mes y medio y por qué había estado evitando a spike_

_-verán chicas hace mes y medio spike me ayudaba a cosechar manzanas, con su nueva fuerza y agilidad que tenía fue muy fácil para él, terminamos al medio día, tomamos un descanso y nos preparábamos para irnos pero recordé que tenía una reunión con zecora para que me diera pócimas para cultivo, spike quiso acompañarme, cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa de zecora, una manticora nos encontró y nos quiso atacar._

_Flash back_

_-Apple Jack vete de aquí, yo me encargo de esto-_

_-no te dejare aquí spike-_

_-Apple Jack solo hazlo no quiero que salgas lastimada-_

_-no spike- justo en ese momento la manticora lanzo a spike contra un árbol fuertemente con su cola, la manticora se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, preparando su aguijón para atacar, _

_-spike…..spike ayuda, por favor…-decía pero no me contestaba él está a unos 15 metros de mí, justo cuando la manticora decide lanzar su aguijón contra mí, cierro los ojos por temor_

_-….._

_-…_

_-qué raro- abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver claro se quedó en shock, spike había recibido el aguijón por mí, tenía una marca en su brazo, como si fuera fuego negro tatuado en su brazo derecho, luego escupió un poco de sangre, en ese momento no podía responder a nada, me quede estática_

_-deja en paz a Apple Jack! dijo spike mientras apartaba el aguijón de su pecho y le daba un puñetazo a la manticora y la mando a volar._

_-spi…..spik….spike- dije mientras spike se acercaba lentamente hacia mi_

_\- Apple Jack…es….. ¿Estas lastimada?- dijo spike esforzándose por hablar_

_-no…spike estas sangrando- dije mientras veía a spike como le salía sangre de su pecho, en el lado izquierdo_

_-no te preocupes…me importa más tu seguridad…..porque yo…..yo-dijo spike forzando su voz_

_-qué spike?- dije esperando una respuesta_

_\- te…..te…te amo- dijo spike mientras se acercaba a los labios de Apple Jack y finalmente la beso, y luego cayo tendido en el piso mientras se desangraba, Apple Jack tardo unos segundos en percatarse de spike, ella estaba muy confundida, esas palabras y el beso hizo renacer el cariño que ella sentía hacia él, pero al darse cuenta de que spike estaba realmente herido y se desangraba, luego lo cargo rápidamente hasta la caza de zecora, por suerte estaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaban,_

_-zecora!- grito Apple Jack y zecora salió a ver quién gritaba, al ver al joven dragón desangrarse ella no lo pensó 2 veces y lo llevo adentro_

_-¿qué paso?- dijo zecora_

_-una manticora nos atacó, el me protegió al recibir el aguijón de la bestia por mí-dijo nerviosa Apple Jack_

_-bien tengo un antídoto para el veneno de manticora-dijo zecora mientras hacía que spike tragase una especie de líquido morado brillante, el joven dragón estaba muy agitado antes de que tomase el antídoto, cuando lo tomo se relajó pero aun tenia pérdida de sangre._

_-pásame la poción verde que está a su costado-y Apple Jack le paso la poción, vio a zecora hacer una crema con algunas plantas y demás, luego se la puso en la parte donde estaba la herida._

_-por suerte el aguijón no ataco ninguna parte vital pero perdió mucha sangre, despertara en unas horas pero por el momento hay que estar al tanto de su condición, cuando despierte se sentirá mareado y hambriento_

_-está bien zecora gracias por la ayuda-_

_-Ni lo menciones, siempre es bueno ayudar, y más si es una amigo con algún malestar- dijo zecora_

_Y así paso el tiempo ellas conversaban un poco hasta que pasada unas 3 horas spike despertó sudado y agitado_

_-ahhh!- dijo spike despertándose de golpe_

_-spike!- dijo Apple Jack mientras se lanzaba hacia spike y lo abrasaba fuertemente, y lloraba _

_-que me paso Apple Jack-dijo spike _

_-estaba tan preocupada, la manticora te ataco y recibiste su veneno por mí- dijo Apple Jack mientras se separaba del abrazo_

_-no me acuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo es que la manticora me aventó contra un árbol y quede inconsciente, y ahora despierto aquí- dijo spike_

_-¿en serio no recuerdas nada más?- dijo Apple Jack mientras recordaba las palabras y el beso que le dio antes de caer inconsciente_

_-si en serio no recuerdo nada más, ¿porque Apple Jack, que paso después de que la manticora me aventó?_

_-viniste velozmente y recibiste el aguijonazo por mí, luego la golpeaste mandándola a volar, después caíste inconsciente, tenías una marca en tu brazo derecho, parecía fuego negro, que brillaba a rojo, y lo golpeaste luego te desmayaste y luego te traje nada mas_

_-qué raro no recuerdo nada, gracias por traerme aquí Apple Jack-_

_\- ni lo menciones, soy yo quien debe agradecerte por salvar mi vida, muchas gracias spike, estoy eternamente agradecida_

_Después de unas horas spike se sentía un poco mejor aunque algo mareado, ya no tenía una marca ni cicatriz en donde se suponía estaba la herida, al parecer había cicatrizado demasiado rápido, tales por ser dragón acelero mucho el proceso de cicatrización, aunque seguía mareado_

_-muy bien Apple Jack creo que ya nos vamos, gracias por todo zecora_

_-no te preocupes spike, fue un placer ayudar, cuídate mucho-_

_-Gracias zecora, no te preocupes lo hare_

_Y así se fueron hasta la caya de spike, que era la el castillo de twilight, al entrar spike recordó que twilight no estaba había salido a una conferencia con la princesa celestia y luna durante 2 semanas, luna le había dicho que no se podrían ver durante 2 semanas pues ellas estarían muy lejos y la conexión sería muy débil y también porque quería concretarse bastante en la reunión para poder acabar rápido, si ella se distraía se quedarías más tiempo allá, así que estaría solo durante 2 semanas_

_-muy bien spike te dejo para que duermas, debes estar muy cansado por toda la sangre que perdiste-_

_-si….Apple Jack quisieras quedarte a dormir, me harías compañía ?_

_-"Apple Jack quedo en shock ante la propuesta de spike", pero y twilight?-_

_-ella está en una reunión importante con las princesas en otro reino que queda muy lejos y estaré solo por unos días, me gustaría que me hicieras compañía-_

_-estas seguro spike?-dijo Apple Jack _

_-si Apple Jack, pero solo si tú quieres claro-_

_-claro spike, me quedare a dormir contigo-_

_Y luego llegaron a la habitación de spike, ya que había crecido, ahora tenía una cama propia y ya no el canasto que usaba para dormir, luego Apple Jack le pregunta donde dormirá_

_-conmigo por supuesto -_

_-QUEEE!-dijo Apple Jack y se quedó en shock _

_-sí, es que no hay otra cama en mi habitación, es la única, y pues bueno, así no me sentiré solo en, pero si no quieres comprenderé, tampoco lo tomes a mal, solo que me gustaría algo de compañía es todo-_

_-cla….claro spike-dijo Apple Jack mientras se le formaba un rubor en su rostro_

_Al acostarse después de unas horas spike se había dormido mirando a Apple Jack y Apple Jack no se había dormido todavía, al parecer tenía mucho en que pensar_

_-hay spike, con ese beso que me diste hiciste renacer esos sentimientos que creía extintos hacia ti, ahora que voy a hacer, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que dijiste ni el beso que me diste- pensó Apple Jack, luego sucumbía a la tentación de besar esos labios del dragón, y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de spike, el la beso, en ese momento Apple Jack estaba en blanco pero correspondió el beso, después de unos segundos Apple Jack Apple Jack rompe el beso y se da cuenta de que spike comienza a hablar dormido_

_-ra…..rar….rarity- decía el dragón dormido_

_Apple Jack se sentía estúpida en ese momento, al parecer spike aún seguía obsesionado con rarity, fue por eso en el pasado que decidió matar esas ilusiones cuando el la beso, pero ahora volvía a enfrentar esa misma crisis de hace 5 años_

_-Apple….Apple Jack- decía spike ahora con un leve sonrojo en su cara, que Apple Jack se dio cuenta_

_-"al parecer está pensando en mí, tales tenga oportunidad con él, pero que estoy hablando es obvio que él está obsesionado con rarity pero rarity no siente lo mismo, solo tendré que esperar a que rarity le diga que no siente lo mismo y yo estaré allí para consolarlo y darle este cariño que ahora yo siento por el"_

_A la mañana siguiente Apple Jack está muy abrazada de spike, ella al darse cuenta se zafo del abrazo y lo despertó accidentalmente_

_-Dormiste bien Apple Jack?-_

_-si dormí mejor que nunca, ¿y tú?_

_-también dormí mejor que nunca, gracias por acompañarme Apple Jack_

_-no es nada spike, pero me tengo que ir rápido, tengo que cosechar manzanas_

_\- está bien Apple Jack te veo luego_

_Y así se fue Apple Jack a la granja, y spike estaba comiendo un poco mientras hablaba con owlowiscious, después de unos días Apple Jack vio a spike haciéndole muchos favores a rarity, mientras que ella lo trata mal, pero a él no le importaba, después de eso Apple Jack vio que spike estaba demasiado obsesionado con rarity que no le importaba los malos tratos de ella, al final ella decidió alejarse un poco de spike, para matar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él._

-y así fue como paso, hace unos días comprendí que no importa cuánto trate de dejar de sentir esto, no podre dejar de sentirme atraída por spike, así que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos pero aun no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

\- y justo hoy me había armado de valor, se lo iba a decir hoy en la tarde cuando twilight vino a verme y me dijo que la princesa nos citó urgente-

-wow no sabía que spike te había besado hace 5 años, creí que tú te habías hecho para atrás- dijo twilight recordando ese día

-no solo fingí que evadía ese beso pero en realidad el me beso, luego acordamos no decir nada, pero aun así yo me sentía extraña, y también cuando me salvo de los timberwolf me sentí así, me comenzaba a enamorar, pero él estaba enamorado de rarity, así que decidí tratar de eliminar esos sentimientos, pero ahora como una mala jugada del destino volví a sentir eso por spike y justo cuando me armo de valor para decirle lo que siento, él se va y todo por rarity-dijo mirando a rarity llorando un poco separada del grupo

EN OTRA PARTE, EN LOS CONFINES DE EQUESTRIA, EN UNA CUEVA ALGO COMENZABA A DESPERTAR

-miren chicas está comenzando a despertar!- dijo una voz femenina que parecía la voz de pinkie

-mmmmghhhhh…..pinkie ¿qué paso?- dijo spike un poco aturdido mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente

-pinkie? O no tontito yo no soy pinkie , yo soy surprise, aunque puedes decirme laughter, aunque si prefieres puedes decirme surprise, puedes deletrear surprise?, s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e- dijo la voz femenina, spike pudo terminar de abrir los ojos y vio a una Pegaso de color blanco con la melena color amarillo y una Cutie Mark con forma de tres globos igual a la de su amiga pinkie pie y traía en su cuello el elemento de la risa

-pero que de…- pero no puedo terminar pues vio a varias ponis a su lado, otro era una dragona, pues tenía rasgos femeninos, al verla sintió algo raro, no parecía a los demás dragones, tenía un cuerpo humanoide y dragonesco era alta, tenía espinas en su nuca como las de spike solo que estas eran de color azul eléctrico, su cuerpo era de color azul noche, sus ojos azules.

-¿quién eres?- dijo la dragona de forma fría

-eso debería preguntar yo, quienes son ustedes-

-no estás en posición de exigir nada, dime rápido quien eres antes de que acabe contigo-

-ya izumi cálmate, deja responder al chico, está muy alterado, dime qué harías si despertaras en la misma situación- dijo una unicornio, era prácticamente igual a twilight velvet, pero más joven, pareciera que tuviera 18 años, la madre de twilight tenía más de 40 así que era estúpido pensar que ella era la madre de twilight

\- está bien magic, pero que responda primero-

-de acuerdo, muy bien joven dragón podrías decirnos tu nombre-

-si querido, no sé porque pero te me haces conocido- dijo una unicornio parecida a rarity con la misma melena pero esta tenia los patrones de colores de su amiga twilight sparkle

-soy spike- dijo fríamente viendo a la que parecía ser rarity solo que de otro color

-muy bien spike, yo soy generosity- dijo la que se parecía a rarity, lo dijo de una forma muy amable y con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su casco derecho

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto spike mientras correspondía al saludo de forma rápida

-yo soy generosity, la Pegaso hiperactiva que viste hace un momento es laughter, pero puedes decirle surprise, la unicornio rosa es magic, la chica de allá "señalando a una poni de tierra exactamente igual a Apple Jack solo que ella no traía su sombrero y tampoco era del mismo color, ella era de color anaranjado con melena rojiza" ella es honesty poni que ves por allá es kidnees "señalando a una poni de tierra que se parecía a fluttershy solo que no tenía alas ni cuerno, solo era una poni de tierra, tenía el cabello rosa idéntico al de fluttershy solo que tenía 3 franjas de color morado oscuro", la chica que ves allá" dijo señalando a una Pegaso igualita a Rainbow Dash solo que sin la melena multicolor, su melena era de color blanco y su cuerpo era de color marrón y aparte ella no parecía de la chica llena de ego, al parecer era un poco tímida, no tanto como fluttershy pero era un poquito tímida, al parecer se había sonrojado cuando dijeron su nombre" ella es loyalty, y finalmente la dragona es….

-soy izumi- dijo izumi de forma cortante

-sí, gracias izumi, bueno nosotras 6 somos los elementos de la armonía- dijo y spike noto que todas llevaban los elementos en su cuello, se dio cuenta de que la tiara de twilight ya no era tiara sino collar, todas tenían sus collares con la mismo forma de Cutie Mark que sus amigas, solo que las de estas chicas sus Cutie Mark eran diferentes

-QUE!- dijo spike alarmado al saber que ellas eran los elementos

-si nosotras somos los elementos-

-no puede ser ustedes, ustedes, son idénticas a mis amigas….- dijo spike asombrado

-ah?, a claro nosotras tomamos su forma, ellas fueron las ultimas portadoras así que tomamos su forma cuando izumi nos liberó, aunque hace un momento magic cometió un error haciendo una poción y pues hubo un cambio con nuestros cuerpos pero en unas horas pasara

\- cómo es eso de que ustedes son los elemento y que izumi los libero

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, dime quién demonios eres y por qué vimos a tres dragones mutilados cerca de ti, que demonios paso- dijo izumi gritándole a spike

-izumi cálmate, aunque tiene razón querido, que paso, vimos a 3 dragones con los cuerpos esparcidos y tú estabas a un costado de ellos inconsciente- dijo generosity

-no me acuerdo muy bien- dijo spike tratando de recordar

-que hacías por estas tierras, este lugar es sagrado, ningún otro dragón debería estar por acá- dijo izumi

-yo estaba huyendo de mi hogar, estoy en un viaje de autodescubrimiento- dijo spike

-¿de dónde eres?- dijo loyalty

-soy de poniville-

-ya te recuerdo, eres el dragón de la portadora de magic-dijo generosity

-pero ¿qué paso?, ¿porque hiciste este viaje, que ya no te quieren en casa o acaso es porque tienes muchas preguntas?- pregunto magic, pues ella comenzaba a recordar a spike, al parecer todas comenzaban a recordar

-¿cómo es que me reconocen?- pregunto spike

-tus amigas fueron nuestras portadoras, así que es normal saber lo que nuestras portadoras saben cuándo nos usaban, y también compartimos un poco de su personalidad- dijo honesty

-ahhh… pero aun así no entiendo, ustedes deberían estar en el árbol de la armonía-

-yo las libere- dijo izumi

-y te agradecemos por eso izumi- dijo kidnees

-pero no entiendo, ¿por qué las liberaste?

-eso no te incumbe- dijo izumi harta de sus preguntas

-pero….

-pero nada, si estas en un viaje de auto descubrimiento pues vete, aunque con lo pequeño que eres no duraras ni 2 horas con los demás dragones- dijo izumi fríamente

-pe….pero….

-izumi ¿qué tal si le enseñas a pelear?- dijo loyalty

-estás loca, esa basura no soportara ni 20 segundos de entrenamiento conmigo

-oh vamos, sabemos que tu forma de entrenar es muy dura pero por lo menos ayúdalo en algo- dijo generosity

-dije que no-

-está bien entonces nosotras le enseñaremos a pelear, y cuando sea lo suficiente mente resistente tú lo entrenaras

-QUEEE!-dijo izumi sorprendida y enojada por la decisión de generosity

-oh vamos, además que nos queda por ahora, él está solo, y además si lo dejamos irse con los otros dragones lo mataran- dijo kidnees

-maldición detesto cuando se ponen de acuerdo a mis espaldas, está bien pero solo lo entrenare cuando se lo merezca

-esperen ¿que acaba de pasar?-dijo spike sorprendido por esa conversación

-¿que acaso no quieres quedarte?-dijo generosity

-que!-dijo de nuevo spike

-si quieres irte con los otros dragones y que te maten es tu decisión-dijo izumi

-no está bien quiero quedarme-dijo spike sabiendo que no tiene otra opción-una cosa mas

-dime querido-dijo generosity

-¿cómo se conocen, parecen amigas inseparables, desde cuando están libres, porque las liberaron, que son ustedes?-dijo spike bombardeando a las chicas con preguntas

-bueno…veras…..-dijo honesty

-creo que será mejor que yo te lo diga, además esto tomara un buen rato-dijo izumi

-ok-

-ellas son mi amigas, hace unos 1055 años, yo vivía en una aldea llena de dragones muy especiales, nosotros éramos un clan de dragones que se especializaban en alquimia, también habían quienes eran ninjas, con nuestro cuerpo nos era muy fácil el ser veloces y al ser dragones tenemos una gran fuerza, nosotros nos entrenábamos rigurosamente, yo era la mejor en ninjutsu de la aldea, pero al ser la nieta de la fundadora de la aldea muchos me temía o me detestaban, creían que me daban un trato especial, como te darás cuenta nosotros no éramos como los demás dragones que son bestias sanguinarias, esas criaturas no son seres muy inteligentes que digamos, todo lo veían matar o morir, ellos se regían por otras cosas, no tenían modales, y al ver cómo era nuestra aldea, muchos odiaban a nuestro clan, yo tenía 12 años cuando las conocí a ellas, ellas en realidad son dragonas, ellas se volvieron mis mejores amigas, bueno una de ellas es mi prima

-Holaaa-dijo generosity

-como decía ella es mi prima, ella era hija del hermano de mi madre, ellos tenían un puesto muy importante en la aldea, ella era la dragona más hermosa en toda la aldea, tenía muchos pretendientes pero ella no se interesaba por ninguno, no porque no quisiera, sino porque se enfrascaba más en ayudar a los aldeanos que necesitaban más ayuda, ella era muy generosa con los pequeños, como decía yo las conocí a ellas a los 12 años, apenas si estábamos creciendo, un día un dragón macho de otra aldea, parecía un adolecente en celo, estaba buscando con quien descargarse, ahí fue cuando vino a nuestra aldea sigilosamente, y atrapo a kidnees, estaba a punto de violarla, hasta que generosity la vio y se puso ante el dragón, el dragón creyó que sería más para el pero, no era así pues me dio tiempo para poder golpear al tipo por la espalda, luego cayo inconsciente y salvamos a kidnees, al parecer ella era huérfana, su padre era de esta aldea pero no era ninja ni alquimista, su madre era de otra aldea donde los dragones no son civilizados, su madre era alguien diferente, pero por un error del destino sus padre fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía 10 años, estuvo vagando durante mucho tiempo, ella no era bien vista en ninguna aldea, son muy pocas las aldeas que tienen dragones civilizados, la mayoría son salvajes, después de ese día nos hicimos amigos y la ayudamos, le dije a mi madre acerca de ella, ella entendió y crio conmigo a kidnees, después de unas semanas estábamos paseando por la aldea, pero de la nada vimos a una dragona de nuestra edad entrando a la aldea ella era blanca con espinas amarillas, era muy divertida, tenía siempre una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer ella era una dragona que venía de la aldea del sur, ahí también hay dragones civilizados pero estos son muy alegres, al parecer su madre había muerto y su padre era de acá, ella vino hasta acá para conocer a su padre pero se dio con la sorpresa de que había fallecido en la última batalla que tuvimos con los dragones de otro clan, ella se puso a llorar, nosotras tratamos de animarla, hasta que después de un rato, ella sonrió y pues nos hicimos muy amigas, ella era laughter pero de cariño le decíamos surprise, siempre había una sorpresa con ella cerca , también se quedó a vivir en nuestro hogar, luego de un mes conocimos a magic, ella venia de una aldea donde los dragones poseían magia y ciencia, ella era una alquimista y también una gran maga, ella concentraba su magia en su garra y luego hacia varias cosas, como transformaciones, apariciones y varias cosas más, al parecer su clan estaba muy familiarizado con los unicornios, ella si tenía familia pero decidió salir a explorar el mundo, quería aprender más cosas acerca de la magia y la alquimia, ella se quedó con mi abuela, la abuela tenía como 100,000 años , ella fue la que inicio nuestra aldea, ella era muy poderosa, al tener esa edad había recorrido varias partes de este mundo y se dedicó a enseñarle varias cosas a magic, un día conocimos a loyalty y honesty, ellas estaban en una competencia de quien es la más fuerte, eran muy competitivas, ellas venían de la aldea del norte, honesty era huérfana y vio como asesinaron a sus padres loyalty, digamos que ella no se llevaba muy bien con su familia, nosotras las conocimos a las 2 juntas mientras estaban en una competencia, al final quedaron empate, honesty nunca pudo ganarle a loyalty en vuelo, ella era las más veloz en vuelo de nuestra aldea, podía estar de un extremo de la aldea y llegar al otro en 3 segundos, y nuestra aldea era bien grande. Después de que todas nos conocimos pues nos hicimos muy amigas casi inseparables, mi abuela las eligió a ellas para ser los elementos, ellas representaban lo positivo del mundo, claro que solo ellas fueron escogidas, yo no porque no tenía un valor el cual representar, a los 18 tuve que separarme de ellas pues ellas se convertirían en los elementos, meses atrás la princesa luna y celestia vinieron a la aldea por petición de mi abuela, ella confiaba mucho en las hijas del sol y la luna, ellas sabría usar este poder para el bien, para traer paz a su aldea y hasta al mundo si se requería, para poder unir a los demás clanes, mi abuela murió cerca del bosque everfree en equestria, decidió morir ahí para que así pudiesen tener los elementos a la mano, ella se convirtió en el árbol de la armonía, ella siempre busca nuevos valores para poder dar nuevos elementos a las portadoras, mi abuela les confió a mis mejores amigas, ellas al convertirse en elementos no sentían los años pasar, pero ya no tenían vida, mi abuela antes de morir me enseño un jutsu de liberación para poder liberarlas de esa forma, pero me dijo que lo haga solo cuando llegue el momento antes no. Yo tuve que obedecer, ya después de haber perdido a mis amigas, ya no tenía nada por el cual estar en la aldea, así que recorrí varias partes del mundo como contaba mi abuela en sus viajes a través del mundo, ella me dijo que si quería aprender a usar la alquimia tendría que ir a visitar a una vieja amiga suya, luego de encontrarla me entreno muy duro en la alquimia, también conocí a varios en mi viaje, después de 50 años decidí regresar a mi aldea y ver a mi madre, pero con lo que me encontré fue algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba…..

-¿qué encontraste?

-encontré destrucción, al parecer alguien había la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos y mi madre estaba agonizando, me dijo que había un huevo de ella que había salvado, me dijo que ese huevo era especial, era mi hermano, me dijo que estaba en nuestro hogar, después ella murió en mis brazos, luego de que muriera me repuse y corrí hasta mi hogar y cuando vi, vi algo que no creía encontrar

-¿qué encontraste?-dijo spike alarmado ante la historia que le contaba izumi

-encontré a mi hermano, al parecer él había despertado la habilidad ocular oculta en nuestra aldea, él los había matado, yo desde hace mucho tiempo que no me llevaba muy bien con él, el a los 15 años decidió irse de la aldea y nunca más regreso, hasta ahora, sabía que no podría ganarle con su nueva técnica ocular, él podía matarme con solo verme, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue escapar, hizo el jutsu de invocación de puerta del destino, este jutsu solo los pueden usar los que hicieron un pacto de sangre, yo lo hice a los 16, fui la única de mi clan que lo hizo después de 50,000 años, se debe tener un cuerpo mente y alma saludable para poder hacer el pacto de sangre, tuve que escribir en un pergamino con mi propia sangre para poder hacer el pacto, ya cuando entre a la puerta del destino, mi hermano utilizo un jutsu de sello temporal, no sabía que se podían hacer esa clase de jutsu, quede atrapada en la habitación del destino durante 100 días, pero en el mundo real habían pasado 1000 años, hace unos 2 años el sello se rompió y pude salir, pero cuando salí, habían pasado 1000 años desde que entre a la habitación, todo lo que era mi aldea, era ahora solo polvo, antes de que entrara a la habitación mi hermano me dijo que él había matado a todos los aldeanos, solo quedamos yo, él y el huevo que era mi hermano menor me dijo que no me preocupara que no mataría al huevo. Luego de salir me dispuse a ir al árbol de la armonía, luego encontré a los elementos, los libere para que me ayudaran a buscar a mi hermano y poder vengarme, pero ellas se reusaron dijeron que

-dijimos que era malo buscar venganza, de nada serviría, solo corrompería su alma-dijo honesty

-si bueno pues , así que decidieron ayudarme a buscar mi hermanito, sé que está en algún lado, mi hermano no es de los que criarían huevos, así que debió dejarlo y se fue, por suerte los huevos de dragones puedes estar miles de años sin eclosionar y seguir viviendo, pero solo hay 2 formas de abrir un huevo de dragón, y son con la flama de una dragona hembra, y con una gran cantidad de magia, solo eso, pero mi hermano no posee magia, y dudo mucho que una dragona quisiera eclosionar un huevo que no es suyo

-así que así fue, nosotras estamos buscando alguna pista del paradero de su hermano, pero no la encontramos

-wow!-dijo spike realmente impactado ante esa gran historia

-si wow, nosotras también nos pusimos así cuando izumi nos dijo lo que paso-dijo loyalty

-ahora ¿quieres quedarte o deseas irte con los demás dragones?- pregunto honesty

-de hecho que quiero quedarme, este viaje lo hice para encontrar un propósito para vivir, encontrar un camino y seguirlo, creo que con ustedes podre encontrar ese camino, quisiera que ustedes me entrenasen por favor-dijo spike entusiasmado

-claro, seremos tus senseis, aprenderás de cada una de nosotras-dijo laughter

-ya les dije que yo no lo entrenare a menos que valga la pena, que me demuestre que tiene agallas para enfrentar mi entrenamiento

-entonces haremos todo lo posible que el valga la pena entrenar contigo-dijo loyalty

-SIIIII! oigan pero donde dormiremos, que yo sepa esta cueva está muy pequeña-dijo spike notando que la cueva era muy pequeña

-ahahahahaha, ¿en serio creíste que dormiríamos aquí?-dijo surprise

-pues si….

-izumi podrías por favor….-dijo magic

Y justo cuando termino de hablar, izumi hizo el jutsu de puerta del destino al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una enorme biblioteca que tenía libros de varias partes del mundo, y parecían de varios siglos o milenios

-WOW!-dijo spike

-esta es la habitación del destino, provee información y un hogar para el necesitado, esta habitación es enorme, tiene miles y miles de libros de varios milenios, contiene varios secretos, muchos de ellos son secretos, técnicas de pelea, remedio para varias cosas, tiene de todo, pero hay algunos libros que tienen información con otro lenguaje, yo no sé el lenguaje y ninguna de nosotras lo podemos leer, nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo buscando alguna información acerca de cómo encontrar a mi hermano pero nada, pero no perderé la esperanza

-esto es increíble-dijo spike mirando la gran biblioteca, parecía infinita, tenía miles y miles de libros, parecía haber de todo, "twilight al ver esto se sentiría como un niño en una dulcería, o como pinkie en una dulcería jejeje"

-bueno llévenlo a su nueva habitación necesitara energía para lo que le espera mañana, por cierto quien será la primera sensei?-pregunto izumi

-creo que yo-dijo magic quien se parecía mucho a su amiga twilight

-¿le enseñaras alquimia?-dijo izumi

-sí, veremos si puede aprender algo

-está bien pero antes de que lo hagas yo le hare una pequeña prueba antes de que le enseñes

-no me digas que…-

-si eso mismo, ahora spike prepárate porque mañana comenzara un nuevo día, y un nuevo reto para ti-dijo izumi al ver al indefenso spike

-muy bien, pero izumi solo hay 7 cuartos, aún no sabemos cómo abrir los demás, ¿dónde dormirá?

-mmmmmmm, en ese caso, que duerma afuera en la cueva- dijo izumi

-¿y si una comparte cama con él?- dijo honesty, mientras todas se sonrojaban ante la idea

-QUEEEE!-dijo izumi – que estás loca honesty, como se te ocurre

-oh vamos es un pequeño, además ninguna esta en celo, ¿cuántos años tienes pequeño?- pregunto kidnees

-te…tengo 14 años-dijo spike con un leve sonrojo ante la idea de honesty

-ves todavía le falta como 4 años para entrar en celo así que no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo kidnees

-está bien, pero ¿quién se ofrecerá?-dijo izumi

-y…..yo….. Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-dijo loyalty mientras se sonrojaba

-¡que!... oye yo quería que duerma conmigo-dijo honesty

-como se atreven, es obvio que el dormirá conmigo- dijo generosity, al decir esto spike se espantó, ella le recordaba a rarity, la poni que le rompió el corazón hace unas horas

-oh vamos chicas porque se pelean-dijo magic

-maldición, dejen de pelearse, si siguen así el dormirá afuera-dijo izumi harta de esta pelea estúpida

-NOOOOO!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-chicas creo que es mejor que duerma afuera-

-muy bien está decidido, dormirá afuera- dijo izumi

-¡no!- dijo generosity

-ahora que pasa, el mismo decidió irse así que duerma afuera, además yo no confió en el- dijo izumi con una mirada fría y penetrante

-vamos izumi por lo menos que duerma conmigo, por favor…- dijo generosity con las pupilas dilatadas

-¡NO!-dijo spike gritando

-qué te pasa, generosity se ofrece a compartir su habitación contigo y tú no quieres- dijo izumi intrigada

-es….por…por…por

-¡QUE TE PASA!-dijo izumi gritando y amenazando con su puño a spike- ¿hay algo no nos has contado?

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo spike evitando el contacto visual con todas

-ME DICES AHORA LO QUE PASA O TE GOLPEARE HASTA CANSARME O HASTA MATARTE, LO QUE PASE PRIMERO-dijo izumi alzando su puño y lanzándoselo a spike

-izumi!-dijo generosity, haciendo que izumi se detenga

-dinos cariño, que te pasa, porque me ves así, al momento de despertarte me di cuenta de tu mirada, es como si me odiaras

-es…es…es que-

-lo que pasa es que la portadora de la generosidad llamada rarity le rompió el corazón, el la amaba durante años pero hoy mismo le confeso su amor y ella lo desprecio de muy mala forma, lo humillo, por eso es que te mira de ese modo y siente renco hacia ella, y como tú te pareces a ella, te ve de esa manera.- dijo surprise dejando a spike con la boca bien abierta, "wow se parece bastante

EN CANTERLOT EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS

-chicas perdónenme por favor- dijo rarity mientras sollozaba

-lo lamento rarity pero no, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, solo spike podrá perdonarte, nosotras no- dijo pinkie aun con la melena lacia, aún seguía deprimida

-ahora que vamos a hacer, ya no lo tendremos, ahora…..- dijo twilight

-un momento, ¿alguien se preguntó porque fluttershy se fue volando?, ¿adónde creen que se habrá ido y porque?- dijo Rainbow

-es verdad, es rara la forma como actuó, ella no se portaría así, no es su forma de ser-dijo Apple Jack

-será mejor salir a buscarla-dijo Rainbow

-princesas creo que nos retiramos, ahora tendremos que asimilar esta noticia-dijo twilight

-está bien twilight sparkle, cuídate mucho

Luego las chicas salieron del castillo para buscar a fluttershy, pero no la encontraban pasaron varias horas pero nada, cerca del bosque everfree estaba un Pegaso amarillo contemplando la luna llena mientras veía su reflejo en un lago

-vaya, hoy hay luna llena, porque spike, porque te fuiste…después de lo que pasamos el mes pasado comencé a sentirme atraída a ti y ahora te vas…snif* snif*….. No es justo, maldita rarity, por su culpa spike se fue, ahora que voy a hacer.

En ese momento era media noche y la Pegaso amarilla se estaba transformando, le comenzaban a crecer colmillos y su alas cambiaban a las de murciélagos, sus ojos se tornaban rojos, su Cutie Mark cambiaba a tres murciélagos rosas, sus orejas se alargaban y su melena se despeinaba

-AHHH!-gritaba fluttershy, quien ahora era flutterbat, ella gritaba pero por suerte nadie estaba cerca para escuchar su grito, finalmente cuando termino de transformarse

-spi…..spike- decía con lágrimas mirándose nuevamente en el lago con su nueva forma

\- eres el único que me entendió, esa noche para mí, tú fuiste mi soporte, esa noche estaba pensando seriamente en…. En….. Suicidarme, pero no te lo dije.

Flash back….

_Se ve a fluttershy hace un mes, en su casa, tapada con sus sabanas y amarrada a su cama, ese día era el día en que la luna está en su punto más alto, el día en que vuelve a pasar como cada mes, su horrible transformación, al parecer esto le había estado pasando hace mucho, ella estaba muy bien atada para que no hiciera algo imprudente o algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir._

_TOC* TOC* TOC*_

_Al guíen tocaba la puerta_

_-fluttershy!- dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien, era spike, ella se preguntaba porque habría venido el esta noche y a esta hora- fluttershy, disculpa si es tarde pero quería pedirte un poco de alimento para owlowiscious y peewee, no tuve tiempo para comprar algo en la tarde y ahora debo apurarme o si no se comerá cualquier cosa que tengan a su paso, así que por favor-dijo spike en un tono suplicante-fluttershy…estas ahí?-pregunto pues no tenía respuesta- fluttershy….. Qué raro la puerta está abierta-dijo al ver la puerta que estaba entreabierta _

_La Pegaso pensó lo tonta que había sido, ella siempre les decía a sus amigos animales que salieran de siempre estos días, los días en que ocurría su transformación, siempre les pedía que la amarraran a su cama, para no hacer algo estúpido después, pero se le había olvidado pedirles que cierren la puerta, al parecer ella nunca se los pedía, cuantas veces habrá estado abierta así, cuando se transformaba, ahora no sabía que hacer_

_-fluttershy….. Estas aquí, voy a entrar espero no te moleste_

_-NOOO!-grito la Pegaso, lo había dicho en un acto reflejo ella no quería que el entrara y que la viera así_

_-FLUTTERSHYYY!-grito spike alarmado ante el grito subía rápidamente al cuarto de la Pegaso, y cuando abrió rápidamente se dio con que la Pegaso está amarrada a su cama con varias cuerdas_

_-fluttershy ¿qué paso, porque estas así?-dijo spike alarmado_

_-por favor spike vete-rogo la Pegaso_

_-dime porque estas así - exigió spike_

_-por…por favor…..spike-día fluttershy entre sollozos, pensaba que al ver su aspecto él se espantaría y la veía con miedo_

_-dime que pasa fluttershy por favor-decía spike mientras se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos _

_-yo…yo…..no puedo-dijo la Pegaso mientras comenzaba a lagrimear_

_-ya veo… parece que no confías lo suficiente en mí, así como las demás no confían en mí, parece que se han olvidado de su viejo amigo spike-decía spike mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el hace tiempo que se sentía olvidado, ya no paraba con sus amigas, a lo mucho si estaba con las CMC pero no con sus primeras amigas, ahora con esta muestra de falta de confianza se había decaído, fluttershy al ver la reacción de spike ella se sentía estúpida _

_-spi…spike-decía entrecortada_

_-di….dime-_

_-acércate- pidió y él se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro, y al ver mejor se dio cuenta de sus colmillos y sus orejas alargadas y sus ojos rojos y brillantes_

_-flu….ttershy, que paso- decía mientras se detenía_

_-¿te doy miedo verdad?-decía fluttershy mientras caían las lagrimas_

_-no…no es eso, solo que me sorprendiste, que paso- preguntaba el joven dragón al ver el estado de su amiga_

_-veras spike hace 1 años y medio me pasa esto, me transformo en esto- decía mientras spike comenzaba a quitarle las sogas a fluttershy, luego de haber liberado a su amiga, él puede ver el cuerpo de su amiga, tenía la misma apariencia de hace unos años cuando se convirtió en vampira_

_-¿esto ha pasado antes?-decía preocupado_

_-sí, siempre pasa estos días cuando la luna está en su punto más alto, cuando es fin de mes, me convierto en esto, pensé en decirles a las chicas pero tenía miedo, pensé que no comprenderían, que me darían caza, la primera vez que me paso, ataque a uno de mis animalitos, por eso no se los puedo decir, no quiero lastimarlas a ellas también, ellas no comprenderían-decía mientras lloraba_

_-te entiendo fluttershy, se cómo te sientes-_

_-en… ¿en serio?-_

_-sí, pues yo también paso por lo mismo, ¿recuerdas que hace unos 2 años mi cuerpo había crecido a esta forma?-_

_-pues si….- dijo fluttershy recordando su estirón_

_-¿qué pensaste cuando me viste crecer?-_

_-pues me pareció bien por ti-dijo fluttershy ocultando lo que en verdad pensó_

_-dime la verdad fluttershy, tu pensaste en lo que paso hace varios años cuando perdí el control de mi codicia y casi destruyo todo poniville ¿verdad? -dijo spike fríamente_

_ -yo…yo_

_-responde fluttershy, no me molestare-decía para calmar a su amiga_

_-sí, pensé en que seguirías creciendo y perderías la razón y destruirías todo a tu paso_

_-ves, hace 2 años los habitantes comenzaron a evitarme, hasta vi que ustedes también comenzaban a evitarme, siguen pensando en lo que paso hace años, y yo también lo sigo pensando, no quiero caer de nuevo, pienso que será inevitable, todos me ven despreciablemente, muchos me odian por los destrozos que hice, yo sé por lo que estás pasando, piensas que serás un peligro igual que lo piensan de mí, y que todos te odiaran, pero te diré algo, ustedes siempre serán mis amigas y siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, así que por favor, confía en mí, tarde o temprano tendré que dejar de vivir acá y buscar mi lugar en otra parte_

_-nooo!_

_-si fluttershy, lo lamento pero así será, sé que algún día perderé el control y no quiero lastimarlos, pero hasta que ese día pase yo estaré aquí para ti_

_-gra…gracias- y abrazo a spike- gracias_

_\- de nada-y justo cuando correspondía el abrazo fluttershy lo mordió en el cuello-¡AAAHHH!- después de unos segundos fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho_

_-que….que paso- decía desorientada, luego se dio cuenta-aaahhhh perdón, perdón, perdón _

_-que paso fluttershy-decía spike mientras se tocaba la marca que le dejo los colmillos de su amiga_

_-perdón… olvide mencionarte que cuando estoy en esta forma soy dueña de mis instintos, ya no soy adicta a las manzanas solamente, también soy a la sangre, perdóname spike- decía mientras se alejaba de spike_

_-no te preocupes fluttershy, a la próxima avísame-decía calmadamente_

_-¿No estas molesto? -decía sorprendida_

_-no shy, eres mi amiga, como dije comprendo por lo que pasas, yo estaré aquí para ti así que no te preocupes, por cierto por cuanto tiempo te quedaras así_

_-como 4 días, pero solo me transformo en las noches,_

_-oye ¿cómo es que estas totalmente consiente?_

_-es que no lo estoy, en este momento estoy luchando por saltar hacia tu y morderte_

_\- entonces hazlo_

_-queee!-dijo con una cara de estupefacción_

_-anda hazlo sacia tu sed, pero por favor no me dejes seco, necesito sangre para vivir, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo spike sonriéndole a su amiga_

_-¿en serio?, me dejarías morderte, ¿porque lo harías?_

_-porque eres mi amiga, por eso lo hago_

_-pero, ¿es enserio?_

_-si anda hazlo, pero como te dije, no te sobre pases-y habiendo terminado de decir eso, shy se abalanzo a y comenzó a morderlo, después de haber pasado unos 12 segundos se alejó de si cuello y lo vio, aún seguía conservando su sonrisa cálida_

_-¿y shy, te saciaste?-dijo spike calmado_

_-s…..si…..gracias-dijo _

_-¿te gusto?_

_-ah?_

_-¿mi sangre, te gusto?_

_-si…mucho, nunca había sentido algo así, se sentía muy dulce y muy agradable, es una sabor que nunca había probado, te hace sentir adicta-decía mientras se le hacía agua la boca_

_-jajaja se nota que te gusto mucho, cuando quieras acá estará mi sangre para que la tomes, ok – decía mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida shy se había sonrojado_

_-o…..ok…..- decía muy sonrojada_

_\- muy bien fluttershy ahora creo que me tendré que ir, tengo que ir a ver a owlowiscious y peewee,_

_-nooo_

_-ah?_

_-¿te podrías quedar hoy?, quisiera tener compañía, estos días siempre estoy sola hasta que pase la transformación_

_-claro shy, pero me podrías dar un poco de comida para aves, sino owlowiscious y peewee se volverán locos si no comen, si me los das los enviare con mi flama_

_-wow, no sabía que podías hacer eso_

_-si hace unos años aprendí a hacer eso_

_-muy bien te daré la comida_

_Después de enviar la comida a las aves, ellos se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que shy tenía ganas de dormir_

_-muy bien creo que ya tengo sueño-decía shy_

_-está bien creo que mejor me iré a dormir al sofá_

_-nooo_

_-Ah?_

_-yo….qui….quisiera que durmieses….con…..conmigo-dijo shy mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente y se tapaba la cara con_

_-Ah?... Estas segura de lo que dice fluttershy, yo puedo estar cómodo en el sofá_

_-no, por favor quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que duermas conmigo por favor- suplicaba shy_

_-¿estas segura de esto?_

_-si muy segura_

_-de….de acuerdo _

_Acto seguido ambos se acomodaron en la cama estaban durmiendo de espaldas, después de una horas fluttershy se sentía intranquila y se volta a ver el lado de spike, pero se sorprende al ver a spike cerda de su rostro y con los labios apenas abiertos, ella al ver esto se sentía muy rara, tenía ganas de besar esos dulces labios, pero sabía que eso era algo malo, ella no podía aprovecharse del momento, pero aun así se sentía muy atraída hacia spike, así que en un momento de debilidad junto sus labio con los de spike y sello el momento, al parecer habían pasado varios segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que spike le estaba correspondiendo el beso. Después de varios segundos más, ella rompe el beso, cuando se dio cuenta spike estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y seguía dormido_

_-spike, no sé porque hice esto, pero no sabes lo increíble que me siento de que hayas correspondido el beso, no sé porque me siento atraída hacia ti, esto es nuevo para mí._

_Después de unos días así seguía la rutina, ahora spike dormía con shy hasta que acabase su transformación, no se preocupaba por twilight pues ella seguía de viaje con las princesas, justo el último día de la trasformación. Shy vuelve a hacer lo mismo que la primera noche, le roba un beso a spike, el cual fue correspondido, esta vez duraron como 20 segundo, pero al finalizar spike dijo unas palabras quebraron a shy_

_-hay spike, creo que te quiero, mañana mismo te diré lo que siento-se dijo a si misma_

_-ra…ra….rarity-decía spike entrecortado_

_-"ah?...que tonta soy, todas las noche que lo eh estado besando él pensaba en rarity, snif* porque ….ella no te merece, ella no te quiere, ella solo te utiliza para su bien, snif*, porque, porque, yo te quiero spike, pero tú la quieres ah ella, snif*tengo que alejarme de ti, tengo que matar estos sentimientos hacia ti, será lo mejor, snif* " después de pensar eso ella se dispuso a dormir mientras derramaba lágrimas, al día siguiente fluttershy se despide de spike con una sonrisa falsa, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él, pero aun así lo quería, sentía algo, como un sentimiento nuevo para ella, se sentía atraído hacia spike, pero ella tenía que aceptar la realidad, él estaba enamorado de rarity…durante todo el mes ella se propuso evitar a spike, para así tratar de dejar de sentir ese nuevo sentimiento encontrado, pero cada día se sentía mal, pues spike siempre la buscaba pero ella no quería hablar con él, cada noche ella derramaba lagrimas amargas, pues ella no quería evitar ah spike, todo lo contrario, pero sabía que estaría mal"_

Fin del flashback

-que tonta fui, debí decirte lo que sentí por ti, así te hubieras quedado conmigo, pero fui demasiado tonta como para aceptar mis propios sentimientos, y ahora rarity te ha roto el corazón y has huido, quiero encontrarte, necesito encontrarte, y poder besarte, quererte hasta que ya no tenga energía, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, TE AMO SPIKE!-grito ella pero no se percató que había alguien escuchando lo que había dicho, se escuchó un ruido de una ramita rompiéndose

-quien e…..esta….ahí?-

Dentro de la puerta del destino, los elementos spike e izumi conversaban

-muy bien ya lo decidí, dormirás con generosity

-AAAAHHHH!- dijeron todos al unísono

-sí, ya que te quedaras con nosotras tendrás que acostumbrarte a verla, así que dormirás con ella hasta nuevo aviso, así también dejaras de pensar en esos sentimientos de rencor hacia esa poni que te rompió el corazón- dijo izumi con autoridad pero al mismo tiempo con comprensión

-pe…pero…..-dijo spike

-nada de pero ahora lárguense a dormir antes de que pierda la paciencia

-ok izumi- dijeron todos

Luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, a decir verdad cada uno de los cuartos era único, pero por ahora solo se verá el de generosity y spike

-muy…muy bien- dijo spike al ver que estaría solo con generosity

-s…spike…. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo esa poni para que me veas tan mal?

\- yo….yo…..ella me rechazo de la peor manera, yo hice de todo por ella, y ella solo me veía como alguien más, nunca…nun….nunca me vio como algo más, me insulto, ella siempre supo lo que sentía y solo me dio alas para luego matar mis esperanzas, todos los demás aldeanos me ven como un monstruo por ser lo que soy- decía entre sollozos

-la…lamento oír eso, pero tienes que entender que si alguien no es para ti, busca a otra persona no te enfrasques en odiar o sentir rencor hacia esa persona que pasaste buenos momentos, solo te harás daño a ti mismo

-pe…pero

-por favor spike cálmate, solo te lastimaras, aprende a perdonar, sé que será difícil ahora, y creo que izumi tenía razón para que duermas conmigo, ella no quiere que tengas sentimientos negativos en ti, nuestra aldea creo con este lema: "_El perdón y el olvido son la armadura que te protegen de las bajezas del destino."_ recuerda que si tu no perdonas el tiempo te ayudara a hacerlo, solo pon de tu parte

-o…ok generosity, eres buena dando consejos- dijo spike un poco animado con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias spike, bueno hora de dormir, será mejor que descanses bien porque mañana te espera bastantes cosas

-¿q…que?

-nada

Y se fueron a dormir en la gran cama de la habitación, cada uno de lado separado,

En otro lado, en el bosque everfree una Pegaso se dirigía a su caza, ya no tenía completamente su transformación, apenas si tenía unos pequeños colmillos y traía un rosario de plata con una correa de cuero en su cuello, ella estaba más calmada

Flashback

_-¿quién está ahí?_

_-no te preocupes pequeña poni que mi intención es de ayudar nada mas- dijo una cebra_

_-zecora?_

_-así es fluttershy_

_-aléjate, no quiero lastimarte_

_-no te preocupes fluttershy, se lo que eres y no me podrás lastimar, lo que deseo es solo ayudar_

_-como lo harás_

_-pero, te lastimare- dijo viendo a su amiga y oliendo su aroma, pero algo raro paso_

_-pero que…._

_-como te dije no me harás daño, hace mucho tiempo me volví inmune a los vampiros_

_-q...q….que!_

_-vamos acompáñame_

_Ya en la casa de zecora_

_-bueno tengo una forma de ayudarte pero solo será temporal, pero antes, dime desde cuando eres una vampira_

_-como, como sabes que soy una vampira_

_-se diferenciar fácilmente a un vampiro, cerca de mis tierras hay seres que no son de este mundo, entre ellos los vampiros en mi aldea no eran muy bien vistos pues se comían el ganado y mataban a nuestros aldeanos, nuestra aldea se convirtió en cazadores de esos vampiros, yo nací en esa aldea, después de algunos años un vampiro me secuestro lo raro es que no me mato solo me hablo me dijo que estaba a punto de morir, él tenía en su cuello un rosario de plata, así era como el mantenía su cordura pero los demás lo veían como alguien que no debería existir así que lo lastimaron de gravedad, me dio su rosario y me dijo que cuando tenga un amigo que sea mordido por un vampiro que le de esto, así controlara su mente, pero será por poco tiempo, después de eso me pidió que lo matara, a decir verdad en sus últimos minutos fue una persona muy agradable, si lo hubiese conocido antes tal vez hubiéramos sido amigos, por eso quiero darte esto- dijo zecora mostrando un rosario de plata con un collar que aprieta su cuello, era de cuero (sé lo que están pensando , si es de rosario + vampiro xD solo que esta no tiene la gema en el centro )_

_-q...que es eso-_

_-esto es un rosario milenario, este rosario te ayudara a controlar tus deseos, pero lo malo es que le queda muy poca energía, solo durara por un poco de tiempo, se necesita un elemento muy importante para que dure más tiempo, pero es muy difícil de conseguir_

_-¿cu…cuál es?_

_-es la sangre de dragón y las lágrimas de este, es muy difícil conseguir estas 2 cosas, los dragones son demasiado poderosos, ellos no sangran con tanta facilidad, pero si tuviese, solo hay que ponerlos al centro, el collar emitirá una luz y cambiara, así podrás controlarte por mucho tiempo, lamento no ser de más ayuda pero es lo único que te puedo dar_

_-no te preocupes me has ayudado bastante, gracias pero por favor no les digas a mis amigas, ellas posiblemente no entenderían, peor si supieran lo que hizo la primera vez que me transforme, no me puedo perdonar por eso, yo….yo-dijo la Pegaso amarilla y rompió en llanto_

_-fluttershy_

_-…_

_-dime desde hace cuánto eres vampira?_

_-hace unos años twilight fallo en un hechizo y me convirtió en esto pero luego dice que lo reparo, hace unos 2 años me desperté en media noche y ataque a varios de mis animalitos, a la mañana siguiente había 5 de mis amigos despedazados y había bastante sangre en el piso y encontré a varios de mis amiguitos encerrados en un cuarto, cuando los vi tenían miedo, entonces recordé todo lo….lo de anoche, yo los mate-dijo shy rompiendo en llanto de nuevo_

_-entiendo shy, debiste sentirte terrible, pero lo pasado, pasado es, lamento decirte que no hay una solución a tu problema, ahora eres una vampira, eso lo se pues, la princesa celestia fue quien lo dijo, hace ya cientos de años en equestria había vampiros, convertían a varios ciudadanos pero no había, remedio para su condición, así que lo único que hizo fue el ordenar matar a todos los que fueron convertidos, ella mismo lo dijo._

_\- no sabía que celestia había dicho eso, mucho menos que hace tiempo había vampiros en equestria_

_-es comprensible pues ella borro toda la información de eso_

_-porque haría eso_

_-no lo sé pequeña fluttershy_

_-bueno creo que se hace tarde, ya debería irme, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo-dijo una sonriente fluttershy_

_-no hay de que, recuerda que solo durara poco tiempo, no sé cuánto durara, sabes podrías pedirle a tu amigo dragón que te de esas cosas-dijo pero después de decir esas palabras se dio cuenta del rostro de shy, estaba triste y al borde del llanto_

_-no puedo hacerlo, él se fue de equestria_

_-¿qué?_

_-si hace unas horas se fue, no conozco los detalles exacto del porque solo que rarity tuvo que ver, él fue el único que supo mi condición pero ahora que se ha ido no sabía qué hacer, me costaba mucho controlarme, pero ahora que me has dado este rosario creo que podre controlarme por un tiempo_

_-bueno, pero aun así si quieres pasar desapercibida en vez de contarle a tus amigas, será mejor que te pongas lentes de contacto, aun conservas esos ojos rojizos-dije viendo los ojos rojos cual rubíes que tenía la tímida Pegaso_

_-gracias por todo zecora_

_-no hay de que_

_Y dicho esto se fue_

_Fin del flashback _

-ahora tengo que irme a mi casa antes de que mis amiguitos se preocupen por mí, ahora que tengo este rosario me siento más calmada

Dicho esto se fue volando hacia su casa

-hola amiguitos- pero sus animales estaban en un rincón viendo a su ama entrar, ellos estaban con un miedo terrible

-no se preocupen no les hare daño, con esto (dijo señalando su rosario) puedo ser la de antes, me puedo controlar, así que no se preocupen no les hare nada

Después de decir esto los amigos de shy se acercaban atemorizados

-tranquilos, pero será mejor que me valla a dormir mañana será un día agotador

Dicho esto se fue a la cama, al cabo de unos minutos se había dormido, tenía un sueño muy hermoso en el que spike y shy estaban en un picnic privado, en un campo de lirios bajo un árbol de cerezo, shy se acercaba poco a poco a los labios del dragón y el por su parte hacia lo mismo, y finalmente se dieron un exquisito beso, tan dulce como lo recordaba ella cuando lo besaba cuando él estaba dormido, era simplemente el mejor sueño de su vida, ella sonreía mientras dormía

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Un prueba dificl, El comienzo de todo

CHAPTER 3: UN NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO

Era las 6:00 am, el joven dragón se despertaba lentamente, pero había algo raro en el, se sentía mas pesado que antes, no podía mover su brazo izquierdo y el derecho se sentía un poco húmedo, al momento de percatarse se puso completamente rojo, su mano brazo izquierdo estaba aplastado por generosity y su mano derecha estaba en el flanco de generosity, ella estaba que gemía su aliento estaba caliente

-que demo…-pero no completo la frase pues no quería despertar a generosity

-tengo que pensar rápido, me moveré lentamente para no despertarla-pensó para si mismo, pero en el momento en el que lo intento generosity se comenzaba a despertar, y vio de inmediato donde estaba la garra del dragón

-¡PERVERTIDO!- grito generosity mientras que le daba tremenda cachetada y lo mandaba a volar fuera de su habitación y rompía la puerta de su habitación

-QUE MIERDA PASO-dijo izumi alterada por el grito de su amiga, luego vio a spike

-TUUUU!- dijo mientras agarraba a spike por el cuello y lo sacaba de la puerta del destino

-ahora comenzara tu entrenamientos-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿que entrenamiento?

-si logras darme un golpe te permitiré quedarte, pero si no lo logras antes de que te venza tendrás que tener un entrenamiento mas duro ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella confiada

-pe…pero

-nada de peros ven acércate te daré el privilegio de dar tu primer ataque, veremos si logras darme

-esta bien-dijo el pues lo único que tenia que hacer era hacer un simple golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo

Spike se acercaba rápidamente a izumi, prepara su puño para darle un golpe en el estomago, pero antes de que lograra tener contacto, izumi desapareció

-pero que inútil eres, deberías ser mas sorpresivo, o por lo menos ser mas veloz- dijo apareciendo atrás de spike

-pero como

-recuerdas que mi aldea era una aldea ninja?, es obvio que no te puedes compara a mi velocidad, y eso que no soy la mas veloz, o la mas fuerte

-demonios-dijo dándole un codazo a izumi, pero de nuevo lo esquiva

-tonto

Spike comenzaba a irritarse, era claro que no podía ganar pero aun así el no quería irse de acá, pensaba que acá podría encontrar eso que estaba buscando, comenzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas continuas a izumi, pero ella simplemente los esquivaba como si nada

-ya me aburrí- dicho esto izumi le da un golpe en el pecho, fue leve pero aun así lo mando a volar 30 metros

-muy bien tendrás un entrenamiento mas duro que el que te iban a dar mis amigas

-que clase….de…..de entrena….miento-dijo spike pues le faltaba el aire

-oh nada del otro mundo, tendrás que sobrevivir durante 1 año en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos, aprenderás el instinto de supervivencia, dado lo que mencionaste de que nunca has matado y que has vivido siempre en un reino herbívoro, tendrás que aprender a cazar tu alimento

-el…..Bo…bosque everfree?

-tarado, dije uno de los mas peligrosos, el bosque everfree es muy normal, al que te llevare es 10 veces mas aterrador

-QUEEEE!

-si, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa, no queremos despertar a las demás ¿verdad?

-pero me dijiste que podría quédame a entrenar

-lo que dije fue que ellas te entrenarían, nunca dije cuando, además si sobrevives podrás entrenar con ellas, y tendrás mas resistencia, aprenderás a defenderte y pelear, algo de lo que en verdad te falta

-pe…pe…pero

-¡ya cállate!

-izumi ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto un unicornio somnoliento

-Generosity?

-que demonios le haces ah spike?

-lo llevare a entrenar

-¿En serio? Creí que magic lo entrenaría

-eso fue antes, ahora tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir para que demuestre que vale la pena que le enseñemos algo

-¿que le vas a hacer?

-lo llevare al bosque morte

-QUEEE!

-como escuchaste

-pero ¿como se te ocurre? No durara ni 2 horas en ese bosque maldito, ¿porque lo haces?

-tiene que aprender a defenderse, y además todos los dragones somos puestos aprueba así

-no me vengas con eso, tu eres la única que conozco que ah podido salir con vida de ese bosque, si el va morirá

-y que te preocupa, que yo sepa apenas lo conociste ayer, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto

-maldición, como detesto que tomes decisiones sin consultarnos

-ya vamos cálmate, tengo la corazonada que el también podrá sobrevivir además si muere no perderemos mucho ¿verdad?

-¡QUEEE! no quiero morir

-ya cállate, la decisión esta tomada y te iras de una ves, ven acá, te enseñare como defenderte y te daré un arma, tal ves sobrevivas, si dentro de un año sigues con vida te entrenaremos

-pe….pero

-Ya me harte de tus peros- y dicho esto, izumi lo noqueo con un golpe en la nuca- dile a las demás que vendré dentro de 1 hora

-de…de acuerdo- dijo generosity pues le tenia miedo a su prima, ella cuando se proponía algo nadie le hacia cambiar de parecer

-muy bien me voy- dicho esto ella se fue sacando sus alas de su espalda, al parecer ella los escondía dentro de su espalda, después de que comenzara a volar se fueron al nor oeste de donde estaban en ese momento, después de 30 min de estar volando llego al bosque norte, era un bosque completamente oscuro, hasta la vegetación era negra, se podían escuchar lo rugidos de criaturas terribles, cuando aterrizaron spike comenzaba a despertar.

-ahhhhh? – dijo un poco somnoliento y adolorido

-bien ya despertaste

-donde….donde estoy

-en el bosque morte, acá podrás aprender a defenderte, por cierto hay ciertas partes donde hay gemas pero algunas de ellas están protegidas por criaturas terribles, además hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo

-¿que?

-es acerca de los 3 dragones que estaban a tu lado cuando te encontramos-dijo ella con un tono serio

-¿que hay con ellos?

-yo fui la primera que te vio a decir verdad y pude notar unas extrañas marcas en tu brazo cuando estabas inconsciente, luego desaparecieron, así que lo único que pude suponer es que tu fuiste quien los mato

-QUEEE!

-como oíste, tu los mataste, no se que demonios eres pero no eres un dragón convencional, ni siquiera se si eres de otras aldeas, pero por una extraña razón me resultas extrañamente familiar, aun así este será el mejor lugar para que te entrenes, si eres una amenaza, con suerte morirás y no nos darás problemas, pero si deseas que te entrenemos tendrás que sobrevivir en este bosque y aprender a controlar lo que tienes, ten en cuenta de que si me resultas un problema no tendré ninguna duda en matarte así que será mejor que elijas bien lo que serás en este año

-¿que?

-ten-dijo dándole una espada que había guardada en su ala derecha, al parecer la había sacado antes de salir a pelear con el

-¿que es esto?

-esta es una espada, tiene un gran filo, ten cuidado, si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que aprender a comer carne, así que mejor date prisa antes de que tu desayuno se vaya

-ah?

-Muy bien me voy en 1 año vendré a verte, hasta entonces – dijo, y comenzó a levantar vuelo y dejar a un spike bien confundido

-pero que demonios acaba de pasar, porque a mi…..-no pudo ni siquiera decir otra palabra pues cerca de el a unos 40m de se posición se encontraba una hidra pero no era cualquier hidra era 3 veces mas grande que cualquiera y también era blanca, algo raro en una hidra

-MALDICION!-pensó spike mientras veía a hidra moverse cerca de el, pero extrañamente cuando la hidra se abalanzo hacia el, el lo esquivo con un salto hacia otro lado

-uff estuvo cerca-pensó mientras trataba de tomar la espada que le habían dado y poder defenderse, pero recordó que nunca había usado una espada, había visto al hermano de twilight usarla pero el nunca había empleado el uso de un arma

-muy bien ahora no se que demonios are con esto-dijo en voz baja mientras la hidra lo observaba y se abalanzaba de nuevo para poder atacarlo, spike no se percató, trato de defenderse con la espada pero no le fue demasiado bien, recibió una tremenda mordida en el costado derecho, comenzaba a desangrarse, trataba de no darle importancia al dolor pues si no estaría muerto, trato de tomar de nuevo la espada, y con un rápido movimiento pudo cortarle una cabeza a la criatura pero olvido algo muy importante, no importa cuantas cabezas le cortes seguirán creciendo mas y mas, así que recordó lo que twilight una ves le dijo "mira spike, en este libro mencionan que cuando te enfrentas a una hidra la única forma de vencer es cortar la cabeza principal, ósea la de en medio, pero es muy difícil hacerlo, se mueven mucho, hay una rápida para localizar la cabeza principal, y es que aquella tiene los ojos de diferentes color que las otras"- gracias twilight en ese entonces no pensé que me serviría esa clase de cosas, pero ahora veo que si me servirá, podría costar mi vida- dicho esto spike se comenzó a abalanzar hacia la hidra, sus piernas temblaban ante el miedo de morir en garras de la gran criatura que tenia enfrente pero tenia mas miedo de nunca mas volver a ver a sus amigos, mucho cumplir su promesa de que volvería, el no quería morir el no debía morir, por lo menos no aun-AHHHH!-dio un grito que confundió a la hidra pero también la alentó a seguir corriendo para atacar a spike, -no voy a morir ni aqui ni ahora AHHHH!-dijo con un fuerte mientras prepara su arma para atacar y

SLASH!

Al parecer nuestro amigo no midió muy bien, si había dado a una cabeza pero era otra y habían crecido dos mas, pero ahora tenia otra mordida en el costado izquierdo, se comenzaba a desangrar mas, callo al piso, la hidra aprovecho esto para poder terminar con este estúpido juego, ella sabia muy bien que no tendrá oportunidad contra ella, pero aun así decidió jugar con el, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros del cuerpo de spike algo paso

-mph?

-AHHHHHHHH!-spike gritaba con todas su fuerzas mientras un aura oscura y la mitad de su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse negro con llamas rojas azuladas, se lanzo contra la hidra y de un zarpazo le corto 3 cabezas por suerte entre ellas estaba también la cabeza principal, ahora la hidra tenia solo 2 cabezas, aun podía pelear pero ya no se podía regenerar, spike aprovecho el dolor de la hidra para poder poner fin a la pelea, spike le corto la cabeza de la izquierda y le daba tremendo mordisco a la derecha , solo quedaba la bestia que agonizaba y se desangraba en el piso

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_gritaba spike pues la pequeña transformación que tuvo se iba desvaneciendo y volvía a sentir el dolor de las heridas que le había generado la hidra al comienzo de la pelea, luego de comenzar a desangrarse cayo inconsciente

_Cerca de donde esta nuestro amigo dragón, en una cueva cercana se encontraba alguien con una gabardina con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, se encontraba cocinando lo que parecía ser carne de un animal recién cazado_

-mmmmmm un poco mas de especias y estará lista la sopa de hidra-decía el sujeto misterioso mientras probaba su sopa, justo en ese momento escucha un grito muy fuerte cerca de ahí, aparte de que siente un aura muy poderosa y a la vez muy familiar

-pero que demo… no….es …es imposible…todavía falta unos cuantos años para que regrese, pero se parece… será….será el?...Levi?-dijo el sujeto algo incrédulo de lo que sentía en ese momento, justo en ese momento se fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba spike

-maldición ¿por que vino?...aunque no creo que sea el…. todavía falta mucho tiempo para que el venga, además tampoco me queda mucho en este mundo, maldición Levi ahora que paso-el sujeto corría lo mas rápido que podía hasta que finalmente lo vio

-pero que demo…-no pudo decir nada mas pues se había quedado sin habla, al parecer no era quien esperaba, era un dragón verde con morado, aun conservaba sus marcas de fuego en el brazo y la pierna, tenia un aura muy familiar

\- maldición Levi nunca pensé que tu hijo vendría hasta acá, mucho menos me lo creí cuando me dijiste que tenias un hijo hace poco mas de 1000 años, cuantos años tendrá este dragón, parece muy joven, pero se nota que es tu hijo, tiene un poder de destrucción increíble, será mejor llevármelo-dijo para si mismo, mientras lo cargaba y se lo llevaba a su cueva

_3 minutos después_

Finalmente había llegado a la cueva, observaba detenidamente las heridas que tenia en sus costados

-carajo, tendré que gastar un poco de mi chakra para poder curarlo, mas te vale que valgas la pena mocoso-dicho esto comenzó a juntar sus palmas y haciendo una posición de manos para poder generar un aura azul en sus palmas y poder ponerlo en las heridas de spike.

_Después de 30 minutos_

-bien ya esta hecho ahora solo ah esperar a que despierte.

_Después de 1 hora y media_

\- maldición, porque demonios esta tu hijo acá, se supone que debería estar en equestria viviendo una vida pacifica no acá arriesgando su vida, porque carajo esta academia para si mismo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de spike- YA DESPIERTA MALDICION!-le gritaba mientras lo agarra a cachetadas, después de 30 cachetadas spike comenzaba a reaccionar

-auuuu ya deja de golpearme-dijo spike recobrando el conocimiento por el dolor que sentía en su rostro

-finalmente despertaste, ahora dime chico ¿que carajo haces en este bosque?

-ah?, a si me envió una dragona llamada izumi, me dijo que esto seria parte de mi entrenamiento, si después de 1 años sigo con vida me entrenara, esa maldita, yo nunca quise venir acá ella me engaño

-espera, espera, espera, como que dragona, no se supone que deberías estar en equestria?

-si vera yo… espere un momento yo nunca dije algo de equestria, ¡¿quien demonios es usted?!-dijo alarmado

-carajo se me salió

-responda

-ok, pero antes dime ¿cuantos años tienes?

-ca….catorce

-mu bien y ¿tu nombre?

-spike

-muy bien spike, ¿tu sabes quienes son tus padres?

-no, a mi me encontraron a las afueras de equestria cerca del territorio de dragones, pero donde me encontraron no había nada, mis padres me abandonaron

-muy bien, te contare una historia, pero antes hace un momento me preguntas quien era verdad

-¿si?

-pues yo soy un dios

-QUEEE!

-jajajajaaja

-ósea que es mentira

-no en realidad si soy un dios, soy el dios del mar, mi nombre es SUSANOO

-¿Susano?

-si, hace ya unos millones de años existieron 4 dioses, uno era Chronos otro era Odín, el tercero era Kami sama, el ultimo fue izanagui, ellos crearon varios mundos, hay dos mundos que están conectados por los 4 dioses y son este mundo y la tierra, Chronos hace millones de años fue vencido por sus hijos que tenían repudio hacia su padre, Chronos se comía a sus hijos pues el sabia que uno de ellos le daría su fin, al final uno se le escapo y finalmente lo mataron, liberaron a los demás dioses que estaban en su estomago

-espera, espera, como que hijos que acaso había una diosa ¿o que?

-cierto el creo una diosa llamada gea para poder satisfacer sus deseos

-que asco

-jajajaja si supieras

-¿que?

-nada mejor continuo, bueno veras liberaron a los dioses y cada uno se le fue otorgado un deber como dioses, el que lo mato fue Zeus, así que el los lidera muchos dioses nacieron de el, afrodita diosa de la belleza, hades el dios del inframundo

-¿inframundo no es lo mismo a tártaro?

-no idiota, el tártaro es una cárcel para criminales peligrosos, es cierto que esta cerca del inframundo pero no es lo mismo, en el inframundo va todas las almas que perecen

-ookeyyy

-bien ares es el dios de la guerra, Poseidón dios de los mares, Dionisio dios del vino siempre el mas alegre jajajaja, atenea diosa de la sabiduría, Hera la diosa del matrimonios, Efesto dios del fuego y hay muchos mas y también ellos tuvieron hijos, uno de tantos es Eris la diosa del caos y la discordia

-wow!

-si pero esos son los de Chronos, ahora toca los de Odín, veras Frigg es la esposa de Odín es una de las creaciones de Odín es la diosa del cielo, Thor es el dios del trueno, Baldr es el dios es el dios de la belleza y la gentileza, Njorth es el dios de los vientos, Skaoi es la diosa del invierno, freyer es el dios de la lluvia el sol y la fertilidad, Loki es el dios del caos y la discordia, en realidad el no es hijo de Odín, el fue encontrado por Odín cerca de el reino de los gigantes de hielo, hace unos milenios el se entero, los demás dioses lo repudiaban al no ser hijo de Odín, solo Frigg lo quería, pero el sentía rencor hacia su padre así que fue enviado a este mundo para que calme su impotencia, pero se sentía muy solo

-espera si el es el dios del caos y la discordia entonces que es Discord?

-Discord?, te refieres al draconequus

-¿si ese mismo lo conoces?

\- en realidad no

-espera como sabes que el es un draconequus

-pues veras escuche rumores acerca de el, a decir verdad el es el hijo de Loki y Eris, ambos sentían solos al ser los dioses repudiados por sus hermanos, Eris fue creada, mediante un engaño de la madre de Eris con el hermano de su esposo, por eso su madre fue asesinada y s padre fue enviado a la máxima tortura en el inframundo, por eso ella era repudiada, al ser producto de un engaño, hace unos milenios ellos se conocieron y se divirtieron durante siglos, al final ellos se enamoraron, y trajeron a una hermosa draconequus que ellos llamaron Eriss, vivieron felices durante 3000 años, hasta que Eris acababa de dar a luz a un draconequus en un descuido de la hija y Loki dejaron a Eris sola pero un malvado ser la ataco, y la mato, Loki ante la impotencia quiso venganza ante el ser que mato a su esposa, pero cuando descubrió quien fue Odín lo envió a confinamiento solitario en el mundo des silencio, su hija Eris fue enviada al tártaro, el pequeño draconequus se quedo solo, nunca supe que fue de el

-WOW! Eso es increíble, pero quien fue el que mato a Eris

-no lo se, eso solamente lo saben Eriss y Loki

-bueno

-bien ahora vengo yo, mi padre fue izanagui, el en realidad tenia una hermana llamada izanami y también era su esposa, ellos son mis padres izanami era la diosa de la creación y la muerte, mi madre cuando dio a luz a mi y a mis hermanos, ella murió mi padre trato de salvarla del inframundo pero no pudo, el nos crio, después de millones de años el estaba muriendo, así que nos repartió sus poderes y reinos, yo soy Susano el dios del mar las tormentas y las batallas, mi hermana Amaterasu la diosa del sol y las llamas, mi hermano es Tsukuyomi el dios de la luna y los sueños, yo estaba envidioso de mi hermana por ser la diosa del sol, así que me enfrente , al casi matarla fui desterrado por 800 dioses a este mundo

-800?

-si habían mas dioses pero nosotros tres éramos los hijos verdaderos de izanagui e izanami

-ahhh

-bien hace unos 500 mil años vine a este mundo, fui al mar pues era mi reino, pero me encontré con alguien que mas adelante seria mi mejor amigo, se llamaba Leviatán el también era el dios de los mares y las tormentas, era un dragón serpiente gigante, la primera ves que nos vimos tuvimos una mirada muy desafiante, al vernos unos rayos se conectaban por nuestros ojos, era como rivales, el me dijo que ya había vencido a varios que se creían dioses de los mares, hasta venció a Poseidón quien fue uno de los hijos de Chronos, lo venció en un 2x3 así que vencerme a mi no seria nada, después de 3 horas de batalla ambos estábamos exhaustos ninguno se rendía, pero al final vi que no podría ganarle ambos teníamos la misma fuerza así que simplemente me rendí, el me vio con una cara extraña, me pregunto porque?, le respondí que ya no tenia ningún razón para seguir viviendo, casi mato a mi hermana por un capricho estúpido fui desterrado por los dioses del cielo, no puedo volver, ahora mi hermana debe odiarme, el me miro como si estuviera viendo a un idiota hablar idioteces, se abalanzo hacia mi con su tremenda mandíbula y se preparaba para devorarme pero al final no lo hizo, el al igual que yo también estaba solo, y aburrido el también fue desterrado a este mundo para poder entender el compañerismo y la compasión, pero a el le gustaba las batallas, me dijo que nunca se había divertido así antes, me dijo también que el también estaba solo al igual que yo, hace unos milenios el fue enviado a este mundo por Kami sama, el causo muchos disturbios en su mundo, siempre estuvo solo, al parecer le caí bien y nos hicimos amigos después de 2000 años éramos amigos inseparables, rondábamos los mundos en busca de batallas poderosas, un día me toco pelear contra un dragón legendario y leviatán se había quedado dormido en nuestra cueva, cueva en el que estamos parados, así que para mi fue una batalla muy difícil después de horas de combate finalmente lo pude vencer pero mi alegría no duro mucho pues cuando volví con leviatán, el había sido asesinado, mi único amigo muerto, era injusto, pero aun así paso

-wow y que mas

-pues veras….

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Quien es mi padre?

Chapter 4: mi verdadero padre y mi entrenamiento

-bueno como te decía leviatán había sido asesinado, pero nunca supimos quien lo mato

-espera me dijiste que él era un dragón serpiente gigante ¿cómo podría entrar en esta cueva?

-él se podía transformar al igual que yo esta es una transformación simple mira-dijo mostrando la forma de un humano con cabello blanco largo con ojos rojos, tenía varias cortadas en varias partes de su cuerpo, vestía solo un pantalón simple y no llevaba algo para cubrir su torso, tenía unos músculos muy bien marcados, tenía una gran cicatriz en el pecho, como si hubiera sido atravesado por algo realmente filoso y desgarrador

-wow, pareces un humano

-¿has visto a los humanos?

-sí, hace unos años mi amiga y hermana twilight y yo fuimos al mundo humano a recuperar su corona, ella es el elemento de la magia, princesa de la amistad

-jajajajaja, parece que yamata no perdió el tiempo xD

-yamata?

-jajajajaja no lo entenderías todavía, luego te contare, haber donde me quede, así, pues bueno estaba con que leviatán había sido asesinado, cuando lo vi entre en shock y recurrí a lo único que podía hacer, utilice un poco de mi poder para entrar en un sueño profundo, como una hibernación

-y cuantos años estuviste durmiendo

-400 mil años

-QUEEE!

-no te sorprendas mocoso, yo soy un dios por eso es que para mí el tiempo no era nada, pero aun asi puedo morir en este mundo, luego de 400 mil años, leviatán vino a este mundo de nuevo para poder despertarme, al parecer en el momento en el que el murió hades lo atrapo, para que no se lo llevaran al infierno ni al paraíso, le encomendó la tarea de ser el guardián de hades a cambio él podría Salir un dia cada 1000 años al mundo que el desease, pasaron los milenios y el espero a que despertara para poder contarme que hades lo rescato, cosa que el muy raro pues hades es conocido como el dios arbitrario él no es ni bueno ni malo, pero cuando conoció a leviatán se dio cuenta del poder que poseía, el también compartía la soledad, hades fue como desterrado al inframundo, él no puede salir del inframundo puesto que si lo hace su energía vital descenderá hasta dejar de existir por eso es que si el sale necesita un cuerpo realmente poderoso para salir, Hades le dio un poco de su sangre para poder hacerlo el guardián del inframundo, el al igual que yo también se sentía solo, lo único que quería era alguien con quien compartir el inframundo y eligió a mi mejor amigo, pasamos 2 semanas hablando pero él tuvo que ser llamado por hades, después de 100 mil años lo volví a ver, pasamos 1 año juntos pero él quería saber lo que era tener una familia, curiosamente encontró a una dragona que quería tener un hijo al parecer sus hijos se habían ido de su aldea, hace cerca de 1000 años paso eso, al final leviatán y su mujer quien era llamada, el fuego oscuro, su verdadero nombre era shisuka orameda, estuvieron esperando un hijo, pero después de haber pasado el año Hades lo llamo dije que era algo importante asi que tuvo que irse, shisuka lo entendió pero aun asi le dolió mucho su partida, yo nunca la conocí solo sabía por lo que me decía Levi, me entere que hubo una guerra en su aldea y no hubo sobrevivientes más que un pequeño huevo, fui a donde estaba el huevo, cuando lo vi era de color morado con lunares morados tenues, no creía que ese fuese el hijo de Levi, pero hubo algo característico por lo que lo reconocí de inmediato, tenía el aura de Levi, era obvio que era su aura, pero era su hijo, asi que hice lo único que pude haber hecho, me lo lleve a mi hogar, pero después de 250 años el huevo no eclosionaba, yo no sabía nada acerca de dragones aparte de lo que me dijo Levi pero no me serbia, asi que de lo único que pude hacer era que lo cuidaran, pero quién? , los demás dragones no eran exactamente gentiles, asi que lo lleve al único lugar donde podrían darle un mejor cuidado, recuerdas que te dije si sabias algo de tus padres

-siiii?- dijo spike imaginándose la respuesta que le vendría en cualquier momento

-yo hice que los guardias de la princesa celestia se lo llevaran con ella, ella tal vez sabría cómo abrir el huevo, cuando estuve buscando métodos para abrir el huevo, encontré que para abrirlo era necesario una gran cantidad de magia, pero yo no puedo hacer magia, asi que hice que lo abrieran allá y lo cuidaran, tampoco quería que su hijo tuviera una vida llena de muerte,

-o….ósea…..que tu….me llevaste a equestria-dijo estupefacto

-si me pareció la mejor opción, yo quería que tú mismo padre viniera y te encontrara y el decidera

-gracias

-ah?

-gracias a ti tuve las mejores amigas, aunque ahora ya no estoy con ellas

-es verdad que mierda haces fuera de equestria?!

-bueno yo, me sentía muy solo y quise salir en un viaje de auto descubrimiento, para saber más sobre lo que soy y sobre los dragones

-jajaja parece que fue una buena decisión técnicamente acabo de contarte mucho de lo que no sabías, pero mira que salir asi sin saber nada sobre ti, es muy peligroso, pudiste haber muerto y luego que mierda le hubiera dicho a tu padre?

-jejeje

-ahora sí creo que te puedo llevar a equestria de nuevo

-ah?

-claro, tú lo que querías era saber lo que eras, ahora ya te lo dije, eres hijo de leviatán el dios de los mares y el tormento y shisuka orameda, una de las mejores dragones en su clan, era la dragona más feroz que conoció, y también muy hermosa, asi que ahora que ya sabes te puedes largar a equestria

-pe….pero quiero quedarme acá

-pero qué carajo dices, apenas si saliste vivo con la hidra blanca y ¿quieres quedarte acá?

-es que cuando pelee con ella me sentí extraño, mi cuerpo se volvía negro me sentía feliz, era una felicidad que no había sentido antes

-pues claro, eres un dragón y aparte hijo de Levi, a él le gustaba pelear, lo hacía por diversión, nos enfrentamos a varios dioses y dragones poderosos, es normal que hayas sentido eso

-tu…. ¿podrías enseñarme a pelear?

-¿para que mrd quieres aprender a pelear?

-es que me gustaría aprender a proteger a los que aprecio, la ves que mi amiga twilight se enfrentó contra tirek casi mata a nuestras amigas, por eso es que me gustaría aprender a defenderme y no depender de los demás, todas tienen algo en lo que son buenas pero yo no

-quieres que te enseñe para poder defenderte

-también para poder saber sobre esa aura oscura que rodeaba mi cuerpo

-ese es el poder de Levi, yo entrene con él para hacernos más fuertes, bueno creo que podría enseñarte, pero antes tengo que liberar tu cuerpo

-¿liberar mi cuerpo?

-si como te dije tienes como 1000 años, asi que tu cuerpo esta comprimido, liberare tu cuerpo para que sea un poco más grande y ágil, aun asi conservaras la mente que tienes, eso sí tengo entendido que como tienes más de 1000 años asi que tu temporada de celo se activaría de golpe asi que la sellare durante unos meses, después de que se rompa el sello no podrás dormir conmigo

-¿porque?

-porque si te atreves a tocarme cuando estés en celo, no me importa lo que haga Levi conmigo, yo te enviare con él al inframundo, ¿me entendiste?

-creo que si

-sabes lo que es la temporada de celo ¿verdad?

-si hace varios años, twilight entro en celo a temprana edad, ella tenía 16 años, aún seguía siendo una unicornio, me pidió que la amarrara a la cama y le ponga un anillo inhibidor de magia, a los minutos de haberla atado a la cama, algo me hizo perder la conciencia, cuando desperté twilight ya estaba bien, me dijo que uso un hechizo para poder retener el celo, pero después me sentía extrañamente agotado, me dijo que tuvo que usar mi energía para poder hacer el hechizo

-"pobre idiota si supiera que fue violado xD "-pensó Susano- espera dijiste que le pusiste un anillo inhibidor

-si veras, accidentalmente me confundí con un anillo amplificador de magia, era un anillo experimental que ella estaba diseñando jejeje

-idiota jajajajajajaja

-bueno ya que estas bien será mejor que comamos

-siiiiiii, desde que salí ayer no eh comido nada

-excelente, espero que te guste la sopa de hidra blanca

-QUE!

-¿que nunca has comido carne?

-NOOOOOO!

-eso es raro, eres un dragón después de todo

-pe…pero, los dragones comemos gemas

-tarado, no sabes nada de lo que eres, lo dragones comen eso pero no es completamente nutritivo, la carne es mejor, tranquilo no comemos seres con inteligencia, solo animales salvajes, como las bestia que merodean, las que atacan solo por instinto, en esta isla tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir, acá es comer o ser comido

-ahhh?

-mañana te daré algo para que te sea más fácil entrenar tu cuerpo y puedas sobrevivir acá

-ahhh?

-Ya deja de hacer eso y come ¿o no quieres?

-no si quiero pero es la primera vez que como carne

-bueno entonces te será una experiencia única, tranquilo te gustara, por cierto en unos días vendrá una mujer

-¿mujer?

-si a decir verdad es mi esposa

-¡ESPOSA!

-claro, o acaso creíste que soy soltero, a decir verdad la conozco hace unos 900 años, ella es una mujer única, aunque por el momento estamos peleados

-que… ¿qué hiciste?

-no importa, en unos días ella vendrá asi que ten cuidado, no le gustan mucho las visitas, así que se respetuoso a menos que quieras morir jajaja jajaja

-jeje jeje

-hablo en serio se respetuoso o ella te matara

-Gulp*

-si le llegas a agradar creo que podrán ser amigos, pero en serio ten cuidado tiene un fuerte temperamento

-¿y como la conociste?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno eso fue cuando aún te conservaba, te llevaba conmigo a todos lados para averiguar cómo abrir tu huevo, te mantenía en una mochila para no hacer tanto bulto y pues un dia llegue a un isla que esta como a 500 kilómetros de acá, la isla demento, es una isla que está escondida por los seres que habitan, solo los que tienen una visión poderosa pueden verla y hasta pueden eliminar la barrera, en esa isla existen demonios, seres que escapan de tu imaginación, como vampiros, súcubos, ciclopes, golems, gouls, trolls,etc, es una isla bastante extravagante, ahí fue donde la encontré ella está peleando con 2 vampiros y un golem, era prácticamente imposible que ella ganara pero aun asi ella no se rindió y los venció claro que estaba bien lastimada, la seguí sin que se diera cuenta, después de unos 20 minutos llegamos a un pueblito en el que habían muchas casas, cerca de donde estábamos había un bar, entro al bar, obviamente yo la seguí sin que se diera cuenta, cuando entre me di cuenta de que habían un montón de monstruos con aspecto espeluznante aunque no tenía miedo pues yo soy un dios y me eh enfrentado a seres más poderosos y más horribles jejeje. Pedí algo para tomar en el bar y de la nada la súcubos se me acerco, quede embobado por su cuerpo tan sensual, llevaba unas ropas bastantes extrañas y bien pegadas, me pregunto por qué demonios la estaba siguiendo, en ese momento no sé qué responder y de la nada se me abalanzo y me beso, fue un beso corto pero aun asi sentí algo que no había sentido antes, una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo y me sentía vulnerable, después de eso rompió el beso y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que me mando a volar afuera del bar

-wow ¿tan fuerte era?

-y que lo creas, ella es muy fuerte, y me grito algo que no pensé que diría

-¿qué dijo?

-"no me gustan los acosadores"

-jajajajajajaja

-a decir verdad los súcubos son demonios que encantan a los varones para robarles el alma y hacerlos sus esclavos, pero ella era diferente, ella era agresiva no le gustaba usar su encanto para esclavizar a los varones, a ella les gustaba pelear, después de eso me reto a una pelea, te deje a un lado de nuestra pelea, me pidió que peleara con todas mis fuerzas, le mostré el verdadero poder de Susano después de eso ella me mostro su verdadero poder, al parecer ella también era muy fuerte pero aun no era rival para mí, con un simple movimiento de mi puño la mande a volar, no la mate pero aun asi ella no se rendía, hasta que hice que terminara ahí, no quería matarla ella me intrigaba, quería conocerla más, asi que solo pospusimos la pelea hasta que se vuelva mas fuerte

-wow ¿qué tan fuerte eras?

-soy un Dios tonto, aunque al venir a este mundo soy un mortal con poderes de Dios, soy muy poderoso pero cuando estas en este mundo tú mismo puedes superar a dios, después quise conocerla, ella era muy temperamental, pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable, después de ese dia no la volví a ver hasta después de 150 años, después de hacer que te lleven a equestria pues había comprendido que no podría cuidar de ti, asi que luego me encontré con ella, al parecer cuando la vi, ella estaba a punto de ser ultrajada, la encontré con 20 vampiros, no sabía porque la querían pero en ese momento me valió madres asi que de frente libere a Susano y los mande a volar a todos, ella estaba llorando, pensaba que iba a morir, después de que los vencí y me acerque a ella seguía llorando, pero hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, ella lloro durante mucho tiempo en mi pecho, después de eso le costó mucho poder confiar en los demás, asi que la traje acá, la cuide, nos entrenamos y nos divertíamos mucho peleando en esta isla, luego nos casamos, cerca de acá hay un prado de flores especiales, se llaman flor del destino, si arrancas 1 y se lo das a la persona que amas, se creara un lazo irrompible, un lazo que el tiempo no borrara, después de eso estamos casados, ambos tenemos un collar con un dije cilíndrico, es de una gema muy rara, esa gema es como un sello de protección mientras lo tengamos y uno de los 2 estemos en peligro podremos tele transportarnos hacia donde está el otro y podremos protegernos, es una gema muy especial, solo crece en esta isla pero son muy difíciles de encontrar

-WOW!-dijo spike anonadado por la historia que acababa de escuchar

-si pero como te dije hace unos días ella se molestó conmigo por algo que le dije

-¿qué le dijiste?

-que me estoy muriendo

-espera, ¿qué?

-si, como te dije soy un dios pero el haber sido desterrado en este mundo me quito mi inmortalidad, ósea que me quito mi muy larga longevidad, tengo juventud eterna, ósea puedo estar con este cuerpo por siempre pero aun asi moriré, después de 500 mil años podre reunirme con mi mejor amigo, pero ella no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, asi que me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que le dije

-pe…pero si te ves muy bien cómo es eso de que te mueres

-que acaso no escuchas lo que te digo, tengo juventud eterna pero ya no tengo tanta energía como antes, ya no puedo mantener mi forma de Susano por mucho tiempo, solo me queda poco más de año y medio, por eso es que ella está molesta, después de todo lo que hemos pasado tendré que irme antes que ella, ella al ser un demonio puede vivir por más tiempo, yo tampoco quiero dejarla pero quiero encontrarme con tu padre, poder estar en el inframundo con él, ese ha sido mi sueño desde que me dijo dónde estaba, por eso es que también quiero morir, pero ella no me quiere dejar.

-debe sentirse fatal

-obvio pero no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a que vuelva tengo que dejarla sola para que piense

-estas seguro

-sí, ahora a comer mañana hare que tu cuerpo este tan adolorido que no podrás sentarte en 1 semana

-QUE!

-tranquilo no hare lo que estás pensando, pero cuando termine contigo desearas que haga lo que estabas pensando jajaja

-ay mierda

-ya ponte a comer

-ok-spike probo la sopa de hidra que Susano había preparado y no se esperaba la reacción que tendría al probar esa sopa

-esta deliciosa-y de un solo bocado se comió toda la sopa y pidió mas

-jajaja te dije que te gustaría

-tenías razón

-bueno será mejor que te duermas ya es de noche asi que mejor duerme

_Luego de esta conversación ambos se pusieron a dormir, en otro lugar en poniville para ser exactos, las chicas habían llegado gracias a la guardia real de la princesa celestia_

-bien final llegamos ahora deberíamos ver si fluttershy está en su casa, porque cuando buscamos por los alrededores del castillo no la encontramos –dijo twilight

-más te vale que este acá, rarity, más te vale-dijo Rainbow amenazando a rarity pues fue técnicamente por su culpa que shy reacciono asi

-Gulp *

-bueno no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que ir a buscarla

-muy bien todo el mundo a la casa de fluttershy

-siiiiiii!

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de shy

-¿fluttershy estas en casa?

-….

-fluttershy?

-…..

-no responden será mejor entrar-dijo Rainbow

-wow, wow, wow, eso es allanamiento de morada, no podemos hacer eso-dijo twilight alarmada

-pero si no lo hacemos no sabremos si está ahí- dijo pinkie

-ok pero yo no apoyo esto

-no te preocupes sugarcube, esto es necesario

-ok

Luego de haber entrado caminaron lentamente hasta su habitación, cuando entraron vieron a shy dormida

-aww miren que tierna se ve-dijo pinkie

-si lose, se ve realmente tierna- dijo Rainbow

-ah?

-no na…..nada….no dije nada

-okeyyy…

-bueno ya que sabemos que está aquí deberíamos dejarla dormir

-oigan que trae en el cuello parece una correa

-ah?

-tiene razón es una especie de correa

Le fueron quitando la frazada lentamente hasta descubrir que tenía un rosario de plata muy hermoso

-wow que hermoso rosario

-sí, pero ¿que hace shy con un rosario?

-no lo sé pero será mejor preguntarle mañana

-de acuerdo

Luego todas se fueron silenciosamente de la casa de shy

-bueno será mejor hablar con ella mañana y darle la carta que le dejo spike

-bien, eso me recuerda aun no eh leído mi carta- dijo Rainbow

-yo tampoco -dijo pinkie

-y yo-dijo Apple Jack

-bien mañana nos vemos, hasta mañana chicas-dijo twilight

-hasta mañana

Al parecer aún seguían molesta con rarity pues nadie le hablaba,

-chi…chicas

-que quieres rarity-dijo Apple Jack fríamente tratando de calmar su temperamento

-per…..perdónenme

-lo hare cuando spike lo haga

-Pe….pero

-ya basta adiós rarity-dijo Apple Jack

-rarity tienes que darle tiempo, yo no te guardo rencor, yo ya sabía cómo terminaría esto, además todas nosotras tenemos culpa-dijo twilight

-si rarity, solo dale tiempo-dijo Rainbow

-calma rarity-dijo pinkie

-bueno adiós

Al parecer no todas sus amigas la odiaban, solo Apple Jack y muy probable fluttershy, ya todas se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares

-sp…..spike snif*…. perdón snif*- la que se estaba lamentando mas que nadie era rarity pues ella hizo que spike se fuera

En el palacio de canterlot para ser exacto en el jardín de la princesa celestia se encontraba la princesa hablando con alguien

-snif*…..primero tu ahora spike, las personas importantes para mí se están yendo, cuando podrás liberarte de este sello snif* cuando-la princesa se lamentaba y al parecer estaba viendo una estatua muy particular

-dime cuando….Discord-decía celestia atormentada por lo que había pasado hace 4 años

_Flashback!_

Muy bien hasta aquí, en el próximo capítulo tendremos más revelaciones y secretos xD, no se preocupen que más adelante habrá acción, para los que ven anime, esto será shonnen con un poco de harem y puede que si se me da la gana un poco de shojo para las chicas xD, pero de que habrá shonnen habrá shonnen… asi que hasta la próxima

Pd: como ya dije spike estará en versión anime cuando liberen su cuerpo asi que ya imagínense

Pdd: para los que quieran aportar ideas pueden hacer en un mensaje privado asi me ayudan a darle más trama al fic, si les pareció bueno hasta ahora dejen sus review, si les pareció malo no lo hagan xD, no ya en serio háganlo asi me ayudan a ir mejorando

Pddd: muchos deben estar pensando que copie a naruto a rosario+vampire y a full metal alchemist, como dije yo solo lo hago para que tenga algo de trama

Pdddd: si se preguntan por los elementos y por izumi, ósea si les daré un papel importante o algo, o si las enconare mas, pues de frente les digo que no, ellas aparecerán después del entrenamiento de spike, entrenamiento que izumi no sabe

Pddddd: también deben estarse preguntando, oye izumi es la hermana de spike?, pues de frente les digo que no les contestare esa pregunta, tal vez si tal vez no quien sabe, para los que lo aseguran o niegan habrá una gran sorpresa cuando se sepa la verdad xD

Ahora creo que ya me voy ya no me queda nada más por decir asi que CHAOOOOOO!


	5. Vuelve pronto Discord ¿Que es Yamata?

Antes de comenzar, al parecer .14 se dio cuenta de que la flor del alma la saque de Zero no tsukaima, ahora con respecto a si se preguntan de si los demás personajes serán o son antropomorfos, ósea si serán híbridos, pues quien sabe tal vez si tal vez no xD … Mentira en el siguiente capítulo les daré un adelanto

Chapter 5: La verdad de Discord, y la verdad sobre Yamata?

_Flashback _

Discord se encontraba tocándose el pecho como si estuviese teniendo un ataque cardiaco, y cae al suelo retorciendo de dolor, las demás chicas se dan cuenta de esto pues hacia unas horas nada más habían vencido a Tirek

-Discord!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-lo….lo siento, creí que no pasaría esto pero parece que me equivoque-dijo discord agonizante

-que tienes dime- dijo celestia alarmada, al parecer era la que más preocupada estaba, algo raro pues hacia unas horas en las había traicionado

-verán, cuando Tirek robo mi magia, mi cuerpo activo un mecanismo de autodefensa el cual no recibirá otro tipo de magia ni siquiera la mía, eso significa que para que mi cuerpo se asimile a mi magia tardaran unos años y durante todo el tiempo hasta que se asimile mi cuerpo estaré en un contante dolor agonizante

-QUEE! …¿porque?-dijeron celestia y fluttershy alarmadas

-así es mi cuerpo, a decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo muy bien mi cuerpo pues ser el único draconequus no ayuda a entenderme mejor, esto ya había pasado antes a decir verdad

-QUEE!, como que esto ya había pasado antes discord dime-dijo celestia

-hace unos 5000 años estaba tratando de crear vida con mi magia del caos pero algo salió mal y mi magia salió expulsada de mi cuerpo, con un poco de dificultad pude recuperarla pero mi cuerpo estaba agonizando, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, lo había aprendido 150 años antes de perder mi magia, creía que nunca lo usaría pero era mi única opción

-¿qué hi…hiciste?-dijo fluttershy algo aterrada por lo que diría

-utilice el hechizo de un chamán que tenía cerca de 200 mil años, me dijo que para evitar dolor y el paso del tiempo podía utilizar un sello de espacio temporal

-¿un qué?, nunca había escuchado de ese hechizo-dijo twilight

-es un sello que me permite no tener conciencia, no puedo sentir dolor ni nada, mi magia seguirá asimilándose a mi cuerpo, pero no sentiré nada es por eso que lo use aquella ves

-¿y cuánto tardaste en regresar del sello?-pregunto celestia

-me demore…..20 años la primera vez que la use, no sé cuánto demorare esta ves

-¿20 años? Debes estar bromeando acabamos de vencer a Tirek y reconciliarnos y ahora nos dices que no te volveremos a ver hasta de dentro de 20 años- dijo celestia

-como dije la primera vez demore 20 años no sé cuánto demorare en despertar tal vez mas tal vez menos es impredecible

-yo creo que se lo tiene merecido, nos traiciono y casi hace que Tirek destruya equestria, tal vez al mundo-dijo rarity sin siquiera arrepentirse de sus palabras, tenía razón en cierto modo el las había traicionado pero se disculpó y además ayudo a vencer a Tirek dándole a twilight el collar que le entrego Tirek

-CALLATE RARITY!, QUE ES QUE NUNCA TE CANSAS DE PENSAR SOLO EN TI?-dijeron todas a la vez, todas estaban hartas de la actitud de su amiga pues era demasiado engreída y superficial que llegaba a irritar, claro que hubo una que se mantuvo callada y esa poni era fluttershy

-muy bien ya es hora de que haga el sello, nos veremos pronto chicas, eso espero

-Discord no quiero que te vayas-decía fluttershy

-pero es necesario-dijo discord

-encontraremos otro modo-dijo twilight

-no, es imposible si no lo hago puedo morir de dolor, así que será mejor comenzar

-pe…pero

-no te preocupes mi pequeña shy volveré más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar

-¿lo…lo prometes?

-lo prometo

-de cuerdo

-muy bien ya es hora, sello de espació temporal- decía esto mientras juntaba sus palmas y cerraba los ojos mientras un aura de color rojiza emanaba de su cuerpo

-HANKO!- grito y automáticamente quedo de color azul, como si hubiera sido congelado con nitrógeno

-sinf* ahora que haremos snif* discord se ha ido-decía shy pues él era uno de sus mejores amigos

-no te preocupes shy como él dijo, volverá pronto –dijo twilight

-bueno queridas ponis será mejor que regrese a canterlot, deben estar alarmados

-muy bien princesa celestia

Ya habiéndose alejado celestia comenzó a murmurar

-di….discord, ¿porque?-decía mientras una lagrima caía de su ojos derecho

_Fin del flashback_

-por favor discord libérate pronto, te necesito-decía mientras sollozaba

En otro lado, para ser exactos en el bosque norte se encontraba una criatura sollozando amargamente

-porque…..porque Susano, después de todos los años que te di, ahora me dices que te mueres, creí que estaríamos por toda la eternidad, ¿porque? , yo todavía soy muy joven para poder morir de causas naturales, y mi orgullo no me permite cometer suicidio snif*… ¿qué hare cuando te vayas?

Así siguió la quien era la esposa de Susano, ahora nos encontramos en la cueva donde Susano y spike se disponían a dormir

-¿muy bien spike quieres dormir afuera o adentro?

-ah?...qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, claro que adentro

-jajaja pues bien adentro será-dicho esto Susano se dispuso a hacer una pose de manos que se parecían a las de izumi cuando invoco la puerta del destino

-jutsu de invocación, puerta del destino- de repente una puerta de apareció en medio de la cueva, esta tenía unas runas escritas en la parte superior como si dijese algo importante

-espera ¿qué?, ¿una puerta del destino?, pensé que solo izumi podía hacer eso

-¿espera ya has estado en una?-dijo Susano incrédulo pues solo seres muy poderosos podían tener acceso a la puerta

-si pues veras esa chica llamada izumi también puede invocar dijo que hizo un pacto de sangre para poder obtener la puerta

-espera espera, me podrías decir que tipo de runa estaba escrito en la puerta

-ah?, pues era más o menos así-dijo escribiendo en el suelo con sus garras

-¿que!?-dijo viendo la runa que el entendía muy bien pues el asesino al portador de esa puerta

-no hay duda esa puerta que viste era de yamata

-yamata? Otra vez mencionas ese nombre, ¿quién era?

-veras como te dije hace 500 mil años cuando tu padre murió yo me encontraba peleando contra un ser muy poderoso, ese ser era el yamata no orichi, era una legendario dragón de 8 cabezas cada una con una personalidad y mente totalmente diferente, yamata era uno de los varios hermanos que tuvo tu padre, él y tu padre no se llevaban muy bien, yo lo supe cuando el vino a despertarme, veras cuando lo mate él era el portador de una de las 20 puertas del destino, cuando lo mate gane algo pero perdí a tu padre luego el me conto que yamata había reencarnado como un ser de bien, él fue el que creo los elementos de la armonía

-espera como sabes de los elementos

-porque yo sabía su plan desde hace mucho, lo supe cuando él tenía 30 mil años desde su reencarnación, así que yo ya sabía que él estaba buscando liberar sus cabezas en 8 poderosos elementos

-espera los elementos de la armonía solo son 6-dijo spike afirmando lo que el sabia

-tarado, solo 6 fueron liberados, los otros dos siguen en el árbol de la armonía, a decir verdad yamata poseía un poder increíble, digno de un dragón legendario, habían 2 cabezas que eran muy peligrosas, esos son los 2 elementos que siguen sin despertar

-¿cuáles eran?

-es un secreto, algo que yamata y yo prometimos nunca revelar

-bien creo que será mejor entrar y buscarte una habitación- al entrar se dio cuenta de que en esta puerta había aparte de libros habían muchas armas y reliquias

-wow!

-jejeje estos son objetos que gane durante mis batallas

-son muchos

-yo viví mucho ¿sabes?-dijo sarcásticamente

-jejeje si lo había olvidado

-muy bien ya mejor vamos a dormir que mañana te espera un día muy agitado, por cierto mañana te mandare a buscar a mi esposa, te diré dónde encontrarla, tal vez la hagas entrar en razón y harás que vuelva pero si no fue un gusto conocerte sobrino jajajajaja

-gulp* oye ¿por qué quieres que haga eso?

-para ver si eres de confianza y tienes las agallas de enfrentar a la muerte a la cara

-pe….pero

-tranquilo si todo resulta bien ella también te ayudara a entrenar

-de….de acuerdo

-no te preocupes no te matara….tal ves

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada nada jajajaja

-te odio Susano-dijo spike cómicamente

-jajajajaja xD eres igual a tu padre el también decía lo mismo cuando lo metía en algún apuro, como la ves en que accidentalmente estaba aprendiendo un hechizo con un chamán y lo cambie de sexo durante 1 mes, y yo estaba en esa temporada de celo así que quise aprovecharme de él y lo único que recibí fue una gran patada en mis esferas y se fue de la cueva a quien sabe dónde y volvió después de un mes cuando había vuelto a su forma original, le pregunte como había vuelto a su forma original y lo único que me dijo fue "no quiero hablar de eso, por cierto ya te eh dicho lo mucho que te odio?"

-jajajajaja ¿qué le respondiste?

-"unas 300 veces Levi ¿porque?", "acá va la 301 maldito imbécil"

-jajajajaaja xD que pendejo eres

-si te pareces mucho a tu padre, veremos si puedes ser igual de poderoso que el

-Buenas noches Susano

-buenas noches spike

Y así spike se durmió pero Susano seguía despierto y con su mano derecha tomo con fuerza el collar que llevaba

-buenas noches…..Elisa

Y así se quedó dormido Susano, agarrando firmemente el collar que poseía, pero en otra parte. En el tártaro se encontraba una especie de criatura cuyo cuerpo constaba de varias partes de animales, esta criatura se encontraba entrenando fuertemente su cuerpo, mente y su ¿magia?

-vaya vaya finalmente después de 13mil años podre ser liberada pronto , espera hermanito que iré por ti, ya eh esperado mucho por nuestro reencuentro mi querido Discord-dijo la criatura quien era en realidad una draconequus hembra, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y esperanza

Muy bien sé que este capítulo fue muy corto pero bueno quiero ir lento


	6. ¿Fluttershy?, El dolor de Elisa

Tendrán que disculparme pero no se hablar con rimas así que no tengo muchos diálogos para zecora, si alguien quisiera ayudarme con eso le estaría muy agradecido

Chapter 6: El secreto de fluttershy, y el dolor de Elisa

Un nuevo día comenzaba en poniville y nuestra tímida Pegaso seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, fluttershy se encontraba suspirando y jadeando, tenía el rostro de una tonalidad rojiza y tenía lo que al parecer era su casco moviéndose constantemente en su flor, mientras más lo movía más jadeaba nuestra tímida amiga, cada cierto tiempo emitía con una suave y casi inaudible voz pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más audible pero se preguntaran ¿qué palabras emitía de esa dulce y seductora boca?

-sp…spike -decía con una voz muy suave pero conforme se tocaba más, más fuerte se escuchaba y aumentaban las repeticiones de su casco en el que se encontraba su flor, al parecer mientras más jadeaba ella comenzaba a babear

-spike…spike…..si spike…..SPIKE!-decía mientras se venía en su cama, luego de haberse venido se quedó completamente dormida. Luego de unas 2 horas fluttershy comenzaba a despertar sin recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado anteriormente, ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos y moverse lentamente hasta que sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso debajo de ella y al costado de ella se encontraba su conejito Ángel, ella nunca había mojado la cama así que de frente supuso que no fue ella pero si no era ella el único sospechoso era Ángel pero sabía que acusarlo así como así sería algo muy malo de su parte así que no le dio importancia y se levantó rápido y se dirigió a su baño para poder asearse y luego preparar el desayuno de sus amiguitos, cuando ya se había dispuesto a salir de su habitación, nuestro peludo amigo abría los ojos lentamente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esas de (si supiera lo que hice jajajaja xD) mientras se levantaba de la cama de fluttershy se dirigía a una esquina del cuarto en el que había un pequeño agujero y metía su pata en el solo para sacar una grabadora de video y con un simple toque de su pata comenzaba a reproducir todo lo que había grabado, toda la parte de la masturbación de fluttershy, luego de ver si había logrado grabar saca la cinta de video y abre una puerta pequeña secreta y en ella se veía varias cintas de video de nuestra tímida Pegaso, y todas tenían fecha, la más antigua era de hace aproximadamente 2 meses, en ese entonces spike la había ayudado con su curioso problema, así que ya se imaginaran lo que habrá en las cintas(no piensen que fluttershy se aprovechó de spike mientras él la acompañaba a dormir, ella solo lo besaba y luego se dormía)

-Ángel, tu desayuno te espera-decía nuestra pervertida e inocente amiga con su angelical voz

Luego de haber alimentado a todos sus amiguitos ella recordó algo muy importante, ella aun conservaba sus ojos rojos pero no quería que los demás supieran que ella tenía un problema, ella no quería molestar a nadie con sus asuntos así que se dispuso a salir de su casa e ir hacia la tienda de lentes de contacto que había cerca del centro del pueblo, pero a esta hora comenzaba a haber movimiento en poniville así que se puso unos lentes de sol para disimular, ella aún tenía el rosario que le habían dado la noche anterior

-espera ya es de día no debería tener los ojos rojos, de seguro es el rosario, bueno me lo quitare y asunto arreglado- así que se dispuso a retirar el rosario pero se dio con una sorpresa, el rosario no se lo podía quitar intento durante un buen rato pero nada así que se rindió y se fue a conseguir los lentes primero, ya luego hablaría con zecora para poder retirar el rosario, por el momento era más importante que sus amigas no supieran de su problema.

Ya habiendo pasado 30 minutos fluttershy se encontraba cerca de su destino pero alguien se le interpuso en su camino, era una Pegaso de color gris con una mirada muy particular, sus ojos miraban en direcciones contrarias, llevaba una cuitimark de burbujas nadie sabía el porqué de esa cuitimark, tenía un cabello de color dorado y tenía un estilo de peinado que llevaba rainbow, ella era derpy una Pegaso muy particular, era un poco torpe pero muy atractiva y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, muchos de los aldeanos la odiaban por sus torpezas, había ocasionado muchos desastre en poniville, pero habían ponis quienes entendían a derpy, como fluttershy o pinkie, también tenía amigas como carrot top, rose luck, vinil scrath,bon bon y lyra y hasta se especulaba que tenía algo con cierto poni café, pero eso será otra historia retomando la nuestra

-fluttershy que agradable verte, oye y ese rosario, es muy hermoso- decía derpy con su clásica sonrisa y sus ojos que se habían puesto bizcos

-de….derpy ho…hola, si el rosario, veras este es un regalo que me dieron ayer, lo lamento pero tengo prisa por ir al oftalmólogo- decía fluttershy algo nerviosa pues no querían que le preguntaran más sobre el rosario

-oh bueno, nos vemos luego fluttershy, que tengas un buen día

-igualmente derpy

Y así se alejó derpy de fluttershy con su sonrisa única, ella había levantado vuelo y se dirigía al parque, pero accidentalmente choca con una nube que al parecer era de rayos y le da de lleno a bulk bíceps quien es electrocutado fuertemente

-oh lo siento bulk bíceps-decía derpy con una mirada divertida, tenía cerrado un ojo y sonreía mientras sacaba la lengua y se sobaba la cabeza

-YEAHHHH!-decía bulk bíceps antes de caer en el pasto inconsciente

Volviendo con fluttershy ella ya había entrado a la tienda de lentes y estaba hablando con el encargado del establecimiento

-di…disculpe señor pero me gustaría que me diera unos lentes de contacto por favor-decia fluttershy con su tímida voz

-claro, dime de que color desea, tenemos de muchos colores-decía el encargado

-me gustaría de color verde-decía esto mientras se quitaba los lentes

-disculpa mis palabras pero ¿no sería algo tonto ponerte lentes de contacto verdes si tus ojos ya son verdes?

-¿ah?, pero si mis ojos son rojos

-no, son verdes mira-le decía esto mientras le mostraba un espejo para que observase

-son….son verdes-decía esto algo confundida pues hasta hace un rato eran rojos

-disculpe señorita ¿desea algo más?

-¿ah? Si me gustarían unos lentes para lectura

-con mucho gusto señorita.

Y así le tomaron las medidas de los ojos a fluttershy para sus lentes de lectura, a decir verdad ella los necesitaba pero no urgentemente, aun así no quería hacerle perder el tiempo al encargado así que le dieron unos lentes de lectura muy bonitos. Luego de haberse ido del oftalmólogo se dirigió a la cabaña de zecora que estaba en el bosque everfree, algo muy curioso era que ya no le tenía miedo al bosque everfre, con el rosario se sentía más protegida, más segura de sí misma; así llego al hogar de zecora y la encontró a punto de salir.

-oh que sorpresa querida fluttershy, que te trae a mi humilde morada.

-hola zecora, veras quisiera preguntarte si sabes algo más acerca del rosario, veras no me lo puedo quitar

-oh lo lamento fluttershy, ayer se me olvido darte una carta que me dejaron junto con el rosario, no la eh leído, el vampiro me pidió que se la dé solo al portador del rosario nadie más debía leerlo, así que espérame en un momento te traeré la carta

-Gracias zecora-dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa tan dulce que si la vieses te daría diabetes

Al cabo de unos momentos zecora había vuelto con una especie de pergamino grueso

-muy bien fluttershy ten, esto es lo que me dejo, me dijo que solo el que portaba el rosario lo debería leer así que buena suerte, tengo que buscar unas flores para una poción especial que me pidieron hace unos días

-oh bueno zecora no te interrumpo más, gracias y que tengas un buen día

-igualmente fluttershy

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que zecora se había ido y fluttershy se dirigía al mercado para comprar suministros, pero nos centraremos en Sweet Apple Acres, una poni se encontraba leyendo una carta que se le habían dado la noche anterior, la leía mientras en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas y sus labios demostraban que se sentía triste ante lo que leía, al término de la lectura ella atrajo consigo la carta a su pecho y la abraso mientras lloraba amargamente, pero veamos que decía la carta

_Para Apple Jack_

_Apple Jack sé que no es justo para ti el que me despida de ti en una carta pero créeme cuando te digo que si me hubiera despedido en persona ustedes hubieran impedido como sea el que me fuera pero, esto ya lo tenía pensado hace un tiempo, ¿porque? Te estarás preguntando, hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta que todas tienen responsabilidades, yo también quería una, intente buscar trabajo o algo en lo que poder ayudar, pero muchos de los aldeanos me tenían miedo, ya no me veían como él bebe dragón que solía ser sino que ahora me veían como un monstruo que en cualquier momento me los comería, así que tenía pensado salir a un viaje de autodescubrimiento, en el cual saber sobre mi origen sobre como son los demás dragones, la princesa celestia me dijo que al lugar donde fui hace unos años era donde habitaban los dragones que actuaban por instinto, que habían otro tipo de dragones más civilizados pero no les gustaban los que no eran de su raza así que solo yo podría ir, pero no quería separarme de ustedes, así que lo seguía posponiendo eso fue hace como año y medio y la princesa ya se había olvidado de lo que le había preguntado hacer de si podía ir a buscar a esos dragones, al final yo también me comenzaba a olvidar de aquello pero hace unos meses me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban muy ocupadas, hasta hace poco más de un mes nos habíamos visto y todo andaba bien pero de la noche a la mañana no sé por qué pero me evitabas, y eso fue después de haber dormido conmigo cuando estaba lastimad, sentía que había hecho algo que te había molestado, sé que sería muy descortés pedirte disculpas por lo que sea que haya hecho en una carta pero en serio, perdóname si hice algo que te molesto no era mi intención, espero volver pronto y poder disculparme en persona, hasta entonces mi querida Apple Jack _

_Pd: te quiero_

Una pequeña había escuchado el llanto que provenía del cuarto de su hermana, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó en shock pues su hermana estaba en posición fetal en una esquina de su cuarto con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel en el pecho.

-Apple Jack ¿qué pasa, que tienes? ¿Porque estas llorando?

-Spike se fue hermana

-¿qué?

-como escuchaste, spike se fue

Y así paso la mañana Apple Bloom tratando de animar a su hermana aunque ella también estaba devastada por lo que le había dicho su hermana, no lo podía creer.

Ya eran las 11:30 y Apple Jack ya se sentía un poco mejor, le explicaron a los demás porque Apple Jack y Apple Bloom no habían salido a trabajar, ya era hora de salir a cosechar manzanas y a Apple Bloom se le ocurre una idea para poder alegrar a su hermana y saca una radio de la casa, que había comprado hace unos meses, decide poner una estación para alegrar el día pero para su mala suerte escoge una estación en la que pasaba un maratón las canciones de los Beatles(para que lo sepan en este fic si existen los Beatles y no están muerto ni nada más adelante les diré porque hay Beatles en el mundo poni)

Para los que quieren escuchar la canción

watch?v=8F3SFeWRxxk

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday

Al termino de la canción Apple Jack se sentía terrible, había recordado el cumpleaños de spike del año pasado en el que todas sus amigas con él se fueron a la feria, para cada una tendría un tiempo, no quería agobiarse ni nada, así que ella recordó su tiempo con spike como se divirtieron mucho ese día en los juegos mecánicos, y también se le vino a la mente el beso que le había dado cuando la salvo de aquella manticora, ella se había derrumbado ante las lágrimas y la impotencia de no poder volver a ver a spike en un tiempo.

Por otra parte Apple Bloom le tire un martillazo a la radio pues antes de que llegara a la mitad de la canción ella trataba de cambiar de estación pero lo único que hacía era subirle el volumen, ya cuando termino la canción lo único que se le ocurrió fue destruir ese aparato que había deprimido más a su hermana

En otra parte, para ser precisos en el bosque morte, spike se encontraba charlando con Susano

-bien spike ya es hora de que busques a mi esposa, ella se llama Elisa, si la ves dile que eres amigo de Susano, tal vez no te golpee tanto

-espera, recuérdame ¿porque tengo que ir yo y no tú?

-porque si lo hago yo no sería divertido ¿entiendes?, además tengo que encontrarme con alguien, casualmente en unas semanas va a ser una fecha muy especial y tengo que prepararlo todo, ahora mejor vete para poder entrenarte

-pero y si me mata

-pues fue un gusto conocerte spike

-maldito seas Susano

-jajajajaja ya vete spike

-está bien chao-dijo desanimado viendo el mapa que le habían dado hacia unos momentos , al parecer estaba bien dibujado, ella está en lo que parecía ser un claro tranquilo, pero alrededor del claro estaba todo marcado con calaveras, ósea que para llegar al claro, tenía que atravesar muchos peligros y si salía vivo de ahí y la encontraba tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de una mujer, mucho de los hombres siempre somos sometidos ante la ira de cualquier mujer, más si es la tuya, por eso es que Susano no quería ir.

Ya habiendo pasado alrededor de 40 minutos ya spike estaba hambriento y cansado así que decide descansar en un árbol, pero al poco rato de descansar se da cuenta de que cerca del hay un búho negro, el búho estaba en el cielo

-mm que bonito búho, ven amiguito-le decía spike al búho, pero para su sorpresa el búho en realidad estaba bien lejos, cuando el búho se acercó en picada pudo notar que el búho media como 30 metros y que a la velocidad que iba se formaba fuego en sus alas y tenía una garras bien afiladas

-hay no!, SUSANO!-grito spike con todas sus fuerzas, y a lo lejos estaba Susano con una pequeña lista y un bolígrafo marcando con un check lo que tenía, de momento escucha el grito de spike y una gran explosión

-jejeje parece que encontraste al búho de fuego xD ese maldito es muy escurridizo, será mejor que tenga cuidado con su aliento jajajajaja-decia Susano recordando la primera vez que vio a un búho de fuego

Retomando a la historia de spike, el pequeño había esquivado el ataque del búho pero había salido herido por la explosión

-maldición porque ahora, tengo que vencer o moriré-decía para sí mismo pero no tenía ningún arma con el cual defenderse, sin darse cuenta, por culpa de la adrenalina spike comenzaba a transformarse, sus brazos se volvían de color negro y sus ojos estaban blancos, de un zarpazo golpeo al búho y lo mando contra un árbol

-maldición ¿qué es esta sensación que fluye por mi cuerpo y porque mis brazos están de color negro?- pero luego no le dio importancia pues el búho se había levantado como si nada y de nuevo iba directo a spike.

Esta vez el búho le dio tremendo zarpazo a spike en su brazo izquierdo, pero spike aprovecho y le metió tremendo puñetazo al búho en una de sus alas, de nuevo lo mando a volar contra uno de los arboles pero seguía bien, aunque un poco cansado, cuando se disponía a abrir su boca, el búho comenzó a votar un aliento de color verde en el cual las flores y demás plantas se marchitaban y hasta se desintegraban, spike sabía que no iba a salir de esta hasta que algo que hasta spike le pareció muy irónico y estúpido paso

-¿pero qué mierda? ¿Un ratón blanco?- en el momento en el que dijo eso el búho vio al ratón y salió gritando y volando rápido mientras gritaba como un hombre que se espanta al ver una cucaracha voladora (admitámoslo todos somos valientes hasta que la cucaracha vuela a sí que hasta nosotros podemos gritar como nenas).

\- o.O ? -_- xD –esas fueron las expresiones faciales de spike al ver como el búho huía de un pequeño ratón, pero su expresión cambio de repente cuando vio al rato voltearse y ver a spike, quien se sentía confundido, intento acercarse al ratón pero cuando dio un paso el rato abrió su boca y de la nada se agrando y soltó un fuerte rugido que se escuchó en toda la isla (el bosque morte es en realidad un bosque que está en una gran isla, la isla es tan grande como el imperio de cristal, pero hay un artefacto que evita que parezca tan grande y solo vean el bosque, en otro capítulo daré más detalles) spike al escuchar el fuerte rugido y ver los dientes del pequeño ratón que ahora no parecía tan pequeño huyo de ahí

-carajo, si no es un búho gigante es un ratón asesino- spike se lamentaba de su suerte, volvió a mirar el mapa pues lo había guardado cerca de donde estaba, al ver el mapa vio que cerca de donde estaba había unos árboles con fruta, así que de frente vio la fruta y trato de arrancarla pero después de haberlo hecho se lamentó, la fruta tenía como cinco bocas y tenía espinas por todos lados, en sus bocas tenia dientes muy afilados y lenguas bien largas, se fijó mejor en el mapa y se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito al reverso, al verlo vio que tenía indicaciones de que alejarse, había un dibujo de la fruta que había arrancado

Fruta Dorian: una fruta maldita pero muy deliciosa, si la ves huye rápido a menos que sepas moverte bien y tengas un buen control con la espada, la fruta tratara de comerte, si la matas tráemelas spike

Con cariño Susano :P xD

-Maldito seas Susano!-decía spike mientras huía de la fruta, después unos minutos spike la perdió de vista y choca accidentalmente con un chica, al momento de caer, spike está en una posición mortal pues tenía la cara en medio de los pechos de la chica y tenía una mano en su muslo izquierdo

-pero que mierda se supone que estás haciendo maldito pervertido! – decía la mujer quien de repente patea a spike en el estómago y lo manda a volar 100 metros en el aire y cae en el suelo, la chica de frente golpea a spike violentamente con sus puños en la cara el estómago, después de unos 30 agonizantes segundos para spike, la chica decide terminar con una tremenda patada en el estómago al pequeño dragón

-mira maldito enfermo, me jodiste en el peor de los momentos, prepárate

-me….me mataras?

-¿matar?, oh no pedazo de basura, no tendrás tanta suerte- decía la chica mientras sonreía macabramente y se tronaba los dedos preparándose para atacar

-espera Susano me envió

-¿ah? ¿Quién dijiste que te envió?-decía la chica confundida

-Susano, el me envió para poder traerte devuelta

-así que el muy pendejo envía a una basura como tú a traer a una dama como yo- decía mientras spike observaba mejor a la chica quien vestia un traje de una sola pieza que marca muy bien su cuerpo, y más importantes esos grandes y suaves pechos que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar hace unos momentos, tenía el cabello largo y de color verde azulado, tenía un rostro hermoso.

-muy bien lamento haberte hecho esto basura, pero me agarraste en el peor momento

-Susano ya me lo explico, y que no puede hacer nada para poder vivir más, así es la vida

-como podrías entender lo que siento

-no lo entiendo, pero lo entenderé algún día, yo también tengo personas importantes para mí, al ser un dragón es obvio que yo viviré más que ellos, hace unos días me aleje de mis seres queridos para iniciar una aventura, me duele bastante dejarlos pero tenía que hacerlo, ellos deben sentirse terrible

-pero tú no sabes lo que es estar con una persona más de 750 años y que un día al otro te diga que se está muriendo-decía Elisa derrumbándose al llanto

-estoy seguro que él tampoco te quiere abandonar, pero tienes que asimilarlo y vivir lo que le resta de vida con él, y hacer que cada día sea especial

-tienes razón pero aun así duele, duele saber que la persona que amas se ira más pronto de lo que pensabas-decía mientras seguía llorando de cuclillas

-No puedo decir que se por lo que pasas, pero hace unos días intente declararme a la persona que amaba, pero ella lo único que hizo fue rechazarme de la peor manera, me insulto y me desprecio, ella solo jugo con mis sentimientos- decía spike al recordar la forma en como Rarity lo había rechazado, le tenía un rencor terrible, cada vez que recordaba cada sucia palabra su pecho le dolía

-veo que esa chica era muy especial ¿verdad?-decía Elisa mientras se animaba un poco y miraba a spike con una sonrisa sincera y con lágrimas que le corrían por sus mejillas,

-sé que no es lo mismo pero a mí también me duele

-entiendo, a mí también me rechazaron hace mucho tiempo, pero te diré que gracias a eso pude encontrar a una persona más especial para mí, pude encontrar al amor de mi vida, se lo que se siente, a mí me tomo mucho tiempo perdonar a la persona que me rechazo pero al final termine haciéndolo

-gracias, aunque se suponía que yo debería animarte y no al revés-decía spike recordando lo que l había dicho Susano

-jeje no te preocupes ven vamos, de seguro Susano debe estar preocupado, de seguro pensara que ya te mate-decía Elisa con una sonrisa divertida

-eso mismo me dijo, que tenga cuidado con lo que diga porque si no sería mi última palabra- decía spike un poco aterrado recordando la paliza que había recibido hacia unos minutos

-perdón por haberte lastimado pero así soy yo, creo que tendré que cargarte hasta la cueva

-no está bien yo puedo

-nada de eso, ven súbete a mi espalda, pero de una vez te aviso que si tocas algo que no debes, te mato ¿entendiste?- decía Elisa de una forma juguetona

-Gulp*- y así él se subió a la espalda de Elisa quien era más grande que spike, de su espalda salieron 2 alas de murciélago de color negro, y también le apareció una cola que en la punta tenía una forma de flecha

-wow!- decía en voz alta mientras ella alzaba vuelo y regresaban a la cueva

Después de unos minutos regresaron a la cueva, ya en la cueva vieron a Susano echado en una esquina de la cueva y al costado la puerta del destino

-vaya, sobreviviste spike, te felicto-decia Susano con orgullo

-púdrete Susano, si ella no me mataba los animales y una maldita fruta lo hacían-decía spike molesto recordando lo que le había pasado

-oh vamos ni que fuese para tanto

-te odio Susano- dijo spike mientras le daba una fuerte patada en sus bolas

-AHHHH!-decía Susano mientras se retorcía de dolor en el piso

-me voy a la cama estoy realmente agotado- así se fue a la puerta del destino y se dirigió a su cuarto que le había proporcionado Susano

-cariño ¿quieres que te ayude a aliviar ese dolor?- decía Elisa de una forma coqueta mientras observaba a Susano

-no hubiera aceptado de otra forma mi amor

Y así los dos se reconciliaron, de una forma muy eficiente jejeje, ahora nos centramos en canterlot, para ser precisos en el castillo de las princesas, ya era las 2:00 pm y la princesa luna no salía de su habitación, ella también había escuchado la canción de yesterday que habían pasado en la maratón de los Beatles, la princesa celestia pasaba por ahí y se dio cuenta de que no había visto a su hermana en todo el día así que era obvio que seguía adolorida por la despedida de spike

-luna, por favor sal de ahí, me preocupas, no has comido desde anoche, yo también me siento fatal por lo de spike, pero no podíamos hacer nada, el tomo su decisión

-Lárgate!, tú no sabes lo que siento, a ti no te importa spike hermana así que largo

-QUE DIJISTE?, QUE NO ME IMPORTA MI HIJO?- decía indignada y molesta por lo que había escuchado decir de su hermana, así que abrió la puerta del cuarto de luna y la vio ahí en posición fetal abrazando una foro de spike y ella en una competencia de comer pasteles

-te dije que te largues!-decía con rencor

-no ahora me vas a escuchar, él es mi hijo, tú no tienes derecho a decir que no sé lo que sientes

-por favor, tu nunca estuviste para el cuando era pequeña, hiciste que lo cuidaran los padres de tu estudiante toda su niñez por que tu no podías, no estuviste cuando él se sentía solo, no estuviste cuando casi es atacado por esos dragones cuando se fue con la migración, no estuviste ahí para apoyarlo cuando pensó en suicidarse!-decía luna pero se detuvo en seco en la última frase que había dicho

-que spike….se….se quería…..sui….suicidar?-decía celestia aterrada con la simple idea de que su hijo tomara la decisión de quitarse la vida

-olvídalo

-nada que olvídalo, dime lo que sabes!

-fue hace como 8 meses, tú estabas en el reino grifo con cadence haciendo un tratado de comercio, en ese entonces spike se sentía muy deprimido …

Muy bien mañana publicare el resto. Espero que más gente pueda leer esta historia, porque tiene para rato, tengo pensado hacer 2 temporadas


	7. El resto de la isla, El ghost market

Finalmente lo que estaban esperando, ¿dónde demonios esta nuestro protagonista? , ¿Cómo la están pasando nuestras mane six? ¿Y las princesas? Hoy aparecerá un personaje que será crucial en el resto del fic, tomen nota, no les diré quien es, pero su presencia será crucial en un punto sin nada más que decir a leer se ha dicho.

Chapter 7: Conociendo el resto de mi nuevo hogar, El GHOST MARKET?

Retomamos la parte en la que las princesas discutían y nuestra querida y sexy xD princesa luna había dicho algo que no debía

-vamos luna dime como es….eso de que m….mi spi….spike se intentó suicidar-decía tartamudeando celestia ante la idea de que su querido hijo pensara en acabar su vida

-eso paso hace 8 meses, una semana antes del cumpleaños de spike, tu estaban en el reino grifo con cadence para llegar a un tratado de comercio entre equestria y el reino grifo, en ese entonces muchos de los aldeanos aún seguían recordando los destrozos que hizo spike hace unos años, ahora que lo veían con su cuerpo más crecido, casi todos los demás lo odiaban, en esa semana sus amigas estaban a full preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños y pues habían salido de la ciudad para preparar todo, cuando ellas se fueron los aldeanos lo comenzaron a insultar y a tirarle comida al cuerpo, después de que lo humillaron ciertos ponis en la plaza, spike se encerró en el castillo y no quiso salir, lo consideraban un monstruo, luego de estar unas horas en el castillo paso algo horrible

-DIME!-dijo alarmada

-habían secuestrado a spike, al parecer alguien había contratado a un cazador de dragones para deshacerse de spike

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-yo fui quien lo rescato

-¿Qué?

-ya que ustedes estaban ocupadas y no regresarían hasta después del cumpleaños de tu "querido hijo" yo me quede para pensar en un buen regalo para mi mejor amigo, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que al ver en la biblioteca encontré un libro que me dio una idea de que poder regalarle

-¿que era?

-es un secreto, pero por suerte ya tenía el regalo ahora solo faltaba pasar el resto de mi día libre con mi querido amigo, pero cuando lo fui a buscar no lo encontraba, ya era de noche y no lo encontraba, hasta que sentí que estaba dormido con pesadillas, cuando entre en su mente lo veía siendo atormentado por los aldeanos, vi como lo humillaban y todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, me tele transporté a donde se encontraba y pude ver a un minotauro durmiendo al costado de spike quien estaba enjaulado y amarrado con cadenas muy resistentes, pude liberarlo y despertarlo sin que se diera cuenta el minotauro, luego llame a mi guardia e hice que se lo llevaran preso por secuestro, después de volver al castillo spike temblaba bastante, era obvio que estaba aterrado así que lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas pero después de unos segundos él se separó de mi abraso y se fue a la cocina, tenía una mirada en la que no tenía brillo, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, camino lentamente hasta un cajo y saco un cuchillo y casi se perfora el estómago, pero en el último segundo me di cuenta y lo tumbe al piso, no sabes cómo me sentí al ver lo que él tenía pensado hacer, yo entiendo lo que es que te odien, yo también pensé muchas veces en tirar la toalla y acabar con mi vida, pero luego lo conocí a él, el me dio una nueva esperanza, y ver lo que intentaba hacer, me destrozo el alma, lo abrase lo más que pude y le decía incontables veces que no me abandonara, que él era lo único que me mantenía en pie, que no se alejara de mí nunca, pero él no respondía, sus ojos seguían sin brillo después de 30 minutos sus ojos volvieron a brillar y me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, prometimos no decir nada a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado, hasta ahora que te lo acabo de contar, ahora que se ha ido no sé cómo continuar, tengo que esperar un mes para poder entrar a sus sueños

-no puedo creer lo….que me acabas de decir-decía aterrada y se había vuelto más blanca de lo que era

-créelo, no te lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas

-pero no entiendo, tu puedes entrar a los sueños de spike si quieres

-no puedo, hace 5 meses me vio que lo espiaba en sus sueños, digamos que estaba teniendo un sueño muy vergonzoso y me vio espiándolo así que me pidió algo para evitar que entre a sus sueños a menos que él lo permita, así que le dibuje un sello que bloquea mi presencia en su sueños, es como un candado en el que solo él tiene la llave, por eso no puedo entrar a sus seño a menos que me lo permita, en la carta me dijo que no podría hasta dentro de un mes.

-vaya no sabía eso

-ahora no se si seguirá con vida o si le habrá pasado algo

-bueno antes de que se fuera hice que dejara una gota de su sangre en una flor del alma, para poder saber si sigue con vida o si estaba en problemas

-¿espera, que hiciste qué?, porque no lo dijiste antes, dime ¿le ha pasado algo?

-todavía sigue con vida mira-le dijo enseñando la flor en la botella que había aparecido en el capítulo 1, en efecto estaba bien spike, bueno no tan bien que digamos xD

-excelente ahora solo me queda esperar y poder reunirme con el dentro de un mes- decía recobrando un poco el animo

En otro lugar las chicas estaban en el castillo de twilight, conversando que es lo que harina para poder sobrellevar la perdida de spike y como saber si se encontraba bien, todas estaban bien deprimidas, claro todas menos fluttershy quien se rehusó a ir porque también estaría rarity y también Apple Jack se rehusó a ir

-chi….chicas, perdón por causar esto, no era mi intención

-no te preocupes rarity, ya todas sabíamos que tu no sentías lo mismo que spike, pero aun así la forma en que lo trataste hizo que tomara la decisión de irse de equestria, aunque todas tuvimos culpa en ello- decía twilight

-twilight tiene razón, todas tuvimos parte de culpa en la decisión que tomo spike, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo pinkie que aún seguía deprimida

-¿qué es pinkie?

-él dijo que que ya lo había tenido pensado ¿cierto? Pero ¿hace cuánto lo tenía pensado y también que era eso de que todos los demás lo veían como un monstruo?

-a decir verdad yo también me lo estaba preguntando, yo no sabía que los demás aldeanos lo veían de esa forma ah spike- decía Rainbow Dash

Justo en ese momento había cierta haber de color roja volando en dirección a poniville, esta ave era un fénix que venía de su temporada de apareamiento, al llegar al castillo, entrar por unas de las ventanas y aterrizar cerca de donde estaban las chicas, se percató de que estaban deprimida, así que dio un leve grito para que se dieran cuenta de había regresado

-¿ah? Oigan miren es el fénix de spike

-¿peewee? Es cierto ya volvió de su temporada de apareamiento

-¿apareamiento?-decía Rainbow

-si Rainbow, hace unas 2 semanas peewee se tuvo que ir a la migración de fénix para la temporada de apareamiento de los fénix

-así que este casanova se fue a encantar a unas chiquillas ¿ah?- decía Rainbow tratando de animar el ambiente

Había algo raro en el fénix, tenía una expresión de duda y fue volando a busca a spike, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado así que decide tomar una foto de él y mostrársela a las chicas para que le dijeran donde estaba su amigo, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba buscando a spike y con todo el dolor le dijeron a peewee lo que había pasado y que spike se había ido, en el momento que le dijeron eso el fénix se puso pálido y cayo inconsciente en el suelo

-hay no, pobre peewee, hay que hacer algo rápido-decía rarity

-y que se supone que hagamos, yo no sé mucho sobre fenix- decia Rainbow

-creo que tengo un libro que nos puede ayudar-decía twilight mientras se dirigía a buscar el libro, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos el fénix despertó de golpe con su cuerpo lleno de llamas, estaba ardiendo en llamas y dio un grito tan agudo que destruyo varias ventanas y luego se fue volando a una velocidad que Rainbow Dash envidiaría, después de unos segundos las chicas reaccionaron trataron de alcanzar al fénix pero ya no lo veían

-hay no ahora que haremos, no sabemos a donde pudo haber ido-decía Rainbow

-necesita asimilar las cosas Rainbow, el al igual que nosotras también está dolido ante la ida de spike, será mejor darle tiempo

-será mejor estar pendientes si lo vemos, no quiero pensar que cometa una locura

-estoy de acuerdo rarity- decía twilight sabiendo que rarity todavía se culpaba por la decisión que tomo spike, pero en la carta explicaba que todas tenían en parte la culpa

Ya en otro sitio spike se levantaba después de una merecida siesta y se sentía como si nada, al despertar vio que traía consigo un collar que tenía una gema que emitía un aura de color azul

-vaya ya despertaste, ya era hora spike- decía Susano sonriendo felizmente

-¿qué paso?

-pues te dormiste en tu cama y te puse un collar sanador, si supieras cuanto me costó, pero bueno ya debes estar mejor

-y donde conseguiste este collar

-lo compre en el mercado

-no ya enserio donde lo conseguiste

-enserio lo compre en el ghost market

-espera donde esta ese ghost market?-decia algo confundido

-a unos kilómetros de acá, saliendo del bosque norte

-espera espera espera, hay otra cosa aparte del bosque?

-que, creíste que solo nosotros dos éramos los únicos habitantes de este lugar-decía algo sorprendido por la falta de sentido común de spike

-creí que solo existía un bosque y nada mas

-veras, esto es una isla, tiene el tamaño del imperio de cristal

-como sabes del imperio de cristal

-yo lo vi nacer tarado, ahora en lo que estaba, este lugar es muy grande, el bosque tiene como 7 kilómetros de radio, esta cueva está a unos 2 kilómetros del mercado, si quieres te lo muestro, pero ten cuidado, hay algunos que te pueden estafar

-¿cómo que viste nacer el imperio de cristal?

-hace unos milenios estaba aburrido y me fui por equestria, y pues vi un pequeño lugar en el que la princesa celestia estaba en lo que sería más adelante el imperio de cristal, ella formo el imperio extrayendo de la tierra cristales gigantes, luego encargo a varios de sus guardias solares para construir el imperio y el castillo

-wow eso no se muestra en los libros de ecuestrita-dijo spike anonadado

-bueno quieres ir o no?

-sí, sí quiero-dijo entusiasmado

-bueno entonces nos vamos, Elisa cariño, quieres venir con nosotros al ghost market

-claro cariño, así podre aprovechar a comprar más fruta Dorian y comprar sales de baño

-fru…..fruta Dorian?

-jajajaja spike parece que ya conociste la fruta Dorian

-maldito, esa fruta de mierda casi me come

-pero te deje una referencia de que te alejaras de ella o ¿no?

-s….si si lo hiciste-dijo entre dientes por la furia que tenía en ese momento

-bueno será mejor apurarnos o se irán las mejores ofertas, de paso te compramos ropa spike, no quiero que andes desnudo todo el tiempo, por cierto ahora que me acuerdo será mejor liberar tu cuerpo, para que tengas mejor control de tu fuerza y me sea más fácil entrenarte

-¿en serio?-decía esperanzado

-claro, ven –dijo Susano y spike se puso delante suyo, de repente Susano tomo la cabeza de spike y aparecían rayos eléctricos en la mano de Susano quien le pasaba el choque eléctrico a spike, pero él solo sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica que pasaba por su cuerpo, después de unos segundos hubo una explosión de humo y luego de disiparse spike había crecido era tan grande como un alicornio y como Susano y Elisa

-bien ya está ¿cómo te sientes spike?

-me siento más ligero y más fuerte-decía al notar su nuevo cuerpo

-si bueno será mejor irnos, si no nos apuramos se irán las mejores ofertas y necesito comprar algo urgente

Y así se dirigieron al ghost market , después de unos 10 minutos corriendo, al parecer spike era más velos que antes y no se cansaba como antes, llegaron al ghost market que al parecer era un área de 3 kilómetros lleno de puestos de vendedores y los seres que vendían eran seres impresionantes, algunos eran minotauros otros eran grifos, centauros, mujeres mitad gato, algunos hombres lobos, ninfas, elfos, un gran golem, etc.

-wow!, que increíble, es una gran variedad de criaturas mitológicas-día spike estupefacto ante la gran variedad de seres que no había visto antes, bueno alguno si los había visto

-si si si, ten cuidado con las ninfas y las sirenas, te engatusaran solo para poder obtener tu alma, así que no te separes de mi ¿entendiste?

-si

-bien, Elisa quieres acompañarme o vas a visitar por ahí

-creo que prefiero ver que tiene de nuevo nekogami- decía Elisa

-ok Elisa, oye si puedes compras un poco de carne de basilisco ¿si?- decía Susano relamiéndose los labios, al parecer la carne de basilisco era deliciosa

-¿basilisco?-decía un aterrado spike

-cuando lo pruebes te encantara

-o…ok

-bueno será mejor comprarte ropa, ven conmigo, Taurus es el mejor confeccionista de ropa para entrenamiento y para fechas especiales, es un buen amigo mío

-espera pensé que mi padre era tu único amigo y además cuanto tiempo tiene este sitio?

-bueno veras hace unos 2500 años ellos vinieron a esta isla, algunos eran comerciantes, otros náufragos y hay algunos que fueron abandonados aquí, yo no le daba importancia a los viajeros pero bueno, a fin de cuenta esta isla no me pertenece, y además podría ser interesante, así que después de unos años se formo una gran comunidad, muchos de estos comerciantes son extremadamente fuertes, algunos son dioses, tan fuertes como yo, me hice amigos de ellos, hay algunos que me consideran su familia, es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, pero aun así nadie podrá reemplazar a tu padre, además tu padre no fue mi único amigo, en nuestras aventuras nos hicimos amigos de varios seres, pero yo consideraba a tu padre alguien irreemplazable, aunque lo haya metido en muchos problemas igual el sentía lo mimo que yo, éramos como hermanos, siempre juntos, hasta esa fatídico día en el que tu padre murió, ahora que tengo la fortuna de poder volver a juntarme con tu padre muchos de los que están acá me han agarrado cariño, pero entienden mi situación.

-Vaya no lo sabia

-bueno mejor vemos a Tauros, así vemos si tiene algo para ti y si ver también si tiene mi encargo que le hice hace algunos días

-ok

Y así se fueron a una tienda muy bien organizado y limpia y en el mostrador estaba un minotauro hablándole a lo que parecía ser una grifo para que limpiara los anaqueles y organizara la vestimenta para los clientes

-vaya vaya, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, Susano viejo amigo, ¿que te trae por aquí?, vienes a trae el modelito que me encargaste para….-Tauros no pudo emitir otra palabra cuando Susano le tapo la boca con su mano y le susurro al oído

-shhh, eso será después Tauros, ahora vengo acompañado con mi sobrino, necesito saber si tendrás algunas ropas para el

-no me habías dicho que tenias un sobrino

-es el huevo que mande ah equestria hace unos 750 años, hace unos años que nació

-ahh ya entendí

Ya habiendo dejado eso en claro Tauros se dirigio hacia spike

-Disculpa pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-spike señor.

-muy bien joven spike que puedo hacer por usted-dijo Tauros cortésmente, se notaba que tenía modales y que al mismo tiempo era un guerrero nato por los músculos bien definidos

-vera señor Tauros quisiera saber si tendrá ropa para mi-decía spike algo intimidado

-no te preocupes chico, si eres familiar de Susano eres parte de mi familia también, así que ten mas confianza, creo que si tengo algo para ti, espera un momento

Ya habiéndose retirado Tauros spike decide hablar con Susano

-oye de donde conoces a Tauros?

-veras hace unos 1200 años me encontré con el, el había escuchado de este lugar, y pues escucho que si lograba adentrarse en el bosque podría llegar a este lugar, pero para su mala suerte le toco luchar contra una hidra blanca adulta, la que tu derrotaste era una cría, yo estaba cerca de donde estaba así que pensé en ayudarlo pero al parecer venció a la hidra rápido, después de que lo venciera lo ayude a llegar hasta este lugar, y nos hicimos amigos

-wow, increíble, yo pensé que la hidra que había vencido ya era mucho pero escuchar que solo era una cría me deja con miedo

-si pero hay cosas mas peligrosas en este lugar así que deberías tener cuidado, hace cerca de 950 años unas 3 sirenas se fueron de este lugar, su madre vivió aquí pero cuando su madre murió se sintieron devastadas y desahogaron su ira contra equestria según escuche pero alguien logro vencerlas, no se quien fue, pero me hubiese gustado que siguiesen acá, yo fui un amigo muy cercano a su madre, pero ellas sintieron mucho dolor ante la perdida de su madre, yo trate de ayudarlas pero no me hicieron caso, como te decía hay seres que son mucho mas peligrosos que simples hidras así que debes tener cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-ok Susano, pero creo que conozco a esas 3 sirenas de las que hablas

-¿en serio?

-si como te dije hace unos años mi amiga twilight y yo fuimos al mundo humano para poder detener el plan de unas malvadas sirenas, ellas fueron vencidas hace cientos de años por stars wirll el barbado, así que creo que deberían ser ellas

-¿en serio? Gracias spike, su madre intento dejarme a cargo de ellas pero ellas se fueron, ahora que me dijiste esto creo que tengo una idea de poder hacerlas volver, pero antes tenemos que entrenarte ¿de acuerdo?

-si Susano

Ya había pasado un rato y Tauros regresaba con un pantalón de color negro y una chaqueta de color purpura con las mangas de color blanco, tenia una S bordada en los costados de la chaqueta

-WOW Tauros si que te luciste

-oh vamos Susano no es nada, no me demore mucho en hacerlo

-gracias Tauros, se ve magnifico

-y no solo se ve bien, también lo hice con tela de una araña mágica, esta tela es muy resistente a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento y también es muy flexible así que no sentirás que lo llevas puesto, es ideal para entrenar

-WOW gracias, y cuanto te debemos-pregunto spike

-serian unas 30 misticks

-¿misticks?

-veras spike esta es la moneda de la isla, aunque también se pueden hacer trueques o puedes pagar con gemas, pero lo mas común es ver este tipo de moneda-decía Susano mientras sacaba una bolsa con monedas, las monedas tenían en una cara el cuerpo de un guerrero con una gran espada venciendo a varios monstruos y en la otra tenia a una gran serpiente que escupía fuego a varios barcos de guerra

-oye quienes son estos

-somos tu padre y yo derrotando a los invasores del reino del mal quienes querían conquistar esta isla, eso paso hace 1000 años cuando tu padre y yo nos habíamos encontrado, nosotros nos enfrentamos a los guerreros y los derrotamos para que nunca mas volvieran, en ese entonces era muy fuerte pero mi fuerza ya no es como la de antes, tu ya sabes porque

-si, pero es increíble, mi padre se ve increíble.

-tienes razón spike, tu padre fue un guerrero formidable, yo lo conocí semanas antes de que se fuera al inframundo, y era un ser muy agradable que le gustaba pelear, pero era un gran tipo

-muy bien aquí tienes Tauros mas rato vendré por lo que ya sabes, será mejor que nos apuremos spike antes de que Elisa se gaste todo el dinero en la tienda de nekogami

-muy bien hasta luego señor Tauros

-ok hasta luego spike, hasta luego Susano

Y así se retiraron de la tienda de ropa de Tauros, pero en otra parte cerca del imperio de cristal había un fénix que volaba a toda velocidad como si estuviese rompiendo la barrera del sonido, iba volando rápido mientras cargaba en su pico una foto de nuestro amigo spike con el fénix en su cumpleaños comiendo pastel

Muy bien hasta aquí, no se si publicar mañana o dejarlo hasta el lunes, no se ¿que dicen?, si veo mas de 4 reviews diciendo que mañana publique lo hago si no, no.

Hasta la próxima!.


	8. El jarron de agua Spiritual?

Muy bien lo que estuvieron esperando, el capitulo 8 de este fic, que al parecer les esta gustando aunque me gustaría que mas gente lo pudiese, así que si pudiesen compartir la historia con sus amigos para que lo lean se los agradecería mucho

Pd: a partir de la próxima semana estoy pensando en publicar d capítulos por semana, para que valla un poco mas lento y se pueda disfrutar mejor, no se preocupen que como ya había dicho anteriormente este fic tiene para rato así que tendrá bastantes capítulos, si alguien quiere darme ideas para los próximos capítulos mándenme sus ideas por mensajes privados

Pdd: a partir de ahora todos los capítulos tendrán openings anime así que si quieren sugerir un opening de algún anime que les guste me lo mandan por PM

Chapter 8: El entrenamiento más difícil, El maldito jarrón de ¿Agua?

Opening:

/watch?v=HusCOOG9e5Q

En nuestro capitulo anterior nos quedamos en que cierto fénix se había escapado del castillo de twilight y se dirigía a quien sabe donde, pero sobrevolaba el imperio de cristal, también nos preguntamos ¿como estarán Apple Jack y Fluttershy?, y mas importante, ¿quien demonios será nekogami?, como dije en el capitulo anterior estén atentos porque uno de los personajes será crucial en lo que sigue del fic, sin nada mas que decir a leer se ah dicho

-Muy bien Susano ¿donde estará Elisa?

-dijo que estaría con nekogami

-¿quien es nekogami?

-es en realidad un gato demonio, ella posee una fuerza increíble y le gusta pelear, a decir verdad ella estuvo interesada en mi hace mucho tiempo, hace como 850 años ella llego a la isla, era una comerciante de artículos mágicos muy poderosos, muchos de esos artículos los eh comprado yo, ella proviene de un lugar alejado, creo que dijo que venia de la tierra del sol naciente, cuando me vio quiso pelear conmigo para demostré su fuerza, en ese entonces me decían el gran héroe que salvo la isla, pero a mi no me gustan esas cosas asa que calme la situación, ella se enfrento a mi, a decir verdad si no hubiera sacado mi verdadero poder no la hubiera vencido, ella es una guerrera excepcional, una maestra de artes marciales y una gran espadachín, ella tiene un articulo que te será muy útil para tu entrenamiento

-que clase de entrenamiento seria ese

-se que estas confundido por lo de tus poderes, del porque tu cuerpo se vuelve negro y te aparecen marcas en los brazos, ella tiene algo que te podrá ayudar en la primera fase de tu entrenamiento

-wow en serio, hace unos días que quería saber que era esto

-lo que tienes es el poder de Levi, tu posees la habilidad de la primera puerta

-¿puerta?

-en realidad son como 12 puertas, en nuestro interior normalmente existen 7 puertas de chakra, que es la energía vital de nuestro cuerpo, el chakra son centros de energía increíble , como te decía en total existen 7 puertas pero hay ciertos seres que poseen mas de esas puertas, hace mucho tiempo nos fuimos con un chaman budista que nos ayudaba a alcanzar nuestra máxima forma, Levi fue el primero en liberar sus 12 puertas, hasta ahora yo solo eh podido liberar 10 de las 12 que poseo, nekogami también posee 12 pero ella solo ah podido liberar 8 de 12, hay muchos en esta isla que han podido liberar sus puertas pero solo pocos son los que poseen mas de 7 puertas, tu al tener la sangre de Levi la primera puerta se abre cuando estas en peligro, como instinto de supervivencia, pero para manejar ese poder tendrás que entrenar mucho

-es increíble, mi padre si que era poderoso

-si pero, la aldea a la que pertenecía tu madre no supe mucho, se decía que poseían un poder secreto que solo su clan podía tener acceso, y que para liberarlo se necesitaba de un sentimiento muy poderoso, no se mas sobre la aldea de tu madre, aunque según lo que me contaba tu padre ella era muy hermosa

-¿ah si?

-si y muy sexy-decía mientras se le hacia agua a la boca, aunque solo era para molestar a spike

-oye es de mi madre de la que hablas pervertido de mierda

-solo te estoy jodiendo spike, como te dije yo no la conocí en persona solo escuche de ella con lo que me contaba Levi

-esta bien-decía un poco mas calmado

-bueno y ¿cuanto falta para llegar a donde esta nekogami?

-ahí en la esquina en la tienda que tiene flores de cerezo, ahí es donde esta nekogami

Y así entraron a la tienda de nekogami, cuando entraron estaba muy oscuro, solo se podía ver una pequeña luz a lo lejos, de repente se prendieron las luces y spike se fijo en todos los artículos que tenia, eran impresionantes como colgantes como el que había visto hoy cuando despertó, también tenia partes de animales que había visto anteriormente, como colmillos de hidra, aguijones de manticora, talismanes con runas antiguas y mágicas, un collar que era idéntico al amuleto del alicornio pero lo vendía a 2 por 1 con 70 porciento de descuento, ósea que ese amuleto era muy simple y común, también había muchas pociones y gemas que no había visto anteriormente, etc

-vaya Susano ¿que te trae por aquí?, ¿vienes a comprar otro medallón curativo?-decía una chica muy atractiva con forma humana mitad gato, (ya saben muy bien a que me refiero)

-ah, no nekogami venia a ver si seguía por acá Elisa

-bueno esta en la parte de atrás de la tienda, esta viendo mi nuevo cargamento de artículos que me llego esta mañana, oye si quieres también tengo mangas a buen precio, ya salió el nuevo tomo de one pice

-¿en serio?, excelente, así podre distraerme mientras mi sobrino entrena-decía mientras se dirigía hacia una sección de atrás pero antes de poder irse nekogami lo detiene

-oye no me habías dicho que tenías un sobrino

-es el huevo que encargue ah equestria hace 750 años, al parecer él quiso salir de viaje para poder aprender más de su raza, y bueno pasaron unas cuantas cosas y llego hasta acá

-ah, oye y ¿cómo se llama?

-se llama spike, antes de que me enseñes el manga de one pice quiero pedirte una cosa, porsiacaso ¿sigues teniendo ese jarrón de agua elemental?-pregunto Susano mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-oh, ¿no me digas que lo vas a usar para el chico?, que ¿quieres que se muera?-decía nekogami un tanto divertida

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto spike alarmado por lo que había dicho nekogami

-veras es parte de su entrenamiento, quiero que aprenda a controlar su chakra y la mejor forma para hacer es con el jarrón

-jajaja nunca cambias verdad, desde que te conozco eres bien maldito con el entrenamiento hacia los demás, la última vez que alguien quiso entrenar contigo no duro ni un mes y se fue a buscar a otro maestro

-oh vamos ni que fuera tan difícil sobrevivir a mi forma de ser

-mira spike ¿cierto?, si logras sobrevivir 1 mes después del entrenamiento que te dará ven a verme te daré una recompensa ¿de acuerdo?-decía nekogami coquetamente mientras le giñaba e ojos y se abrazaba los enormes pechos que tenía, (cabe recalcar que ella idéntica a katth de breath of fire, tenía un pequeño top de color lila guantes de pelea de color lila y en los nudillos tenía como gemas de diferentes colores, tenía una larga cola de tigre, su cabello era anaranjado y traía en su espalda un bastón que en los extremos tenia garras de tigre

-e….está bien-decía spike mientras se ruborizaba

-jajaja que pequeño más inocente-decía nekogami mientras se reía

-se nota que no has cambiado, sigues siendo una pervertida

-oh vamos me vas a decir que no te gusta mi forma de ser-decía mientras le ponía los pechos en su pecho de Susano, en ese momento Elisa sale de la tienda de atrás y ve la posición en la que esta Susano babeando mientras observaba los pechos de su mejor amiga

-maldición Susano no te puedo dejar ni un segundo solo y vas a ver los pechos de otra mujer, ¿verdad?-decía Elisa mientras se tronaba los puños y golpeaba fuertemente a Susano en su estomago

-jajajaja eso te pasa por pendejo-le decía spike al ver como su "tío" era golpeado por su mujer

-Elisa ¿ya encontraste algo que te guste de mi nuevo cargamento?

-si me interesa mucho tu nueva poción de nirvana

-mmmm esa solo me vino 3 unidades, es muy raro, pero como eres mi amiga te la venderé con un descuento, serán 150 misticks

-ok-y le pago a nekogami sus 150 misticks

-oye Susano ¿participaras este año en el torneo de artes marciales?

-mmmmm creo que sí, todavía faltan 6 meses así que creo que si podré hacerlo

-excelente así podre obtener mi revancha, espero poder ganarte esta vez y no quedar empatados, además esto solo sucede cada 5 años así que será mejor que te prepares porque hay nuevos peleadores este año

-mmmmmm suena interesante, creo que spike también luchara

-espera ¿qué?, como que luchare si ni siquiera se pelear

-tranquilo si aprendes todo lo que te enseñe podrás competir en el torneo, además también poder aprovechar en mostrarte mi verdadera forma, así que será mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar rápido

-jejeje no te ofendas pero este chico no creo que dure más que 3 semanas

-¿así? Te apuesto a que si podre durar más tiempo y competiré en el torneo-decía spike algo confiado

-así se habla spike ahora será mejor comprar el jarrón de agua elemental si quieres volverte fuerte

-ok

-bueno nekogami ¿cuánto costara el jarrón?

-toma te lo presto, este jarrón no se vende, lo tengo años y no se vende

-ok gracias nekogami, oye y el ¿manga de one pice también lo tienes?

-claro, te costara 4 misticks

-ok, bueno spike nos vamos

-hasta luego nekogami-dijeron los 3 al unísono

Y así se fueron a la cueva, ya en la cueva Susano le dijo a spike que era de especial ese jarrón

-veras spike, este jarrón te ayudara a controlar tu chakra, como eh visto tu solo lo liberas pero no lo mantienes fijo, así que esto consumirá tu chakra mira-le dijo a spike mientras le colocaba su mano en la jarra de agua, cuando puso su mano en el jarrón con agua sintió que le succionaban la energía que tenía, después de unos segundos se sentía seco

-que….que mierda….paso-decía spike jadeando

-como te dije, tú no sabes controlar tu chakra, esto te quitara tu chakra, tú lo que tienes que hacer es activar el chakra de Levi y poder mantenerte así durante 1 hora, si logras hacerlo durante una hora llevaremos a cabo el nivel 2 que es entrenamiento con espada, creo que te servirá mucho si quieres competir en el torneo de artes marciales, bueno comienza, mientras yo estaré leyendo el manga de one pice

-ok-dijo spike mientras seguía jadeando

-por cierto no te sobre esfuerces mucho

-de acuerdo

Y así spike se dedicó a controlar su chakra con el jarrón elemental, después de varios intentos y descansar unos minutos recuperaba su energía y siguió así durante 7 horas, luego de haber pasado ese tiempo ya era de noche y Susano decide salir de la puerta del destino para ver el progreso de spike

-y spike como te fue cuanto tiempo puedes durar

-maldición esto es muy difícil, a lo mucho puedo durar 25 segundos

-¿tan poco?, necesitas pensar en el que desates tu instinto de supervivencia, bueno mañana te ayudare, pero primero quiero que te pongas esto-dijo Susano sacando una especie de muñequeras con una especie de sello pegado

-y esto ¿qué es?

-son pesas de entrenamiento, para que puedas aprender a moverte con mayor facilidad, pesaran un poco pero es necesario

-ok

Y cuando Susano le puso a spike las pesas de entrenamiento en los brazos y las piernas spike se calló al piso e hizo un tremendo cráter en el lugar donde estaba (él estaba a unos 20 metros fuera de la cueva) el había dejado un cráter de 1 metro de profundidad alrededor de su cuerpo

-pe…..pero que mierda es esto, carajo no me puedo mover

-eso es obvio, cada una de las muñequeras y tobilleras que te puso pesa una tonelada así que por ahora te será imposible moverte, esto te ayudara a moverte más rápido, tendrás que estar con eso durante 2 semanas y aprenderás a moverte rápido, luego de pasados las 2 semanas tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, si logras darme un golpe donde sea estarás listo para la jarra elemental.

-te maldigo….su….Susano-decía spike entrecortado por la falta de movilidad, y porque tenía la cara en la tierra

-oye por cierto durante estas 2 semanas no podrás quedarte en la puerta del destino, vas a tener que quedarte afuera, será mejor que te pongas al corriente con el bosque, te ayudara a acostumbrarte a la zona y a moverte mejor, recuerda que tienes 2 semanas, sino le diré a Elisa que la llamaste gorda, imagínate lo que te hará por decir eso xD, ahora será mejor que entrenes duro si no quieres morir

-te odio Susano!-decía spike con todas sus fuerzas

-jajajaja

Y así se quedó spike tratando de pararse, pero apenas logro levantarse cayó de nuevo al piso de espalda, y siguió maldiciendo a su "tío", toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormido, pero en otra parte en el reino changeling se encontraba chrysalis quien estaba teniendo un golpe de estado

-como osan hacerme frente, ¿que no saben quién es su reina?-decía la reina chrysalis

-ya no lo serás nunca más, cada plan de conquista para poder sobrevivir ha fallado, nosotros estamos hambrientos y sabemos que mientras tu reines nos moriremos de hambre, será mejor si no estás-decía un changeling que era un poco más grande que el resto mientras llamaba a unos corsarios para que se la lleven de su vista y el changeling pueda tener el trono de su antigua reina

-nunca olvidare esto Amanda, nunca, esta me la pagaras!-decía chrysalis mientras era llevada por los corsarios quienes la encerraron en una jaula aprueba de magia y le pusieron un anillo inhibidor de magia

Que…que van a hacer conmigo-decía la antigua reina a los corsarios

-iremos a cierta isla, se dice que es una en donde existen mejores mercaderes, tal vez podamos venderte como esclava, también tenemos que conseguir una espada muy especial que oí rumores de que solo se encuentra en esa isla

-Gulp* no, no, no, NOOOO!-gritaba chrysalis ante la idea de ser vendida como esclava

En otro lugar se encontraban una Pegaso de color marrón peleando con Ahuizotl, exacto ese Pegaso era daring do, ellos se encontraban en el templo de Quetzalcóatl y Xiuhcóatl quienes eran considerados dioses dragones mayas, ellos estaban peleando por dos medallones con runas místicas que cada uno representaba a los dioses mencionados

-nunca te saldrás con la tuya Ahuizotl, no permitiré que despiertes a Quetzalcóatl

-¿quién me podrá detener? ¿Tu?, no me hagas reír daring do, puede que la última ves hayas detenido mis planes pero esta vez despertare a Quetzalcóatl y me apoderare de todo el poder del dios

-no permitiré eso-decía Daring do mientras trataba de quitarle el medallón de Xiuhcóatl, al momento de quitarle, la luz de la luna llena se reflejó con unos espejos que habían en el centro del templo que se reflejaron ante los 2 medallones quienes comenzaron a emitir luz y luego hubo una gran explosión, luego de pasar unos segundos el humos se disipo y ambos rivales se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, eran los dos dioses dragones mayas, eran Quetzalcóatl y Xiuhcóatl (para los que no sepan quién demonios son ellos revisen en google imágenes a los dos dragones y se llevaran una gran sorpresa xD)

En otra parte sobrevolando la isla del bosque morte estaba un fénix muy conocido por todos, con su foto de su amo y el, al parecer el fénix estaba muy cansado pero cuando sintió el aroma de su amo se sintió con nuevas energías y bajo empicada hacia donde captaba mejor el aroma de spike

Muy bien hasta acá escribiré, sé que hasta este punto deben tener más preguntas que respuestas XD pero pronto serán contestadas todas sus preguntas, por ahora será mejor que esperen hasta el lunes o martes quien sabe, como dije si quieren mandarme algún opening de anime o alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo la recibiré con gusto

Ahora una pregunta

¿De qué les gustaría que tratara el siguiente capítulo?

-¿del entrenamiento de spike?

-¿saber cómo paso el golpe de estado y la guerra que hubo entre los changeling que fueron fieles a chrysalis y los que no?

-¿saber sobre Daring do y Ahuizotl acerca de los dioses Quetzalcóatl y Xiuhcóatl?

-¿sobre que mierda hacen ahora los elementos de la armonía?

Ustedes digan y el que tenga más votos será del que trate el próximo capítulo.

¿Quien ganara?, no lo sé, ¿porque este capítulo fue muy corto?, Pues fue porque mi gata luna no me dejaba escribir si quieren culpar a alguien que sea a ella XD

Hasta la próxima….

Pd: tratare de subir imágenes de los dioses y sobre los personajes que menciono en el fic


	9. Un amigo en camino, ¿Viaje en altamar?

Hola chicos se que estuvieron dejando sus reviews de que es lo que les gustaría que publicara en este capitulo, pero fueron muy pocos y además cada uno trato de cosas diferentes así que para no quedar mal con ninguno, pondré un poco de todo esta vez y hablaremos de que es lo que contenía la carta de cierta pony xD.

Chapter 9: la llegada del fénix, Viaje en altamar?

En el capitulo anterior vimos mas preguntas que respuestas, nuestro querido amigo spike estaba agotado por el maldito entrenamiento que le estaba dando Susano, cerca de ahí bajando empicada se encontraba peewee quien había encontrado el olor de spike, en el momento en el que peewee encontró el olor y aterrizo a lado de su amigo, el derramo algunas lagrimas en el rostro de spike quien en vez de despertar de una manera algo cursi fue todo lo contrario

-AAAAHHHHH!-gritaba spike como si le hubieran tirado acido sulfúrico en el rostro y el fuese una papa XD, cuando abrió sus parpados de golpe pudo notar el olor a quemado en su mejilla y a un fénix que el conocía muy bien, cuando el pudo reconocer a la pendeja ave que estaba frente suyo, el fénix comenzó a picotearlo en la cara y en sus partes privadas

-AAAAHH! por favor peewee para, hay no…. ahí no, ya en serio no-decía entre risas y gritos desesperados por que acabase la tortura pero cuando el fénix se detuvo; abrazo fuertemente ah spike

-peewee, yo también te extrañe, pensé que demorarías mas en la temporada de apareamiento, según supe por twilight la temporada de apareamiento te tomaría alrededor de 2 meses para volver-decía spike recordando lo que le había dicho twilight hace ya un tiempo acerca de los fénix, pero no pudo recordar mas cuando vio una foto de peewee y el en su cumpleaños numero 13, cuando lo vio dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas quienes cayeron en la cabeza del fénix y se evaporaron inmediatamente

-peewee, ¿presentiste que algo malo pasaría y no pudiste siquiera ir a la temporada de apareamiento?-el ave en respuesta solo asintió y abrazo mas fuerte a spike

-si peewee yo también te extrañe-decía de forma melancólica-pero ¿era necesario lanzarme tus lagrimas en la cara para despertarme?-decía de forma cómica mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada leve que el fénix también correspondió tapándose la cara algo apenado- sabes que las lágrimas de fénix quienes tienen una piel normal puede ser curativa y milagrosa pero para los dragones es como un si le estuvieran echando un potente acido, a pesar de que también es curativa igual arde, creo habértelo aclarado hace 2 años y medio, cuando fui herido de gravedad y twilight sugirió probar las propiedades curativas de tus lagrimas

_Flashback_

_Estaban las chicas con sus mascotas y también se encontraba spike junto con peewee en un día de campo, a decir verdad este fue el último día de campo después de cierta situación que fue una detonante en la que decidieron no volver a salir de día de campo, como se decía, todas se encontraban jugando con sus respectivas mascotas, ya habiendo terminado de jugar decidieron tomar un receso y almorzar_

_-bueno chicos creo que fue suficiente por el momento, vengan vamos a almorzar- decía twilight_

_-SIIIIII- decía Rainbow pinkie y Apple Jack al mismo tiempo, al parecer tenían mucha hambre pues se comenzaban a tumbar una tras otra para llegar a lugar en donde se encontraba los almuerzos_

_-hay queridas, deberían tener un poco de decencia, el que tenga hambre no significa que tengan que comportarse como salvajes _

_-oh vamos rarity, deja de ser una amargada y diviértete- decía una Apple Jack con su clásico tono campirano_

_-si divertirse significa pelearse por la comida como cerdos en el lodo y rebajarme al nivel de bestias salvajes, pues prefiero ser una amargada- decía rarity con su habitual tono de voz refinado, como si se tratase de alta alcurnia_

_-vamos rarity, desde que te conozco siempre actúas de esa manera, no puedes dejar un día de ser así y divertirte con nosotras, total ya hace tiempo que no compartimos tiempo con nosotras, ahora que twilight tiene muchos deberes como una princesa, y ahora tú has conseguido nuevos contratos en canterlot, fluttershy está estudiando para poder ser una de las mejores veterinarias de equestria, pinkie, bueno desde que se supo que en poniville reside la princesa de la amistad está ocupada todos los días recibiendo a los nuevos ciudadanos de poniville, yo eh estado ocupada desde que me admitieron en los wonderbolts hace 3 meses y Apple Jack desde que hay más residentes en el pueblo hay más demanda de manzanas y cidra.- decía Rainbow Dash mientras trataba de hacer tratar en razón a su amiga_

_-lo lamento Rainbow pero una dama debe ser civilizada siempre_

_-oh rarity vamos, desde hace como 2 años que estas más irritante que antes, antes por lo menos te interesaba más pasar tiempo con tus amigos que ser civilizada todo el tiempo- decía Apple Jack un tanto molesta_

_Ya luego de haber terminado de discutir después de unos 5 minutos más, todas se sentaron reunidas como antes, lo único diferente era que todas estaban un poco irritadas por el comportamiento de rarity, hasta spike se sentía un poco apenado por el comportamiento de su amor platónico, ella había cambiado un poco pero aun así seguía teniendo esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella, entre anécdotas y chistes se pasó la hora, ya eran como las 4:00 pm y todas se comenzaban a levantar para poder retirarse a sus respectivas casas, pero sorpresivamente de entre los arboles salió un poni encapuchado y con una máscara de una carita feliz la cual se notaba que estaba muy rasguñada y en varias partes estaba quiñada_

_-hola a todas, un gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es hunter quest, quería preguntarles acerca de ese dragón_

_-¿ah?, ¿quieres saber de spike?, quien eres y que es lo que quieres de spike- decía una twilight un poco asustada_

_-veras señorita-decía mientras comenzaba a quitarse lentamente la capucha que tenía cubría su cabeza, al retirársela demostró ser un unicornio pero aún seguía manteniendo su rostro cubierto con su máscara- estoy muy interesado en su dragón, quisiera saber si pudiésemos llegar a un acuerdo para obtener a su dragón, así que ponga su precio y se lo daré- decía mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de su capa que sostenía su capucha sacaba una bolsa bastante abultada que al momento de tirarla al piso quedaron regados varios bits- como ven el dinero no es problema, tengo más si lo desean, usted ponga su precio y lo tendrá_

_-como se atreve a querer comprar a mi amigo, spike no es cualquier cosa que se vende asa como así, él es mi amigo, ¿escucho bien? MI AMIGO así que no voy a permitir que venga aquí como así a ofrecer dinero para poder llevárselo, además ni siquiera sé que es lo que desea con spike, y creo que aunque lo supiera nunca permitiría que le ponga un casco encima a spike- decía twilight mientras estallaba en furia ante la inaceptable proposición que estaba dando ese misterioso unicornio_

_-parece que no me ha entendido señorita, no me importa si usted no decide aceptar mi oferta, yo me llevare a ese dragón a como dé lugar- decía el poni misterioso mientras lanzaba un fuerte ataque a twilight quien logró evadirlo por poco_

_-como se atreve a intentar atacar a nuestra amiga, y decir que se quiere llevar a spike de nosotras- decía Rainbow que estaba furiosa y comenzaba a volar rápidamente para embestir al unicornio quien pudo eludirlo con una notoria facilidad y luego le dio una tremenda patada en sus costillas, luego Rainbow fue mandada violentamente contra un manzano luego de eso quedo muy adolorida_

_-RAINBOW-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras se enfurecían mucho al ver a su amiga atacada de esa forma_

_-como te atreves, como te atreves a atacar a mis amigas, crees que te puedes salir con la tuya así nada más, me hartaste- decía un spike que se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante contra el unicornio, el unicornio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue embestido fuertemente por spike quien clavo sus garras contra el lomo del misterioso agresor, en el momento en el que pudo embestirlo spike estaba muy furioso y comenzó a golpear ferozmente contra el rostro o más bien mascara de su agresor quien seguía sin reaccionar, luego de varios segundos las chicas que estaban atónitas ante la violenta reacción de su querido amigo, los incontables golpes que spike le propinaba al misterioso poni eran incalculables, después de un rato de incontables golpes una de las presentes grito fuertemente_

_-SPIKE!- el grito era obviamente de twilight ante la violenta reacción de su mejor amigo decidió gritar para poner fin a la desenfrenada furia liberada de spike, quien solo se limito a detener los golpes instantáneamente y mirar a twilight, pero cuando se volteo pudo sentir algo tibio que escurría por su pierna y al mismo tiempo algo molesto y punzante, después de unos segundos se volvió su agresor quien tenia un cuchillo de mitril que era una aleación de ciertos metales que podían atravesar las duras escamas de los dragones, el cuchillo lo tenia clavado en su pierna derecha, luego de ver algo estupefacto la herida sintió un gran golpe en su rostro que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros pero spike pudo responder bien y se mantuvo parado_

_-SPIKE!-gritaron todas_

_-¿No creerán que esa despliegue de fuerza irracional me lastimaría verdad?, tu solo usaste la fuerza que tal parece no sabes controlar, si hubieras pensado un poco, me hubieras quitado primero esta mascara que esta hecho para absorber los impactos que se le dan, no importa cuanto golpeen no me causaras daño- Decía mientras se burlaba de las demás y especialmente de spike, pero sus burlas fueron calladas sorpresivamente por una afortunada Pegaso cian quien aprovecho la distracción para poder tirarle una tremenda patada voladora en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente_

_-RAINBOW-gritaron todas, Pinkie, Rarity, Apple Jack, y especialmente fluttershy estaban aterradas ante la burla y la violencia del misterioso poni, pero se aliviaron ante la reacción heroica de su amiga, ahora solo tenían 2 cosas en la mente, saber quien fue el que ataco a spike y a Rainbow y ver como seguía su spike, luego de unos segundos se fueron a ver como estaba su querido amigo, aunque algunas de las presentes, como rarity y fluttershy estaban un poco asustadas por la reacción de su amigo hace unos momentos_

_-SPIKE!-grito twilight mientras trotaba ferozmente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimado en su pierna derecha, al ver esto se puso muy alterada_

_-oh no spike tu pierna, ahora que haremos que haremos, oh no oh no oh no-decía mientras se alteraba más y más, hasta que spike respondió de manera calmada_

_-twilight no te preocupes, recuerda que los dragones tienen una regeneración rápida, esto sanara pronto, no te alteres por nada_

_-¡por nada!, esto no es nada spike, esto es muy serio, te pudieron haber atacado en algún nervio y puede que quedes invalido-decía mientras se volvía más y más paranoica, y mientras más hablaba más alteradas ponía a sus amigas_

_-twilight tiene razón spike, hay que llevarte pronto a un hospital- decía Apple Jack mientras trataba de calmar el ambiente y a su amiga_

_-no hay que hacerlo ahora, estamos muy lejos de un hospital cercano, tenemos que curarlo ahora, miren como se está desangrando- decía mientras en efecto estaba brotando mucha sangre de su pierna_

_-pero que vamos a hacer twilight, ¿tú sabes algún hechizo medico?- decía rarity mientras se alteraba y se ponía más dramática de lo normal_

_-no conozco ningún hechizo de salud oh algo parecido, pero la otra ves estuve leyendo sobre los fénix y los poderes curativos que tenían sus lágrimas- decía mientras observaba a peewee algo asustado y triste por lo que le había pasado a su amo_

_-es cierto, yo también estuve leyendo acerca de los fénix, son creaturas magnificas que tienen poderes curativos, pero no sabemos cómo podría funcionar con un dragón twilight, podría ser peligroso, él lo tienen piel, él tiene escamas_

_-bueno será mejor intentar que quedarnos sin hacer nada_

_-pe….pero si estoy bien twilight mira-decía spike mientras trataba de pararse y caminar normalmente pero después de 3 pasos el cae de nuevo al suelo _

_-ves spike, deja que peewee intente sanarte- decía mientras peewee se acercaba a su amo y derrama unas lagrimas en su herida, que al sentir la escamosa piel de dragón salió humo como si algo se estuviera cocinando y después escucharon un grito de su amigo_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba spike con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas cicatrizaban la herida hasta ser completamente invisible, como si no hubiera pasado nada pero su amigo estaba que gritaba y pataleaba_

_-¿que esta pasando twilight?, ¿que tiene?, ¿porque spike esta actuando así?- decía Apple Jack alterada al ver a su amigo sufriendo de dolor_

_-te lo dije twilight, las lagrimas de fénix podrán ser curativas en seres con un piel normal pero no se sabe como reaccionara con una piel escamosa- decía fluttershy quien sabia mas sobre el tema delos fénix que twilight_

_-spike como te sientes- decía Apple Jack mientras se acercaba y trataba de calmar a su amigo_

_-Duele, arde mucho- decía entre jadeos mientras trataba de calmarse y no alterar a las presentes_

_-parece que para los que tienen escamas las propiedades curativas funcionan pero provocan un dolor que se compara como si se derritiera la piel- decía twilight mientras anotaba lo que había dicho en un pergamino que quien sabe donde saco_

_-tu crees twilight- decía spike con una cara seria- bueno ahora solo quedemos en que no vuelvas a hacer eso peewee, ¿de acuerdo? – decía mientras se reía un poco, y todas las presentes también correspondían a la risa, pero después de unos segundos todo se lleno de silencio, quisieron voltear para ver donde estaba el unicornio misterioso que habían dejado hace unos momentos pero cuando se volvieron para ver al sujeto, el ya no estaba, y había dejado una nota que decía_

"_Como dije, me llevare de una u otra forma a su dragón, cuídense porque desde ahora las tengo en la mira, las estaré vigilando"_

_-Gulp* y ahora ¿que haremos?, ese loco volverá a venir e intentar llevarse a spike para quien sabe que- decía una alarmada twilight_

_-y peor nos tiene en la mira, ósea que también tendremos que estar alerta- decía rarity quien siempre pensaba e si misma y no en lo que le podría pasar a spike o a sus amigas_

_\- tendremos que ser muy precavidos desde ahora en adelante, parece que ya no podremos tener estas salidas de ahora en adelante- decía Apple Jack _

_Y así se fue cada una a sus respectivos hogares, muy asustada por lo que había pasado esa tarde_

_Fin del flash back_

-Lamento no poder haberte informado de mi huida pero tenia miedo de que es lo que pasaría si les dijese a las demás de esto, además tu no estabas presente en ese momento así que tampoco quería arrastrarte conmigo a los peligros que eh estado viviendo- decía spike pero el fénix en respuesta de lo que había dicho su amo solamente lo picoteo mas fuerte en la cara y el pecho y luego lo abrazo, mas fuerte

-ok pero, en serio quieres quedarte conmigo y vivir riesgos todos los días conmigo- decía mientras el fénix se separaba del abrazo y solo asentía

-de acuerdo pero es tu decisión, además ¿como fue que me encontraste?- en repuesta el fénix solo toco su pico con su ala y spike entendió que había sido por el olor

\- wow tanto así es tu sentido del olfato, pues bueno seria bueno tenerte en este sitio, tal ves me puedas ayudar a entrenar- y así spike se comenzó a parar lentamente pues aun tenia las pesas en sus piernas y muñecas que le dificultaban el poder moverse con libertad, el fénix lo miro extrañado

\- estas son pesas de entrenamiento, Susano me las puso para aprender a moverme con libertad y ser mas veloz en 2 semanas- pero aun así el fénix seguía extrañado

-será mejor que te cuente todo lo que me ah pasado desde que me fui, y así spike le conto todo, desde que conoció a los elementos de la armonía hasta lo que le había dicho Susano acerca de su padre, de que se esta muriendo Susano del ghost market de las criaturas que se ah encontrado en el bosque y todo lo demás, al termino del relato el fénix quedo con la boca abierta por todo lo que le acababan de decir hace unos momentos

-jajajaja esa expresión tuya no tiene precio peewee, bueno mañana tendremos que ir al mercado y preguntar a nekogami acerca de estas esposas y una forma mas fácil de poder moverme, creo que ya me puedo mover un poco, aunque es muy poco, mañana tendré que acostumbrarme mejor con estas maldita pesas

Y así spike se durmió con peewee en su pecho, ya estaba un poco mas feliz, el poder tener a su fiel compañero en su nueva aventura era un regocijo pero ¿por cuanto tiempo duraría esa felicidad?, en otro lugar cerca del reino changeling se encontraban los corsarios llevando unas 20 jaulas con changelings en cada una de ellas, y una un poco mas grande que el resto en donde estaba la reina chrysalis, ella estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace pocas horas

_Flash back_

_-Mi reina tengo malas noticias- decía un changeling _

_-que pasa, que es tan urgente para molestar a tu reina- decía con voz autoritaria_

_-en estos momentos varios changelings y algunos ponis corsarios están haciendo un golpe de estado, quieren derrocarla mi reina_

_-es inconcebible, como se atreven a hacerle frente a su reina, muy bien prepara los guerreros que tengamos si hay quienes se oponen a mi serán ejecutados_

_-lo lamento mi reina pero muchos de los guerreros están con los del golpe de estado y los pocos que somos fieles a usted estamos muy hambrientos como para pelear, hace 1 semana que se nos termino las reservas que teníamos_

_-maldición, ¿quien es el que esta liderando la rebelión?_

_-al parecer es Amanda mi reina, la changeling que usted misma entreno hace varios años_

_-!que!, esto es imposible, ella fue como una hija para mí, la única changeling hembra, y ahora se atreve a tratar de derrocarme, como se atreve esta miserable_

_Y así la reina salió a ver como estaba su reino, pero cuando salió vio que los poco changelings que eran fieles a ella estaban muy heridos_

_-Qué demonios es lo que eta pasando- se dirigió a todos los changeling, pero se fijó específicamente en una changeling que ella había criado desde pequeña, ella era la única changeling hembra- como te atreves a hacer esto Amanda, yo te di la mejor educación de todos, como es posible que intentes hacer esto_

_-ya estoy harta chrysalis, todos tus planes han fallado, pronto nos moriremos de hambre por tu culpa, tenía que actuar, aun a costa de la seguridad de algunos de mis hermanos, pero como dijiste tu siempre, siempre me repetías lo mismo desde que era pequeña "el fin justifica los medios no importa cuales sean estos", pues la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder sobrevivir era que tú no estés y ser yo la que los lidere, así por lo menos podremos progresar aliándonos con algunos reinos para poder sobrevivir, sabía que tú nunca aceptarías tal propuesta así que tendré que ser yo la reina_

_-maldita, no te saldrás con la tuya_

_-pero si ya lo hice, eh hecho que la mayoría de mis hermanos acepten mi propuesta y ya no te quieren como reina, solo hay pocos que se mantienen fieles a ti, creo que ya es hora de terminar esta pelea sin sentido, muy bien corsarios llévensela y los que sean fieles a ella póngalos en jaulas, luego tratare de convencerlos, pero a ella si se la pueden llevar y hacer lo que deseen con ella_

_-no se preocupe, para lo único que nos servirá será para venderla como esclava en cierta isla, talves paguen buen dinero por una antigua reina- decía un Pegaso corsario con varios cortes en el cuerpo y tenía cierta musculatura, habían más corsarios y no solo eran ponis si no también grifos_

_-muy bien llévensela_

_-maldita, no me olvidare de esto, esta me a pagaras, ME LA PAGARAS AMANDA!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la antigua reina mientras era llevada a un calabozo, ella trataba de pelear con todas sus fuerzas_

_Fin del flashback _

La reina estaba siendo separada de las demás jaulas y la estaban llevando al mar, que estaba a unos 2 kilómetros del reino, cuando finalmente llegaron los corsarios metieron a la ex reina changeling al gran barco que tenían, después de unos minutos la llevaron a un cuarto en lo profundo del barco, el cuarto era un tanto grande pero estaba muy mohoso, había alimento en una mesa que estaba a lado izquierdo del cuarto, ella no se podía mover libremente por las esposas que tenía en ambos cascos y por el anillo inhibidor no podía hacer magia y aunque no lo tuviera no tena si quiera fuerza para poder usarla, cuando vio el alimento se fue corriendo a la mesa y lo embullo rápidamente pensando que sería muy probable que sería su última comida, a decir verdad la comida era muy deliciosa, era un estofado con un poco de vino, y había una nota que decía al lado del vino

"disfruta la comida, no te preocupes no tenemos intenciones de hacerte daño, valdrás más si estas sana, a que estés herida, te recomiendo que te adaptes a este cuarto durante las próximas 2 semanas y media, será el tiempo que nos tomara para llegar a nuestro destino, después de eso, nos desharemos de ti vendiéndote al mejor postor, como dije no tenemos intenciones de lastimarte, pero no te acostumbre a la comida, no todos los días tendrás la suerte de tener una deliciosa comida

Pd: no intentes escapar y deberías resignarte a que alguien te salve, por como escuche, eres muy odiada en varios reinos"

Luego de leer eso, la reina se derrumbó ante las lágrimas que había estado guardando desde que la metieron en la jaula y la trasladaron a su nuevo cuarto, pensaba en que sería de ella desde ahora, tal vez lo que decía la nota era una mentira para destruir sus esperanzas, después de varios minutos de llorar cayo rendida en el piso dormida

Ya a la mañana siguiente spike comenzaba a levantarse, pero no porque fuese por el sol que le dé en la cara si no porque alguien lo había pateado en el estómago accidentalmente y se había tropezado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se quedó completamente estupefacto, no lo podía creer, era imposible lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, pensó durante unos segundos y se pellizco para comprobar que no estaba soñando, pero al parecer estaba totalmente despierto, vio al poni quien era una unicornio que conocía muy bien, era una unicornio cian muy hermosa, tenía una cutie mark de una varita mágica junto con un aura mágica alrededor, traía su sombrero y capa característico, cuando la unicornio se levantó spike estaba temblando y no entendía porque?

-quien osa hacer tropezar a la gran y poderosa Trixie- decía en voz alta

-Tri… ¿Trixie?

-así es ¿quién eres dragón?, te me haces conocido pero no sé quién eres- decía trixie mientras trataba de recordar a quien le recordaba el dragón

-soy spike, el dragón asistente de twilight

-¿twilight?, ¿twilight sparkle?

-exacto

\- así que twilight también llego a esta isla, creí que no la volvería a ver, excelente será una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba todo lo que eh aprendido con nekogami y derrotar a la disque princesa de la amistad y elemento de la magia- decía de una forma altanera pero muy divertida

-¿ah? Twilight no está aquí

-entonces ¿tú eres el único que está aquí?

-bueno también está mi fénix, peewee- y peewee comienza a picotear a spike en la cara

-jajaja ósea que tú eres el único que vino, pero ¿porque viniste? ¿Que acaso tienes baja autoestima o quieres entrenar?

-bueno quería descubrir más sobre mi especie y al final después de varias cosas un tanto estúpidas vine a para aquí y pude encontrarme con mi tío Susano, ahora ese maldito me está entrenando para poder participar en el torneo de las artes marciales que habrá dentro de 6 meses pero al parecer fui engañado y pues ahora estoy con estas pesas que me impiden moverme

-jajaja en serio eres sobrino de Susano, esto es tan cómico, el ultimo que entreno con Susano no duro ni un mes

-y como sabes eso

-porque yo fui la que trato de entrenar con el pero el maldito me ponía a hacer cosas que parecía que en realidad me quisiera matar además mi cuerpo no estaba mucho a la fuerza bruta, así que me harte y me fui con nekogami llevo más de 4 meses entrenando con ella, y también participare en el torneo

-wow, oye pero como llegaste hasta aquí

-bueno veras después de que sparkle me venciera estuve vagando tratando de encontrar algún tipo de mago que me pudiese entrenar pero todos estaban a bajo de mi nivel, no me podían aceptar en la academia de magia por mi estatus social, así que lo único que hice fue vagar y vagar de ciudad en ciudad haciendo shows para poder sobrevivir, ya después de 2 años me había hartado, parecía que nunca iba a progresar así que se me ocurrió buscar en la biblioteca de canterlot alguna pista sobre algún mago maestro que me pudiese enseñar pero no encontré ninguno, después de año y medio me dirigí al imperio de cristal a ver sus bibliotecas y cuando llegue a la biblioteca central encontré un libro que relataba sobre esta isla y sobre las cosas sorprendentes que habitaban esta, decía que habían seres mágicos muy poderosos, que su magia superaba con creces a los de los unicornios, sí que me dirigí acá, en el libro también había un mapa así que pensé que sería fácil pero cuando llegue casi me matan, por suerte nekogami pudo rescatarme, ya después supe lo que era esta isla y pues me dijeron que Susano era un excelente maestro de artes marciales y también de magia, pero como dije no pude durar y nekogami me entreno, ella es una mejor maestra, me ha enseñado tanto que hasta soy capaz de acabar con la misma celestia yo solita, jajajajaja- decía mientras presumía

-oye ella es mi madre

-¿tu madre?, ¿creí que solo eras la mascota de sparkle?

-no soy mascota de nadie

-pero según escuche, eras esclavo de cierta unicornio- decía mientras le hacía recordar a spike a rarity, la unicornio que rompió su corazón

-cállate!

-oh, que pasa, no me digas que esa unicornio te rompió el corazón, en serio no puedo creer que hayas pensado que ella te correspondería, según lo que escuche en canterlot, se dice que ella odia las relaciones trans-especie, que no lo sabias?

-e…en serio…. ¿ósea que nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad?

-al parecer no pero- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente y le daba un beso corto en los labios- yo no estoy en contra de las relaciones trans-especie soy de mente abierta así que no te preocupes, si quieres pasar un buen rato o estas en temporada de celo ven a buscarme, me pareces alguien muy atractivo con ese cuerpo que tienes- dicho esto se fue moviendo las caderas de una lado a otro, y spike apenas si pudo asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, el beso que le habían dado era su primer beso( por lo menos su primer beso consiente, jajajaja fluttershy aprovechadora XD) y debía admitir que trixie se veía muy atractiva pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, tenia que pensar en como llegaría a la tienda de nekogami

-maldición ahora como llegaremos a la tienda de nekogami, siquiera puedo moverme, bueno tendré que intentarlo que más me queda- y recién se daba cuenta de que estaba a unos 2 kilómetros de ghost market

-que pasa spike, ¿ya puedes moverte? Oh quieres que te ayude a irte al bosque- alguien le había susurrado en su oído

-Susano, que….que mierda haces asustándome de esa manera

-oh vaya y ese fénix, que yo sepa en esta isla no hay fénix, ¿será que es tuyo?

-y que si lo es

-así que si es tuyo, bueno yo te recomendaría que hables con nekogami acerca de ese fénix, ella es la que más sabe de animales exóticos, tal vez te ayude con tu fénix y la temporada de apareamiento que tiene en este momento, tal vez sepa de algún sitio donde haya fénix

-espera como sabes de su temporada de apareamiento

-se huele a kilómetros que está en celo, yo que tu iria rápido a menos que te guste que tu fénix te ataque, por cierto escuche todo lo que dijo trixie, no me habías dicho que te habían roto el corazón, así que esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste y no porque querías saber de ti mismo ¿verdad?

-¿ah?..co…..como te…de que estas hablando- decía spike muy nervioso

-por favor spike se te nota cuando mientes, además si quieres aprender a utilizar tu fuerza tendrás que dejar de pensar en esa chica, olvídala, así podrás entrar en modo de supervivencia y podrás poder moverte, por eso es porque te puse esas pesas, para que estés en todo momento en modo de supervivencia y seas más fuerte y más veloz, te recuerdo que tienes 2 semanas para poder moverte libremente y poder pasar la prueba que te puse

Y así como vino se fue Susano y spike se quedó con algo en la mente, como podría olvidar a rarity, es obvio que no quería saber nada mas de ella, pero aun así no era nada fácil tirar a la basura todos los años que estuvo enamorado de ella, él nunca tuvo una relación así que no sabría cómo empezar ara poder superar a rarity, después de unos segundos se comenzó a escuchar una canción que se podría decir que no era la adecuada para ese momento

Rolling stones: it's all over now

/watch?v=GHWoHep87Pc

Well, baby used to stay out all night long

She made me cry, she done me wrong

She hurt my eyes open, that's no lie

Tables turn and now her turn to cry

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Well, she used to run around with every man in town

She spent all my MONEY, playing her high class game

She put me out; it was a pity how i cried

Tables turn and now her turn to cry

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Well, i used to walk in the morning, get my breakfast in bed

When I'd gotten worried she'd ease my aching head

But now she's here and there, with every man in town

Still trying to take me for that same old clown

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Because i used to love her, but it's all over now

Al término de la canción spike se encontraba con un poco de ánimo, pero no por la canción si no para saber quién estaba reproduciendo esa canción, así que se paró como si no tuviera las pesas y rápidamente se dirigió a la cueva en la que encontró a Susano con un gran radio parlante junto él y un álbum de los rolling stones en su mano

-te odio Susano- decía spike quien tenía ganas de matar a su tío

-jajaja deberías agradecerme ahora ya te puedes mover un poco mejor gracias a mi- y spike recién se dio cuenta de que ahora se podía mover mejor gracias a la ira asesina y las ganas de patear a su tío hasta el cansancio

-Esta me la vas a pagar Susano- y así se fue alejando de la cueva dejando a Susano escuchando su música pero al salir spike dijo- gracias Susano ya me siento un poco mejor – dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-gracias

-DE NADA SPIKE!- grito Susano dentro de la cueva, al parecer él lo había escuchado, cuando spike se dio cuenta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ghost market acompañado de peewee volando cerca de el

En otra parte, para ser más específicos en poniville, un Pegaso amarillo se levantaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer estuvo llorando toda la noche y al costado en su mesita de noche estaba una carta que decía

_De: spike_

_Para: fluttershy_

_Fluttershy, eres una gran amiga, y me duele despedirme de esta manera tan malagradecida de mi parte, pero si hubiera esos hermosos ojos verdes con lágrimas, me hubiera arrepentido de mi decisión, por eso no tuve el valor de despedirme de ti y las demás en persona, hay algo que creo que solo tu deberías saberlo, sé que es descortés decir esto por una carta pero creo que mereces saberlo, hace años, yo sentí algo por ti, para ser más exactos hace como 2 años, cuando crecí un poco más, ya no veía a los demás de la misma forma, creí que solo eran las hormonas que había salido a flote cuando di el estirón pero ese sentimiento hacia ti duro como 3 meses, en ese tiempo trate de disimularlo muy bien, pero después de ese tiempo quise resignarme pues creí había escuchado rumores de rarity que estabas interesada en big mac, ella me lo contó una noche cuando la estaba ayudando con su trabajo, ella me pidió una taza de chocolate caliente y que le pusiera edulcorante por que hace un tiempo se había hecho un chequeo médico y resulto que tenía diabetes, así que me confundí de edulcorante y accidentalmente le di vodka, vodka que ella tenía guardada en un gabinete, cuando se lo di ella al poco tiempo se había emborrachado y me conto varias secretos que no divulgare, y me conto acerca de que estabas interesada de big mac, después de esa noche mis esperanzas murieron, pero hace un tiempo, cuando me invitaste a tu casa a pasar la noche sentí que esa esperanza que pensé había muerto renacía como un fénix, sentí que si podía dejarte alimentarte de mí con tal de poder acercarme a ti valía la pena, y más adelante poder hacer que esos sentimientos sean correspondidos pero cuando paso el cuarto dio dejaste de hablarme y verme, me evitabas completamente así que supuse que no querías verme porque había hecho algo mal, tal vez no debí quedarme en tu casa desde un principio, te juera que si te hice algo malo mientras dormía no fue mi intención, yo nunca haría daño a ningún poni y mucho menos a ti, ya que en ese momento te quería, si algunas ves me aproveche mientras dormía te pido que me perdones, a veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido, tal vez así no estarían sufriendo muchos ponis, y hubiera evitado todo el dolor que sentí desde mi ataque de codicia, desde ese momento mi vida en equestria quedo marcada, todos me odian, piensan que soy un monstruo, fluttershy te quiero mucho, perdón si alguna vez te hice molestar o si hice algo alguna vez me aproveche mientras estaba inconsciente, en serio lo siento_

_Pd: te extrañare fluttershy_

De repente la Pegaso amarilla se despertó lentamente mientras tenía un despertador que había comprado el día anterior para no volver a quedarse dormía más tiempo, este reloj despertador también venía con radio y algo curioso es que estaba sintonizado en el maratón de los Beatles, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar ella comenzó a llorar a mares y se desplomo en su cama

The Beatles: All My Loving

/watch?v=OAk38ge8aII&amp;x-yt-cl=84838260&amp;x-yt-ts=1422327029

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
tomorrow I'll miss you  
remember I'll always be true  
and then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
and I'll send all my loving to you  
I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
the lips i am missing  
and hope that my dreams will come true  
and then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
and I'll send all my loving to you  
All my loving i will send to you  
all my loving, darling I'll be true  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
tomorrow I'll miss you  
remember I'll always be true  
and then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
and I'll send all my loving to you  
All my loving i will send to you  
all my loving, darling I'll be true  
all my loving, all my loving ooh  
all my loving i will send to you

En otro sitio en la boutique carrusel se encontraba una unicornio blanca de melena purpura abrazando fuertemente una foto de ella con spike en el cumpleaños de la unicornio, cumpleaños número 18, luego sonó su pequeña radio que tenía al lado de su taller en donde ella se encontraba, luego de escuchar la canción también se derrumbó y casualmente estaba en el maratón de los Beatles

The Beatles: 'OH! DARLING'

/watch?v=Ab2l6dWamc4

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
believe me when i tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
Oh! darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
believe me when i beg you  
don't ever leave me alone  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and died  
Oh! darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
believe me when i tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and died  
Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
believe me when i tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

Muy bien hasta acá, deben pensar que soy bien mierda con los sentimientos de las demás, pero oigan todavía falta la carta de pinkie y Rainbow, en el próximo capítulo hablare más de ello, ninguno de ustedes quiso saber acerca de daring do, que mal, que mal jajaja XD pero ya en serio, si les gusto el capítulo no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, así podre saber si les está gustando la historia.

Pd: Hasta la proxima


	10. Aviso

AVISO:

Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, es que eh estado muy ocupado tratando de arreglar un celular que mi papa quería comprar y tenía que pasar una semana de prueba primero, también porque estuve averiguando sobre mi instituto, como ya pronto voy a estudiar no tendré tanto tiempo para publicar, pero no se alarmen igual buscare cualquier pedacito de tiempo para escribir y publicar, hoy o mañana en la mañana a más tardar estaré publicando el capítulo 10, no se preocupen, como dije esta historia tiene para rato y también quiero terminar la primera temporada de esta historia


	11. Los polos opuestos se atraen

Hola que tal lectores, estuve viendo sus reviews y pues hubo unos interesantes, uno pregunto acerca de si volvería el poni enmascarado que vimos en el capítulo anterior, pues es probable que se sepa algo de el en este capítulo XD; hubo otra que me pareció muy divertida en cierto modo, si es que daring do estaría en el harem de spike, verán ella se encontrara con spike pero mucho más adelante, además no la voy a meter en el harem; hubo una pregunta que aunque me sorprendo por el hecho de que no lo hubieran hecho antes fue divertido, era sobre si me caía mal rarity, no es que me caiga al pero a veces me dan ganas de enterrarle un cuchillo en su maldita garganta pretenciosa XD, no ya en serio no es que me caiga mal si no que rarity no aprecia a spike, lose porque yo también eh estado en la misma situación que spike, pero esa persona no me podía ver más que como solo un amigo, aun sabiendo lo que sentía por ella se atrevía a salir con un montón de pendejos que no la valoraban y yo tenía que consolarla, al final me deshecho como paño sucio cuando creyó encontrar a su hombre ideal y pues lo supere pero a la pobre la le volvieron a romper el corazón, pero ya mucho pendejada mía sigamos con la historia que ustedes no quiere saber nada de mi vida sentimental, ustedes solo están para leer XD.

Chapter 10: Los polos opuestos se atraen, SANGRE SUDOR Y LAG… ¿MAS SANGRE? PARTE UNO

Spike se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que podía, claro que no era muy rápido con esas pesas haciéndolo más lento aunque ahora ya se podía mover mejor, peewee se encontraba volando cerca de él, después de como 1 hora spike se encontraba realmente agotado pero finalmente había llegado

-uff, finalmente llegamos peewee, el ghost market – decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, peewee se encontraba sorprendido ante todos los seres que estaba viendo

-increíble ¿cierto?, ven, vamos con nekogami, tal vez sabe algo de la temporada de apareamiento de los fénix

Y así se dirigieron lentamente a la tienda de nekogami, cuando finalmente llegaron se llevaron otra sorpresa

-buenos días y bienvenido a la tienda de artículos mágicos y exóticos ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- decía una unicornio mientras se daba vuelta, estaba parada en el mostrador

-oh eres tu spike, ¿tan rápido aceptaste mi propuesta?, valla que eres un pervertido, oh y veo que traes a tu fénix

-si ahhh…mmm…. Venía a ver a nekogami, quería saber si me podría ayudar con la temporada de celo de peewee

-mmmm, nekogami salió hace como 1 hora dijo que iría al puerto a recoger un nuevo cargamento

-oh vaya; entonces volveré luego

-porque tanta prisa, si quieres nos podemos divertir un rato y poder cono….- pero trixie no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien toco su lomo y lo acaricio lentamente, ella se estremeció ante ese suave tacto

-vaya, vaya, vaya; trixie mi pequeña pervertida, ¿qué intentabas hacer mientras yo no estaba?- decía una figura felina mientras se acercaba lentamente a la oreja de trixie y comenzaba a lamerla y mordisquearla

-ne….neko…nekogami- decía trixie mientras jadeaba, y spike miraba la escena mientras se le dilataban las pupilas y algo comenzaba a crecer en sus nuevos pantalones

-¿pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?, spike querido que te trae a mi tienda, no me digas que intentabas ligar con mi alumna, eso es muy raro, según lo que se, ella no estaba interesada en nadie, ¿o habrá sido mentira?- decía nekogami mientras se relamía los labios y miraba de una forma muy excitante a su alumna

-n….no, es que yo…..solo vine para saber si me podías ayudar con la temporada de celo de….- pero tampoco pudo decir nada más cuando sintió los enormes senos de nekogami revotando en su hombro, al sentir la fricción de esos senos spike comenzaba a babear, y lo peor era que no sabía el por que

\- así que ¿quieres que te ayude con tu temporada de celo?, aunque todavía eres muy joven para mí, y según por tu olor no estás en celo, será que quieres aprovecharte de una indefensa mujer- decía mientas frotaba más y más sus senos en el hombro de spike

-no, es…es…..es para mí fénix, él está en temporada de celo y no sé qué hacer

-mmmm, te podría decir que es lo que te pasara si el fénix no se libera de su temporada de celo pero te traumarías, no creo poder ayudarte con tu problema, por otro lado, trixie- dijo nekogami llamando a su alumna quien estaba con la mirada en otra parte

-¿si nekogami?

-veras, hoy se cumplen 5 meses desde que te estoy entrenando y has demostrado ser una gran alumna, así que bueno creo que te mereces un premio

-¿un premio?- decía algo confusa

-si veras hoy me llego cierto espécimen que bueno creo que te gustara, además podrás entrenar mejor, si decides aceptarla será una de tus mejores amigas y te será leal siempre- decía mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda y después de unos segundos ella salió con algo en su mano pero no se podía saber exactamente que era pues estaba cubierto con una tela

-ten trixie- dijo develando el espécimen, quien no era más que una hermosa fénix, pero no cualquier fénix, esta era muy especial

-¿pero, que es nekogami?, no recuerdo haber visto un animal parecido en los libros de animales exóticos que tiene

-esta mi querida alumna es una fénix de hielo, una especie muy rara de fénix que solo hay en mi país natal, hace unas semanas me mandaron una carta de que hace unos años había nacido la última fénix de hielo y la estaba cuidando su ama, bueno eso fue hasta que la mataron, esta fénix es muy especial trixie, ella necesita de una ama y desde que hace unos meses me dijeron que estaban cazando estos animalitos pues les dije que me trajeran uno, este es el último fénix de hielo que ha nacido, espero que lo cuides muy bien- decía mientras la hermosa fénix de color azul se trataba de esconder de los presentes en la espalda de nekogami, pero alguien aparte de trixie estaba muy interesado en la fénix, así es, era peewee el que estaba cautivado ante la hermosura de la fénix pero cuando trato de alzar vuelo, pues estaba en el hombro de spike, fue detenido de inmediato pues había sido congelado por la hermosa fénix

-y trixie ¿qué dices?, ¿decides aceptar esta responsabilidad de cuidar a este fénix?, hace un tiempo me dijiste que siempre quisiste tener una mascota, pero esta no será cualquiera mascota, si decides cuidar de esta fénix será tu compañera para toda tu vida, así que es muy importante saber si estas dispuesta a aceptarla- decía nekogami con un brillo en los ojos, al parecer ella se había encariñado bastante con su alumna,

-no….no sé qué decir nekogami, claro que me gustaría ser la compañera de esa fénix, pero no se mucho sobre fénix

-no te preocupes yo te diré todo de los fénix de hielo

-si es así entonces claro, será una gran honor que sea la compañera de…de...- decía trixie tratando de hacer entender a nekogami que le dijera el nombre de la fénix

-oh claro, ella se llama estrella, tiene 5 años, como sabrás en los libros de animales exóticos se dice que la vida de los fénix es de 15 años luego de eso tendrán que morir para volver a renacer, esta pequeña es algo tímida con los demás, pero según lo que me contaron ella era muy animada y cariñosa, pero desde que mataron a su ama ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes, como me describieron a su ama tu eres muy parecida a ella

-¿ah?- decía mientras spike trataba de romper el bloque de hielo en el que estaba peewee

-en realidad ella también era una unicornio, blanco con la melena larga de color rubio, era un poco egocéntrica y un poco terca, pero también era de buen corazón y muy habilidosa con la magia, en el poco tiempo que te conozco sé que podrás aprender a ganarte la confianza de estrella, así que cuídala mucho ¿sí?- decía nekogami mientras se deslizaba un pequeña lagrima por su ojo derecho y recorría su mejilla hasta caer al piso, luego de eso cerro los ojos y le sonrió a trixie

-bien peewee, ahora que hare contigo- decía spike mientras peewee miraba como un imbécil a estrella quien comenzaba a alzar vuelo para ponerse en el lomo de trixie, spike se reía ante la actitud de su amigo

-jejeje parece que tu fénix se enamoró, pero no eh oído nunca de un fénix de hielo y uno de fuego aparearse, quien sabe puede ser mortal- decía mientras observaba a peewee quien se veía como un imbécil observando a estrella y estrella quien se cubría la cara con su ala o se trataba de esconder en el cabello de trixie

-jejeje, aunque parece que a peewee no le importa mucho eso- dijo spike quien veía a su amigo embobado y babeando al ver a estrella

-bueno pero aun así, no puedo hacer nada por ti spike, lo lamento, único que te diré es que se valla a la migración para la temporada de celo, aunque terminara en 3 semanas si no se da prisa, y esta como a 2 semanas de aquí en vuelo, si después de 3 semanas tu fénix no se ah apareado se volverá violento contigo y con los que lo rodean, depende del ir o no- decía nekogami mientras le daba una mirada muy seria a spike y a su fénix

-pe….pero…..él no se quiere ir, y parece que le ha agradado estrella- decía mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho acerca de que si se quedaba se volvería violento

-en serio no sé qué podría pasar si ellos se tocan o algo, nunca eh escuchado que un fénix de fuego y uno de hielo se apareen como te dije

-pe…pero

-es tu decisión, pero bueno ya depende de ti, por cierto, ¿trixie?- decía mientras

-¿sí?

-desde ahora spike también trabajara para mi así que espero que se lleven bien- decía mientras le giñaba un ojo a trixie quien en respuesta se sonroja al punto máximo

-¿¡espera que!?- decía spike mientras no entendía esa decisión que había tomado nekogami

-si, según lo que me dijo Susano, tu trabajaras para mis desde hoy, dijo que era parte de tu entrenamiento y también porque ya no te permitiría quedarte en la cueva así que te quedaras a vivir por ahora en la tienda

Flash back

Nekogami se encontraba dirigiéndose al mar para poder recibir el nuevo cargamento de artículos para su tienda, pero en medio del camino es detenida por Susano

-buenos días nekogami

-bueno días Susano- decía coquetamente

-nunca cambias

-y nunca lo hare jejeje

-bueno nekogami necesito hablar contigo, veras, desde hoy spike trabajara para ti

-¿ah? Y ¿porque?- decía algo confundida

-hace un momento vi que tu alumna hablo con spike algo de que a él le habían roto el corazón y pues estaba pensando en que sería mejor si spike deja de pensar en eso, tu eres mejor que yo en eso de sentimentalismo y cosas así, además será bueno que empiece a trabajar tiene que aprender que yo no le voy a dar todo

-¿será eso, o será por….- decía mientras le comenzaba a susurrar algo al oído después de unos segundos se separó y sonrió

-si me atrapaste, mayormente es por eso, es que es necesario, y no se me ocurre otra forma

-Está bien, pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar

-dime

-como se portó mi alumna con spike, que yo sepa no es muy buena con relacionarse con los demás, mayormente es arrogante salvo por ciertas personas

-veras, ella lo beso

-…- nekogami se quedó muda por lo que acababa de escuchar, su alumna era muy antisocial, sabía que era pervertida porque ella también lo era y por otras cosas pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría

-que pasa nekogami, ¿sorprendida por la actitud tan repentina de tu querida alumna?, que yo sepa tú fuiste quien la hizo pervertida- decía en una forma burlona

-nunca pensé que haría esto, ella no es muy sociable que digamos, y el hacer esto, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella después

-bueno, ya eso es cosa tuya, no te olvides de decirle a spike que ahora trabajara para ti, y si se reúsa le dices que si no lo hace hare que Eliza lo mande con su padre al inframundo

-vaya que eres bien maldito con el pobre- decía en tono burlón

-es para que aprenda a formar carácter XD, además también podrá entrenar con tu alumna

-está bien, pero atente a las consecuencias que traerá esta decisión tuya

-no te preocupes ni que pasara algo tan malo

-si claro, la última vez que dijiste eso casi te matan y yo fui quien casi lo hizo

-esta vez tendremos nuestra revancha

-pero, ¿y si hacemos una apuesta?

-qué clase de apuesta- decía con cierta duda

-una apuesta con nuestros alumnos

-mmmm, interesante, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-el sensei del alumno que gane en el torneo de artes marciales tendrá que ser el esclavo del otro durante 1 mes

-mmmm, esto si será interesante

-y que dices, ¿trato?

-trato

-nos vemos luego Susano querido- decía coquetamente mientras se iba moviendo sus caderas de una forma muy provocativa, quien Susano obviamente vio y se quedó mirando el caminar de su amiga nekogami, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar pues alguien había escuchado y visto todo lo que había pasado, de una manera increíblemente rápida apareció Eliza y de frente le dio una tremenda patada en sus pelotas con tanta fuerza que salió volando hasta la otra parte de la isla mientras gritaba

-ELISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- decía el pobre Susano quien al ser captado viendo el trasero de otra mujer Eliza lo había castigado

-tu solo debes tener ojos para mi imbécil- decía muy molesta mientras se dirigía muy campante con una sonrisa hacia la cueva

Fin del flash back

-y eso fue lo que paso, ahora trabajas para mí, será mejor que lo pongas al corriente trixie, mañana saldrás con él a una misión muy peligrosa de categoría "B"

-Queee! apenas hace unos días pude salir a salvo de una misión categoría C y ahora quiere que haga un B con él, nos mataran

-lo lamento pero es necesario, tienen que ir a la isla mercante de oeste, necesito que me traigas cierta gema, esta gema es muy especial y solo lo tiene cierto mercader de la isla, hagan todo lo posible para traérmela

-pe…pero

-tranquila trixie, además lo tienes a el- decía tratando de darle confianza a su alumna

-señorita nekogami, eso no ayuda mucho sabe

-¡oye!- decía spike algo indignado y peor siendo arrastrado ahora a una nueva isla y en una misión en la que de nuevo tendría su vida en riesgo

-el hecho de que hayas vencido a una hidra blanca no te hace fuerte

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-Susano se lo dijo a nekogami y ella me lo dijo a mí, si vas a ser mi compañero tendrás que ser más fuerte que eso

-pe…pero

-además, spike que yo sepa tienes 2 semanas para poder más fuerte de lo que eres ahora, si regresas sano y salvo de la isla te diré el secreto de como poder pasar la prueba del jarrón de agua espiritual

-¡en serio!- decía emocionado pues para eso había venido en primer lugar a hablar con nekogami, el saber cómo demonios pasar la prueba del jarrón de agua

-Si en serio. Trixie creo que la mejor forma de crear un vínculo con estrella será en una misión

-pe….pero….nekogami sensei la categoría de esta misión es demasiado alta para mí, no creo estar lista aun

-no te preocupes trixie, sé que lo lograras, confió en ti

-e….es…..está bien nekogami sensei

-bien es hora de que se pongan a trabajar, trixie lleva a spike contigo al muelle y ve a recoger el cargamento que deje ahí, y esta vez ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me rompas de nuevo otro jarrón de vacío espiritual

-pe…pero esa ves, me asuste por culpa de un monstruo marino

-ya te dije que no había nada cerca de donde estabas, así que sin excusas- decía de una manera severa mientras apuntaba a la salida y los presentes se dirigían al muelle

Ya después de 30 minutos estaban a la mitad de su destino, peewee seguía volando cerca de trixie y estrella quien estaba en el lomo de quien ahora era su nueva ama, aunque esta estaba muy tímida y tenía la cabeza gacha, a nuestro amigo se le ocurre preguntar algo que digamos tomo por sorpresa

-¿oye trixie?

-¿dime spike?

-¿por….por qué me besaste hoy en la mañana, apenas si nos conocimos hoy?

-por…. Por qué me pareces lindo, y te veías muy deprimido cuando mencione a esa unicornio- decía tartamudeando un poco y poniéndose un poquito nerviosa

-¿solo por eso?

-spike ¿estás seguro que esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos?, ¿no recuerdas nada?

-ahhh, no, ¿porque?

-por nada, por nada- decía trixie mientras escondía su rostro de spike y dejaba escapar una lágrima de su ojos izquierdo, después de eso, el viaje se mantuvo muy callado hasta llegar a su destino, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que solo eran 2 cajas medianas de aproximadamente 70cm de altura cada una y una que tenia una altura de aproximadamente 2 metros

-Muy bien, spike tu lleva estas cajas, ten mucho cuidado que según tengo entendido aquí es donde están las cosas mas pesadas, yo me llevare la caja grande en la cual están las cosas más frágiles, date prisa o te castigaran spike

-cas….castigar- decía spike espantado

-nekogami podrá ser una gran amiga y todo eso, pero no le gusta la falta de puntualidad, ella tiene una forma muy severa de sancionar a los impuntuales

-Gulp*

-Tranquilo, solo hay que llegar rápido ¿sí?- decía mientras le daba a spike una cálida sonrisa

Después de eso, los cuatros se dirigieron a la tienda de nekogami, ahora con el cargamento que llevaban se demoraron 1 hora ½. Después de llegar a su destino se encontraron con la tienda vacía, nekogami no estaba ahí y solo había una nota que decía

_Hola trixie, necesito ausentarme hasta la noche, ¿serias tan amable de cuidar la tienda hasta que regrese?, pon al corriente a spike con el trabajo y empaca para que mañana vallas a la isla mercader, no te olvides de nada, nos vemos después trixie_

_Pd: procura no desordenarme mucho la tienda tratando de conocer a spike de acuerdo jejeje. Cuídate_

Cuando trixie termino de leer la nota ella se puso muy roja ante la idea alocada que se le vino a la mente cuando leyó la última frase, su maestra sabía que era un pervertida pues ella fue quien la volvió así, pero deshecho rápido ese pensamiento con otro acerca de lo que le había preguntado a spike hace un rato, si la recordaba, él dijo que no y eso le dolía pero, ¿Por qué?

-bien al parecer nekogami estará fuera hasta la noche, será mejor ponerte al corriente de la tienda y prepararnos para el viaje de mañana.

-muy bien, oye quisiera saber, ¿porque me preguntaste si era la primera vez que nos conocíamos?, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando llegaste a poniville, cuando retaste a las chicas, esa fue la primera vez que te conocí

-¿estás seguro que no te acuerdas de nada más?- decía ella con un rostro que reflejaba lastima y tristeza

-no, nada, ¿pero porque?, ¿sabes algo que yo no?- decía spike quien levantaba una ceja

-no…no….nada- decía algo nerviosa pero aun reflejaba en su rostro que se sentía triste por la respuesta

\- trixie, porque estas triste, ¿dije algo malo?

-si….digo no….digo….ahhh nada olvídalo- decía mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda junto con estrella, mientras que peewee veía a su amo con cara de, "serás pelotudo"

\- y ahora yo que hice- le preguntaba a peewee quien en respuesta solo lo comenzó a picotear en sus partes privadas y luego se dirigió a la parte trasera, después de unos minutos spike también se dirigió a la parte trasera y lo que encontró le pareció gracioso, a peewee tratando de acercarse a estrella pero ella siempre le respondía con una ola de frio intenso que congelaba al pequeño, pero lo raro era que no le pasaba nada malo, al parecer a los pocos segundos él se lograba descongelar y seguía como cualquier imbécil enamorado intentando acercarse a su amor platónico, trixie se encontraba organizando varias pociones , amuletos, collares, anillos, etc. Spike se dirigió a trixie para poder ayudarla

-trixie, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- si claro, pon estos anillos elementales en el mostrador de afuera, ten cuidado que son muy potentes- decía mientras evitaba contacto visual y seguía clasificando varios artículos de la tienda

Después de que spike hiciera lo que se le pidió se dirigió donde estaba trixie y al parecer ya había terminado de organizar la mayor parte así que dedico su tiempo a explicarle para que servía cada uno de los artículos que estaban en la tienda, por lo menos la mayoría, le dijo para que servían los anillos elementales, eran para amplificar el poder mágico elemental que posea el usuario, pero solo será por un corto tiempo hasta volver a recargarse, sobre diversos amuletos que eran para amplificar magia o algunos eran para eliminar cualquier rastro de ella, otros eran como escudos de protección, otros eran para amplificar habilidades como la velocidad, el olfato, la vista, la concentración y demás, también habían una especie de collar que lograba hacer el hechizo de transformación, podías transformarte en lo que quisieras usándolo, también habían varias mascaras que servían como protectores o para invisibilidad y así siguieron durante horas, obviamente no se olvidaron de almorzar ni de dar de comer a sus compañeros alados, ya después de varias horas más se había hecho de noche y spike se sentía en más confianza con trixie, y trixie cada vez se le formaba un sonrisa de pequeña hasta que era muy visible, finalmente llego la noche y se tuvieron que ir a dormir, por suerte habían varios cuartos en el almacén que también era el hogar de nekogami y de trixie, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, en uno dormiría spike y peewee y en otro dormiría trixie y estrella quien un no se acostumbraba a su nueva compañera, pero aun así se durmió rápido , antes de que se dispusieran a dormir todos, trixie se acercó a spike y le dio un corto beso en los labios y le sonrió

-este es tu beso de buenas noches, descansa bien mi querido spike- y así sin más se fue sin dejar a spike contestar o hacer algo, solo se quedó ahí como idiota mientras en su mente comenzaban a llegar un montón de emociones que no había sentido antes, pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo el que rarity le había rechazado, pero cuando pensó en rarity de nuevo se volvió a deprimir de una forma devastadora, y se fue a dormir a un rincón junto con peewee, su fiel amigo se encontraba muy feliz al parecer pensando en estrella y no se dio cuenta de la depresión de su amigo, y aun así como dice esta frase que para mí me ha marcado "para ser feliz, alguien tendrá que ser infeliz para lograr tu felicidad, es como un intercambio equivalente" y así se fueron a dormir pero trixie aún no podía dormir y seguía pensando y pensando en varias cosas, pero ¿que será eso que estará pensando?, de un momento a otro se apareció una figura felina frente a trixie, y observo que trixie estaba con la mirada en las estrellas, así sin más se dirigió a trixie

-muy bien trixie, como te fue con spike, ¿te divertiste con él?

-ne….neko…nekogami sensei, no me asuste de ese modo- decía trixie entre nerviosa y molesta

-oh vamos no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero bueno tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, ¿es el verdad?, del que me hablaste hace unos meses cuando te estuve entrenando, en si aun no entiendo cómo es posible eso, pero aun así, ¿cómo te sientes?

-mal señorita nekogami, el no recuerda nada de mí, me odio, por mi culpa fue que él no me recuerda ni, si tan solo pudiese volver en el tiempo como aquella ves y evitar este estúpido deseo, pero no puedo

-como te dije antes, no entiendo muy bien lo que me dijiste aquella vez, al final después de mucho pensar me di cuenta de que lo que me decías era verdad, pero aun así no lo entiendo, y como te dije también, no puedo hacer volver los recuerdos de una persona que no tiene algo que se pueda restaurar, él no se acuerda nada de ti y yo no puedo hacer nada, la única forma seria que el mismo lo desee, o tendrás que volverlo a enamorar, depende de ti, pero bueno será mejor dejarte dormir, mañana les espera una larga semana, o mejor dicho quincena, sabes muy bien que la isla mercader queda muy lejos y esta como a una semana en barco así que tendrás que darte prisa, te enviare con algunos amigos míos para que te ayuden en la embarcación y puedas conseguir algunas cosas para mí, pero esa gema que te dije es muy especial, necesito que la consigas como sea, ¿me entendiste?- decía nekogami muy seria mientras abrazaba a su alumna

-muy bien nekogami sensei

-trixie, ¿porque aún no le has dicho a spike la verdad?

-no…..no puedo, el todavía no está preparado para esto, si se lo dijese corro el riesgo de que acepte muy mal la verdad y me odie por pensar que lo que le diga es una vil mentira, tengo que…..que esperar el momento indicado, de una u otra forma él se volverá de nuevo mi leal compañero, como era antes de esa maldita noche- decía mientras se echaba a llorar en el pecho de su maestra, nekogami solo se quedó ahí durante varias horas consolando a su alumna(se preguntaran que será eso de lo que hablaban ellas, que le estarán ocultando a spike, pues eso no se los diré hasta después de un tiempo XD)

Ya era de día en la isla donde se encontraban nuestros amigos spike y trixie, ya ellos habían desayunado muy bien y tenían todo preparado para zarpar, nekogami se había dirigido al muelle junto los cuatro para poder darles indicaciones

-muy bien, les diré esto una vez y solo una vez así que préstenme mucha atención

-si

-demoraran cerca de una semana para llegar a la isla mercader, recuerden que en esa isla existen seres muy fuertes y varios son malvados, no es como la nuestra, deberán tener mucho cuidado y tengan cuidado con todo lo que los rodea que la ruta estará plagada de monstruos y seres que querrán matarlos, cuando lleguen a la isla busquen a un dragón café con espinas amarillas y un parche en el ojo, él les dirá dónde está la gema que necesito que consigan, no confíen en nadie, muchos trataran de timarlos, ¿estas escuchando spike?- decía mientras observaba de una manera muy directa a spike- en trixie puedo confiar pero tú no eres tan fuerte ni tan habilidoso en este mundo, no te separes mucho de ella, como decía el dragón se llama Minos, cuando lo encuentren díganle que les manda nekogami, luego vuelvan con vida junto con la gema, otra cosa más, les daré a cada uno 10 000 monedas de oro, será suficiente para poder sobrevivir unos días ahí y poder comprar uno que otro recuerdo o algo que les guste, pero vuelvan con la gema o si no, no vuelvan- decía mientras los mandaba junto con la demás tripulación, entre ellos estaban varios comerciantes y piratas, algunos eran grifos o minotauros, uno que otro ogro o trol, etc.

_Hace 2 días en poniville:_

_Nuestras chicas seguían deprimidas por la partida de spike, fluttershy no lo estaba tomando muy bien igual que todas, twilight también estaba mal, estaba muy paranoica, pensando en si seguirá vivo o si le paso algo, Apple Jack trataba con todas su fuerzas el poder trabajar sin sentirse totalmente devastada, cuando finalmente se decidía a intentar algo con spike él se va, y lo único que la motivaba para trabajar era que si terminaba rápido podía irse a su cuarto a seguir lamentándose, también cuando pateaba un árbol lo hacía más fuerte que de costumbre y es porque tenía mucha ira acumulada con respecto a lo de rarity, hablando de rarity, ella también estaba muy deprimida, por su culpa 2 de sus mejores amigas la odiaban, trataba de hablar con ellas pero lo único que le decían era que se largara o harían algo de lo que pudiesen arrepentirse después, y las demás preferían evitarla, no la odiaban pero aun así ellas también estaban deprimidas como para poder consolar su propio ego y decirles que no fue su culpa, asa que desde que spike se había ido ella había gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en anti depresivos, se tomaba tantos que después de 2 días ya estaba a la mitad el frasco de píldoras, Rainbow por otra parte estaba algo irritada y molesta pero no con rarity si no con spike, ella pensaba que era muy mal agradecido como para despedirse con una carta de sus mejores amigas, aunque no estaba más enojada con spike que con los demás aldeanos quien muchos de los aldeanos de poniville se alegraban de la partida de spike, solo pocos como las CMC o Cherrilee, y algunos familiares de las mane six, pero los demás se alegraban completamente de que se halla largado, ella también estaba muy enojada con las demás aldeanos pero aún no había tenido tiempo de decirle a sus amigas que los aldeanos se alegraban de la situación en la que estaban pasando, porque hace unas horas se había enterado, Pinkie a decir verdad no estaba tan deprimida que digamos, en sus ojos se reflejaba esperanza y era porque hasta ayer había podido tener tiempo para poder leer la carta que le había dejado spike, la cual decía_

_Para pinkie: _

_Hola pinkie, lamento tener que despedirme así pero no tenía el valor para enfrentarme a ustedes ni a la reacción que tendrían en ese momento, sé que debes estar muy deprimida pensando que acabas de perder a un amigo, tengo que decirte que no es así, tu eres una de mías más grandes amigas, muchas veces estuve deprimido por el hecho de ser un dragón muchos de los aldeanos me trataban como la mascota de la ahora princesa twilight, nunca se referían a mi como alguien de su igual si no que me rebajaban como si fuera un animal salvaje o una mascota que no tenía correa, siempre estuve agradecido por el hecho de tener tan buenas amigas y por eso siempre hacia de todo para poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero durante sus aventuras, muchas veces no me invitaban o me dejaban de lado y al no estar siempre me ridiculizaban, incluso en canterlot me humillaban pero twilight no lo sabe y será mejor que no lo sepa, te prometo volver en 4 meses para mi cumpleaños y puedas planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños así como lo hiciste hace 1 año, te extrañare bastante_

_Pd: por favor mantén todo lo leído en secreto, no quiero que las demás lo sepan, promételo pinkie ¿de acuerdo?, una pinkie promesa. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver pinkie, y gracias por brindarme tu amistad_

Desde que había leído la carta ella tenía esperanza y no estaba tan deprimida como las demás, pero aun así estaba algo triste por la partida de su amigo, aunque él había prometido volver para su cumpleaños que sería en cuatro meses

En otra parte, en el barco de los corsarios que se dirigían a la misma isla que nuestros amigos, (jajaja de seguro pensaron que ellos irían al bosque morte, dije que irían a una isla donde hay varios comerciantes, si es que mencione un bosque, en toda isla siempre hay un pequeño bosque por las palmeras y demás), los corsarios hacían ahora que chrysallis fuera una sirviente del barco, ella tenía que ayudar con la limpieza o tenía que ayudar a las cocineras, o también ser de mucama, hasta ahora iba bien, pero al mismo tiempo ella trataba de pensar en una forma de escapar, aunque no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, si quería seguir con vida y tener comida tenía que seguir en el barco, pero sabía que cuando saliera ella tendría que ser vendida por algún pervertido como esclava, hasta ayer se le había informado que al parecer hubo un mal cálculo con la fecha de llegada a la isla y ahora solo le restaban poco más de una semana, hasta ahora no la habían maltratado, pero se preguntaba cuando lo harían, ella no confiaba en nadie así que era obvio pensar que tarde o temprano le harían algo

En la isla del bosque morte se encontraba Susano y nekogami

-Así que finalmente los enviaste, no pensé que serias más cruel que yo

-no lo soy, solo que en verdad necesito esa gema, es muy especial, y desde la última vez que estuve en esa isla muchos me recuerdan y como que no me quieren cerca de ese lugar, no quiero una guerra con esa isla y la nuestra, así que los envié a ellos y es di instrucciones de que solo hablaran de mi con Minos

-pero mira que enviar a spike también, tu alumna es fuerte en magia pues tú la has instruido y también debe está llevando algún amplificador de magia, pero spike apenas si sabe controlar su chakra, aun ni si quiera le eh enseñado a manejar los poderes que heredo de sus padre, pero bueno, él es tuyo por ahora así que no importa mucho, y no creo que muera o por lo menos no tan rápido

-jajaja siempre con ese optimismo aun cuando la vida de alguien cerca puede estar en peligro

-es mejor eso a estar preocupado por nada

-tienes razón ellos podrán arreglárselas ahí, ni que se fuesen a encontrar con alguien demasiado fuerte y los mate

-sí, Además spike tiene que aprender a moverse más rápido, aun le cuesta mucho el correr con las pesas, en dos semanas tiene que pelear conmigo y poder darme si quiera un golpe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo

-espera, ¿usaras toda tu velocidad?

-cómo crees, solo usare el 10%, si no él ni siquiera podría verme, me sorprendí mucho cuando tu lograste a igualar mi fuerza y velocidad

-te dije que no te confiaras, yo también eh vivido mucho

-¿oye cuándo será tu cumpleaños?, ¿en 4 meses cierto?, ¿cuantos cumples?

-ahhh…cumplo 32 mmgmrgmm- decía en voz baja y gruñendo

-¿cuánto?

-32 mmgmrgmm….

-¿ah?

-32 523 años, ¿contento?

-si jajaja, siempre me divierte decir tu edad y molestarte- decía mientras se reía

-yo no me reiría tanto, que yo sepa tu eres más viejo, tienes como medio millón de años –decía mientras se reía también

-oh vamos eso me da más experiencia

-pero aun así no pudiste ganarme en nuestra pelea, será mejor que entrenes lo más que puedas para nuestra pelea, y recuerda que sigue en pie la apuesta

-si ya lo sé, me pregunto qué te hare hacer cuando seas mi sirviente durante un mes- y en ese momento vino de la nada Eliza y de una manera violenta le pateo las pelotas y lo volvió a mandar a volar y luego se dirigió hacia nekogami

-oye nekogami ¿quieres ir al spa?

-claro amiga, ya me hacía falta relajarme un poco- y así sin más se retiraron al spa del mercado

En otro lugar, en el tártaro, volvemos a ver a la draconequus quien tiene cabello blanco y se encontraba durmiendo, ella se encontraba en una jaula quien tenía varios sellos de papel escritos para evitar que escape, después de unos segundos se fue acercando un ser que parecía un humano pero este tenía rasgos caninos, tenía el pelo de color negro y tenía una cadena con púas, se tapaba su cuerpo con una túnica, con un palo comenzó a golpear la jaula para despertar a la draconequus

-vamos eriss despierta

-mmmm ahhh…wuaa- decía mientras se levantaba lentamente y abría los ojos rápido para poder ver quien era

-hola eriss, ¿cómoda?

-no molestes cerbero, estaba soñando con mi hermanito

-de eso venía a hablarte, como ya sabes en unos 3 meses se te dará libertad, como ya sabes se te prohíbe matar a cualquier ser inteligente, no querrás volver a regresar otra ves aquí ¿verdad?

-oh vamos, sabes perfectamente cerbero que ese maldito rey se lo merecía, es increíble que él no esté en el infierno aun, ese maldito encontró la forma de fusionarse con su hija

-mira solo te digo lo que Hades me informa, tienes prohibido matar seres inteligentes, excepto por que sean malvados o por defensa propia, por otra parte se me informo que tu hermano esta en este momento petrificado, al parecer él se liberara pronto, espero que te haga feliz esta noticia

-¿feliz?, esta es la mayor noticia de todas, además pronto será el cumpleaños de Discord, tengo tantos regalos que darle y el poder estar con el finalmente me llena de una emoción que creí que no tendría desde que el maldito rey mato a mi madre y mi padre fue enviado a el mundo del silencio solo por enterarse que el rey había matado a nuestra madre, y que yo haya sido enviada a esta porquería de cárcel solo por tratar de asesinar al rey de mierda, todo para que ese hijo de puta siga vivo

-bueno volveré a venir cuando sea tu liberación, por ahora descansa, pronto podrás reunirte con tu hermanito

-oye cerbero, ¿cómo sigue el mierda de tirek?

-bueno, sigue infeliz y con deseo de venganza, ¿Por qué?

Como me gustaría poder darle una tortura lenta y dolorosa por arrebatarle la magia a mi hermanito

-oh vamos de acá a unos miles de años el será enviado al infierno, no te preocupes por estupideces- decía cerbero

-está bien cerbero, bueno nos vemos en 3 meses

-de acuerdo, ¿no te vayas a quedar dormida? Jajaja

Y así cerbero se retiró de la celda de eriss y ella se dispuso a dormir un poco más

Muy bien este fue el capítulo de hoy espero poder publicar el jueves o el viernes, como dije lamento no haber publicado antes pero tenía mucho que hacer y como mi pc se malogro, no tuve tiempo

Este capítulo consta de tres partes así que no crean que será rápido

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?, a que ahora están más intrigados ¿verdad?, que será lo que trixie oculta y ¿porque?

Pregunta:

¿Cuál es su banda y género de música favorita?


	12. Sangre sudor y lagrimas sangre parte 2

Hola queridos lectores, muchos se estarán preguntando, ¿qué es lo que nos estará ocultando trixie ahora?, tengan por seguro que cuando se sepa no se lo podrán creer, ni si quiera yo me lo creo todavía XD pero ya en serio, será algo impactante.

En este capítulo habrán pasado 4 días desde que spike, trixie, estrella y peewee han salido de embarcación hacia la isla mercader, que se dice que hay muchos peligros. Se preguntaran porque me adelanto tanto, es que quiero evitar tanta palabrería y darles lo que ustedes quieren, ¡acción!

Chapter 11: Los polos opuestos se atraen, SANGRE SUDOR Y LAG… ¿MAS SANGRE? PARTE DOS

watch?v=SU6AZA810FA

Han pasado 4 días desde que nuestros amigos salieron en busca de la rara gema que le habían solicitado encontrar en la isla de los mercaderes, según nekogami, esta isla era muy peligros, y trixie lo sabía muy bien pues cuando oyó la categoría "B" de frente se alarmo, pero al final termino aceptando la misión que le habían dado, como seguía diciendo; durante todo este tiempo trixie y spike se la pasaron conociendo a la tripulación, se quedaron muy intrigados en varios de ellos, incluso trixie pues como había dicho antes ella era muy antisocial y solo se hablaba con nekogami, a lo mucho hablaba con los clientes de la tienda pero solo por cortesía oh porque era su trabajo; algunos eran híbridos entre grifos y ninfas lo que le daba la habilidad de usar magia tanto para combate como para usos curativos, otros que fueron desterrados de sus reinos por cometer algún delito grave y dieron por accidente con la isla y comenzaron su nueva vida ahí, algunos era traficantes de armas muy peligrosas y secretas que provenían de diferentes reinos, otros eran espías de reinos que fueron dados de baja y luego fueron mandados a asesinar para no revelar ningún secreto y al intentar escapar se encontraron en la isla, pero había uno de todos ellos que paraba inexpresivo, él era el ayudante de cocina de un grifo que era uno de los cocineros personales del rey grifo, pero por alguna equivocación lo habían acusado de hurto y mandado a matar y entre el escape se encontró con una amiga suya y se lo llevo a la isla, como decía, el chico era un hibrido entre Pegaso y un hombre lobo, se le notaba por sus colmillos y su cola de perro y por sus ojos, el chico siempre tenía la mirada perdida y cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo sobre la isla mercader, él se retiraba a su recamara y de ahí no salía hasta después de varias horas, el cocinero les dijo a spike y a trixie que no intentaran hablar con él acerca de la isla mercader

-¿Por qué se pone así cada vez que se menciona algo sobre la isla?- decía spike pues no entienda el porqué de su comportamiento

-verán, el ah estado antes en la isla, según lo que su de él, cuando era pequeño muchos lo denigraban por su forma hibrida, lo repudiaban por ser lo que era, después de varios años su aldea fue invadida y muchos de los aldeanos fueron enjaulados y vendidos en aquella isla, como sabrás en esa isla se vende de todos, incluso esclavos, durante su estadía en la isla a él lo habían maltratado durante meses y era por que como para muchos era un monstruo nadie lo quería comprar, y cuando alguien no te compra te castigan golpeándote y torturan hasta el día siguiente y si no te compran ese día tampoco te harán lo mismo hasta que lo hagan, después de un mes pierdes las esperanzas de vivir según parece- decía el grifo mientras almorzaba con sus acompañantes

-vaya, que tipo de isla para más despreciable- decía spike

-¿y tú como sabes eso?- decía trixie

\- porque yo fui quien lo compre, hace ya unos años, acompañe a la señorita nekogami a la misma isla y nos dividimos varios para poder localizar a un viejo amigo, se nos prohibió acercarnos a la tienda de esclavos, pero yo la desobedecí y me fui para poder observar el porqué de su orden, y lo que vi fue horrible, muchos seres de diferentes razas estaban con cadenas y siendo atacados con látigos y con palos, finalmente había comprendido el porqué de la orden de la señorita nekogami, ella quería evitar el dolor que sentiría al ver como muchos inocentes eran lastimados y vendidos, y fue cuando observe a marco, así se llamaba el chico, cuando lo vi no dude ni por un segundo y le pague para llevármelo, no podía soportar ver tal crueldad contra un niño, después de eso hice todo lo posible para rehabilitarlo y pudiera confiar en la gente, al final después de mucho tiempo logro confiar en mí y solo en mí, nunca me deja solo pues tiene miedo de que algún día se lo lleven a la isla mercader, él me está acompañando por que no se puede quedar con nadie en nuestro hogar pero prometí que no bajaría de este barco hasta volver a nuestro hogar y pienso cumplir con eso

-es…..es increíble, así que era por eso que el actúa así cada vez que se le menciona acerca de la isla- decía spike

-sí, pero será mejor que se retiren, necesito preparar la cena y además también tengo que hacer salir a marco de su habitación, con su permiso- dicho esto hizo que spike y trixie se retiraran de la cocina, no habiendo donde ir mas, se decidieron ir hacia donde estaban sus fénix y lo que vieron fue algo muy cómico, como siempre peewee quería atraer la atención de estrella, pero estrella seguía siendo fría con el pobre de peewee (ironía ¿dónde? XD) y siempre lo congelaba cada que estab metros cerca de ella, pero a nuestro querido amigo no le importaba eso; el simplemente quería poder ganarse a estrella como sea. Al final luego de tanto insistir se dio cuenta de que spike y trixie se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y se avergonzó y voló rápido afuera para evitar contacto visual; después de esto trixie se dirigió hacia estrella para poder hablar

-estrella, ¿porque eres así con peewee?, por lo menos dale una oportunidad- decía trixie a su fénix (cabe recalcar que durante el viaje, estrella y trixie se fueron conociendo y ahora se tienen un poquito más de confianza, estrella ya no era tan, tan tímida como cuando vino, pero aun así parecía no querer nada con el pobre de peewee. En respuesta, estrella le susurro algo al oído de trixie y ella se sorprendió mucho y también entendió el porqué de la manera de ser de estrella con peewee

-entiendo, ahora veo por qué eres así con peewee, lamento mucho que pasara eso pero, no todos son iguales, créeme, lose- decía trixie mientras hacía que estrella se dirigiera al cuarto de trixie; spike había observado todo lo que había pasado, como era posible que trixie pudiese comunicarse con estrella, ni si quiera él se podía comunicar así con peewee y eso que el tenia años con peewee

-¿oye que te dijo?- decía algo interesado

-me conto algo muy personal que no te interesa saber spike, será mejor que lo dejes así y por ahora, evites que tu fénix se acerca a estrella- decía Trixie con mucha seriedad

-¿la entendiste?, ¿cómo?- decía spike muy intrigado

-muy simple- decía mientras mostraba un "dije " de color arcoíris que llevaba atado en un mechón de su pelo- este "dije" me permite comunicarme con los animales, me permite entenderlos, es como un traductor animal, este dije es uno de los experimentos de nekogami, me lo dio al primer mes de mi entrenamiento con ella; en ese entonces me mostro un hermoso prado que estaba muy cerca de la parte este de la isla, en donde habían una gran variedad de animales salvajes, pero muchos no eran depredadores asesinos, sino más bien como de campo; debiste haber escuchado cuando me entrego a estrella que yo me comunicaba muy bien con los animales, pues es gracias a esto que puedo hacerlo- decía mientras tenía la mirada perdida

-increíble, me gustaría pedirle ese dije a nekogami para poder regalárselo a fluttershy- decía spike entusiasmado, pero de un momento a otro se deprimió y esto fue muy notorio para trixie

-¿qué pasa spike?, ¿tanto así extrañas a esa Pegaso?- decía Trixie mientras trataba de dar ánimo y comprender a spike

-si trixie, no sé cómo les estará yendo, espero que estén bien, no pude despedirme personalmente de ellas por miedo a ver sus rostros y retractarme de mi decisión- decía mientras se le iban formando lágrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes, de seguro están bien, claro estarán un poco molestas o preocupadas por ti, pero aun así tienen la esperanza de volverte a ver, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso- decía trixie quien trataba de daré ánimos a spike, algo que ayudo un poco

-gracias trixie, sabes; ¿no entiendo por qué eras tan altanera y pretensiosa antes?, la forma como te has comportado conmigo estos últimos días ha sido de lo más amigable y te veo mucho más hermosa que antes, me gusta esta nueva trixie- decía mientras le deba una cálida sonrisa; trixie al notar esto se sonroja mucho y saltaba al rostro de spike y le decía

-no deberías decirle eso a una mujer spike, ahora hasta responsable de tus actos- decía mientras le robaba un largo y apasionado beso que duro cerca de 30 segundos; lo curioso era que spike no se resistía pero tampoco correspondía, justo cuando trixie estaba a punto de meter su lengua en la boca de spike, el reacciono rápido y se separó de trixie, dejándola algo extrañada y muy pero muy confusa

-yo…..yo…lo…..lo siento- fue lo único que dijo spike y se retiró a una gran velocidad, algo muy raro pues con las pesas de entrenamiento se supone que no debería poder moverse tan rápido, parecía que el hecho de estar en esa posición activo algún modo de sobrevivencia, si no retiraba lo más rápido de ahí no sobreviviría a la culpa que sentiría después; trixie no entendió mucho el porqué de su repentina acción pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya en su habitación ella se dirigió a un espejo y miro su reflejo, en el momento en que vio su reflejo algo fuera de lo común pasó

-no puedo creer que lo hayas besado, mucho menos puedo creer aun que hayas absorbido mi cuerpo, como te atreves a usarme- decía su reflejo, quien era la misma trixie de antes, cuando vino por primera vez a poniville

-ya te dije que te callaras, ¿o me vas a decir que no te gusto la sensación de sus labios?- decía trixie mientras miraba a su reflejo

-yo….yo…no me gusto- decía el reflejo mientras giraba la cabeza a otra parte para evitar contacto visual

-jajaja, eso ni tú te lo crees, es obvio que te gusto, además ya te dije que necesito tu cuerpo o debería decir nuestro cuerpo, necesito hacerle recordar todo acerca de mi de nosotras

-pero el usar mi cuerpo es algo muy bajo, que no crees que yo también quiero enamorarme y vivir mi propia vida

-oh vamos, cuando fusione nuestros cuerpos vivías como una basura, todos los días te tiraban fruta podrida y te insultaban, todo porque habías insultado y encarcelado a toda un pueblo y además de que humillaras a la ahora princesa de la amistad, a eso le llamas vida, deberías agradecer que estoy usando tu cuerpo a fin de cuentas también es el mío

\- de acuerdo, espero que sepas lo que haces, además recuerda que aún queda pendiente el vengarme de twilight sparkle por haberme humillado

-claro, en ese momento te prestare por un momento mi cuerpo y podrás usarlo a tu antojo, además, yo también quiero venganza, ella se atrevió a tratar a mi spike como una mascota, ella y toda su familia lo trato así durante años, pero de una manera u otra hare que spike me recuerde y recuerde todo lo que vivimos

Después de eso ella se retiró y se dirigió a su cama y se dispuso a descansar, por otra parte en la habitación de spike, el mismo spike se encontraba demasiado confuso, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque paranoico así como los de twilight, pero ¿por qué será?, él se encontraba caminando en círculos mientras hablaba para sí mismo

-demonios, porque estoy tan confuso, se supone que yo ya no debería sentir nada por rarity, pero aun así no sé porque siento que no debería sentirme atraído por trixie, claro ella es muy bonita y la forma en la que me ha tratado estos últimos días ha sido increíble, no se siente que fuese la misma cretina y egocéntrica que solía ser, pero cuando la bese, no sé porque se me vinieron tantas cosas a la mente, por una parte pensé en fluttershy, el cariño que sentía por ella en ese entonces era muy grande, me hubiese gustado saber por qué decidió evitarme, luego no sé por qué se me vino a la mente lo que paso cerca de un mes atrás, cuando atacaron a Apple Jack e inconscientemente la había salvado según lo que ella me dijo, pero se me vino a la mente la imagen de un beso que le había dado a ella, ¡AHHHH!, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, ahora no debería pensar en ninguna chica, pero ahora estoy pensando no solo en una si no en 3, no sé si estará bien el dejarme llevar por los deseos de trixie, creo que lo más razonable sería aclarar las cosas con ella pero será mejor hacerlo cuando volvamos, quiero asegurarme de tener todo lo que diré cuando la confronte

Luego de esto spike también se dirigió a su cama para poder descansar y pensar un poco, al cabo de una hora se escuchó un tremendo ruido seguido por una gran sacudida que movió el barco violentamente, al sentir esto toda la tripulación salió hacia arriba para poder observar quien era el causante de todo esto pero cuando lo supieron se quedaron aterrorizados, no era nada más ni nada menos que una bestia que muy pocos marinos han sobrevivido a este, era el "KRAKEN" se notaba por sus tremendos tentáculos, que movían violentamente el barco; algunos de la tripulación habían sobrevivido al ataque del "KRAKEN" pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran miedo, incluso nuestros queridos amigos spike y trixie con sus respectivos fénix se sentían atemorizados, pero alguien llamo la atención de todos los presentes

-muy bien, sé que esto se ve mal, pero no tenemos tiempo para sentir miedo, hay que luchar contra el "KRAKEN" o morir durante la pelea, sé que será difícil pero sé que si tenemos fe lograremos sobrevivir, quien está conmigo- decía mientras levantaba su espada el tipo quien era un trol

-YEAH!- gritaban todos los presentes ante las inspiradoras palabras del tipo, pero de un momento a otro un tentáculo lo atrapo y lo hundió en el agua cuando observaron por un lado del barco al tipo, lo único que quedaba era su cabeza

-¿saben? si no estuviésemos a punto de morir me reiría- decía un minotauro que tenía muchas cicatrices en su torso y llevaba consigo una gran espada y una pistola- al demonio me reiré igual ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- el minotauro se mataba de la risa, después de unos segundos dejo de reírse y se dirigió a todos los demás

-muy bien, seré directo, tomen todas las armas, espadas y pistolas y ataquen a los tentáculos; ¿Comodoro!?

-si mi capitán- decía quién era en realidad el capitán del barco

-cargué los cañones, y esperen mi señal ¿de acuerdo?

-si mi capitán, muy bien ya escucharon al capitán, todos a sus puestos de combate, tenemos que ganar esta lucha sea como sea

Luego de esto a todos se les fue dado un arma, a spike se le dio una tremenda espada; a trixie no se le dio nada pues ella prefirió evitar tomar armas débiles, ella se defendería con su magia

-muy bien todos, ¡ataquen a los tentáculos!- decía el capitán mientras iba rebanando varios tentáculos del temible "KRAKEN" quien a su vez cada que le cortaban una parte de tentáculo se volvía más violento, spike también quería luchar pero ahora le era muy pesada la espada, pero fue hasta que fue atacada por un tentáculo y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago que spike se sintió más ligero y con más ganas de pelear, y comenzó a rebanar los tentáculos del "KRAKEN" después de unos segundos de balas disparadas, espadas ensangrentadas por los pedazos de tentáculo que aún se movían en la proa del barco, y varios hechizos lanzados por la habilidosa unicornio que era trixie ahora, todos los tentáculos se hundieron y creyeron haber ganado pues durante unos minutos no hubo ataque.

-muy bien parece ser todo, ¡GANAMOS!- grito un grifo quien sorpresivamente fue callado ante el surgimiento de una gran bestia, (esta bestia era muy parecida al Hachibi de naruto shipuden solo que este tenía los cuernos muy pequeños, y parecía ser del tamaño de las ¾ partes del hachibi, después de eso era exactamente igual) cuando todos se dieron cuenta de esto, entraron en pánico pues tenían mucho miedo de enfrentarse al monstruo

-maldición- decía el capitán mientras observaba al monstruo agarrar con su tentáculo al grifo que creyó haber ganado la batalla, y se lo comía- comodoro, dispare los cañones contra la bestia- decía el capitán mientras apuntaba con su espada contra la bestia

-muy bien ya escucharon al capitán, ¡FUEGO!- gritaba el comodoro fuertemente; luego de esta acción se dispararon todos los cañones hiriendo al "KRAKEN" pero solo un poco, al parecer él tenía la habilidad de regenerarse; su poder regenerativo era algo lento pero muy efectivo, al cabo de unos minutos todos se sentían presa del pánico pues creían que este sería su fin, pero en eso trixie lanzo su mejor hechizo, ella comenso a decir algunas palabras que spike no entendia muy bien por el bajo volumen

-cobu, sarotsu, kimi, wandu, ¡INDIGNATION!- dijo trixie mientras habría sus patas como si estuviera liberando una gran cantidad de energía y se formaba un circulo alrededor de ella, el circulo era de color verde y tenía varias runas mágicas, a los primeros segundos parecía que había fallado en el hechizo pues no pasaba nada, pero al 3er segundo se dieron cuenta de que se habían formado nubes de tormentas y cayeron del cielo múltiples rayos seguidos por enormes bolas de fuego que se dirigían al "KRAKEN" que al sentir todo ese ataque, más al sentir los rayos pues el agua es un gran conductor de electricidad se electrocuto y muchos de sus tentáculos se desintegraron en el acto, como la tripulación estaba en el barco hecho de madera no les paso nada, luego de este poderoso ataque el "KRAKEN" cayo inconsciente en el agua y se hundió, luego de esto trixie utilizo un gran hechizo de tele transportación que tele transporto a todo el barco a unos 2000 leguas de su posición actual

-wow trixie lo lograste- decía spike mientras se acercaba a abrazar a trixie, pero no noto el gran agotamiento de trixie al usar esa clase de hechizos, ella cayo inconsciente en los brazos de spike, quien a su vez no supo que hacer, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, en ese momento se acordó del collar de sanación que le había dado nekogami, por si algo mal le pasaba a él o a trixie, le había dicho que este solo tiene un límite de 5 usos así que debería ser moderado, obviamente la situación ameritaba su uso, en cuando lo saco de su bolsillo se lo puso en el cuello, el collar comenso a emitir una luz de color azul y luego llevo a trixie a su recamara dejando a la demás tripulación sorprendidos ante el valeroso acto de la unicornio

-muy bien, todos ustedes no se queden como idiotas, pónganse a reparar los daños que tuvo el barco ¡Ahora!- gritaba el capitán mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la unicornio

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de trixie, spike la había echado en su cama y la había acomodado para que pudiera recuperarse, se fijó si tenía pulso y si estaba respirando y todo parecía normal pero el solo estaba especulando

-Bien ¿cómo esta nuestra salvadora?- preguntaba el capitán quien se dirigía a spike

-no sé muy bien capitán

-haber déjamelo a mí- dicho esto el capitán se dirigió al pecho de la unicornio y también sujeto por un breve momento su cuerno; luego de unos segundos se dirigió a spike con un rostro que daba la impresión de que tenía malas noticias- lo lamento – decía el capitán

-no...No…..no….esto no puede pasar- se lamentaba spike

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, lo lamento amigos pero no me pude resistir, ella está bien solo está algo cansada por el uso excesivo de magia, en unas horas creo que se sentirá mejor, considerando que le diste el collar de sanación divina a tiempo, si te hubieses demorado un poco mas quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado

-maldito, no juegues así conmigo- decía spike quien le metía tremendo puñetazo al rostro del minotauro

-lo lamento pero es que así soy yo, deberías cuidar a tu novia mejor, mira que arriesgar su vida para poder salvar a toda mi tripulación, deben tener bastantes agallas para enfrentarse así al "KRAKEN"; bueno los dejo, y te advierto que a la próxima que me golpees hare que lo pagues caro pequeño- decía esto muy seriamente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, luego de esto spike se dirigió hacia trixie y se quedó para vigilarla

Y hace se quedó spike toda la noche y la madrugada junto a trixie; al parecer él se había quedado dormido después de unas horas; se estarán ¿preguntando dónde están los fénix?; pues ellos estaban en una sección alejada del barco, cerca de la habitación de provisiones, en ese momento estaban conversando de algo que, bueno yo no sé hablar fénix así que no sé lo que estarán diciendo XD, pero igual el mensaje era obvio pues estrella se estaba acercando lentamente a peewee y lo abrazo y le dio un beso corto en su pico, luego de eso se fue; pero ¿porque esa reacción tan repentina de la fénix?

_Flashback _

_Nos situamos en medio de la pelea contra el "KRAKEN", estrella trataba con todas sus fuerza congelar los tentáculos, justo cuando estaba a punto de congelar un gran tentáculo cuando de repente otro tentáculo se acerca de una manera muy violenta por detrás y trata de golpearla, pero en eso peewee quien estaba muy cerca de ahí se da cuenta y con una gran velocidad hace a un lado a estrella y el recibe el golpe del tentáculo, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir dolor en ese momento así que con un movimiento rápido provoca una llamara que incinera el tentáculo, estrella obviamente se dio cuenta de esto y se sorprendió mucho de la acción de peewee, si no fuese por el ella hubiera sido gravemente lastimada._

_Y luego siguieron con la batalla_

_Fin del flashback_

Y volvemos a la realidad. Nuestro querido amigo peewee se encontraba que no se la creía, después de todos los intentos que había hecho durante estos días desde que conoció a estrella, finalmente daban algún resultado; finalmente ella se había acercado y le había una hermosa muestra de cariño, lo raro era que en vez de sentirse frio por el beso de la helada fénix, era todo lo contrario estaba ardiendo tanto en llamas que parecía que podría renacer en ese momento.

Y así paso toda l noche, nuestro amigo peewee se había dormido en el cuarto de suministros luego de que estuviera tan emocionado que no pudo controlarse y se desmayó, nuestro querido amigo spike se quedó cuidando de trixie, y estrella se había quedado dormida contemplando el hermoso cielo nocturno adornado con estrellas.

Ya era de día, y la tripulación se levantaba muy temprano para seguir con el curso a la isla mercader, algunos aún seguían muy cansados por la feroz batalla que tuvieron ayer pero el capitán les había gritado que su cansancio no era nada a comparación a la unicornio que los había salvado y que se pusieran a trabajar o los tiraría por la borda.

En el cuarto de trixie; la unicornio comenzaba a despertar de su largo descanso, y cuando abrió lentamente sus parpados pensó que aún seguía soñando pues tenía a su dragón abrasándola muy suave pero firme, y tenía su boca en el cuello de la unicornio quien al ver esto no sabía si sentirse algo excitada y aprovechar el momento o hacer lo correcto y despertarlo, sus opciones se acabaron cuando spike comenzaba a despertar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

-vaya, vaya parece que alguien durmió muy bien- decía trixie mientras se le iba formando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y hacia que spike se sonroje, pero aún con el sonrojo abrazo a trixie

-trixie, que alegría que estés bien, pensé que no despertarías; después de que te desmayaste no sabía que hacer- decía spike alarmado y también con una gran sonrisa que sonrojo a la unicornio, después de esto el dragón trato de levantarse de la cama pero la unicornio no lo dejo

-oh no spike, la última vez dejamos algo inconcluso ahora no te me iras de nuevo- dicho esto la unicornio comenso a acercarse a los labios del dragón, spike sabía que ya no podía salirse de esta, pero como algo irónico fue salvado por la campana, por la campana que daba la señal de que el desayuno ya estaba listo y curiosamente el mismo cocinera estaba en la puerta tratando de contener la risa

-oye spike ya está listo el desayuno y te toca a ti ayudarme a servir a la tripulación así que vámonos- dicho esto spike aprovecho la distracción que había dado el cocinero a trixie para poder escaparse- lo lamento señorita trixie pero se lo robare por un momento, espero que me perdone- decía amablemente

-no se preocupe, solo procure devolvérmelo luego de haber terminado con el ¿de acuerdo?- decía trixie con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, pero por dentro quería asesinar al cocinero por interrumpir su oportunidad de tener a spike finalmente, pero bueno para otra vez será

Ya afuera del cuarto de trixie, estaban el cocinero y spike conversando

-parece que llegue en el momento menos inoportuno, lamento aguarte la fiesta spike- decía el cocinero disculpándose

-no te preocupes, llegaste en el mejor momento, no es que no considere a trixie una hermosa chica y todo eso, pero no me siento listo para una relación, apenas hace unos días me habían roto el corazón- decía spike tratando de hacer entender

-mmmm, así que era por eso que tratas de evitar ese tipo de contacto con la señorita trixie, ¿cuántos años tienes spike?

-catorce

-¿qué?, ¿tan joven?, pensé que tendrías siglos

-bueno en realidad salí del huevo hace 14 años pero según Susano sali del cuerpo de mi madre hace como 1000 años así que técnicamente tendría esa edad, pero no se mucho sobre relaciones

-pero al parecer ella solo quiere tener un tipo de relación por ahora ¡jajaja!- obviamente el cocinero se refería a una relación sexual XD- pero aun así deberías aclarar las cosas con esa chica, ella va a seguir insistiendo si no le dices lo que quieres, ¿tú sabes lo ella quiere?

-ella me dijo que si me sentía con ganas o si estaba en celo la fuera a ver- decía spike muy sonrojado, mientras que el cocinero parpadeaba varias veces y trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de eso trato con todas sus fuerzas de contener la risa y luego trato de cambiar de tema, por suerte ya habían llegado al cuarto de provisiones

-por cierto spike, creo que esto es tuyo- dijo señalando al fénix que estaba dormido en un saco de alpiste que había sido abierto por el fénix que se notaba había comido de más pues tenía el estómago y se retorcía de vez en cuando por el dolor de su estómago por embutirse medio costal de alpiste el solo- por esta vez la dejare pasar, pero para la próxima pagaras todo lo que se coma tu fénix ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, espero que no se haya comido mucho- decía spike preocupado

-no te preocupes solo hay 8 aves en esta nave, aun así tu fénix se acabó comiendo medio saco, será mejor que los demás coman o si no se molestaran- dicho esto los dos se pusieron rápido a servir la comida en el gran comedor que tenía el a barco

Ya habiendo comido toda la tripulación y obviamente estrella y trixie, pues ella ya se había levantado y había salido a buscar a su fénix quien estaba acostada a un lado del mástil, por suerte todos estaban comiendo como para molestar a estrella.

Ya todo estaba hecho, de una manera sorpresiva el capitán se dirigió a trixie quien estaba terminando de desayunar junto con spike y sus respectivos fénix

-señorita Lulamoon, venía a agradecerle de parte de toda la tripulación y mía obviamente por el ato tan heroico que tuvo usted el día anterior enfrentándose al "KRAKEN", si no fuera por usted todos en este barco estaríamos muertos, nuevamente gracias señorita Lulamoon- decía el capitán mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba.

-oye trixie, quería preguntarte algo, que hechizo usaste contra el "KRAKEN" nunca lo había visto y mira que yo vivía con twilight y ella se mataba estudiando varios hechizos y en varias bibliotecas y esa magia no parecía corriente

-veras spike, este tipo de hechizo se llama Indignation, es el hechizo que me enseño nekogami, es el más fuerte que poseo de nivel 1, en total existen 5 niveles de magia que la señorita nekogami me va a enseñar y este es el más poderoso del nivel 1, me dijo que no lo usara a menos que este en un verdadero riesgo pues consume mucha mana

-¿mana?

-¿no has escuchado del mana spike?, el mana es como para ti es el chakra, para todo ser mágico tiene mana que es nuestra esencia mágica, el hechizo de tele transportación que use ayer pudo costarme la vida, si no fuera por el collar de sanación divina que me diste pude haber muerto, gracias spike- decía trixie mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios que dejo sorprendido a algunos presentes y a spike, quien aunque ya ha sido besado por trixie en varias ocasiones aún no se acostumbra; luego del desayuno todos volvieron a sus puestos pero de nuevo el capitán volvió a aparecer frente a toda la tripulación

-muy bien todos escuchen, ayer la señorita Trixie Lulamoon como bien saben nos salvó del monstruoso "KRAKEN", usando el hechizo de "Indignation" y el hechizo de Tele transportación"- dicho esto todos de la tripulación gritaron a viva voz el nombre de trixie.

-verán este último hechizo nos mandó un poco lejos de la isla mercader y por eso nos tomara 2 días más de lo planeado el llegar- dicho esto la demás tripulación se callo

-lo único que podemos hacer es seguir como siempre, esperemos no volvernos a encontrar a ese monstruo de nuevo, por cierto, se les servirá un poco menos de ración para que alcance hasta llegar a la isla mercader, ya llegando ahí nos encargaremos de abastecernos de provisiones, muy bien eso es todo, ¡AHORA TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

watch?v=KKmvXx-Mnlw

Y así fueron pasando los días, obviamente el barco de los corsarios (en donde se encontraba la ex-reina changeling quien lamentablemente fue descubierta a los 3 días intentando huir y desde ese momento la trataban muy mal, todos los días la golpeaban y le deban poca comida, de vez en cuando la humillaban a tal punto de casi querer abusar de ella, pero nunca lo hacían, finalmente cuando decidieron hacerlo ya habían llegado a la isla prometida, pero nuestra querida changeling estaba muy traumada, pues aparte de los golpes que recibía diario ahora sería vendida por algún monstruo o algo peor) cuando finalmente llegaron a la isla mercader, se dieron cuenta de que había que atravesar un frondoso bosque para llegar al centro de la isla y poder encontrar lo que estaban buscando y también para deshacerse de chrysalis, luego de pasar 30 minutos en ese bosque en el cual se presentaron varios monstruos impidiendo el paso atacando a quien se acercara, cuando finalmente llegaron al centro de la isla contemplaron lo grande que era en realidad el mercado, muchos se especializaban en vender cosas ilegales, uno de los corsarios quien tenía a chrysalis atada con una cadena al cuello se dirigió al capitán

-capitán, que desea que haga con esto- decía señalando a chrysalis que tenía cara de pavor por la respuesta del capitán

-véndela en el puesto de esclavas que está al lado oeste de la isla- decía observando lo que parecía ser un croquis (mapa del lugar) que estaba medio escondido por un arbusto

-muy bien capitán, vamos basura, espero que me den buen dinero por ti- decía el corsario mientras arrastraba a chrysalis contra su voluntad, chrysalis ni si quiera podía decir algo pues tenía un bozal en la boca

Luego de unas horas el corsario se encontró con su capitán diciéndole todo lo que paso

-muy bien, que paso

-mi capitán; la vendí por 300 monedas de oro, no me dieron más pues no es tan hermosa y estaba un poco golpeada, si no le hubiera dicho que esa basura era virgen me hubieran dado 100 monedas nada más, que suerte que nadie la toco durante el viaje

-muy bien vamos que tenemos que encontrar esa espada, tiene que estar por aquí aunque nos tomara tiempo recorrer toda la isla a parecer

Y así pasaron 2 días hasta que llegaron nuestros amigos a la isla.

-capitán, tierra a la vista- nuestro capitán miro por su catalejo y observo a la isla mercader

-muy bien chicos preparen todo, finalmente llegamos a la isla mercader

-¡siiiiiiii!- gritaron la tripulación que estaba muy emocionada de desembarcar, pero más que nadie estaba trixie y spike, quienes estaban aunque un poco emocionados también estaban atemorizados por lo que podría pasar ahora

-y….Gulp*….dime trixie, ¿alguna vez has estado en esta isla?

-a decir verdad no, solo eh escuchado lo que me decía nekogami de sus aventuras y viajes en esa isla, me decía que esta isla es muy peligrosa, que para poder ir ahí tenías que tener agallas y ser muy fuerte para poder sobrevivir

-eso no me anima sabes

-no te preocupes, solo no te alejes tanto y puede que sobrevivas- era obvio que trixie estaba bromeando pero spike se lo tomo muy enserio y abrazo a la unicornio mientras temblaba un poco

-vaya spike, cálmate, no es para tanto, además sería bueno que veas por ahí y te asimiles al mercado que iremos

-espero poder sobrevivir, hice una promesa antes de irme y pienso cumplirla- pensaba para sí mismo

Lego de 1 hora habían llegado a la isla y toda la tripulación se bajó rápido del barco

-muy bien, quiero que un grupo se dirija a buscar provisiones, el otro grupo buscaremos algunos suvenires como armas o alguna cosa que nos sea de utilidad para sobrevivir a los ataques si es que se nos vuelve a presentar el "KRAKEN", ustedes 2 estarán por su cuenta, nuestra misión era traerlos y devolverlos a nekogami, según escuche tienen una misión especial para ella, será mejor que se den prisa.

Dicho esto los 2 junto con sus fénix se embarcaron en la búsqueda del dragón llamado Minos quien según había dicho nekogami, poseía una gema muy especial y preciada para nekogami

-muy bien spike vámonos, por cierto, ¿tienes aun las 10 000 monedas de oro cierto?

-claro trixie, que amable fue nekogami al darnos esta bolsita de espacio, así nos es más fácil cargar el dinero- decía spike quien señalaba 5 bolsitas pequeñas con números de 2000 en el frente que estaban en su bolsillo excepto por una que estaba atada en el cinturón de su pantalón

-muy bien, nos dividiremos para llenar más campo, ten cuidado y si estas en peligro solo escupe fuego al cielo, me tele transportare inmediatamente a tu posición, nos vemos spike, espero no demorarme, así podremos volver más rápido- dicho esto trixie se fue trotando rápido hacia dentro del bosque sin derecho a responder a spike quien se había quedado sorprendido ante la acción de trixie

-maldición, será mejor encontrar rápido a ese tal Minos- dicho esto se dirigió a la parte oeste de la isla, mientras que trixie se dirigía a la parte norte de la isla, esta unicornio se sentía molesta consigo misma por la acción tan impropia de ella, luego de haberse alejado lo suficiente comenso a hablar consigo misma, técnicamente se había aparecido una réplica semitransparente de ella, es obvio decir que solo trixie podía verse a ella misma

-maldición, si no fuera porque tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, no hubiera dejado a mi spike solo, más te vale que sea importante

-claro que lo es, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante

-bueno dime- decía trixie hablando consigo misma

-es sobre spike

-que tiene

-pues veras…

Por otra parte nuestro querido amigo spike se encontraba muy cerca del territorio en donde vendía a las esclavas, después de 30 minutos había llegado accidentalmente ahí, cuando spike se dio cuenta en donde estaba vio una gran tienda de campo abierto en donde se encontraban gran variedad de féminas, algunas eran ponis otras eran grifos o algunos híbridos entre lobos e hidras o ninfas, etc.

-vaya ,vaya un comprador, si tenemos suerte podremos vender a la mierda esta que nos vendieron hace 2 días- hablaba una mujer lobo que vestía de una forma muy provocativa, obviamente ella estaba hablando de chrysalis quien estaba con grilletes en sus patas y con un súper anillo inhibidor

Spike se dio cuenta de que estaba en una parte muy diferente a la que él deseaba llegar

-hola señor y bienvenido al Slave market, que es lo que está buscando mi señor- decía la mujer lobo mientras daba una señal para traer a todas las esclavas y especialmente a chrysalis

-oh no yo solo…- pero spike no pudo decir más cuando vio a la ex-reina changeling visitando harapos y estaba en un estado muy deplorable, apenas si se podía mantener en pie o mejor dicho cascos, se le veía muy delgada, luego de verla se le acerco lentamente a chrysalis y dijo

-re…..reina chrysalis

-ah- dijo chrysalis débilmente mientras se volteaba a ver a quien había dicho su nombre y observo a un dragón de color morado con espinas de color verde- usted me conoce señor- era obvio que durante esos 2 días la reina chrysalis se había doblegado ante tal abuso que había recibido por la dueña del lugar y aparte por que le habían dicho el día anterior que si no era vendida en una semana será asesinada

-¿tú eres la reina chrysalis?, la reina de los changeling

-¿si mi señor pero como es que sabe de mí?- pregunto con una voz apenas audible pues por la falta de alimentación le era muy difícil comunicarse verbalmente

-vaya , vaya mi señor parece que conoce a esta esclava, ella llego a mi hace 2 días, un grifo me la trajo, dijo que era una antigua reina pero luego de que hicieran un golpe de estado en su reino se la llevaron como prisionera, me dijeron que es buena cocinera y además es virgen mi señor- decía la mujer lobo tratando de convencer a spike de comprar a chrysalis, pero spike no la escuchaba pues seguían tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado…¿golpe de estado?, no se lo podía creer, después de unos segundo reacciono y vio como la mujer lobo le decía

-muy bien señor veo que está muy interesado en esta esclava así que muy bien, ya acaba de comprar a una esclava mi señor- decía mientras una guardia comenzaba a decir algunas palabras raras que no entendia muy bien hasta que

-¡SLAVE CONTRAT!- decía la guardia mientras en la muñeca de spike y en el cuello de chrysalis se formaba una runa mística que rodeaba todo el cuello y la muñeca respectivamente

-muy bien señor serán 500 monedas

-pe….pero yo….yo no

-oh señor, yo veo muy bien que si tiene dinero, con su permiso- dijo la mujer lobo mientras le arrebataba la bolsita de dinero y dejaba caer bastantes monedas, cuando finalmente obtuvo sus 500 monedas le devolvió su bolsita con las 1500 monedas que ahora le quedaban

-muy bien muchas gracias por su compra señor, si le interesan otras esclavas puede mirar cuanto guste- dicho esto la mujer lobo se retiró y dejo a cargo a su guardia

-pe….pero que paso- se preguntaba spike en voz alta

-pasa que acaba de comprarme amo- decía chrysalis sumisamente

-que, ¡que!- decía spike alarmado mientras corría a toda velocidad del Slave market dejando a chrysalis sola ahí, pero después de unos segundos chrysalis comenso a trotar en busca de su nuevo amo

-¿qué pasa amo?- decía chrysalis observando a spike quien estaba reposando en un árbol tomando aire

-no me llames amo…. ¿qué paso con la antigua reina chrysalis?, ¿qué te paso?- exigía spike

-vera amo….

Hasta aquí queridos lectores, ¿a que ahora esperaran con ansias la tercera parte? XD la próxima semana lo publicare, en el próximo capítulo se verá más acción y adversarios muy fuertes.

De seguro estarán pensando," como mierdas nos haces esto, tener que esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber que pasara".

Bueno quiero decirles que aún falta mucho camino por recorrer en este fic, por cierto en el capítulo anterior deje una pregunta de cuál era su banda y genero de música favorita y al parecer nadie contesto, esta vez dejare una pregunta con premio y el premio será que responderé una pregunta del ganador, pueden preguntar lo que quieran y se los responderé.

Pregunta:

¿De qué videojuego saque la técnica que usa trixie contra el "KRAKEN"? Recuerden que tiene que ser el nombre exacto del videojuego y les daré una pista, es un juego antiguo. El primero en responder ganara

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye.


	13. Sangre sudor y lagrimas sangre parte 3

-Silencio, silencio. El juicio hacia el escritor de este fic, necesita silencio- decía el juez golpeando con su mazo

-Muy bien, que prosiga el fiscal- decía el juez

-gracias su señoría, muy bien- decía el fiscal mientras se aclaraba la voz- señorita daring do, ¿usted conoce al acusado?

-si señor- decía daring do, sorprendiendo al fiscal- le di un ídolo místico que robe de una tumba sagrada para que me pusiera en su historia y solo aparecí 12 segundos y después no volví a aparecer

-ese ídolo estaba maldito

-ponme en la historia

-oblígame

Dicho esto daring do salto del estrado y comenso a golpearme fuertemente, luego de varios segundos estaba muy mal herido y con varios moretones en el rostro

-Muy bien, ¿cómo declaran al acusado?- decía esto el juez hacia el jurado que era nada más ni nada menos que los elementos de la armonía y ahuizotl, en eso ahuizotl se levanta y con una clara voz dice

-su señoría, encontramos al acusado, ¡culpable!

-Muy bien, ahora con el veredicto solo queda la sentencia- decía el fiscal

-En vista del veredicto lo sentencio a poner a los personajes que dejo pendientes en un plazo máximo de 2 semanas o su fic será cancelado ¿entendió?, ahora sáquenlo de mi vista

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba yo al oír la sentencia

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba con alegría el jurado

Malditos, como se atreven a sentenciarme a hacer eso, juro que me vengare, bueno dijeron que los pusiera pero nunca dijeron como ni cuanto durarían ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

No ya en serio, daring do y ahuizotl aparecerán más adelante solo que tenía pensado que aparezcan después del torneo de las artes marciales, sé que muchos se preguntan cuándo volverán a aparecer pero esa era mi intención

Chapter 12: Los polos opuestos se atraen, SANGRE SUDOR Y LAG… ¿MAS SANGRE? PARTE TRES

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos con mucha intriga, ¿que estará hablando trixie consigo misma?, ¿porque chrysalis actuaba de forma sumisa si antes era muy orgullosa?

"_**En este momento habrá un poco de lemon, se sugiere discreción"**_

Nos situamos en el lugar donde esta spike hablando con la ex-reina chrysalis.

-vera amo- decía chrysalis de manera muy sumisa con una voz apenas audible mientras comenzaba a jadear y a marearse; spike al darse cuenta le pregunta

-¿qué pasa?

-lo…..lo lamento amo, pero este cuerpo no ha sido alimentado en varios días, podría ser tan gentil y darme algo de alimento- decía chrysalis de manera muy sumisa y temblando pensando que spike la iría a golpear

-claro, dime ¿qué es lo que come los de tu especie?- preguntaba pues no se acordaba mucho de lo que se alimentaban, cuando ocurrió la invasión en canterlot no estuvo muy atento a todo y se le había olvidado eso

-este cuerpo se alimenta de sentimientos y muestras de cariño y afecto, si no es mucha molestia podría alimentarme con eso- decía sumisamente

-cla….cla….claro- decía spike mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, cuando chrysalis sintió eso su cuerno se comenso a iluminar y a absorber una luz verde del cuerpo de spike, después de unos segundos spike rompió el abrazo

-¿satisfecha?

-lo…..lo lamento mucho amo, pero… todavía no tengo mu….mucha fuerza- decía chrysalis con una voz un poco más audible pero aun asi estaba muy débil-po….podría

-¿ah?

-¿podría besarlo?- decía chrysalis, spike se quedó atónito ante la pregunta, pero si era necesario para obtener respuestas haría ese sacrificio

-cla…..claro- dicho esto chrysalis se lanzó a sus labios y comenso a besarlos lenta y suavemente, spike al sentir el sabor de esos labios, lo sintió único, era un sabor agridulce, algo que no había probado antes, y le comenzaba a gustar, después de varios segundos ambos rompieron el beso al mismo tiempo por la falta de oxígeno, cuando lo hicieron se vieron a los ojos el uno al otro y automáticamente se volvieron a besar, pero algo curioso le pasaba a spike, en la garra derecha de spike se le iba formando un pequeño símbolo de una "L" de color rojo que era enroscada por una serpiente, esta marca iba parpadeando de manera rápida de color rojo a negro. Cuando spike comenso a besar a chrysalis ya no lo hacía solo para darle alimento, lo hacía de una manera más lujuriosa, justo cuando chrysalis estaba a punto de meter su lengua, spike se adelantó y lo hizo, ya chrysalis estaba que gemía de placer pues aparte del apasionado beso que le estaba dando su amo, ahora spike también le daba un delicioso masaje en su trasero que ambos degustaban, de vez en cuando ella soltaba un delicioso gemido que hacía que el masaje fuera con más fuerza, cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, ambos jadeaba y sus cuerpos deseaban más, mucho más; cuando spike abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran del color verde que tenía comúnmente, ahora era de color azul, chrysalis no le dio mucha importancia y dijo suplicando

-mas…..por…..favor….mas- rogaba fuertemente mientras se acercaba a spike. Spike entendió claramente a lo que se refería y le dio lo que quería asi que la echo en el pasto y comenso a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, comenso desde la punta de su cuerno hasta la base; cuando chrysalis comenso a sentir la lengua viperina de spike pasar por los espacios de su cuerno ella comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y se podía ver que estaba muy sonrojada, luego comenso a bajar hasta el cuello y fue bajando más y más hasta llegar a su deliciosa flor, pero cuando llego a ese punto la cola de chrysalis tapo su flor asi como un acto reflejo

-¿qué pasa?, ¿no deseas que te de cariño?- decía spike de una manera muy seductora, su voz ya no era la misma

-n….no….no es eso…por favor sea gentil amo- decía chrysalis

-no te preocupes- decía spike mientras le comenzaba a lengüetear toda la flor por dentro, cuando chrysalis sintió esa lengua viperina dentro de ella se estremeció, en ese punto el éxtasis era infinito, justo cuando chrysalis estaba a punto de venirse alguien apareció de entre los arbustos

-sp…..spike- dijo quién era en realidad trixie, se le notaba muy enojada, en sus ojos se le podía notar la tremenda furia que sentía en ese momento al ver a su querido spike con otra mujer, en ese punto spike volvió a ser el mismo de antes, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismo ojos de color verde jade, pero aún seguía teniendo la marca en su garra derecha

-Tri…trixie…..est….esto no es lo que parece- trataba de explicar spike y como si le fuera a funcionar (la clásica nunca es lo que parece)

-maldita sea, no te puedo dejar ni 5 minutos solo y te vas con otra mujer- decía trixie mientras que con su cuerno comenzaba a cargar magia

-cobu, mintre, yamatsu … ¡MIL ESPINAS!- dicho esto trixie libero su magia y se formaron en varios árboles varias espinas de color blanco muy luminoso y fueron directo hacia spike quien al recibir el ataque solo pudo cerrar los ojos, justo cuando chocaron contra las escamas del dragón hubo una fuerte explosión y lo mando a volar cerca del centro de la isla en donde está el mercado; en cuanto a chrysalis ella se había separado por unos metros de spike y no le alcanzo la explosión

-y tú, ¿¡que mierda estabas haciendo con mi spike maldita perra!?- decía trixie con una tremenda furia pero su furia cambio a sorpresa y terror al ver que en el cuello de chrysalis había una runa que ella conocía muy bien, esta runa brillo de color verde y de la nada chrysalis desapareció en un haz de luz.

-¡MALDICION! – gritaba trixie

-¿qué paso?- decía la otra trixie mientras aparecía delante de ella semitransparente

-por tu culpa y hacerme dejar a mi spike solo; fue timado y le vendieron una esclava, lo peor de todo es que usaron el Slave contrat

-¿qué es eso?- decía la otra trixie

-es un hechizo que según leí no se puede romper, es un contrato que liga a la esclava al amo durante toda su vida; el hechizo no se puede romper a menos que uno de los 2 muera.

En donde se encontraba nuestro querido amigo spike, él había caído justo en una tienda de jarrones Ming, afortunadamente solo había roto 1, spike al darse cuenta de esto y ver la cara del propietario de la tienda con furia

-maldición, señor tendrá que pagarme por lo que rompió- decía quién era una mujer con cabello de color blanco y con un mechón de color negro que cubría el ojo derecho de la mujer, la mujer era de contextura delgada con enormes senos muy atractiva, tenía un vestido de color negro de una pieza sostenido por su cuello por lo que parecía ser telaraña; su ojo era de color morado y en su ojo se podía ver como una telaraña, spike tardo un poco en responder pues estaba muy sorprendido por la mujer, pues nunca antes había visto a alguien asi, se parecía mucho a Eliza excepto por los ojos

-señor, ¿me está escuchando?- decía la mujer

-oh….Si claro, ¿cuánto es?- decía spike

-serán 300 monedas de oro- decía la mujer

-cla…..claro- decía spike mientras sacaba su bolsita de dinero en la cual ahora tenía 1500 monedas, pero en el momento en el que iba a pagarle, una haz de luz apareció en medio de los 2 y destruyo como 5 jarrones Ming pero estas más caras al parecer, cuando spike pudo notar mejor quien era, no le sorprendió mucho pues era chrysalis, la mujer se puso muy molesta al ver que otra vez le rompían su mercancía

-maldita sea, otra vez, disculpe señor, ¿usted conoce a esta mujer?- decía la mujer, era obvio suponer que chrysalis era mujer

-s…..si- decía spike mientras agachaba la cabeza

-bueno señor, uno de los dos tendrá que pagar por lo que acaba de pasar, si no es usted será la señorita- decía muy molesta la mujer

-no se preocupe yo lo pago

-muy bien, serán 3500 monedas junto con el que usted rompió, los jarrones que rompió la chica eran muy especiales- decía la mujer

-de…de…de acuerdo- decía spike muy desanimado al ver la gran cantidad que le estaba costando chrysalis, ya habiendo pagado, spike le pregunto su nombre a la mujer

-Oh, mi nombre es "ARACHNE"- decía la mujer quien le daba una cálida sonrisa a spike, mientras que aunque no lo parezca chrysalis se ponía celosa

-bueno mucho gusto Arachne, me llamo spike, no se mucho sobre esta isla quisiera preguntarte si sabes de algún dragón café llamado Minos- decía spike

-¿te refieres a ese ermitaño?- decía Arachne

-¿ermitaño?

-solo hay un dragón en toda la isla y ese es Minos, pero ahora es un ermitaño, no le gusta mucho estar con la gente, solo viene al mercado una vez al mes y es solo para conseguir provisiones, si lo quieres encontrar está en una cueva al noroeste de la isla, si desea le puedo dar una brújula para que no se pierda- decía la amable mujer

-eso sería muy amable de su parte, gracias- decía spike mientras recibía la brújula que tenía forma de una telaraña

-no hay de que señor, vuelva cuando quiera- decía la mujer mientras se despedía de spike y chrysalis quien no había dicho nada y estuvo con la cabeza gacha todo el rato, no solo porque se sentía muy apenada por hacer gastar mucho dinero a spike si no que también por el hecho de estar un poco celosa, luego de que se retiraran de ese lugar spike se dirigió a chrysalis

-muy bien, creo que me debes una explicación, pero antes que nada….lo lamento- decía spike mientras tenía la cabeza gacha, chrysalis no lo entendia, ¿por qué se disculpaba?, debería ser todo lo contrario

-¿ah?

-lamento haber abusado de ti de esa manera, no sé qué me paso, ese no era yo, en serio lo lamento mucho- rogaba spike mientras se disponía a arrodillarse

-no haga eso amo….usted no tiene nada de que lamentarse, lo que hizo fue magnifico, y si siente que merezco un castigo por aprovecharme del momento está bien- decía chrysalis mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba algún castigo de parte de spike pero lo único que recibió fue un cálido abrazo

-no yo debería ser el que reciba un castigo no tu- decía spike mientras abrazaba fuertemente a chrysalis, pero algo interrumpió ese tierno momento, ese algo o más bien alguien era trixie quien fuertemente tosió para que se separaran, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta estaban atemorizados

-Tri…trixie…yo…yo puedo explicarlo- decía spike mientras retrocedía temeroso de lo que podría pasarle ahora

-oh si, tienes mucho que explicar, pero antes, ¿quién mierda es ella?- exigía trixie

-oh….e…..ella es la reina chrysalis

-disculpe amo, ¿técnicamente no soy esa chrysalis de la que habla?, no completamente- decía chrysalis disculpándose

-espera ¿qué?

-sí, vera, mi nombre es Melanie, hace un rato me pregunto acerca de que había pasado con chrysalis, pues fusione nuestras almas

-¡QUE!- se sorprendieron los 2

-verán, esto paso hace como 2 días atrás

Flash back

La ex-reina chrysalis era levada contra su voluntad al Slave market, después de que la trajeran y fuera vendida por 300 monedas fue llevada a un cuarto alejado de las demás esclavas, cuando estuvo en el cuarto se fijó que solo había otra persona aparte de ella. La amarraron a una pared y la dejaron al lado de la otra persona

-ho….hola- decía quién era una mujer de contextura muy delgada, al parecer por la falta de alimento, tenía pelo de la cintura para abajo, tenía el cabello de color rojizo largo, parecía un tigre bípedo de color blanco pero tenía alas de murciélago, sus ojos eran diferentes uno del otro, el derecho era felino de color verde mientras que el otro era de color rojo y tenía forma de una cruz- me…..me llamo…Melanie…..tu…..cómo te llamas- decía la mujer

-me llamo chrysalis, ¿dime que es este lugar?- decía chrysalis con una voz muy poco audible pues no había sido alimentada en días

-estas en Slave market, este es un mercado de esclavas, la ma….mayoría de las que están aquí fueron separadas de sus familias en guerras y llevadas como prisioneras, dime, ¿quién eres?

-soy la reina de los changeling, bueno ex-reina, hace ya una semana hubo un golpe de estado y fui llevada como prisionera a este lugar

-va….vaya

-y tu ¿quién o que eres?- decía chrysalis

-yo soy un ser artificial, fui creada en un laboratorio hace como 15 años, fui creada por mi amo, un ingeniero genético que fusiono el ADN de rakshasa, súcubos y ninfa-decía Melanie con la cabeza gacha- hace 1 año hubo una invasión en la que muchos de la aldea en donde vivía murieron y me llevaron como prisionera a esta isla, llevo 1 año en este maldito lugar, lo único que me mantiene cuerda es el hecho de algún día poder encontrar a un nuevo amo- decía Melanie con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos- es lo que deseo, pero no me queda mucho tiempo, y según veo no duraras ni 1 hora en este lugar, si quieres te puedo ayudar

-¿a…ayudar?

-puedo hacerte sobrevivir a este lugar hasta conseguir un amo, puedo fusionar nuestros cuerpos y almas, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo

-¿cómo es eso de fusionar cuerpo y alma?

\- es una técnica secreta de mi aldea la cual nos permite fusionar cuerpo y alma con un nuevo cuerpo para poder usarlo, si me das tu cuerpo te puedo ofrecer el sobrevivir y cumplir algún sueño que poseas con la fuerza que te daré, pero tendrá un costo

-¿cuál será?- decía chrysalis al saber que ahora podría tener una pequeña oportunidad de salir de esta situación y poder recuperar su reino

-cuando nos compren y tenga un nuevo amo, pasara un buen tiempo hasta poder darte mi poder y puedas hacer tu sueño realidad, por cierto esta transferencia de cuerpo y mente no se puede revertir

-¿qué?- como era posible hacer tal cosa, pero ella tenía que admitir que apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para seguir viva, mucho menos para poder escapar y poder recuperar su reino, esta era su única opción- e….está bien…puedes hacerlo- decía chrysalis al no tener otra opción

-muy….bien….dame tu pata y podremos hacer la fusión de cuerpos y mentes-decía Melanie, luego de eso chrysalis ni lo pensó y de frente le dio su pata derecha que no estaba sujetada a algo y la junto con la izquierda de ella y cuando lo hizo Melanie comenso a brillar y se convertía en varias partículas que fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo de chrysalis, cuando finalmente termino la transferencia el cuerpo de chrysalis parecía el mismo, solo que en ese momento ella no era chrysalis, era Melanie

-descuida, cuando me compren y pase un tiempo con mi nuevo amo, te prometo que hare tu sueño realidad chrysy- decía Melanie mientras sonreía, ahora se sentía con un poquito más de fuerza

Fin del flash back

-Y eso fue lo que paso- decía Melanie quien con el poder de chrysalis se transformaba en su antiguo cuerpo que era mitad felino mitad súcubos y mitad ninfa según lo que había dicho, ella era muy parecida a nekogami solo que ella era como un tigre de bengala blanco con lo que parecían ser pequeñas alas de murciélago en su espalda y sus ojos eran diferentes (cabe recalcar que Melanie tenía como ropa solo un top apretado de color morado y una pequeña falda un poco rasgada de color verde.?)

-okey…..ahora tu spike, me puedes explicar ¿por qué mierda compraste una esclava?, ¿que no te basta conmigo?- decía trixie con ojos de perrito, spike no entendia porque mierda le tenía que pasar esto justo a el

-lo…..lo que paso fue que estaba yendo hacia la parte oeste de la isla, y pues accidentalmente me encontré en el Slave market y me timaron vendiéndome a quien yo creía chrysalis

-maldición, entonces tenía razón, dime usaron algún hechizo contigo y con ella- decía trixie un poco desanimada

-a decir verdad si, una guardia de la dueña del Slave market uso un hechizo llamado Slave contrat- decía spike confirmando las sospechas de trixie

-carajo, me lo temía, lo lamento spike, tienes que matarla- decía trixie de forma fría

-¡QUEEE!- spike y Melanie

-spike, el hechizo que les pusieron liga al esclavo y al amo por siempre, ella te servirá por siempre aun en contra de su voluntad, según lo que leí en el libro de maldiciones de nekogami, este es uno de las maldiciones irrompibles, será mejor que muera a que pase toda su vida como una esclava

-Tri…trixie, no puedo hacerlo, no se lo merece- defendía spike a Melanie

-entiende, no creo que ella quiera ser esclava toda su vida

-a mí no me importa, a decir verdad me siento feliz por eso, yo fui creada con ese propósito, mi deber es servir a mi amo por sobre todo, por eso estuve tan contenta cuando me compraste, mi antiguo amo murió cuando hubo la invasión en nuestra aldea, yo solo quiero servir a alguien- suplicaba a spike para que no la matara y para que la aceptara como su esclava, a Melanie se le iban formando lágrimas en los ojos

-spike, en serio, ¿quieres tenerla como esclava?- preguntaba trixie

-no la quiero como esclava, pero tampoco quiero que muera, pero ahora que me dices que estará atada a mí por siempre, no sé qué demonios hacer

-mira spike, tal vez haya una solución, preguntaremos mejor a nekogami si sabe algo de como romper el hechizo, tal vez haya una forma- trataba de consolar a spike

-ya que no me queda de otra, está bien- decía spike quien ahora era tacleado por Melanie hacia el piso y comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo con el de spike

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, amo le prometo que no se decepcionara, hare lo que usted me pida, lo complaceré en todo, no habrá nada que yo no haga si usted me lo pide- decía Melanie muy entusiasmada de poder tener a spike como amo

-agh, ahora que ya solucionamos este problema solo nos quedan otros 2

-¿ah, sí?- preguntaba spike confundido

-sí, saber por qué mierda estabas abusando sexualmente de Melanie y encontrar a Minos para que nos entregue la gema de nekogami- decía trixie muy furiosa

-yo…..yo….puedo explicarlo

-eso es lo que espero spike, asi que apúrate y dime por qué razón estabas haciendo eso

-yo….yo….solo estaba alimentando a Melanie, ella me dijo que su cuerpo necesitaba de afecto y cariño para poder alimentarse, debe ser por el cuerpo de chrysalis, y era la única forma para poder obtener respuestas de que le había pasado, pues estaba muy débil para hablar

-sabes spike, si tú crees que me voy a creer eso, estas bien equivocado- decía trixie mientras comenzaba a cargar su magia

-no es mentira señorita trixie, mi amo solo hizo lo que le había pedido, si va a culpar a alguien que sea a mí, además siempre eh necesitado de esto para alimentarme, desde que tengo 12 años mi amo me alimentaba asi, es por ser en parte súcubo que me alimento del cariño y afecto de los demás- explicaba Melanie para que trixie disminuyera su furia, cosa que funciono

-un momento ¿es lo único que comes?- preguntaba trixie con temor de tener que compartir a su spike

-no, los súcubos se alimentan mayormente de cariño y amor, pero al ser mitad Rakshasa y Ninfa también me puedo alimentar de comida común, como carne u otro tipo de alimentos, soy omnívora, pero el cariño y afecto hace que mantenga vitalidad y fuerza. Pero aun asi necesito de amor y cariño para poder sobrevivir, lo necesito mínimo una vez a la semana o me enfermare, eso fue lo que me decía mi antiguo amo- decía Melanie con una carita inocente, mientras que trixie se sonrojaba mucho pero no era por lo pervertido que sonó eso si no porque ahora tenía que compartir a su spike

-augh, bueno, luego hablaremos más al respecto, y ¿spike?- decía con una expresión de derrota

-¿si trixie?- decía un spike muy aterrorizado de trixie

-tranquilo, no te hare nada, todavía…. Spike, ¿dónde está tu fénix?

-ahhh, peewee se sentía un poco cansado y quiso volver al barco ¿porque?

-es un alivio, estrella también está en el barco, será mejor darnos prisa y encontrar a Minos, aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde empezar- decía trixie con tono de preocupación

-oh, una amable mujer me dijo dónde encontrarlo, y también me regalo una brújula- decía spike entusiasmado

-eso es excelente, oye spike otra pregunta, ¿cuánto dinero te timaron en el Slave market?

-500 monedas de oro, pero hace un momento, cuando me enviaste por los cielos aterrice en un puesto de jarrones Ming y destruí uno y me cobraron 300 monedas, pero jeje, chrysa… digo Melanie apareció de la nada y también rompió otros jarrones y me costó como 3500 monedas- decía spike riéndose y cerrando los ojos para no ver la furiosa que en verdad trixie tenía en ese momento, pero luego se calmó y respiro onda y exhalo luego de eso se sentía más calmada

-bueno, será mejor darnos prisa e ir a donde esta Minos, que no me quiero quedar mucho tiempo en esta isla- decía trixie calmada

-bien, según me dijo la mujer que se llamaba Arachne, Minos se encuentra en una cueva al noroeste de la isla- decía spike mientras miraba la brújula que le dio Arachne

-muy bien, será mejor darnos prisa- dicho esto los 3 se fueron corriendo hacia la parte noroeste de la isla, afortunadamente no se encontraron con ningún obstáculo en la dirección a donde iban, después de 30 minutos finalmente encontraron la cueva, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba la cueva los tres se horrorizaron, por fuera se veía que había ocurrido alguna pelea pues había bastante sangre por el piso y por varias partes de la cueva, los 3 se iban acercando lentamente y cuando comenzaron a entrar se escuchaban varios gritos de dolor y sonidos de como si se estuvieran rompiendo huesos, spike sin querer casi se tropieza con algo, por suerte eso no sucede, todos estaban muy callados para poder escuchar que demonios pasaba adentro, spike al darse cuenta de con lo que casi se cae entra en pánico y toca a trixie para enseñarle lo que encontró, ella y Melanie también se asustaron al ver lo que spike les mostraba,

-mi….mierda- decía trixie en voz baja y con un rostro que denotaba terror al ver un brazo de un lagarto, poco más grande que el de spike y estaba que chorreaba sangre, lo raro era que Melanie no estaba asustada, ella siguió como si nada. Cuando los otros dos finalmente recobraron la compostura se escuchó claramente las voces

-ya me estoy cansando de esto Minos, dime donde mierda tienes la espada de Kusanagui- gritaba la voz de un hombre y habían como 3 voces más aparte de esa voz

-ya te dije que prefiero morir antes de decirte su ubicación- se oía la voz de un viejo

-mira, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto- decía otra voz que ah spike le resultaba muy familiar

-está bien, te daremos hasta la noche para recapacitar, si venimos y decides no cooperar o si decides huir ten por seguro que hare que Hunter quest te mate lo más lento y dolorosamente posible- decía la primera voz que escucho

-será mejor reunirnos con la demás tripulación, tenemos que estar listos para zarpar hoy en la noche- decía la voz de quien al parecer era de Hunter quest, spike al oír esa voz y ese nombre solo le vino a la mente ese maldito unicornio enmascarado que amenazo a sus amigas, pero ¿qué mierda hacia acá?, spike estaba por alguna razón aterrado, luego de eso los tres se escondieron atrás de una roca, los 2 que se iban retirando eran lo que parecía ser un corsario(si lectores, es el capitán que ayudo en la rebelión contra chrysalis) y Hunter quest quien era el mismo unicornio con mascara de una sonrisa, pero esta vez no tenía su capucha cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y spike pudo notar que él no era un unicornio sino más bien un unicornio, pero sus alas eran diferentes a las que normalmente se ven, sus alas eran muy diferentes, parecían de dragón y de Pegaso, pues algunas plumas ni siquiera parecían plumas sino más bien escamas y eran de color blanco y terminaban en negro, sus alas estaban muy manchadas de sangre.

Cuando finalmente los dos se fueron de la cueva, spike Melanie y trixie aprovecharon la oportunidad y se dirigieron a ver quién era el que había sido golpeado, y en efecto era el tal Minos que había descrito nekogami, era café y tenía las espinas de color rojo, pero era muy difícil saber si era ese el color o era la sangre pues estaba empapado de sangre y le faltaba un brazo, el dragón era poco más grande que spike, los tres al ver el tal lamentable estado de Minos se acercaron a el

-disculpe señor, pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí?, usted es Minos cierto- decía trixie

-depende de que Minos estén hablando- el dragón agonizante se estaba poniendo a la defensiva

-disculpe señor, pero venimos a buscar un tal Minos de parte de nekogami- el dragón al escuchar el nombre de nekogami se paró lentamente y se sorprendió mucho

-asi que nekogami finalmente viene a recoger lo que le pertenece, ya era hora, aunque dudo que puedan salir de la isla a salvo con la espada Kusanagui

-disculpe, ¿espada Kusanagui?, creo que se equivoca, nosotros venimos por una gema- corregía spike, Melanie estaba separada del resto escuchando atentamente

-por… eso muchacho, la gema que….. Están buscando se llama Kusanagui, que en realidad es una es…..espada- Minos había perdido mucha sangre y hablaba muy despacio y dejando cortos lapsos de tiempo

-pero qué demonios es la espada Kusanagui- preguntaba trixie quien no entendia nada

-la espada Kusanagui es una espada sagrada que puede llegar a cortar casi cualquier cosa, es una de las 12 espadas sagradas que están dispersas por el mundo, se dice que esa espada es capaz hasta de corta entre dimensiones- explicaba Melanie dejando asombrado a los presentes

-espera, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?- decía Minos, dejando a spike y trixie con gran sorpresa

-mi antiguo amo me dijo que paso toda su vida buscando esa espada pero nunca la encontró- explicaba Melanie con una cara inocente

-¿eso es cierto Minos?- decían spike y trixie al mismo tiempo

-ella tiene razón, pero lo que no les dijo es que esta espada que tengo es solo la mitad de la verdadera espada, pero aun asi su poder destructivo es inmenso- explicaba Minos

-y donde está la gema o espada de Kusanagui

-está dentro de mi estomago

-¡¿te la comiste?!- decía trixie con pavor, pues pensaba que ahora cómo demonios le iba a decir a nekogami que la gema estaba desecha en las entrenas de un dragón

-era la única forma de ocultarla de esos malditos, necesito que se lleven la gema rápido y se la entreguen a nekogami- exigía Minos

-eso es exactamente lo que queremos, ¿pero qué hay de esos tipos, quiénes son?

-el tipo enmascarado es hunter quest…..- no pudo terminar de explicar Minos pues spike tomo la palabra

-hunter quest es un maldito caza dragones trixie, hace unos años el vino a poniville, intento comprarme enfrente de mis amigas e intento raptarme y casi hiere gravemente a mis amigas, luego de eso se escapó sin dejar rastro y dejo una nota que decía que de una manera u otra me llevaría con él y se vengaría de mis amigas- decía spike con mucho rencor al recordar lo que paso hace unos años

\- y ahora no se el por qué quiere la espada Kusanagui pero tenemos que impedir que la obtenga, será mejor que se las de y se vallan lo más rápido que puedan de la isla

-pero, ¿y tú?

-no se preocupen por mí, al final me mataran asi les dé o no la espada asi que será mejor que se larguen y le entreguen la espada a nekogami lo más rápido que puedan- dicho esto Minos se metió la mano que le quedaba a la boca y hundió todo su brazo, después de unos segundos saco su brazo mostrando una gema del tamaño de un de aguacate, era de color azulino semitransparente y tenía la forma de un rayo de color azul eléctrico en el centro de la gema, es obvio decir que spike y trixie se sentía totalmente asqueados de lo que acababan de ver a excepción de Melanie quien ni le importaba y sonreía de una manera inocente

-no…..vuel….vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más…..- decía trixie con la cara verde y con ganas de vomitar, spike también estaba muy asqueado y con ganas de vomitar

-ya dejen de ser asquientos y tomen la espada y lárguense de una vez- decía Minos quien estaba muy débil

-de acuerdo, será mejor irnos rápido spike

-pero y hunter

-me vale una mierda quien es o para qué carajo quiere la espada, nuestra misión era llevar la gema o espada a nekogami y punto, no más preguntas asi que apúrate- gritaba trixie casi perdiendo su compostura

-si chico, será mejor que se larguen de una vez, si no hunter te encontrara y nos matara a todos

-de….de acuerdo- spike se había resignado aunque tenía una gran furia adentro del aun asi acepto el tener que irse junto con trixie y Melanie

Y asi con la gema o espada que vinieron a buscar se fueron corriendo de la cueva dejando a Minos agonizando, sabían que era muy poco probable que Minos sobreviviera, si le hicieron eso a el quien era un dragón y no parecía cualquier dragón sino más bien uno guerrero imagínense lo que les pasaría a ellos. Además porque trixie quería irse lo más rápido de esa isla, porque al parecer no le daba buena espina ese lugar, después de tantas historias de seres peligrosos que le contaba nekogami era de esperarse.

Ya después de un rato corriendo hunter quest volvió a la cueva, al parecer él se había quedado por ahí para vigilar y al ver a esos seres salir de la cueva era muy sospechoso

-¿qué mierda hacían esos sujetos ah?- preguntaba hunter de forma amenazante a Minos

-eso no te importa maldito- respondía Minos de forma retadora

-¿le diste la espada verdad?- decía hunter acercándose lentamente a Minos quien se ponía con miedo y le salió una gota pequeña gota de sudor de la cabeza, algo que noto rápidamente hunter- tu pedazo de mierda, ya no me sirves para nada, muere- dicho esto hunter quest aplasto la cabeza de Minos con su casco, los sesos y partes del rostro de Minos estaban regados en el piso mientras comenzaba a brotar más sangre

-ahora si, a matar a esos 3 y conseguir la espada- decía Minos mientras comenzaba a limpiarse la sangre del casco

Nuestros queridos amigos se encontraban cerca del establecimiento de Arachne, justo cuando estaban cerca spike tropezó con un muchacho de su misma altura, tenía el aspecto de un humano asi como Susano, parecía tener como 17 a 18 años, tenía el cabello de color naranja y vestía la ropa tradicional de samurái, su hakama (parte de abajo) era de color negra y su keikogi (parte de arriba) era de color blanco y en la espalda tenía una araña y un pulpo que había sido bordados de una forma impecable.

Volviendo a nuestra historia, spike se había tropezado con el chico y lamentablemente al chocar rompieron varios jarrones Ming

-Maldición, no otra vez- Arachne decía en forma molesta al ver como su tienda otra vez era destrozada

-oh vamos mama, no te pongas asi, además ni que fueran valiosas estos jarrones, todo el mundo sabe que es solo una fachada- decía el chico que aún seguía en el suelo y tratándose de quitar de encima a spike quien había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho el joven

-aaaauuuu, eso dolió, disculpa amigo, no era mi intención- spike se disculpaba mientras observaba mejor al chico

-no te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, pero ten más cuidado, si eso hubiera pasado en otra tienda te hubieran matado sin siquiera dejarte parar- decía el joven mientras le sonreía a spike y le daba la mano, spike le devolvió el gesto y cuando se estrecharon las manos a ambos les paso una pequeña corriente eléctrica y abrieron muy grande los ojos, sintieron algo raro al sentir la mano del otro. En eso Arachne vio a spike quien sostenía la mano de quien era su hijo

-vaya yuki, finalmente hiciste un amigo jeje, vaya joven spike parece que siempre destruye parte de mi negocio- decía Arachne mientras se reía de una manera inocente

-disculpe señorita Arachne, no fue mi intención

-si bueno esto le costara….- pero ella no pudo continuar pues su hijo la interrumpió

-¿mamaaaa?, no me digas que ya estafaste a este chico también, ¿nunca te cansas de hacer eso?- decía el joven reprochando a su madre

-oh vamos yuki, es como una bienvenida, nunca había visto su rostro antes, es muy difícil ver a nuevas caras por esta isla- se defendía su madre

-lamento si mi madre te "robo" dinero-se disculpaba el joven

-ah, no te preocupes, a fin de cuentas ya nos íbamos, ¿no es verdad chicas?

-si es cierto spike

-si amo

-¿tan rápido se van?, vengan quédense a almorzar, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que mi madre te estafara ¿cuánto?- decía a su madre

-3500 monedas de oro- decía su madre un poco avergonzada

-si eso, bueno quédense a almorzar por lo menos, me gustaría saber más de ti….

-spike, me llamo spike

-un gusto spike, mi nombre es yuki hiroshi, siento que te conozco de algún lado spike

-yo también siento lo mismo yuki

-bueno esta dicho, se quedan a almorzar y asi me contaras más de ti spike

-vaya yuki, es raro verte a ti con tanto interés en alguien- le susurraba al oído su madre

-lose mama, pero siento que tengo algún tipo de conexión con este tipo, lo sentí cuando le di la mano, no sé cómo explicarlo pero hay algo en el que no sé pero me sentí raro- decía yuki

Al final los tres aceptaron la invitación, también por que no habían comido desde hace varias horas y le rugían los estómagos. Dentro de la tienda de Arachne se encontraban una gran variedad de ropa y espadas de combate, y en medio había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas; las chicas y spike se asombraron bastante, después de un rato de observar la gran variedad de armamento y ropa Arachne se dirigió a ellos

-vaya, parece que se sorprendieron, lo de afuera solo es una fachada para que no venga cualquier aficionado a querer comprar un arma; si van a comprar mis espadas y ropa que sea alguien que sepa lo que quiere y sepa usarla

-mi madre es una gran espadachín, me ha enseñado desde pequeño el arte de la espada spike- decía yuki quien le enseñaba varias espadas, después de un rato de poder observar las espadas, spike, trixie y Melanie les rugió el estómago; Arachne rio junto con su hijo y todos se sentaron en la mesa

-bueno joven spike, dime ¿de dónde eres?- le pedía cortésmente Arachne

-bueno, yo nací en poniville, un reino lleno de ponis que es reinado por dos unicornios llamadas celestial y luna, hace 14 años nací como prueba de un examen académico de magia….

Y asi spike le conto sobre sus amigas, sobre cómo es que dejo su hogar y se encontró con una dragona que por una especie de trampa lo envió a la isla del bosque morte y conoció a Susano quien le dijo que su padre era Leviatán un Dios del mar igual que Susano y más cosas. Cuando Arachne escucho los nombres Susano y Leviatán se sorprendió mucho

-wow, pensé que ellos ya habían muerto hace años- pensó para sí misma Arachne

-vaya spike, se nota que has tenido bastantes problemas- decía yuki

-sí, pero tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí o si no…..- trixie no pudo terminar de habar pues alguien había entrado a la fuerza a la tienda de Arachne

-disculpe señor, pero afuera puse que no estaba en servicio por que estaba almorzando

-oh lo lamento- decía quien no era más que hunter quest- pero necesito algo que no puede esperar

-bueno, que es lo que desea, tenemos una gran variedad de espadas y ropa para entrenamientos y armaduras muy resistentes

-oh no se preocupe, vengo a hablar con esos tipo, al parecer tienen algo que me pertenece

-disculpe señor pero lo que quiera con mis invitado tendrá que esperar después del almuerzo

-lo lamento pero no puede esperar- dicho esto hunter con una velocidad apenas visible le dio tremenda patada en el estómago a Arachne que no tuvo tiempo de responder y fue mandada violentamente a varios metros hacia atrás destruyendo el establecimiento

-¡MAMA!- gritaba yuki mientras corría a ver a su madre quien estaba ilesa técnicamente, solo un poco aturdida y sorprendida

-disculpe la violencia señorita, pero necesito lo que Minos les dio- dicho esto hunter se tele transporto rápidamente a donde estaban los tres y de un rápido movimiento le dio tremenda patada a spike y golpeo a trixie y a Melanie

-muy bien, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar mi querido dragón- hunter reía de una manera loca- la última vez te dije que te llevaría conmigo sea como sea, y ahora parece que tienes algo que quiero, parece que matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro- en ese momento hunter se reía como un maniaco y miraba fijamente a spike, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, un tentáculo lo atrapo y lo levanto varios metros en el aire y lo aventó violentamente hacia fuera de la tienda

-maldito infeliz, venir acá y hacerle eso a mi madre, no te lo perdonare- gritaba yuki con su brazo derecho convertido en un gran tentáculo y tenía una aterradora expresión en su rostro, su cuerpo emitía un aura de color anaranjado mientras le aparecía una marcas de color anaranjado en el rostro que parecían tentáculos que terminaban en su ojo izquierdo

-Vaya, creí que tendría que actuar- decía en voz alta trixie, mientras que Melanie la levantaba

-yuki, no crees que fuiste un poco extremo con él, la patada solo me sorprendió eso es todo, no es para tanto, aunque me gustaría desquitarme con él un rato- decía Arachne mientras se tronaba los puños y su cabello se comenzaba a elevar mientras le comenzaba a aparecer un aura de color morada y tenía una mirada asesina, al mismo tiempo le comenzaba a aparecer una marca en su frente que parecía la silueta de una viuda negra.

Pe….pero quienes son ustedes- decía spike mientras se sorprendía

-no hay tiempo para formalidades mi querido spike, tenemos que encargarnos de un pedazo de escoria- decía Arachne de forma amenazante pero también de forma muy cortes

Y asi todos se dirigieron afuera de la tienda, y observaron a hunter como si nada

-vaya, ya era hora de que salieran, me comenzaba a aburrir- exclamaba hunter mientras leía una revista

-maldito, no le hice nada al parecer- decía yuki en forma furiosa mientras su aura comenzaba a crecer

-no te preocupes hijo, creo que tendré que darle una lección- exclamaba Arachne quien también le comenzaba a crecer su aura oscura

-vamos, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea- exclamaba de forma retadora hunter se tronaba la cabeza y comenzaba a salir un aura de color negro, mientras comenzaba a salir el aura también empezaba a crecer hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de la princesa celestia, su pelaje había cambiado a negro con flamas de color blanco y anaranjado que aparecían por su cuerpo, ahora ya no parecía un alicornio sino más bien un kirin, y ahora su máscara había cambiado, ya no era la típica mascara con sonrisa sino más bien tenía una sonrisa macabra y por los orificios de sus ojos se le podían ver que sus ojos eran de color amarillos en el centro rojo y venosos

-¿Hey, que está pasando aquí?- había aparecido de la nada el capitán de los corsarios

-pedazo de mierda, mata a todos los civiles que estén en esta asquerosa isla, yo por mientras me divertiré con estas basuras- exclamaba hunter mientras se iba acercando lentamente a los 5, de la nada Arachne con una velocidad impresionante apareció al costado de hunter y aprovecha la distracción para poder darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero hunter lo detiene con su garra delantera (ahora era un kirin recuerden) sin hacer el menor esfuerzo

-vas a tener que hacer más que eso si deseas causarme algún daño preciosa- decía hunter mientras observaba directamente a los ojos a Arachne, ella al ver eso salto hacia atrás junto con su hijo

watch?v=WnU4mFonxoo

-porque quieren protegerlos- señalaba a spike trixie y Melanie- ellos no son nada de ustedes, además solo quiero la espada y me iré pacíficamente

-¿de qué gema me estás hablando?- decía Arachne

-él está buscando obtener la espada de Kusanagui- Arachne al escuchar esa espada se sorprendió y retrocedió su cabeza y comenzaba a temblar, pero de un momento a otro se dirigió a los tres, pero de la nada Melanie va a una gran velocidad y le da tremendo puñetazo a hunter que lo hace retroceder unos metros aunque ileso

-fuiste tú el maldito que me torturo durante todo el maldito viaje a esta isla- gritaba Melanie, ahora le había crecido un cuerno, pero no cualquiera si no el de chrysalis y ahora comenzaba a desplegar sus alas

-te matare maldito infeliz

Ahora la nueva Melanie, quien era en realidad chrysalis comenzaba a darle una gran variedad de golpes, puñetazos en la cara y patadas en sus costillas, hunter apenas si tenía tiempo para poder repeler los ataques, estaba siendo brutalmente atacado. Melanie tenía una mirada asesina, pero ¿qué era lo que pasaba en la mente de Melanie? se estarán preguntando

**Mente de Melanie:**

**Nos encontramos en la mente de Melanie, este lugar era completamente blanco, y tenía unas 12 puertas de diferentes colores esparcidas en varias direcciones. El cuerpo de Melanie estaba sentado mientras veía a una chrysalis que estaba parada completamente enojada**

**-Oye, ¿qué paso?**

**-tome prestado mi cuerpo, voy a matar a esa sabandija- gritaba chrysalis con rencor**

**-¿porque, que te hizo?- preguntaba Melanie**

**-cuando me raptaron después de 2 días intente escapar y desde ese momento ese maldito me sometió a una brutal tortura, me destruyo mis extremidades lenta y dolorosamente e intento arrancarme las alas- decía chrysalis mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo**

**-pero a la próxima avísame ¿de acuerdo?- decía Melanie mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a chrysalis**

**-cállate, si no te necesitara para poder obtener de nuevo mi reino, no hubiera aceptado en primer lugar esa propuesta tuya**

**-oh vamos, ¿qué otra opción tenías?, era eso o que te maten de hambre las guardias- Melanie estaba que sonreía como una estúpida mientras a chrysalis le comenzaba a irritar esa actitud suya**

**-maldita seas, además, no me eh olvidado lo que hiciste con mi cuerpo con ese estúpido dragón- gritaba chrysalis**

**-jeje, lamento eso, aunque a decir verdad me encanto lo que hizo con su lengua, ¿me vas a decir que a ti no?**

**-ca….cállate- decía chrysalis sonrojándose **

**Fuera de la mente de Melanie**

Melanie o mejor dicho chrysalis continuaba golpeando brutalmente a hunter quien no oponía resistencia ahora, en un momento le da un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago que lo manda a volar hasta donde estaba la tienda de Arachne y destruye la tienda susodicha

-bien creo que con eso bastara- decía chrysalis, pero de la nata es golpeada en el estómago y comienza a escupir sangre mientras es alzada en el aire, luego de eso es arrojada en un Angulo de 45º grados hacia el piso, haciendo un tremendo cráter. Los demás estaban sorprendidos ante la brutalidad de hunter pues al parecer no le habían hecho ningún rasguño, ni siquiera en su máscara. Ahora hunter se encontraba volando sobre los 5 mientras les decía

-vaya, pensé que me divertirían, pero si esa es toda tu fuerza creo que mejor te mato a ti primer- justo cuando acababa de decir eso, una telaraña fue lanzada al cuerpo de hunter que lo amarro fuertemente y paso una corriente eléctrica

-no te olvides de nosotros- decía Arachne quien sostenía el otro extremo de la telaraña con su puño mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo

-muy bien, espero acabar rápido- decía yuki mientras comenzaba a transformarse en el temible "KRAKEN" (si, de seguro muchos se imaginaban que él era XD)

watch?v=znSCwbG8_L8

Ahora el kraken había aparecido en la isla, su tamaño era el doble del barco de nuestros amigos.

-cariño acabalo rápido, recuerda que solo puedes usarlo durante 3 minutos- le gritaba Arachne a su hijo

-¡MUERE MALDITO!- dicho esto yuki comenso a alzar sus puños y golpeo fuertemente contra el piso el cuerpo enrollado de hunter quest, y durante casi un minuto estuvo golpeando el cuerpo de hunter hasta que se cansó y comenzaba a volver a su estado normal

-creo, que ya está…- no pudo continuar pues ahora hunter se levantaba como si nada del gran cráter que había formado su cuerpo al ser aplastado repetidamente contra el suelo, y no solo eso sino que ahora comenzaba a cargar magia con su cuerno y después de unos milisegundos disparo contra el yuki una gran llamarada. Yuki trataba de resistir el incesante calor de las llamas que lo deshidrataban y no solo eso sino que ahora lo iba lentamente quemando, y algunos de sus tentáculos se iban desintegrando

-¡yuki!- grito su madre, mientras que spike ya estaba con chrysalis tratando de hacerla reaccionar pues estaba inconsciente cerca del cráter donde había sido arrojada con una gran fuerza por hunter. Trixie aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos?, era lo que se preguntaba trixie al ver el poder de destrucción que tenía, esto era demasiado para ella, aun cuando nekogami la había entrenado durante 4 meses y creía que era muy poderosa, se sentía débil en ese momento.

-trixie reacciona, tenemos que ayudarlos- le gritaba spike mientras trataba de despertar a chrysalis

-¡te matare!- gritaba Arachne mientras iba cargando energía en sus puños, ahora que ya había cargado energía en las manos se disponía a hacer una posición de manos, luego de eso planto su mano en el piso y se formaba un circulo de invocación y tras una gran explosión de humo había aparecido una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y tenía un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, estaba usando un traje muy parecido al de su hijo solo que este tenía un gran reloj de arena de color rojo en su espalda

-¿por qué me invocaste Arachne?, sabes muy bien que no me gusta ser invocada a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia- le gritaba la mujer que había aparecido

-lastimaron a yuki- dicho esto la mujer que había aparecido se alarmo

-¡QUEEE!- decía la mujer

-ese infeliz que ves allá lastimo a nuestro yuki- dijo señalando a hunter. Cuando la mujer que había aparecido escucho esto ni lo pensó 2 veces y saco de sus dos espadas que tenía guardado en su traje y se abalanzo hacia hunter luego de eso comenso a atacarlo descontroladamente con una gran técnica de la doble espada (cabe recalcar que las espadas eran de estilo ninja de medio alcance)

-spike, nos tele transportare hacia donde está el barco y nos iremos- decía trixie

-trixie llévate a Melanie, yo me quedo, quiero ayudarlos, en parte es mi culpa que hunter este peleando con ellos, además ese maldito ataco a mis amigas y si tiene ese poder, ¿quién sabe lo que podría hacerle a mis amigas si llega a salir con vida de esta?- decía spike con un tono de seriedad

-spike, no te quiero perder, no de nuevo- trixie comenzaba a rogarle a spike mientras le comenzaban a salir lágrimas, pero luego se detuvo y miro esperanzada a spike cuando le dijo algo

-no te preocupes mi pequeña lula, no te volveré a dejar solo- decía spike dándole a trixie una sonrisa cálida, ahora sus ojos habían cambiado a rojo y ahora le había aparecido una marca que parecía fuego de color negro que se iba extendiendo desde su mano derecha hasta la mitad de su torso. Trixie al escuchar que spike la había llamado su pequeña lula se sintió rara y estaba que no lo podía creer

-"mi pequeña lula, sp….spike….tu"- decía trixie para sí misma mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Melanie y se tele transportaba, pero antes de tele transportarse, trixie estaba que derramaba lágrimas, pero estas al parecer eran de felicidad pues tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba a spike de una manera melancólica. Finalmente trixie se tele transporto junto con Melanie hacia el barco

watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE

**Ahora si comienza lo bueno: D**

Nuestro querido amigo spike ahora ya no era el mismo pues su brazo derecho ahora estaba completamente negro, sus garras comenzaban a crecer de una manera descomunal que parecían dagas, y en su rostro ahora se podía ver que tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado y media boca seria mientras que la otra parte comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura y tenía una sonrisa de psicópata. Finalmente cuando la transformación se detuvo a la mitad de su rostro y su torso spike se abalanzo hacia donde estaba hunter siendo brutalmente apaleado por las filosas y veloces espadas de la mujer que había aparecido hacia un momento. Pero de un momento a otro hunter repelió a la mujer y la lanzo lejos mientras comenzaba a cargar energía en su puño y volvió a lanzar una llamarada hacia la mujer. Es obvio decir que Arachne se encontraba atendiendo a su hijo para que pudiera recuperar la conciencia mientras que dejaba a la mujer que había invocado encargarse de hunter, pero cuando escucho un grito de parte de la mujer volteo solo para ver que ahora parecía ponerse interesante las cosas

-Maldición, yuki no despierta, tendré que pelear o si no ese maldito lo atacara de nuevo- pensaba Arachne para sí misma mientras se disponía a pelear

Por otra parte spike que se había avanzado contra hunter, ahora estaba cargando su gran garra y de un solo movimiento le dé tremendo zarpazo que hace que hunter retroceda

-vaya hasta que al fin un golpe de verdad, mmmm y miren quien tenemos aquí, pero si es mi querido spike, que bueno que no te fuiste, quiero el honor de arrancarte los intestinos y poder ponerlos en mi cuello como un adorno- decía hunter de forma macabra. Spike ni se limitó a responder pues de frente volvió a atacar con otro zarpazo mientras que la mujer que estaba cerca de ahí comenzaba a cargar sus espadas con electricidad y se disponía a atacar

-Hey Mifune, dame tu espada- decía Arachne a la mujer

-bieenn- decía la mujer que se llamaba Mifune mientras le entregaba una de sus espadas

-creo que será mejor ayudar al pequeñín ¿no crees Arachne?- le decía Mifune con una sonrisa divertida

Spike por otro lado seguía dándole golpe tras golpe a hunter que ahora si contraatacaba con diversos golpes a los cosa todos y en el rostro de spike, justo cuando hunter estaba por cargar de nuevo su llamarada vinieron las dos mujeres a una gran velocidad mientras cargaban en sus espadas una gran cantidad de electricidad y cuando finalmente llegaron a hunter hicieron un golpe cruzado que dejo en el piso a hunter, parecía que finalmente lo habían vencido pero cuando el callo al suelo hubo una gran explosión de humo, cuando el humo se disipo se dieron cuenta de que hunter ya no estaba y había dejado una nota

-"no crean que me han vencido, tengan por seguro que regresare y los matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, hasta entonces"

Justo en ese momento spike cae inconsciente en el piso regresando a su forma original

-bueno Arachne, parece que ahora tendré que estar al tanto de ti y de mi yuki- decía Mifune mientras daba una sonrisa de forma sarcástica

-asi parece Mifune jeje, oye será mejor llevar al pequeñín a otro sitio ¿no crees?

-tienes razón, creo que la unicornio azul dijo algo acerca de ir a donde estaba su barco

-bueno será mejor llevárselo rápido

-y también hay que tratar las heridas de yuki- decía Arachne, en ese mismo instante Mifune se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba yuki y lo cargo y abrazo fuertemente

-vaya que estas muy encariñado con tu sobrino Mifune- le decía Arachne de forma sarcástica

-sabes que es mi único sobrino- decía Mifune mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a yuki quien comenzaba a despertar

-ti…. ¿tía Mifune?- decía yuki mientras comenzaba a abrir sus parpados lentamente

-¡YUKI!- decía Mifune mientras lo comenzaba a abrazar y besar su rostro y lo apegaba a sus senos, luego de eso yuki se desmayó de nuevo por falta de oxígeno pues lo había asfixiado con sus senos pues la parte de arriba de su traje estaba muy rasgado y enseñaba su gran escote

-¿no te puedes controlar acaso?, ya lo volviste a dejar inconsciente- le decía Arachne de forma irónica

-ups, lo siento, será mejor darnos prisa y llevarnos al pequeñín, me sorprendió mucho esa fuerza que tiene, siento que conozco esa aura pero no sé de donde

-¿A Levi tal ves?- decía Arachne dejando sorprendida a

-co….como supiste

-él es el hijo de Levi al parecer Mifune- dicho esto Mifune se quedó estática, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho

-¿que…..que…es lo que…..di…di….dijiste?- decía Mifune tartamudeando pues estaba muy nerviosa

-hace un rato me conto que al parecer Susano está vivo y que este chiquillo es el hijo de Levi- decía Arachne dejando completamente fuera de sí a Mifune

-si yo tampoco entiendo muy bien pero será mejor comprobar si es verdad lo que dice este muchacho y saber si Susano sigue con vida.

Dicho esto Arachne y Mifune se llevaron a spike y yuki respectivamente pues Mifune no quería dejar a su "querido sobrino "

Ya había pasado 30 minutos y finalmente habían llegado al barco que se encontraba en la orilla listo para zarpar, cuando llegaron ahí, les esperaba una preocupada trixie y una sollozante Melanie que al ver a spike se lanzó del barco y fue corriendo a ver a spike y comenso a abrazarlo y besarlo

-¿amo, está bien?, amo responda, responda, responda, ¡porque no me responde amo!-le gritaba Melanie a spike mientras lo sacudía

-por qué esta inconsciente estúpida- le decía trixie quien se había tele transportado a donde estaba spike- ahora dame a mi spike- le exigía trixie

-pe….pero…..es mi amo- le rogaba Melanie

-me vale, él es mío- le decía trixie mientras comenzaba a jalar los brazos de spike

-pero él es mi amo- le respondía Melanie mientras comenzaba a jalar las piernas de spike

-es mío

-no, es mío

Y asi siguieron por varios segundos hasta que escucharon un sonido que las alarmo, ese sonido era el tronar de un hueso que provino de la espalda de spike, y justo en ese momento spike despertó

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba spike con tanta fuerza que después se volvió a quedar inconsciente. Luego de eso las chicas dejaron a spike en el suelo, cosa que aprovecho Arachne para poder cargar de nuevo a spike

-jeje vaya que este pequeño es muy querido- decía Mifune

-se parecen a nosotras cuando nos peleamos por la atención de yuki- decía Arachne mientras le daba una mirada retadora a Mifune

-él es mío hermana

-no, él es mi hijo

-pero él es mi sobrino

Luego de eso ambas se comenzaron a reír, a continuación Arachne se dirigió a las chicas

-disculpen chicas, pero quiero pedirles un favor

-cla….claro señorita Arachne- decía trixie de forma nerviosa

-quiero que me lleven con ustedes

-¿po….por qué?- trixie no entendia la razón por la cual querían ir con ellas

-queremos saber si nuestro viejo amigo sigue con vida- decía Mifune

-por supuesto señorita Arachne, será un honor, después de que se enfrentaran a ese monstruo y trajeran a mi spike con vida, es lo menos que podemos hacer

-muy bien está decidido, iremos con ustedes- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían al barco

Dicho esto nuestros amigos comenzaban a zarpar y dirigirse a su nuevo destino, la isla del Bosque morte

En otro lugar, en poniville para ser precisos, nos encontramos con rarity, quien se encontraba inconsciente en su cuarto, su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, en su cama había un frasco de píldoras antidepresivas completamente vacío. Al parecer rarity estaba muy dolida al saber que una de sus mejores amigas "fluttershy" con quien compartía cada 2 días un merecido tratamiento en spa, ahora la detestaba pues eso era lo que le había dicho hacia unos días, En la mente de rarity empezaba a pasar algo raro

_**Mente de rarity:**_

_**Se podía ver a una sombra con hermosos ojos de color azul **_

_**-Vaya, sigue asi pequeña, sigue asi, solo unos meses más asi y finalmente **__**podre**__** volver a salir y controlar otra vez tu cuerpo**_

_**Cuando la sombra finalmente termino de hablar, se mostró su verdadera forma quien era nada más ni nada menos que NIGHTMARE RARITY**_

_André: Si lose, a que no se esperaban lo que pasaría en este capítulo, muchos dirán ¿oye copiaste los nombres de los personajes de Soul eater? Pues si, el de Arachne y el de Mifune los saque de ahí, a que ahora tienen más preguntas acerca de quiénes son Arachne, yuki y Mifune jajaja… pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo_

_Pinkie: oh vamos André, no sea malo y diles quienes son ahora- decía pinkie que no sé de donde salió y me ponía ojitos de cachorro_

_André: ¿pinkie, como demonios apareciste acá?_

_Pinkie: no tengo la menor idea- decía con su típica inocencia_

_André: ¿vas a estar aquí regularmente?_

_Pinkie: pues creo que sí, ya que alguien no me hace aparecer en la historia- decía pinkie con cara molesta mientras hacia un puchero_

_André: entiende pinkie, pronto voy a hacer que aparezcas, solo ten paciencia, además ahora tengo que ver como pongo a los demás personajes que deje pendiente en 2 semanas máximo o si no cancelaran mi historia_

_Pinkie: creo que yo puedo ayudarte con es- decía pinkie mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_André: bueno pinkie creo que será mejor irme, tengo que pensar en cómo me las arreglare con el juez_

_Pinkie: no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso André- decía pinkie mientras comenzaba a brincar_

_André: bueno chicos nos vemos la próxima, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews- dicho esto yo me retire a dormir _

_Pinkie: tranquilos chicos, ya se fue ese gruñón, ahora si podré decirles quienes son en realidad los tres personajes que aparecieron hoy…..Ellos son…- pinkie comenzaba a hacer un redoble de tambores- Son…._

_André: pinkie vamos, ¿quieres unos dulces?, si vienes te prometo que nos divertiremos, pero no les digas nada_

_Pinkie: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaba y brincaba pinkie de la emoción_

_André: ufff, por poco, hasta la próxima chicos._

_Bye._


	14. ¡Acaso somos…

**André: Hola queridos lectores, espero les esté gustando esta historia, como es obvio, hoy estoy publicando el capítulo Nº 13 y hoy se revelara quienes eran Arachne, Mifune y yuki, de seguro que están muy ansiosos de saberlo ¿eh?**

**Pinkie: Si amigos, porque ellos son... mmghmghmghhghmmmmhm- pinkie no pudo decir nada más pues yo le tape la boca con mi mano**

**André: pinkie ¿de nuevo acá?- decía yo un poco molesto con ella**

**Pinkie: oh vamos, no seas tan amargado, además si no fuese por mi aun seguirías en líos con el juez- decía pinkie quien se había librado de mi mano y sonreía **

**André: eso me recuerda, ¿qué hiciste?, según lo que me dijo mi abogado, todos los cargos fueron anulados- decía yo muy intrigado por lo que pudo haberle hecho al juez**

**Pinkie: oh bueno, solo le prometí que organizaría la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija y nada más**

**André: wow, en serio te debo una, si no fuese por ti, ya no podría continuar con este fic y….- pero no pude seguir hablando pues fue derribado por un golpe en mi rostro**

**Daring do: maldito infeliz, no me importa si te libraste del juez, oh me pones en la historia en el siguiente capítulo, oh te hare sufrir- decía daring mientras me daba tremendas patadas en el estómago.**

**Ahuizotl: ya déjalo daring, creo que ya entendió el concepto**

**Daring do: más le vale- dicho esto ella y ahuizotl se retiraron dejándome en el piso escupiendo sangre de mi boca**

**Pinkie tardo unos segundos en reaccionar**

**André: pin…..pinkie…pinkie- le decía a pinkie casi agonizando**

**Pinkie: dime André- decía pinkie alarmada mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi boca**

**André: llévame a un hospital, creo que daring…..daring do me destruyo los órganos internos- decía yo escupiendo más sangre**

**Pinkie: espera, creo que yo puedo ayudarte, creo que puedo reparar tus órganos internos, la otra ves estuve jugando doctor general- decía pinkie mientras sacaba un gran bisturí de su melena**

**André: ¡NOOOOOOO!- decía yo muy aterrado mientras pinkie se acercaba peligrosamente con ese bisturí.**

**Y aquí un video divertidamente perturbador de los médicos en los años 80 90 y hoy, por lo menos en mi ciudad o por donde vivo**

** watch?v=notKtAgfwDA**

Jejeje, bueno chicos, que comience el capítulo, aquí está la opening. Por cierto en el capítulo anterior les hice una pequeña troleada al decir que habría lemon pero pensé que sería mejor ponerlo más adelante. Pa ra los que hayan leído mi otra historia se darán cuenta de que si se hacer escenas lemon, y eso que las que puse era muy suaves para mi estilo pero estaba bajo amenaza como para ponerlas todas.

watch?v=Jmk2-ooSSUk

En el capítulo anterior se habían unido 4 seres más a la tripulación, 3 de ellos viajaban como un favor por haber traído a spike sano y a salvo después de la batalla contra hunter quest. Por otra parte, trixie aún estaba muy irritada de que Melanie tuviera que acompañarlos, pues Melanie no se apartaba ni por un segundo de spike, ella quería cuidarlo todo el tiempo hasta que el despertara, trixie peleaba con ella por tener a spike, algo que a Melanie no le gustaba. Después de 18 horas, ósea al dia siguiente como a eso de las 11:00 am spike comensaba a despertar, pero para su sorpresa él estaba siendo abrazado muy lujuriosamente por Melanie quien tenía su boca en el cuello de spike y apegaba el brazo de spike a su pecho

-Melanie….- decía spike suavemente tratando de despertarla

-mmmmmghmmghmmmhgmhmghmmm, oh siiii- decía Melanie mientras lamia el cuello de spike el cual se estremeció ante el contacto de Melanie, al parecer el brazo de spike fue juntado más cerca de los enormes senos de Melanie

-pts*, Melanieee, despiertaaa- susurraba spike

-mghmgmhmghmmmmmmghmm, wuuuuaaaa- decía Melanie mientras se iba despertando lentamente y observaba a su amo que ya había despertado

-¡AMOOO!- gritaba Melanie mientras abrazaba fuertemente a spike, pero lo que sucedió a continuación nadie lo había previsto. Trixie abrió violentamente la puerta del cuarto

-¡Malditaaa!- gritaba trixie con una voz siniestra quien tenía unas cuantas sogas sueltas en el lomo y en parte del cuello y su melena

-oh, señorita trixie, hola

-cállate, ahora si te mato- decía trixie mientras comensaba a cargar magia

-no trixie espera

-oh spike ya despertaste, que alegría- decía trixie mientras se calmaba

-hola trixie, disculpa pero, ¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?

-cerca de un dia entero

-vaya- decía spike no tan alarmado

-si, al parecer las señoritas Mifune y Arachne fueron muy amables de traerte devuelta con nosotros, pero nos pidieron un favor a cambio- decía trixie un poco más seria

-¿cuál favor?

-dijeron que querían ir con nosotros devuelta a la isla, querían reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, eso fue lo que dijeron, pero no eh podido preguntarles más pues no han salido para nada de la habitación de yuki

-¿cómo…como está el?- preguntaba spike algo preocupado

-bueno, no sabemos, como te dije, no han salido para nada del cuarto, pero antes de que subieran al barco nos dijeron que solo estaba inconsciente y necesitaría tiempo para despertar igual que tu- decía trixie ya calmada y serena

-oh, bueno, oye y ¿por qué entraste violentamente hace un momento?- preguntaba spike haciendo que trixie volviera a molestarse y cargara magia

-Esa maldita me encerró en el cuarto de suministro mientras dormía y me amarro con una cuerda antimafia, sino fuese por el cocinero seguiría ahí- decía trixie mientras se sacudía todas las sogas que aún tenía en su cabello y una en la cola, luego el brillo comenso a ser más fuerte en su cuerno

-cobu, sarotsu, shinse… - pero trixie no pudo continuar

-trixie espera, no lo hagas, no es para tanto, además ¿por qué te encerró?- preguntaba spike mirando fijamente a Melanie

-oh, bueno….. Es que ella no me dejaba entrar a su habitación amo- decía Melanie un poco avergonzada- yo solo quería ver como estaba y ella no me dejaba, asi que la saque del cuarto mientras dormía acurrucada en su pecho.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber cómo esta yuki en este momento, quiero saber más sobre esos tres, me intrigan mucho lo que son, y más cuando vi a yuki convertirse en… el "KRAKEN "-decía spike seriamente haciendo que trixie también se ponga seria, pero Melanie aún tenía esa sonrisa inocente en su rostro

-yo también spike, necesito saber si él es el monstruo que ataco el barco hace varios días era yuki- decía trixie muy seriamente

-a….amo…..po…..podría…ali…..alimentarme- decía Melanie quien se comensaba a sonrojar y tendía en los brazos de spike de una forma dramática

-Melanie, ¿estás bien?

-a…..amo- decía Melanie mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de spike, algo que a trixie irrito bastante y le metió tremendo cascaso en la cara

-deja de hacerte la pendeja y aléjate de el- decía trixie muy histérica

-Aaaauuuu, no tenía que ser tan ruda señorita trixie- decía Melanie mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba la cabeza

-ya te dije varias veces que él es mío, asi que aléjate de el

-pero eso no es posible, tenemos un contrato el cual no me deja separarme de el

-carajo, espero que nekogami sepa de alguna forma para eliminar ese contrato- decía trixie muy molesta mientras hacia un puchero

-ya cálmate trixie, además, quiero saber, ¿dónde está la gema?

-oh bueno, está segura en el cuarto especial del barco, ven te lo mostrare- decía trixie mientras ayudaba a pararse a spike

-ok

-si vamos amo- decía Melanie como si nada y agarraba el brazo de spike y lo apegaba a sus senos

-ya te dije que te alejes de el- decía trixie molesta

-ya cálmate trixie, mejor vamos rápido a ver la gema- decía spike intrigado de como estaría la gema que fueron encargados a traer

Ya después de unos minutos los tres estaban dirigiéndose al fondo del barco, estaban bajando una larga escalera, cuando finalmente llegaron al fondo se encontraron con una puerta que tenía varias runas y una cadena cruzada que impedía el paso a la habitación

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba spike pues no entendia el porqué de las cadenas y las runas

-yo lo hice, según lo que dijo ese dragón llamado Minos, esta es una espada sagrada y muy peligrosa, no quería que nadie se acerque a ella a menos que yo lo permita, por eso puse estas cadenas y esa runa mística, según me dijo nekogami esta es un hechizo de sellado muy poderoso- decía trixie mientras cargaba con su magia y hacia caer las cadenas de la puerta

-y aquí está la gema- decía trixie calmada y abriendo la puerta lentamente, pero cuando la abrió se quedó completamente muda y le dio un tic en el ojo

-pero que mierda…- decía trixie al ver a Mifune Arachne y yuki durmiendo en el piso. Yuki está en medio de las dos quienes estaban con la parte de arriba de su cuerpo completamente desnudo y se veía que su ropa de la parte de arriba estaba a un lado, se le podía ver los enormes pechos que estaban siendo apretados contra los brazos de yuki quien no tenía su keikogi (parte de arriba de su traje de samurái)

-¡pero que carajos hacen acá!- gritaba trixie, mientras que spike y Melanie estaban que contenían sus risas. Luego del tremendo grito de trixie, los tres individuos despertaron de golpe, aunque Mifune tomo su espada y se la puso en el cuello de trixie la cual estaba muy nerviosa ahora

-no vuelvas a despertarnos asi, ¿entendiste?- decía Mifune amenazadoramente mientras apegaba más la espada al cuello de trixie la cual solo pudo asentir, cuando la espada fue retirada de su cuello ella trago saliva, se calmó después de unos segundos y hablo calmadamente

-disculpe pero, ¿qué demonios hacen acá?- preguntaba trixie

-oh bueno, estábamos un poco aburridas en el cuarto de yuki, pues a cada rato estaban tocando la puerta y molestando, asi que lo llevamos en la noche cuando nadie se dio cuenta, y pues abrimos la puerta y nos dormimos acá- decía Mifune tranquilamente mientras enfundaba su espada . Pero nuestro amigo spike de alguna forma se desmayó con una cara muy roja

-Amo...- decía Melanie

-¿ahora que paso?

-oh, lo siento- decía Mifune mientras tomaba su keikogi y se lo ponía. Nuestro amigo spike se había desmayado al ver los senos de Mifune

-spike, despierta- decía trixie golpeando levemente las mejillas de spike. Al cabo de unos segundos spike volvió en si

-Bueno, ¿dónde está la gema? – preguntaba trixie al ver que spike ya había vuelto en si

-cual gema- preguntaba Arachne quien ya estaba vestida al igual que yuki, los tres se miraban extrañados

-la gema que deje a….qui- trixie se quedó horrorizada al no ver la gema que había dejado en una caja que estaba a un lado de la habitación, pero la caja estaba completamente abierta

-¡que hicieron!- exclama trixie

-ah, te refieres al cuchillo- decía Mifune mientras desenvainaba un cuchillo que estaba envainado en su cintura- hermosa cuchilla ninja debo decir- decía Mifune mientras jugaba a lanzarla al aire y atraparla

-pero se siente un gran poder dentro de ella- decía yuki quien le quitaba de manera rápida el cuchillo a Mifune- tía no deberías jugar con ese cuchillo, aún no sabemos qué tan peligroso es- le decía yuki a Mifune mientras le decía que no con el dedo

-o….okey yuki- decía Mifune apenada con la cabeza gacha

-Pero que demo…- decía trixie pero ni siquiera podía terminar la frase por lo estúpido que se veía ese momento-disculpen pero, ¿cómo fue que entraron?

-por la puerta- decía Arachne

-pero como, si yo misma puse un hechizo de sellado- trixie estaba muy intrigada

-todavía te falta poder en ese sello, no me costó mucho romperlo, deberías practicar más jovencita

-suspiro* si lo sé, ya quiero llegar con nekogami y poder ponerme a entrenar, aun no completo totalmente mi nivel 1- decía trixie muy apenada

-pero no te preocupes, por cierto ten- le decía yuki mientras le entregaba la cuchilla ninja que era de color negro en la base y tenía grabada un signo de una serpiente enroscada en el mango

-gracias, por cierto, es algo oportuno encontrarlo aquí solos, porque queríamos preguntarles algo muy importante- decía trixie muy seriamente

-claro- decían los tres tan bien seriamente

Verán, hace unos días hubo un ataque a nuestro barco cuando nos dirigíamos a la isla mercader, y estoy casi segura que la criatura que nos ataco era la misma que en la que te convertiste yuki- decía trixie- quería preguntarte, si tú eras ese monstruo al que llaman "kraken"

-pues….si… a decir verdad ese era yo- decía yuki mientras agachaba la cabeza al piso- pero….- yuki no puedo decir nada más pues trixie dio un tremendo cascaso en el piso que hizo regular ruido y asusto a algunos

-¿por qué nos atacaste?- exclamaba trixie de forma exigente, Mifune al escuchar esa forma de referirse a yuki intento parase y abalanzarse hacia ella pero fue detenida por yuki quien extendió su mano para detenerla

-no tía, no lo hagas- le gritaba a su tía la quien al sentir el grito de yuki se calmó y se sentó en el piso junto con yuki y su hermana- muy bien señorita trixie, en realidad yo no tenía pensado atacarlas, es solo que asi es mi instinto, yo soy…..yo soy- yuki no podía hablar pues no tenía el verlo para seguir hablando, Arachne le puso la mano en el hombro derecho y lo abrazo

-no te preocupes yuki- le decía Arachne mientras lo consolaba- señorita trixie, lamento no poder decirles más pero, cuando llegamos a su isla les explicaremos todo, solo les pedimos un poco de paciencia

-e…..está bien, pero...- trixie no pudo hablar más pues fue interrumpida

-no se preocupen, cuando lleguemos pueden decirnos no hay problema, aun asi, me gustaría conocer más de ustedes tres, especialmente de yuki, aun siento que lo conozco- decía spike muy intrigado

-yo también siento lo mismo spike, pero no sé porque- se preguntaba yuki a sí mismo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mifune y Arachne pues se pusieron muy nerviosas

-aaaahh mmmm, emmm, ¿y si subimos a desayunar?- decía Arachne muy nerviosa

-buena idea Arachne- le respondía Mifune

-bueno creo que sería mejor, recién hace un momento pude despertar y no eh comido nada

-yo también spike, ¿vamos?- le preguntaba yuki quien se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia spike

-claro- dicho esto ambos se fueron corriendo hacia arriba para dirigirse hacia el comedor, ni se percataron que las chicas se habían quedado atrás

-bueno creo que mejor me voy con el amo- decía Melanie muy campante, pero fue detenida repentinamente

-tú te quedas acá hasta que te diga, lo lamento señorita Arachne y Mifune pero, necesito saber si estamos seguros con yuki estando en el barco, según dijo hace unos momentos él fue quien nos atacó- decía trixie serena

-sí, y me disculpo por mi hijo pero es algo que aún no comprenderías, no hasta que llegamos a la isla, y no te preocupes, yuki no atacara el barco, solo evitemos el tema por ahora ¿sí?- le pedía amablemente Arachne

-ok, bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le decía trixie a Arachne y Mifune quienes asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, trixie había guardado el cuchillo ninja en un bolsillo de su capa, y antes de que Melanie saliera trixie la levito.

-mira Melanie, no estoy de acuerdo con eso de compartir ni nada por el estilo a mi spike, durante todo el viaje de regreso te dejare estar cerca de spike, pero te advierto, has algo indebido y te hare sufrir ¿entendiste?

-si señorita trixie, ahora yo le digo algo a usted- decía Melanie quien se ponía más seria que antes- no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que usted diga, él es mi amo, mi razón de ser es protegerlo y amarlo con todo mi ser, no me importa el resto, asi que si se quiere interponer en eso tenga cuidado es lo único que le digo- dicho esto Melanie se dirigió a la puerta y corrió hacia arriba dejando a trixie inexpresiva

-maldición, no dejare que esa maldita me lo robe, no volveré a dejar a mi spike de nuevo- decía trixie decidida y se dirigió arriba para poder desayunar

Ya pasado como 30 minutos nuestros amigos ya habían comido lo que quedaba de desayuno, pues como era cerca del medio dia ya toda la tripulación había desayunado

-Aahhh, que rico desayuno- decía spike mientras se sobaba el estomago

-tiene razón amo- decía Melanie quien estaba muy apegado a spike

-oiga señorita Arachne, quería preguntarle, ¿cómo fue que vencieron a hunter quest?- preguntaba spike muy intrigado, algo que puso a trixie, Melanie y yuki muy sorprendidos y también intrigados

-pues a decir verdad, fue gracias a ti spike, ¿que no te acuerdas?

-no, después de que hunter me derribara me quede inconsciente y no recuerdo nada mas- decía spike que dejo asombrado a Arachne, Mifune y trixie

-¿en…..en serio no recuerdas nada más?- preguntaba trixie quien estaba muy sorprendida por que spike no se acuerde ni siquiera de que le haya dicho su "pequeña lula"

-no trixie, ¿porque?

-n….no, por nada- decía trixie decepcionada

-bueno spike, según vimos, tú tienes un gran poder de destrucción, tu solo pudiste contrarrestar los golpes de hunter y lo golpeaste con repetidos zarpazos, pero había algo muy raro contigo en ese momento- dijo Arachne dejando muy sorprendido a los presentes- la mitad de tu torso y tu rostro estaban completamente negros y estaban expulsando un aura asesina- trixie estaba un poco alarmada y también spike, pero a Mifune, Arachne, yuki y Melanie no parecía sentir algún tipo de miedo ni nada estaban de lo más calmados

-pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, casi todos el mundo tiene un aura asesina en el interior, el problema es en donde enfocarla. Si lo deseas te puedo enseñar a canalizar ese aura y controlarla a voluntad- decía Arachne con una sonrisa

-claro, seria de mucha ayuda, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo y pueda atacar a algunos de mis amigos, a decir verdad, hace unos años casi destruyo por completo el pueblo donde vivía- decía spike apenado

-¿cómo fue eso?- preguntaba yuki muy interesado, todos los presentes también querían escuchar esa historia

-pues, paso hace como unos 5 años, fue en mi cumpleaños, en ese entonces muchas de mis amigas me habían dado regalos de cumpleaños, y se sentía bien por primera vez el recibir los regalos, pero quería más y más, hasta que sucumbí ante mi codicia y me volví un gran y aterrador dragón que casi aniquila al pueblo y a sus amigas

-vaya, ¿y cómo volviste a ser como eras antes?- preguntaba yuki muy interesado

-pues, fue cuando….cuando…- spike no podía completar la frase pues no quería recordar a rarity, el solo pensar en ella le dolía su pecho.

-¿qué pasa spike? – preguntaba yuki intrigado por lo que le pasara a su amigo

-no….no…..no es nada- decía spike nervioso

-si no quieres continuar no importa, no es necesario que lo hagas a menos que quieras

-gra…..gracias, en realidad no quiero acordarme de ese momento

-bueno, por cierto, estaré con mi madre y mi tía abajo entrenando con la espada, si deseas puedes acompañarnos- decía yuki con una sonrisa

-yo…..yo lo siento, pero creo que será más tarde

-oh bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntaba yuki mirando a Mifune y Arachne

-claro- dijeron las dos e inmediatamente se retiraron abajo para poder entrenar

-bueno, creo que será mejor que descanse, no me siento muy bien- decía spike sin ánimos

-que pasa spike, ¿no me digas que aun sigues pensando en esa unicornio?- preguntaba trixie preocupada

-si trixie, me duele pensar en ella, me duele mucho- decía spike con los ojos cerrados y con los puños apretados- además, también me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a mis amigas, espero estén bien- decía spike angustiado

-no te preocupes spike, de seguro están bien- decía trixie tratando de calmarlo

-si amo, no se angustie por eso- decía Melanie apegándose a spike, a trixie le molesto eso pero lo dejo pasar por ahora

**En otra parte, para ser específicos en poniville, nuestras ponis estaban que se recuperaban de a poco de la ausencia de spike, poco a poco lo estuvieron asimilando, Apple Jack aún seguía deprimida por la ida de spike, pero después de varios días aprendió a disimular muy bien al igual que fluttershy, rarity hasta hace unos días estaba muy deprimida por lo que le había dicho fluttershy, ¿pero qué le dijo? estarán pensando**

_Flashback _

_Fluttershy se dirigía hacia la casa de rarity muy molesta a la mañana siguiente de haber leído la carta que le dejo spike, toco la puerta delicadamente, luego de unos segundos rarity abrió la puerta, se le veía como si no hubiera pasado nada, estaba ahí parada con una sonrisa en su rostro, bien peinada y con un vestido ._

_-Oh fluttershy querida, justamente iba a ir a tu casa a…- pero rarity no pudo continuar hablando pues fluttershy había hecho algo que nadie pensaría que ella fuese capaz de hacer, le dio tremenda cachetada a rarity, rarity se sobo lentamente la mejilla la cual estaba muy roja y ardiendo. Fluttershy por otra parte estaba derramando algunas lágrimas en los ojos y tenía la cabeza gacha, también estaba temblando_

_-fluttershy….- rarity no pudo completar otra vez su frase pues fluttershy había entrado a su casa sin siquiera pedir permiso o algo, rarity entro con ella a un espacio de 3 metros, cerró la puerta y se detuvo a unos metros de fluttershy. Fluttershy luego de unos segundos volteo y encaro a rarity, rarity en ese momento se dio cuenta de que fluttershy se veía completamente lamentable, estaba derramando lágrimas a montones y se le veía que tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_-flu….fluttershy…..yo lo_

_-cállate- decía fluttershy de forma fría- rarity, ayer leí la carta que me dejo spike y creo que debo decirte algo_

_-…_

_-como…como te atreviste a decir que yo sentía algo por Big Mac, yo nunca eh sentido nada por el_

_-¿pero qué es lo que dices querida?- rarity no entendia nada_

_-rarity, ¿tu creías que yo sentía algo por Big Mac?- decía fluttershy de forma exigente_

_-flu….fluttershy, creí que el té interesaba_

_-porque demonios pensaste eso- decía fluttershy con una voz un poco fuerte_

_-yo…..yo, lo pensé cuando me dijiste que Big Mac te parecía lindo- se defendía rarity_

_-rarity, ¿no te acuerdas que estábamos hablando de Cherrilee en ese momento también?, yo lo dije por ella_

_-lo siento fluttershy, pero ese dia estaba muy distraída con mi nueva línea de moda y creo que no escuche muy bien, además no recuerdo haberle dicho nunca eso a nadie_

_-spike dijo que una vez estuviste muy ebria y dijiste varios secretos, uno de esos fue el que acabo de decir, el cual solo es una vil mentira, rarity, rarity…yo- fluttershy se tendió en el piso y lloro intensamente. Rarity intento acercarse para poder consolarla, ella sabía que se merecía los golpes pues ella fue quien hizo que spike se fuera pero nunca pensó que a fluttershy le importara tanto spike. Para su mala suerte cuando intento tocar el hombro de fluttershy, ella golpeo el casco de rarity con su casco derecho y la miro fijamente a los ojos_

_-rarity, desde ahora, ya no somos amigas, ya no quiero ser tu amiga- decía fluttershy histérica_

_-no….- rarity se quedó en blanco y lo único que pudo decir fue un simple no muy agudo. Fluttershy sin siquiera pedir permiso o despedirse se retiró de la casa de rarity luego de haberse limpiado las lagrimas_

_Fin del flash back_

Desde ese dia han pasado cerca de semana y media, nuestras queridas amigas estaban ya un poco más calmadas, excepto por twilight quien aún se preguntaba dónde estaría peewee, pues desde que se fue sin dejar rastro nadie más lo volvió a ver. Rainbow Dash se dedicó a estar más cerca de sus amigas, había pedido unos meses de vacaciones en la academia para poder estar con sus amigas. Apple Jack estaba aún triste pero aun podía trabajar y aun comía menos que antes, por lo menos comía, no como los primeros días de haberse ido spike que no comía nada y estuvo asi como 4 días, si no hubiera sido por Rainbow quien se preocupó por su salud no lo hubiera hecho. Rarity aún seguía muy deprimida lo cual hizo que un gran número de pretendientes sean ya de la clase alta como, aprovecharon que ella estaba muy deprimida para aprovecharse de la unicornio quien era muy solicitada en toda equestria, pues hace unos 4 años se dio a conocer quiénes eran los portadores de los elementos, y eso hizo que su negocio alcanzara un nuevo nivel pero le costó un gran precio ese fue a sus amigas, pues ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas. Como decía, rarity recibía una gran cantidad de pretendientes al dia, ella los echaba rápidamente pero pasado 8 días llego un potro muy sofisticado de color café con crin café oscuro, tenía los ojos purpuras y una Cutie Mark de una copa de coctel y una nota musical, el potro usaba un smoking muy elegante. Lo curioso de este potro era que este si había logrado algo con rarity, pues después de un dia el logro sacar a la unicornio de su casa y aunque rarity aun estuviera deprimida aún se veía elegante y sofisticada, luego de unos días más, hoy mismo está por tomar un viaje de negocios con el apuesto potro que se llamaba Jackson Golden. Rarity decidió contarle esto a sus amigas, o más bien a Rainbow pinkie y twilight, a la primera que se encontró fue a Rainbow quien estaba descansando en una nube. Luego de unos segundo Rainbow estaba que no se lo creía.

-Rarity, como es eso de que te vas- decía Rainbow molesta e intrigada

-asi es, no puedo sentirme lamentable porque spike se haya ido, no importa lo que haga eso no hará que vuelva, asi que seguiré con mi vida y mi negocio como antes, además no puedo seguir quedándome aquí, Apple Jack y fluttershy dejaron muy en claro que no querían volver a verme y eso no cambiara aunque me disculpe, créeme ya lo intente y no sirvió de nada, además que casi acabo con mi vida a causa de los antidepresivos

-¿cuáles antidepresivos?

_-_los estuve tomando desde que spike se fue, y cuando fluttershy vino a mi casa a decirme que ya no sería más mi amiga, me acabe un frasco completo, si no hubiera sido por Jackson Golden, no sé qué habría sido de mí, además me puso un gran negocio que sería una tonta si lo rechazo

-¿quién es ese Jackson Golden?- preguntaba Rainbow muy intrigada y molesta a la vez

-es un portro muy joven y apuesto que tiene una compañía de moda, me dijo que podría vender varios de mis diseños no solo por equestria si no que por varios reinos, pero tendré que alejarme de poniville por un tiempo

-rarity, no te das cuenta de que perderás a tus amigas si te vas

-suspiro*, Rainbow, ¿Después de saber que por mi culpa spike se fue no me tienes rencor?

-yo…..yo…- Rainbow no podía contestar, ella obviamente le guardaba rencor y deseaba poder desahogar su ira con rarity

-Ves, estoy segura que twilight y pinkie también piensan igual que tú, no quiero que cada vez que me vean pasando junto a ellas finjan que no pasa nada, volveré cuando las cosas se hallan calmado

-pero esa es la salida del cobarde rarity, no puedes hacer eso- le decía Rainbow tratando de convencerla

-¿y que sugieres?, que me quede acá y que trate con todo fervor a que me perdonen, algo que es obvio no sucederá, que me lamente por el resto de mi vida el haber perdido a mis mejores amigas, que perdí a mi mejor amigo por algo tan estúpido como el estrés?, lo lamento Rainbow pero según Jackson, hacer eso me haría una perdedora y mi orgullo no me permitiría serlo, asi que me voy, y no importa lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión- dicho esto rarity se dispuso a ir a sugar cube córner

-suspiro* espero estés tomando la decisión correcta rarity- decía Rainbow derrotada pues sabía que nada de lo que hiciera haría que cambie de parecer.

Ese mismo dia, luego de unas cuantas horas, rarity ya les había dicho a twilight y pinkie, quienes obviamente trataron de impedir esa decisión tan repentina, pero luego de varios minutos de discusión vieron que no podrían hacer nada, twilight sentía que poco a poco sus amigas se separaban, y ella se culpaba por todo, si tan solo ella hubiera pasado más tiempo con sus amigas y en especial si hubiera escuchado a su mejor amigo y casi hermano spike.

Ya han pasado una semana desde que nuestros amigos se embarcaron en regresar a la isla del bosque morte, spike se la paso tranquilo luego de que trixie y Melanie le ayudaran a tranquilizarse y divertirse averiguando un poco del pasado de ellos, lamentablemente no podían saber nada mas de yuki, Arachne y Mifune pues ellos habían dicho que contestarían s sus preguntas cuando lleguen a su destino, asi que no se hablaron mucho durante el viaje. Melanie y trixie hicieron las pases luego de dos días de haber estado peleando por la atención de spike, lo hicieron por spike mejor dicho pues ambas estaban hartas de que la otra se interponga en los asuntos de la otra asi que decidieron enfrentarse en un duelo, Melanie sorprendió a muchos cuando comenso a cargar energía en los puños y estos parecían estar ardiendo y trixie se envolvió en llamas. Ese dia era como las 11:00 am y spike se encontraba durmiendo pues había tenido insomnio a causa de las chicas, ¿pero qué paso para que hicieran los pases se preguntaran? Pues es una divertida historia

_Flashback_

_Nuestras chicas estaban en medio del barco en donde se estaba formando un cirulo con la tripulación para ver mejor el espectáculo que ocurriría dentro de unos segundos_

_-Ya estoy harta de que te interpongas entre spike y yo, entiendo que él es mío y no tengo intención de compartirlo con nadie más- decía trixie muy furiosa _

_-y yo quiero que usted entienda que él es mi amo y no lo dejare solo, no me importa si usted no me quiere yo estaré con el siempre asi que acéptelo de una vez- decía Melanie furiosa_

_Ambas se vieron a los ojos y se separaron unos 5 metros, luego de eso trixie comenso a cargar magia y Melanie también comenso a cargar energía en sus puños, algo que no pasó desapercibido por chrysallis_

_**-Oye, no me dijiste que podías hacer eso- decía chrysalis dentro de la cabeza de Melanie muy molesta**_

_**-nunca preguntaste, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi chrysy**_

_**-maldita, pudiste decirme que podías hacer eso cuando me enfrente a hunter**_

_**-como dije antes, nunca preguntaste, además no lo hubieras podido controlar, se necesita serenidad para hacerlo**_

_**-más te vale que me enseñes a hacer eso, me sería muy útil cuando recupere mi reino**_

_**-sí, si claro, ahora estoy ocupada ¿sí? **_

_**-está bien- decía chrysalis molesta**_

_Volviendo a la pelea, ambas estaban cargando energía, Melanie en sus puños y trixie en su cuerno, después de unos segundos se habían acercado varios de la tripulación y comenzaban a apostar incluso el capitán estaba ahí, y él era quien estaba clasificando las apuestas y estaban 10 a 1 que perdería Melanie pues hace unos días habían visto a trixie vencer al kraken, y le tenían bastante confianza pero otros creían que Melanie también tenía poder. Ya pasado varios segundos más ambas dejaron de cargar energía y magia y abrieron los ojos de golpe, Melanie abrió los puños y se vio como la energía de sus puños se transformaba en fuego, trixie también se había envuelto pero no en llamas si no en una especie de energía de color azul noche que irradiaba todo su cuerpo_

_-Es hora de acabar con esto- decía Melanie_

_-de una vez por todas- decía trixie completando la frase y lanzándose a Melanie la cual al ver esto también fue hacia trixie._

_Al momento de chocar cada una dio un tremendo golpe en el puño del otro lo que dio un fuerte choque que hizo que el barco se moviera y spike se despertara._

_-aahhh, ahora que demonios está pasando- se decía asi mismo spike_

_Arriba, nuestras queridas chicas seguían peleando, incluso ahora estaban presentes yuki, Arachne y Mifune quienes también apostaron a Melanie, el capitán estaba que almacenaba el dinero en un barril lleno de joyas y algunos pagares. Luego de unos minutos nuestras chicas estaban muy agotadas y también se le podían ver una gran cantidad de rasguños y cortes en sus cuerpos y ropa, a Melanie apenas si le faltaban unos cuantos rasguños más en su ropa para que esta cayera, al igual que trixie quien también su capa y sombrero estaban muy rasgados, algo que la molestaba más y más. Entonces ambas se pusieron en el hasta de los mástiles paralelos que estaban a 20 metros de distancia y 7 metros de largo, ambas estaban respirando agitadamente. Cuando se dispusieron a abalanzarse una contra la otra en diagonal en ese momento spike se encontró en medio de las dos_

_-pero que está pasando….a….qui- spike a media frase se puso completamente nervioso pues había visto que Melanie y trixie se dirigían a una gran velocidad hacia él, estaban yendo tan rápido que no podían evitar el choque y spike no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando las dos chocaron con spike, hubo una gran explosión de humo que hizo que fuera imposible ver que había pasado, cuando el humo se disipo se vio que nuestras chicas estaban bien solo un poco cansadas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de spike quien estaba en el piso inconsciente y con sangre en la boca y se podía observar 2 grandes marcas de un casco y un puño en su estómago._

_-Muy bien no hay nada que ver aquí, ya pónganse todos a trabajar o los mando al calabozo a todos- gritaba el capitán quien se iba disimuladamente con todo el dinero de las apuestas, pues como había sido un empate nadie había ganado y a nadie se le devolverá su dinero. Todos los de la tripulación se retiraron muy molestos pero al mismo tiempo muy emocionado al ver tal espectáculo, algunos ni si quiera les importaba su reembolso, con tal de haber vito tremenda batalla no importaba el dinero._

_-Hay no- decía trixie preocupada al ver a spike_

_-Amo, amo- decía Melanie muy alterada mientras corría a abrazar a spike y lloraba en su rostro_

_-me…..Melanie- decía trixie calmada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada_

_-no….por favor no, no me lo quites- rogaba y gritaba Melanie para que no le quiten a spike de sus brazos, Melanie no quería soltar a spike y lo abrasaba más y más fuerte contra su pecho_

_-Melanie, ¿qué te parece una tregua?- le preguntaba trixie con una sonrisa_

_-d….disculpe señorita trixie, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- Melanie no podía creer lo que escuchaba_

_-una tregua Melanie, acabo de darme cuenta de que tu solo quieres proteger a spike, creo…creo que puedo aprender a aceptarlo, solo si prometes no sobrepasarte con el ¿de acuerdo?- preguntaba trixie_

_-cla…..claro_

_Dicho esto ambas se llevaron a spike a su habitación y se turnaban para cuidarlo, luego de 1 dia y medio finalmente spike despertó pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, las chicas tuvieron que decirle la verdad, pero también le dijeron que habían hecho una tregua para tratar de asimilar la situación algo que a spike le pareció una muy buena idea_

_Fin del flashback_

Nuestros amigos ya estaban a pocas leguas de la isla, se podía observar de claramente como estaban muy cerca, incluso Arachne Mifune y yuki se emocionaron al ver la isla. Ya pasado unos minutos finalmente tocaron tierra y toda la tripulación, quien fue recibido por nekogami, quien estaba muy preocupada por su querida alumna quien al verla corrió y la tumbo al suelo abrazándola y sobando su rostro en su cuello de trixie.

-Oh trixie, estaba tan preocupada, pensé que no volverías- decía nekogami a su alumna

-señorita nekogami, yo….yo también la ex…..tra…ñe…..pero…nece….sito…..respirar- decía trixie quien estaba más azul de lo que era

-oh, lo siento trixie, creo que me emocione

-no se preocupe señorita nekogami, además acá tengo la gem….- pero trixie no pudo hablar más pues nekogami le tapó la boca

-acá no trixie- le susurraba nekogami al oído y le decía que no con la cabeza

-está bien nekogami- decía trixie de igual manera

-Bueno, será mejor que me acompañen, y spike, hay alguien que quiere verte- decía nekogami quien se hacía a un lado mostrando a Susano quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-vaya, sobreviviste, y….- pero Susano no pudo decir nada más pues vio a tres acompañantes al lado de spike

-su…. ¿Susano?- decía Mifune incrédula

-mi….Mifune, Arachne, que…que….pensé…pero pensé que ustedes estaban muertas- decía Susano muy sorprendido

-oh, hay mucho que contar- decía Arachne- por cierto, él es yuki, mi hijo

-hola- decía yuki

-ho….hola- decía Susano muy nervioso algo que spike capto rápido- bueno spike será mejor que hablemos en privado, y más te vale que te sepas mover mejor, que dentro de un rato será tu prueba, asi que ve preparándote- decía Susano muy serio

-bueno, nos vamos, síganme – decía Susano

Luego de unos minutos Susano se percató de que había una chica siguiéndolos asi que se voltio y se dirigió a esta

-disculpa, pero ¿tú quién eres?- decía Susano de forma amenazadora, Melanie se asustó y se escondió detrás de spike

-oh, ella es Melanie, estando en la isla mercader accidentalmente la compre y, pues es una larga historia- decía spike mientras se hacia un lado para mostrar mejor a Melanie, el cabello de Melanie tapaba el ojo izquierdo de Melanie asi que se lo acomodo para poder saludar a Susano pero este cuando vio el ojo izquierdo de Melanie se asustó mucho

-que…que…no….esto no puede ser, no….no- a todos los presentes les intrigo la actitud tan repentina de Susano

-¿qué sucede?- preguntaba Melanie

-tendré que hablar seriamente después contigo spike- decía Susano mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba como si nada. Luego de unos minutos habían llegado a la cueva y entraron a la puerta del destino, algo que no sorprendió a los demás, ni siquiera a Melanie.

-Por suerte Elisa no se encuentra, bueno díganme, como es que pueden seguir vivas, yo pensé que habían muerto

-Nosotras también pensamos lo mismo de ti y Levi

-eso significa ¿qué dante aún sigue vivo?- preguntaba Susano muy emocionado

-la….lamentablemente el murió- decía Arachne al borde del llanto

-oh, lo siento Arachne

-esperen un momento- decía spike

-de que demonios están hablando ustedes- decía yuki completando la frase

-suspiro* ¿aún no se lo has dicho?- preguntaba Susano a Arachne

-no…..no puedo, no tengo el valor- decía Arachne apoyada en los hombros de Mifune

-pero él tiene que saber, tiene que saber la verdad

-de que verdad están hablando

-yuki, tu eres el hijo de Dante, el kraken original, el dios de los mares- decía Susano

-¡QUEEEEE!- yuki y spike al mismo tiempo

-veras yuki, tu padre "Dante" era el hermano menor de leviatán

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, algo que irrito mucho a Susano

-al próximo que diga que lo mando de una patada al inframundo- decía Susano de forma amenazadora, algo que en realidad funciono pues ambos se callaron y se calmaron

-Como decía, dante fue el hermano menor de leviatán, kamisama lo envió a este mundo después de 5 años de haber conocido a tu padre spike- decía Susano refiriéndose a spike- pero debo decir que cuando vino, no recibió la mejor bienvenida jeje- decía Susano rascándose la cabeza

-¿qué paso?

-pues, al parecer, kamisama lo envió al ver el gran progreso que había tenido leviatán y vio como dante estaba completamente descontrolado y destruía todo a su paso, cuando lo conocimos nos atacó, nos tardó un tiempo el hacerle entender que entendiera que no debía actuar asi, tardamos casi 1 año pero valió la pena cuando dante se volvió más amigable. Luego de unos años nos encontramos con el abuelo de Arachne y Mifune- decía Susano sorprendiendo a yuki y spike- fue en ese momento cuando las conocimos a ellas- decía Susano señalando a Mifune y Arachne- Y digamos que su abuelo era el un chamán que podía liberar los poderes que posee cada ser, como ya te había dicho antes spike, cada ser tiene chakra y se puede liberar cada uno pero con ciertas técnicas y retos. Como decía, cuando lo conocimos nos volvimos muy unidos pero al mismo tiempo rivales- Susano se había avergonzado algo no muy común en él.

-¿Rivales?- decían spike y yuki intrigados

-rivales en el amor mi querido yuki- decía de forma concisa Mifune

-¿pe…..pero de quién?- preguntaban muy intrigados

-de Arachne, todos nos enamoramos de su cautivante belleza y forma para pelear, pero al único que escogió fue a dante, nunca supimos por qué lo escogió a él, pero como buenos amigos lo aceptamos y apoyamos- decía Susano orgulloso

-si aceptar y apoyar significa querer matarse en una pelea triple al máximo poder, pues si lo apoyaron bastante- decía Arachne de forma sarcástica, Mifune se rio y Susano se avergonzó

-ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieren?

-pero si todavía falta la mejor parte cuando...- pero Mifune fue interrumpida

-¡que ya no hablemos de eso!- gritaba y suplicaba Susano de forma divertida- o quieres que les diga que a ti te gustaba Levi en secreto, si deseas puedo contarles las veces que…

-está bien me callo- decía Mifune nerviosa

-como decía, dante fue un gran amigo, pero luego de 150 años en el templo donde entrenábamos, hubo un ataque, no sabemos quién o como pero destruyo todo, Levi y yo nos encontrábamos en una misión que nos había dejado el abuelo de Arachne, dante se quiso quedar pues, bueno en ese entonces Arachne estaba embarazada y él quería cuidar a su esposa.

-en ese entonces tenía como 3 meses de embarazo- decía Arachne melancólica al recordar a su querido esposo-pero, pero….. Yo tampoco sé que fue lo que paso…. Yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de dante, y cuando desperté, me encontraba con Mifune quien trataba de despertarme

-cuando trataba de despertarla, me di cuenta de que estaba petrificada, cuando la toque su cuerpo lentamente volvía a la normalidad, nunca supimos cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que recuerdo es que hace 19 años desperté y nos encontrábamos en una cueva submarina protegida con un campo de fuerza, después de eso no sé qué más paso

-vaya, ¿y por qué no intentaron buscarme?- preguntaba Susano

-lo intentamos, pero cuando regresamos a la isla, solo había escombros y no podíamos sentir su presencia, fue por eso que creímos que habían muerto….yo….yo no…..yo no sabía que hacer sin dante en ese momento- decía Arachne al borde de las lagrimas

-nosotros intentamos buscarlas durante varios años, nos dolió bastante cuando se fueron, pero a lo largo de los años lo asimilamos y fuimos conociendo a varios amigos, pero, hay algo que no entiendo

-¿qué?- preguntaba Mifune

-leviatán nunca me dijo que dante estaba en el inframundo, si suponemos que el murió debería estar ahí, pero él nunca me dijo que estaba muerto, cada vez que viene siempre le pregunto eso pero me decía que no los veía ahí

-asi….asi….que eso significa, que puede…- Arachne estaba al borde de las lágrimas de alegría

-¿estar vivo?, es probable Arachne- decía Susano dándole ánimos

-pero bueno, mas rato nos pondremos al dia ¿sí? , spike- decía Susano, pero spike no respondía al igual que yuki pues esta historia les había caído como agua fría al cuerpo

-eso…- decía yuki

-significa...- decía spike

-que somos- decían ambos

-¿Primos?, pues si spike, él es tu primo, ya luego se ponen al dia también, estoy con la hora y tú tienes que pasar una prueba, pero antes- decía Susano dirigiéndose a Arachne yuki y Mifune- Siento pedirles esto, pero necesito que me dejen a solas con spike y emmm…

-Melanie- decía Melanie al ver que Susano trataba de recordar su nombre

Si eso….- decía Susano de mal humor

-Ok, bueno iremos por ahí entonces

-oh gracias, por cierto hay un mercado al oeste, a 2 kilómetros de aquí, si lo desean pueden ir ahí

-gracias- decían los tres mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Finalmente cuando salieron Susano se dirigió a Melanie

-ahora me dirás, ¿quién demonios eres tú y como conseguiste ese ojo?- decía Susano de forma muy seria

…..

En otra parte, en el mundo humano, en una fábrica abandonada vemos a 3 personas en forma muy deplorable, se les veía alrededor de una fogata, las tres personas estaban con una ropa muy gastada y con una capucha que evitaba ver sus rostros. De momento a otro las tres se quitan las capuchas demostrando ser las dazzlings

-¿qué hay de comer adagio?- decía aria de mal humor y temblando

-hoy solo pude conseguir unos snacks de la tienda local- decía adagio quien también temblaba y estaba de mal humor

-maldición…otra vez lo mismo, ya estoy cansada de esto- se quejaba aria

-¿tú crees que yo no?, desde que perdimos nuestros collares hemos estado padeciendo durante estos 4 meses- se quejaba adagio

-ya chicas, cálmense, no deberían pelearse- decía sonata tratando de calmarlas

-ya me estoy cansando también de tu maldito optimismo sonata, si antes me caías mal, ahora te desprecio, ojala te murieses- le decía aria sin pensar, sonata al escuchar eso se fue corriendo a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban y la cerro mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo, se le notaba que estaba llorando

-esta vez te pasaste aria- le reprochaba adagio

-ya cállate, odio esta maldita vida, odio esta comida, odio este lugar, odio todo

-yo odio tu maldita actitud

-me harte- decía aria mientras se levantaba del piso- me voy a dormir- dicho esto aria también abrió la puerta y se largó dando tremendo azote a la puerta

-suspiro*, si tan solo aun tuviésemos nuestros collares…..si…si tan solo….- adagio estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y de un momento a otro rompió en llanto, tuvo suerte al no ser vista por sus otras compañeras, pues si vieran esto pensarían que es débil

-en el cuarto de sonata, esta estaba también llorando mientras abrazaba una improvisada almohada hecho con un trapo y un poco de napa (la napa es el relleno de varios peluches). En el cuarto de aria, esta estaba que desquitaba su ira golpeando violentamente una pila de cajas con un tubo oxidado

**Pinkie: Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y….**

**André: ¡PINKIEEEEEEEE!- decía yo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía mientras me agarraba los vendajes que tenía en mi torso y en varias partes de mi cuerpo**

**Pinkie: ups, bueno lamentablemente se nos terminó el tiempo, léannos la próxima semana con más aventura y revelaciones- decía pinkie mientras brincaba rápidamente alejándose de mi**

**André: vuelve aquí ¡PINKIEEEE! por cierto no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, no vemos**

**Bye.**


	15. ¿Qué pasa con Sunset Shimmer?

**André: Hola queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, como es obvio mucho se preguntaran, ¿qué es lo que pasara ahora con las dazzlings ahora que ya las incluí?, ¿qué papel tomaran ellas?, ¿serán de adorno o se mantendrán como algo suplementario a la historia?, pues tendrán que leer este capítulo para averiguarlo XD**

**Pinkie: que malo eres, deberías decirle y no tenerlos tan intrigados- decía pinkie que había aparecido detrás de mí y me hacía un puchero**

**André: pinkie tu… suspiro* demonios, no me puedo resistir a esa mirada- le decía mientras veía sus pupilas dilatadas con un ligero brillo**

**Pinkie: ¿entonces, me perdonas por lo de la semana pasada? – suplicaba pinkie**

**André: suspiro* qué remedio, claro pinkie, solo no me vuelvas a cortar, si no fuera por la enfermera red heart ahora no tendría mis brazos, bueno eso fue lo que dijo. Aun asi creo que ya será mejor comenzar con el capítulo ¿no crees?**

**Pinkie: SIIIIIIIIII, por cierto traje a una amiga que quería conocerte**

**André: oh y quien será mi nueva "molestia" digo mi nueva amiga- decía yo sarcásticamente**

**Lyra: ¡Holaaaaa!- decía Lyra mientras me tumbaba al piso**

**André: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! de todas las amigas que pudiste traer tenías que traerla a ella**

**Pinkie: es que ella insistió**

**André: espero que no me moleste**

**Lyra: eso nunca, solo quiero conocer más acerca de su especie, no me importa como pero quiero- decía Lyra mientras se sentaba en sus patas traseras y acariciaba su melena con mis manos**

**André: este será un largo capitulo- decía yo golpeándome la cara con mi mano libre**

Chapter 14: La dura realidad.

Opening: watch?v=JbTVUjXdo-s

En el capítulo anterior vimos a las dazzlings en un estado lamentable pues residían en una fábrica abandonada y que apenas si tenían para alimentarse.

Nos encontramos en el mundo humano, era de noche, cerca de las 10:20 pm y nos situamos en una cafetería local. Dentro de la cafetería podemos observar a una Sunset Shimmer limpiando las mesas y recogiendo las sillas del establecimientos, luego de unos minutos ella había terminado y se quitaba su mandil y se dirigía al baño para poder hacerse, luego de unos momentos había salido totalmente cambiada con su ropa habitual, justo cuando salió la esperaba una mujer de cabello rubio, alta de aproximadamente 1.75 de estatura, tenía una falda verde y una chaqueta roja que decía gerente. La joven se acercó a Sunset Shimmer

-Muy bien Sunset, fue un dia muy agotador pero, aquí está tu paga- le decía la joven

-gracias señorita Reynalde, espero podamos haber llegado a la cuota del mes jeje- decía Sunset mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra recibía un sobre blanco con dinero, al abrirlo vio de inmediato de que había más de lo normal, cuando lo cono vio que había cerca de 650 dólares- disculpe señorita Reynalde pero, debe haber un error, esto es demasiado, mi salario es de 400 dólares, por qué...- per Sunset no pudo continuar pues la joven le puso su dedo en los labios de Sunset

-no es ningún error Sunset, esto es tu bono de liquidación

-li….liquidación, no me diga que….me está despidiendo… si hice algo mal le pido perdón pero no me despida, este trabajo es lo único que tengo- rogaba Sunset

-no es que hayas hecho algo mal Sunset si no que lamentablemente tendré que vender el establecimiento- decía la joven seriamente

-¡QUEEEE! – exclamaba Sunset alarmada

-perdóname Sunset, sé que durante estos últimos 2 años has trabajado arduamente conmigo pero…..pero tenía muchas deudas, no podía llegar a la cuota mensual, tengo que vender el establecimiento, necesito el dinero. La semana pasada un inversionista me ofreció una buena cantidad por la cafetería, sería una tonta si no lo tomo, lo lamento Sunset- decía la joven quien ponía la mano derecha en el hombro de Sunset quien tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba temblando de nerviosismo

-no….no se preocupe señorita Reynalde, yo…..yo sabré como me las arreglo- decía Sunset dando una sonrisa falsa

-Sunset...- pero la joven no pudo hablar más pues Sunset se fue corriendo de la cafetería, como quien huye de la verdad

Y esa verdad era que Sunset desde que había venido al mundo humano, no conocía absolutamente en ese momento y le costó un poco adaptarse, al precio como no poseía un sitio donde alojarse se quedó en el primer lugar que vio, el cual fue la escuela de Canterlot High, ella se quedaba a dormir en donde guardaban el equipo deportivo, en las noches era muy espacioso, pero más adelante fue descubierta y tuvo que conseguir otro sitio y para eso necesitaría dinero también, asi que se dispuso a buscar trabajo, pero en la mayoría de los trabajos te pedían tu identificación para saber si era mayor de edad, ella en ese entonces tenía 16 años y como recién había llegado a este mundo, no tenía ni idea de cómo eran las cosas, paso 3 días buscando por todos lados y no encontraba nada, busco en toda la ciudad y nada, finalmente cuando estaba por darse por vencida, vio un cartel en el que pedían una camarera, fue ahí donde conoció a la señorita Reynalde, una joven muy amable que aun que sabía que era ilegal el darle trabajo a una chica menor de edad aun asi vio lo desesperada que estaba Sunset y le ayudo en todo lo que pudo, pero lamentablemente el lugar donde trabajaría era cerca de la peor zona de la ciudad, fue por esa razón que Sunset tuvo que aprender a ser ruda para sobrevivir en ese mundo, pero se comportaba de una manera muy distinta con la señorita Reynalde, con ella se comportaba de manera amable, durante varios meses tardo en adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero finalmente lo logro, pero hace 7 meses hubo un cambio repentino en su vida y decidió volver por el portal por donde vino, al parecer aun le tenía rencor a celestia por haberle negado lo que por derecho era suyo. Luego de la confrontación perdida y reformatoria, ella siguió trabajando en la misma cafetería, aun cuando se hizo amiga de las demás chicas, ella nunca decía algo sobre su vida y además nadie le preguntaba o se interesaba en eso. Pero bueno volvamos con Sunset quien luego de haber corrido cerca de 250 metros comenso a caminar

-suspiro* demonios, esto se pone cada vez peor y peor, primero pierdo a mis "supuestas amigas" , luego debo 3 meses en mi renta y ahora ya no tengo trabajo, esto es perfecto si perfecto ….. Suspiro*- Sunset estaba deprimida desde hace ya varios meses pero no lo demostraba para no preocupar a la señorita Reynalde que había sido la única que le ofreció la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo. Pero ahora ya no podía contar con ella, pero ella lo entendia, sabía muy bien el porqué.

Volviendo con Sunset, la vemos entrando a una de las tiendas más conocidas (que lamentablemente no hay en mi país) ella estaba entrando a Wal-Mart, estaba a punto de entrar pero recordó que como debía renta era preferible pagar antes de despilfarrar su dinero, como debía 3 meses y cada mes era 200 dólares, no sabía cómo hacer.

Luego de 30 minutos vemos a Sunset dirigirse a la peor zona de la ciudad, en ella podemos ver a varios vagos calentando sus cuerpos al lado de un cilindro que estaba prendido en llamas por dentro. Sunset tenía que caminar de manera rápida y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Al cabo de 15 minutos más finalmente había llegado a una casa de dos pisos, la cual tenía las ventanas del primer piso rotas y estaba descuidada por fuera, incluso tenia grafitis, algo que no sorprendió a Sunset, y solo suspiro desanimada.

-suspiro* hogar dulce hogar – decía de manera desanimada y sarcástica al leer la alfombra desgastada y levemente rota que estaba en el piso de la puerta, Sunset estaba completamente desanimada, saco de su bolsillo las llaves de la casa y se disponía a abrir, pero cuando intento hacerlo la llave no giraba, trato durante varios segundos y nada- pero que demo…- pero Sunset no pudo hablar más pues la puerta fue abierta sin que ella girase ahora el picaporte

-veo que finalmente decidió aparecer señorita Shimmer- decía con vos sería un hombre de estatura media que vestía ropa casual, el hombre aparentaba tener aproximadamente entre 40 y 45 años, se le podían ver las ligeras arrugas en el rostro y en las manos

-se…..se….señor federal ho….hola, justo lo estaba buscando jeje- pronunciaba Sunset de forma nerviosa- vera ya le tengo el dinero de…- pero Sunset fue callada rápidamente con el hablar del hombre

-oh no se preocupe señorita Shimmer, el dinero ya no será una molestia

-de….de… de que está hablando

-es muy simple, usted ya no será nunca más mi inquilina, estoy harto de que usted siempre se retrase con la renta de cada mes, asi que simplemente la botare de acá- decía el señor con una ligera sonrisa

-pe….pero, señor yo ya tengo todo el dinero que le debo en serio- reclamaba Sunset

-oh querida, usted no comprende, yo ya tengo nuevos inquilinos, están arriba, y no desean ser despertados, asi que le agradecería que cierre su boca tome sus cosas y se large de mi propiedad- decía el señor de forma agresiva pero sin levantar tanto el tono de su voz

-pe….pero a donde iré

-oh puedo decirle que me importa en lo más mínimo usted, por cierto me tome la molestia de empacar sus cosas, no fue tan difícil pues no había mucho que empacar- decía el señor mientras le señalaba a Sunset una mochila una maleta y un paquete grande

-¿y eso?- preguntaba intrigada

-no tengo la menor idea, llego para usted esta mañana- decía de forma seria

Sunset al ver el gran paquete quedo muy intrigada por saber su contenido, pero quedo anonadada cuando vio una nota la cual tenía el nombre de la señorita Reynalde

-lamento interrumpir este momento, pero necesito que se retire de esta vivienda, como dije, usted ya no vive aquí más, asi que le sugiero que se retire antes de que llame a la policía por allanamiento de morada- decía el señor mientras

-pe…..pero- suplicaba inútilmente Sunset

-señorita le doy 1 minuto para que desaloje o se la tendrá que ver con la policía- decía el señor seriamente mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo

-e….está bien- decía Sunset de forma nerviosa ante la simple mención de la palabra policía, asi que tomo sus cosas y el paquete y se retiró con el paquete que aún no había abierto.

-pts* ya se fue- decía una voz oculta entre las sombras

-sí, ya la desaloje, espero esto no te moleste- decía el señor

-en lo más mínimo, mi amor jeje- decía la voz mientras salía lentamente de entre las sombras. Cuando finalmente la voz mostro su verdadero ser quien era….. (Si lo se soy un maldito por no decir quién es, pero será más adelante)

Luego de media hora vemos a nuestra querida Sunset, dirigiéndose a un hotel pues ya había salido de la parte mala

-maldición, esto no se puede poner cada vez peor- desea Sunset muy desanimada pues de por si este dia se ponía cada vez peor y peor, ahora ya no tenía a sus amigas ni trabajo, tampoco un hogar. Y como no tenía una identificación pues al parecer ella nunca nació en este mundo, le sería muy difícil conseguir una identificación. A decir verdad no le era tan difícil el tenerla, si no el hecho de ser vista con una identificación falsa pues hace varios meses fue detenido por la policía por usar una identificación falsa.

-Disculpe, quiero un habitación- decía Sunset al encargado del hotel

-muy bien serán 25 dólares- le pedía el encargado

-suspiro* bien acá tiene- decía Sunset de manera desanimada

Luego de recibir la llave de su cuarto y dirigirse a su cuarto vio que era uno simple, con tv teléfono una mesa de noche un sofá y una cama a un lado junto con un ropero. Sunset se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas, saco la poca ropa que tenía en su maleta junto con su piyama y algunas cosas más, en su mochila tenía su laptop el cargador un diario y un libro grueso de color café con una imagen que se parecía al logo de la camiseta de Sunset. Sunset se echó en la cama pues estaba completamente cansada, pero se acordó del paquete

Es cierto- decía Sunset con ánimos, rápidamente se acercó al paquete y comenso a leer la nota

"De: Tamia Reynalde

Para: Sunset Shimmer

Querida Sunset, durante estos 2 años y medio que trabajaste para mi fuiste para mí como la hija que nunca pude tener, te agradezco infinitamente todo el tiempo que me diste, para mí no eras solo una empleada más, tú eras para mi alguien especial, alguien con quien podía confiar, con quien podía divertirme, y es por eso que el haberte despedido asi, fue demasiado cruel, más cuando me voy de viaje mañana temprano pues como sabes mi padres tienen cáncer y debo ir para poder estar con ellos, si estás leyendo esto significa que yo ya estoy tomando mi avión, pero no quería irme sin antes darte un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños espero te guste

Te quiere Tamia Reynalde

Pd: Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, aun cuando todo parezca perdido siempre habrá una salida para todo"

Al término de la lectura Sunset estaba dando una leve sonrisa y soltaba una lágrima, estaba feliz por el ser considerada asi por la señorita Reynalde. Luego de eso se dispuso a abrir el paquete, cuando lo abrió se quedó con la boca abierta y apenas si podía contener la emoción.

Y volvemos al mundo donde se encontraba spike, Susano y Melanie quienes estaban muy intrigados y nerviosos

-¡contesta!, como demonios conseguiste ese ojo- decía Susano con voz grave y autoritaria, algo que puso muy nervioso a ambos

-¿por…..porque tanto interés en mi ojo?- decía Melanie nerviosa

-solo contesta- exigía Susano

-yo nací con el- decía Melanie muy nerviosa

-eso es imposible, nadie nace con ese ojo, ¿que eres?- preguntaba nervioso Susano

-Susano, me están poniendo muy nervioso, ¿dime que es el ojo de Melanie?

-suspiro* spike… - decía Susano muy nervioso – el ojo que ella tiene es muy peligroso, no puedo entender cómo es que aun pueda existir, pensé que había desaparecido hace milenios- decía Susano muy nervioso

-¿de qué hablas?

-oye spike, Melanie está ligada a un contrato e por vida contigo ¿cierto? – decía Susano seriamente

-s….si, ¿porque?, sé que fue irresponsable de mi parte el que ahora este ligada

-no tiene ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer spike, lo único que te pudo decir es que, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que Melanie sucumba ante sus instintos, ¿entendiste?- decía Susano seriamente

-pero de que me…- pero spike no pudo continuar

-spike, no diré nada más, solo mantenla vigilada, es lo único que te puedo decir, ahora que ya terminamos esta discusión- decía Susano un poco más calmado- creo que ya llego la hora de tu prueba spike- decía Susano mientras le retiraba rápidamente las pesas que tenía en las muñecas y tobillos.

Al momento de ser quitados spike se sentía un poco más ligero y rápido que antes

-ven, te estaré esperando afuera- decía Susano seriamente mientras salía de la habitación dejando a spike y a Melanie muy confundidos y alterados en cierto modo

-¿pero qué paso?- preguntaba Melanie intrigada

-no tengo idea, pero será mejor darnos prisa- decía spike quien tampoco entendia lo que acababa de pasar

Mientras tanto en poniville, podemos ver que ya había pasado una semana desde que rarity se había ido a canterlot, Rainbow, pinkie y twilight tardaron un poco en asimilarlo, pues sentían que poco a poco iban perdiendo a sus amigos. Por otra parte a Apple Jack y a fluttershy no les pudo importar menos, incluso hasta se sentían un poco más calmadas, incluso todas se reunieron y decidieron hacer un dia de campo

-y fluttershy, eh querido preguntarte esto desde hace días- decía Rainbow un poco nerviosa

-¿sí?- decía con su típica voz tímida y vulnerable

-¿Por qué usas ese rosario?- preguntaba Rainbow dejando a todas las presentes intrigadas. Fluttershy estaba que se atragantaba y comensaba a ahogarse, si no fuese por la rápida reacción de Apple Jack quien estaba a su lado se habrá ahogado, por suerte Apple Jack conocía muy bien la maniobra Heimlich, al cabo de unos segundos fluttershy estaba recuperando el aliento

-cof* disculpen chicas pero, cof*, es un secreto- decia fluttershy tímidamente mientras tocia un poco

-pero fluttershy, ¿en serio no nos puedes decir?, mira que entre nosotros no debería haber secretos- decia Rainbow tratando de persuadirla

-no…..es…que….yo…en…..en serio yo…- fluttershy tartamudeaba nerviosamente mientras se ponía roja del nerviosismo

-ya no la molestes Rainbow- le decia Apple Jack

-suspiro* está bien, ¿bueno y que hacemos?- preguntaba Rainbow tratando de romper el hielo

-podríamos… podríamos….maldición, no sé qué hacer- decia twilight, quien como hace tiempo que no salía con sus amigas o las veía apenas no sabía que poder hacer

-oye cálmate twilight, ya pensaremos en que poder hacer- decia Apple Jack tratado de calmar a twilight quien estaba frustrada

-pero admítelo Apple Jack, no hemos hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, esto parece aburrido- decia twilight frustrada pues el único que daba algo de diversión a estas salidas era algún comentario divertido y poco pensado de spike, o alguna aventura que casi siempre ocurría en sus vidas, pero a lo largo del tiempo se fue volviendo aburrido

\- twilight, si quieres podríamos ir a una fiesta hoy en la noche- sugería pinkie tratando de animar la situación

-suspiro*cla…..claro pinkie, y Apple Jack- decia twilight con voz suave

-¿sí? – decia Apple Jack serenamente

-disculpa por haberte gritado, creo que aún no puedo superar….- pero twilight se calló rápidamente al hacer que todas recordaran a cierto amigo morado quien ya no estaba con ellas

-a spike- decían Apple Jack y fluttershy al mismo con voz melancólica mientras daban un largo suspiro y miraban al suelo

-es cierto- decia Rainbow abriendo los ojos de golpe al recordar algo- fluttershy, no quisiera ser imprudente o algo parecido pero, porque golpeaste a rarity cuando nos enteramos que spike se fue- decia Rainbow muy interesada, y las demás también se les notaba interesadas, pero la más interesada era Apple Jack quien quería saber

-yo…..yo…lo lamento pero es personal chicas- decia fluttershy tímidamente mientras se cubría el rostro con su melena

….

Por otro lado en canterlot, en el castillo de las princesas, celestia estaba muy preocupada por su hermana pues la princesa luna estaba más ausente que de costumbre, y era por qué pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación jugando videojuegos o viendo sus álbumes de fotos con spike cuando salían a pasear por las noches a diversos sitios, y también no quitaba su mirada de la flor del alma la cual le había dado su hermana para que estuviera pendiente de la vida de spike.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, ya habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que vimos a las dazzlings, cuando aria le grito y le dijo que mejor se muriese. Como dije ya habían pasado 3 días y sonata apenas si salía de su improvisada habitación la cual tenía una improvisada cama hecha con algunas telas y periódicos. Sonata solo salía de su habitación para poder comer o ir al baño que estaba algo descuidado, era una suerte que si hubiese agua en las cañerías; pero sonata estaba muy deprimida aun, ella también estaba harta de la situación en la que estaban pero adagio y aria no tenían ninguna idea para poder salir de esa situación.

Eran cerca de noche cerca de la 1 de la mañana y sonata no podía dormir, asi que decidió salir un momento y pensar mejor.

Luego de 1 hora, sonata ya había salido sin que sus otras compañeras lo supieran, sonata se encontraba en la parte donde había varios restaurantes. Sonata se paró a ver a bastantes tipos comiendo, cuando vio a toda esa gente consumir esa deliciosa comida se le hacía agua a la boca y su estómago rugía, nuestra querida sirena estaba con una ropa muy gastada y en su rostro se podía notar que estaba un poco polvorienta, sin darse cuenta ella comensaba a poner nerviosa a la gente que estaba al otro lado del cristal(me refiero adentro del restaurante) no fue hasta que un encargado de la atención que estaba cerca de la puerta se dio cuenta de que sonata estaba poniendo incomodo a los clientes corrió hacia ella para espantarla, algo que funcionó muy bien pues sonata al darse cuenta de que alguien corría hacia ella, ella salió corriendo para evitar ser atrapada.

Al cabo de unos minutos sonata no sabía dónde estaba, parecía estar cerca de un callejón oscuro y parecían haber mucho vagos que estaban alrededor de una fogata improvisada. Sonata estaba tan angustiada pues no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a esa zona tan desagradable que no se dio cuenta de que unos tipos la estaban siguiendo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, bueno técnicamente debería ser entre el puñal y la pared pues habían dos sujetos, uno se acercaba lentamente mientras que el otro sacaba una navaja

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- decia uno de los sujetos- pero que hermosa chica- decia relamiéndose los labios al ver a sonata tan nerviosa y asustadiza

-n….no….por favor…..no me hagan daño- decia sonata temerosa de lo que fuese a pasarle ahora. Ella por dentro estaba más que aterrada cuando vio que el tipo se acercó más y le agarro la cintura

-oh cariño, te prometo que lo disfrutaras- decia el tipo mientras le susurraba al oído a sonata- bueno, por lo menos alguien lo hará ¿no lo crees trent?- le preguntaba el tipo a su compañero quien de forma perturbadora tomo su navaja y la lamio con su larga lengua mientras le daba una mirada perturbadora a sonata.

Continuara….

Pinkie: y aquí termina nuestro capítulo de hoy amigos, espero haya sido de su agrado, espero lamenten que nuestro querido escritor este muy ocupado para poder despedirse de ustedes, no me gusta dejarlos con la intriga amigos pero le prometí a André que no revelaría nada o si no el dejara de ser mi amigo- decia pinkie – hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, mientras yo me iré a buscar a André, no sé dónde fue la última vez que lo vi, bueno Bye.

Nos situamos en un cuarto de hotel oscuro, de repente se prenden varias velas que estaban en varios puntos del cuarto, se podían ver varios pétalos de rosa en el piso; podemos ver a nuestro querido escritor (si claro, "querido", después de toda la intriga que les doy soy querido, eso ni yo me lo creo) André estaba esposado a los lados de la cama, podemos ver que nuestro escritor solo vestía sus bóxer, al cabo de unos segundos André comensaba a despertar

-pe…pero que me paso, ¿dónde estoy?- me preguntaba yo mientras abría lentamente los ojos-¿pero qué?- decia yo al ver que mis muñecas y tobillos estaban amarrados a los lados de la cama. De repente se abre la puerta del baño

-oh ya despertaste- decia una Lyra quien tenía una lencería nocturna, se le podía ver que tenía unas pantis muy bien estiradas y amarradas y unas bragas bordadas con flores semi transparente de color negro. Lyra se veía muy provocativa pero estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en eso

-Ly….Lyra…pero qué demonios está pasando aquí- decia yo muy asustado

-oh muy simple, yo siempre quise conocer a un humano, y la mejor manera de conocerlo es esta, por lo menos esta es la forma más "intima"- decia ella mientras se relamía los labios y se acercaba lentamente a la cama

-pe…..pero…- pero no pude decir nada más pues fui callado por un beso demasiado excitante por parte de Lyra quien jugaba con nuestras lenguas

… esta historia continuara

¿Qué le pasara a sonata? ¿Será abusada sexualmente o será salvada repentinamente por algo inesperado?

¿Qué fue lo que habrá visto Sunset Shimmer adentro del paquete? ¿Quién será la mujer que estaba oculta tras las sombras cuando Sunset fue desalojada de su antiguo hogar? ¿Algún dia dejare de dejarles con la intriga (no lo creo, aunque todo puede pasar jejeje)? ¿Qué será lo que tiene tan nervioso a Susano con respecto al ojo de Melanie? ¿Podre salir sano y a salvo luego de mi íntimo encuentro con Lyra (eso espero yo)? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo con más intriga y revelaciones

Pd: No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, y si tienen tiempo visiten mis otras historias, estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto acerca de la vida de maud en la preparatoria, me inspire con "daría" la serie animada que dieron a finales de los 90, vale la pena darle una leída tal vez les guste.

Bye.


	16. Con Ex enemigos

_**Pinkie: Hola que tal queridos lectores, hace ya un tiempo que ando buscando por todos lados a nuestro escritor pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, busque en todas las partes de su casa y nada, lo único que encontré fue este capítulo que les presentare en breves momentos, debo decirles que parece que en este capítulo habrá más respuestas que solo preguntas, e incluso tal vez el inicio de algo esperado por muchos, sin más preámbulos nuestro capitulo- decía pinkie con mucho entusiasmo**_

…_**.**_

_**Mientras tanto en una cabaña alejada de la civilización vemos a nuestro escritor atado con sogas gruesas, vemos que esta inconsciente y que tiene algunas marcas como si hubiese sido golpeado repetidamente con una fusta podemos ver la fusta al lado de él. De un momento a otro vemos que se abre una puerta y de ella sale Lyra quien llevaba un carrito con comida hacia la dirección del escritor, el cual comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente**_

_**-mmmmm, veo que despertaste cariño, te traje el desayuno, no te preocupes te daré de comer- decía Lyra mientras tomaba un sándwich y me lo acercaba mientras que con su magia me quitaba un pedazo de tela que estaba atado a mi boca**_

_**-¿por qué haces esto?- le decía yo temblando**_

_**-ya te lo dije, es la única forma de estar siempre juntos-**_

_**-pero yo no te…- pero no pude terminar pues ella me puso el sándwich en la boca**_

_**-aprenderás a amarme con el tiempo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- decía Lyra con una sonrisa **_

…_**.**_

_**Opening: watch?v=jKWXPteHs2I**_

En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en que sonata estaba a punto de ser abusada sexualmente por unos brabucones pervertidos

-por….por favor no me hagan daño- suplicaba sonata quien estaba derramando algunas lagrimas

-tranquila pequeña, solo nos divertiremos un rato, haremos todo lo posible por que lo disfrutes, ¿no Trent?- le decía el tipo a su compañero quien solo asintió y tomo su navaja y la lamio de manera enfermiza, algo que aterrorizo mas a nuestra sonata, uno de los tipos comenzó a lamer el cuello de sonata la cual como acto reflejo solo pudo empujarlo, pero ella no tuvo mucho equilibrio y ella también dio algunos pasos torpes hacia atrás lo cual hizo que se cayera, en cambio el tipo solo sonrió al ver a su presa estar tan indefensa, pero de un momento a otro oyó los gritos de dolor de su compañero

-AAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaba su compañero con todas sus fuerzas, a los pocos segundos cayo inconsciente al lado del tipo quien no entendía el porqué de lo que acababa de pasar, no fue hasta que se dio vuelta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

-hola Anderson- decía una chica quien estaba oculta entre las sombras, solo se podía ver que tenía el cabello largo y tenía una especie de vara larga con dos puntitas

-que demo….- pero Anderson no pudo decir nada mas pues fue electrocutado rápidamente por la chica que era nada más ni nada menos que Sunset. Sonata estaba con sus ojos cerrados esperando a ser atacada pues en su posición ya había perdido toda esperanza y pensó que lo único que la ayudaría seria tener la mente en blanco y fue por eso que no se percato de lo que acababa de pasar

-hey, ya estas a salvo párate- le decía Sunset a sonata quien estaba apretando los ojos, no fue hasta que Sunset toco el hombro de sonata que esta reacciono y tembló de miedo

-tranquila, no hay nada que temer- le decía Sunset con una voz tranquilizadora a sonata

-mmmmm?- decía sonata mientras habría lentamente los ojos, al ver a Sunset shimmer no le importo en lo absoluto que antes ella eran enemigas, simplemente la abrazo mientras derramaba lagrimas en el hombro de Sunset

-ya tranquila- le decía Sunset a sonata quien desahogaba todo su temor, dolor y varias lágrimas contenidas de varios meses en los hombros de Sunset. Al cabo de unos minutos sonata ya se había desahogado lo suficiente y decidió separarse del abraso de Sunset

-gra…..gracias- le decía sonata muy agradecida por lo que acababa de pasar

-no te preocupes- decía Sunset

-pero ¿como o porque me salvaste?, si somos enemigas, tú y tus amigas nos derrotaron y evitaron que podamos hacer realidad nuestro plan de volver a casa

-ellas ya no son mis amigas y…- pero a Sunset se le quedo la mente completamente en blanco cuando escucho volver a casa, ella ya no tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar pues ya no tenía a sus amigas, no tenía a su familia pues ellos estaban en equestria, tampoco tenía a la única amiga que le quedaba pues ella se había despedido de ella- bueno sonata ¿cierto?

-si- decía sonata con una sonrisa un poco tonta pero divertida

-ven acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas, es una suerte que Wal-Mart este abierto las 24 horas jeje- decía Sunset mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantarse a sonata

-cla….claro- decía sonata al no tener otra opción pues era la única persona que conocía en este mundo aparte de sus compañeras, y en este momento no podía contar con sus compañeras pues ella tal vez ni si quiera sabían si seguía estando en la fábrica abandonada

Ya al cabo de unos minutos sonata decidió romper el hielo preguntando cómo fue que dio con ella y cómo fue que la salvo

-disculpa pero, ¿como fue que me encontraste o porque fue que me salvaste?- preguntaba sonata

-hace un rato me dirigía a Wal-Mart para comprar algunos suministros para la despensa de la casa donde me estoy quedando, y pues antes de llegar te vi corriendo hacia el lado maleado de esta ciudad, un sitio donde yo vivía antes, se perfectamente como es, y esos tipos que te acorralaron los conozco perfectamente, ellos siempre están al acecho de alguna joven débil para poder aprovecharse. Se estarán preguntando cómo es que Sunset está aquí si en el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en que ella estaba con un paquete sorpresa, retrocedamos un par de días entonces para poder entender

_Flashback_

_Vemos a Sunset quien estaba con una cara impactada al abrir el gran paquete que tenía en sus manos, ¿pero qué era lo que contenía?, lo que contenía eran algunas cosas, una de ellas era una guitarra Gibson fliying V de color plateada, se le notaba que estaba un poquito gastada pero en buenas condiciones aun así, tenía una pequeña nota en las cuerdas de la guitarra_

"_esta guitarra perteneció a mi padre, es una Gibson original, espero puedas saber apreciarlo"_

_Al terminar de leer Sunset estaba demasiado emocionada que estaba derramando lagrimas de alegría, luego de unos segundos ella decidió seguir explorando que mas contenía aquella caja, pues aunque fuese delgada aun así se podían ver unas cuantas cosas pequeñas _

_Sunset vio que había un sobre que decía_

"_un regalo para una querida amiga"_

_Sunset de nuevo estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, así que decidió abrir el sobre el cual era un poco grueso. Al abrirlo se dio con la grata sorpresa de que contenía dinero, mucho dinero, alrededor de $/2 500. Ella estaba estupefacta pues según recordaba, su amiga estaba necesitada de dinero, como fue capaz de darle tanto a Sunset?, pero al abrir más el sobre se dio con otro papel_

"_Sunset, se que ahora que ya no podrás trabajar conmigo y según lo que me contaste, será muy difícil que consigas alguno y mucho menos que sigas viviendo en la pocilga donde vivías. Si lo sé, nunca me dijiste donde vivías, tal vez porque eres demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, aun cuando te dije en varias ocasiones que fueras a vivir conmigo te negaste por tu orgullo, ya que saldré del país por un tiempo, no sé cuando volveré, espero puedas cuidar mi casa en mi ausencia como buena amiga, en mi casa hay un poco mas de dinero para poder vivir una temporada, no te preocupes por tomarlo, al final, yo ya vendí el local por una gran suma de dinero, así que no te preocupes_

_Pd: espero puedas encontrar esa felicidad que tanto anhelaste_

_Con cariño Tamia Reynalde" _

_Sunset no pudo más y tomo la almohada junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras dejaba caer incontables lagrimas en ella, pero estas lágrimas eran una combinación entre gran felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de melancolía, pasaron varios minutos y Sunset ni se dio cuenta cuando finalmente cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Al día siguiente Sunset estaba con la cara seca y lagañosa y tenía varias lágrimas secas que habían corrido en sus mejillas, eran cerca del medio día y Sunset aun no despertaba. No fue hasta que tocaron a su puerta que ella despertó, Sunset se comenzó a mover y a estirarse como un gato, ya habiéndose levantado se dispuso a ir a ver quien tocaba la puerta_

_-disculpe señorita, pero quería preguntarle si se quedara más tiempo, el hospedaje es hasta la 1:00 pm- decía una mucama_

_-ahhmm, no gracias, me iré en un rato- decía Sunset sabiendo que ahora podía quedarse en la casa de la única amiga que le quedaba, por suerte había una dirección al reverso del sobre donde estaba el jugoso dinero y la nota_

_-ok, que tenga un buen día señorita- se despedía la mucama_

_A los pocos segundos Sunset se dirigió a la caja donde había estaba su guitarra y el sobre, y encontró algo que no había podido ver anoche, encontró las llaves de la casa de la señorita Reynalde. Sunset las tomo y alisto sus cosas, luego se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se cambio, tomo todas sus cosas y se dispuso a irse_

_Ya habiendo salido del hotel, ella se dirigió a la casa de la señorita Reynalde, no estaba tan lejos que digamos, solo un viaje de unos minutos en bus y listo, ella se encontraba a solo unos metros de la entrada de la casa, la cual era modesta, de dos pisos. Sunset camino hacia la puerta e introdujo la llave lentamente, cerró los ojos, inhalo lentamente y luego expulso el aire, finalmente ingreso en donde ahora sería su casa, no podía llamarle un hogar todavía pues, aun no estaba ni familiarizada con este lugar, y no tenía a alguien con quien poder compartirlo, ella ingreso y vio que el lugar tenia lo básico que cualquier hogar debe tener, y algunas comodidades extras, como un televisor de 32 pulgadas, un minicomponente, un toca disco antiguo, algunos vinillos y CD de música variada, una bonita cocina, lo único curioso y que sorprendió un poco a Sunset fue el hecho de que la mesa era un poco grande, como par personas, pero solo había una silla en la mesa, directamente se dirigió a la cocina, después de haber dejado sus cosas a un lado, y se dio cuenta de que habían varios cubiertos que aunque no estaban sucios, estaban polvorientos, en el refrigerador había comida que daba la impresión que era solo para una persona. Sunset sabía que su jefa y amiga no vivía con sus padres, pero no sabía que esta casa se sintiera tan solitaria._

_Sunset se dispuso a almorzar tomando algo del refrigerador, hizo un poco de limpieza, y luego se dispuso a revisar la casa pues por ahora no tenía un sitio al que ir._

_Se dispuso a revisar algunos cuartos, se sorprendió de ver que había un cuarto con una nota de restricción al paso, se notaba que la puerta estaba gastada, decidió no indagar mas en eso y reviso otro cuarto, justo el que reviso era el cuarto de su jefa. Sunset vio que el cuarto era de color verde musgo, la habitación era simple, tenía su armario, su mesita de noche, su escritorio. Nada fuera de lo normal._

_Sunset se hecho en la cama y se puso a pensar en que puede que ahora la vida le esté dando ánimos para seguir adelante, pensaba que la señorita Reynalde fue y será siempre una verdadera amiga, pero al recordar la palabra amiga, recordó a sus antiguas "amigas" las cuales ya no las consideraba así. Pero ¿por qué será?_

_4 meses antes:_

_Había pasado una semana desde que la princesa de la amistad se había ido a su mundo, y estaban a una semana de terminar el año escolar y luego de eso las seis amigas (saben perfectamente a quien me refiero) tomarían lados diferentes pues culminarían sus estudios de bachiller, ya prácticamente todas tenían pensado que hacer de su vida excepto una y esa era Sunset ,quien pues al haber llegado de otro mundo y pasar la mayor parte de su vida estudiando magia, ella desde pequeña quería ser maga estatal pero su ambición la había cegado. Sunset no sabía qué hacer, pues aunque ella tocase muy bien la guitarra, ese no podía ser una carrera sustentable, pues para eso se requeriría mucho tiempo y la vida no te manda oportunidades muy seguido, eso lo aprendió a la mala, todos los días trataba de hablar con la princesa twilight para que la deje volver a equestria, pero Sunset no recibía ninguna respuesta, pensó que la princesa estaría ocupada con algo, así que le pregunto a sus amigas que harían luego de esto, Rainbow estaba decidida por ser profesora de educación física, solo unos años estudiando pedagogía y listo, ya sabía dónde iba a estudiar; Rarity estaba obviamente decidida por diseño de modas, pero la universidad que quería quedaba en parís, aunque como dice el dicho "la vida te da sorpresas" la vida le dio una muy grande a Rarity pues había llegado a su local días antes de la graduación, una importante modelo y diseñadora de modas muy reconocida que había escuchado rumores sobre un talento nuevo en Canterlot, ella le ofreció la oportunidad de llevársela a parís para que sea su aprendiz luego de haber visto tan hermosos vestidos, Rarity literalmente se desmayo cuando escucho la propuesta. Fluttershy y su pasión por los animales hizo que tomara la carrera de zootecnia. Apple Jack decidió tratar con administración y marketing. Pinkie pie decidió estudiar pastelería y repostería. _

_Días antes de que llegara la tan esperada graduación hubo una gran pelea entre esas 6 amigas, para no entrar en grandes detalles, las chicas comenzaron a insultarse de una manera muy vulgar, decían que una de ellas fue la que había comenzado, pero al final de todo todas llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido Sunset quien había comenzado la pelea pues habían fotos incriminatorias y grabaciones que había tomado el periodista del periódico escolar de Canterlot high. Sunset se defendía diciendo que ella no había sido, ella aseguraba que no era ella, pero las pruebas no mentían, ella estaba segura de no haber hecho eso, al final de la semana en el tan esperado día de graduación, pasaron los días y ninguna le hablaba a Sunset, cuando llego el tan esperado día de la graduación ninguna de las amigas se presento a excepción de Sunset, que había asistido para poder pedir disculpas aunque no debía pues ella aun aseguraba que no había sido ella. Sunset se decepciono pero no perdió las esperanzas de poder resolver esto, así que fue hacia las casas de sus amigas. Pero lo único que encontró era a sus familiares que le dijeron que ya se habían ido fuera de Canterlot, pues todas las universidades donde habían decidido estudiar quedaban fuera de Canterlot, solo la de Rarity quedaba fuera del país. Al final Sunset se sentía muy sola, sus amigas ya no estaban con ella, la princesa aun no respondía sus mensajes_

_Así pasaron varios meses y Sunset cada día le mandaba un mensaje a la princesa pero esta nunca le respondía, después de un tiempo, los mensajes que eran escritos con amabilidad fueron cambiando a ira pues ya estaba muy harta, los pocos momentos de felicidad de ella eran con su jefa quien de vez en cuando la invitaba a salir para poder animarla, lo que ayudo mucho, pero aun así a ella le fue creciendo una gran resentimiento hacia sus ex-amigas y a la princesa twilight pues se suponía que la amistad era mágica, fue lo que ellas le dijeron, mentiras y solo mentiras era lo que ella pensaba luego de meses de no tener ningún tipo de comunicación con ellas._

…

_Sunset sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida de nuevo, despertó al día siguiente sin haber cenado la noche pasada, eran las 8:00 am, Sunset se levanto se lavo y se cambio de ropa, a su ropa habitual, ella ya estaba lista para desayunar, tomo algo del refrigerador y preparo algo para ella, ya no había más comida, así que sabía que más tarde tendría que salir a compara provisiones, pero se sentía aburrida así que se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música, después de unas horas quiso investigar un poco más la casa para poder entretenerse, luego de varias horas llego al ático y encontró varios recuerdos, fotos de su jefa con sus padres, al ver esa familia tan feliz, le hizo recordar a su familia, y pensó en cómo les estará yendo a ellos, luego algunos minutos Sunset pasaba de foto en foto, y cada vez le iban dando ganas de sollozar. Sunset saco una foto de ella con su familia que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio a sus padres y a ella misma muy felices en un día de campo, Sunset no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar liberando de poco a poco varias lagrimas sobre su foto con sus padres. Sunset inconscientemente se dirigió hacia la habitación de de su jefa y se puso en posición fetal mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de lagrimas. _

_Ya era de noche y Sunset comenzaba a levantarse, sintió un poco de hambre así que se dirigió a la despensa pero no encontró nada, recordó que hoy era sábado así que tenía que apurarse a comprar a Wal-Mart porque según sabia, Wal-Mart no habría los domingos y la mayoría de las tiendas de abarrotes tampoco, por eso se dirigió rápido hacia Wal-Mart, tomo un poco de dinero y se dirigió rápido, en el camino vio a sonata quien estaba parada frente a un restaurante, observando babeante la comida, a ella le entro nostalgia pues ella también paso así sus primeros días en este mundo así que decidió seguirla, pero lamentablemente ella se fue corriendo a toda velocidad pues el encargado del restaurante la ahuyento. Fue tras ella para poder ayudarla, pues vio que se dirigía a su viejo vecindario, por suerte aun conservaba su pincho eléctrico plegable que compro para su propia defensa la primera semana que comenzó a vivir en su antiguo vecindario._

_Fin del flashback_

Sunset y sonata caminaron durante algunos minutos en silencio, por suerte llegaron a su destino, Wal-Mart el cual estaría abierto hasta las 4:00 am pues después de eso estaría cerrado hasta el lunes. Sonata abrió sus ojos en modo de sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de fruta, comida, en pocas palabras "abarrotes"

-Muy bien, necesitare un poco de pasta, algo de arroz, azúcar, y varias cosas más, ¿quieres ayudarme sonata?- le pregunto Sunset a sonata, pero esta no respondía pues se había quedado mirando él están de golosinas mientras se le corría un poco de saliva y se relamía los labios

-si deseas puedo comprar algunos, pero ayúdame a hacer las compras primero- le decía Sunset a Sonata con amabilidad la cual ahora si pudo prestarle atención y asintió rápidamente, tomo el carrito que Sunset tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a tomar a Sunset del brazo para darse prisa. Sonata parecía un niño en una dulcería pues metía al carrito todo lo que ella pudiese degustar, muchas de las cosas eran golosinas, algo que a Sunset le causaba un poquito de gracia.

Al cabo de varios minutos ya habían terminado con la lista y habían comprado muchas cosas, todo le salió alrededor de $110. Sonata ayudo a llevar algunas bolsas y se fue con Sunset a su casa, en este momento sonata se había olvidado por un momento de sus compañeras. Sunset y Sonata llegaron finalmente a su destino, entraron y Sunset dejo las compras a un lado, sonata también, Sunset se dispuso a hacer un sopa rápida, mientras se hacía decidió conversar un poco con sonata.

-Y dime sonata, como te ah ido- decía Sunset tratando de romper el hielo

-mal, desde que llegamos a este mundo, fue y sigue siendo muy difícil adaptarnos, ya era difícil sin nuestros collares antes y luego de que perdimos contra ustedes estamos a la deriva- decía con voz melancólica

-¿ustedes?, donde están tus otras compañeras

-nos estamos alojando en una fábrica abandonada, apenas si tenemos para comer, hace unos días a….aria se molesto conmigo, me dijo que sería mejor que me muriese, que me detestaba….yo….yo- sonata no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Sunset rápidamente le ofreció el hombro a sonata pues sabía muy bien la situación por la que pasaba

-ya tranquila, de seguro ella lo dijo sin querer, debe ser solo la frustración de estar varadas en este mundo que si no tienes dinero te tratara mal- decía Sunset comprendiéndola

-snif* yo…..yo….- sonata seguía sollozando en el hombro de Sunset

-ya ya tranquila- decía Sunset dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y también le sobaba el cabello

Al cabo de unos minutos sonata ya se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.

-snif* ¿por qué haces esto por mi?- preguntaba sonata

-suspiro* porque se lo que es estar varada en este mundo y que el mundo te trate como basura, yo tuve suerte de tener una buena amiga que me apoyara, si ustedes están pasando lo mismo que yo, yo quiero ser esa amiga que las apoye, ahora que ya no tengo amigas

-como que no tienes amigas, que hay de tus amigas de canterlot high, las que nos vencieron- decía sonata

-ellas ya no son mas mis amigas, me acusaron de varias cosas, no me dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme y me evitaron a toda cosa- decía Sunset con un poco de melancolía y rabia pero lo supo ocultar bien

-ohh

-pero bueno, si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir

-¡EN SERIO!- exclamaba sonata con gran emoción pues ella desde hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama o por lo menos en algo suave. Sonata no pudo controlar su emoción y tumbo a Sunset al piso con un gran abraso, algo que no midió fue la caída pues sonata cayó en una posición muy comprometedora pues tenía sus labios en el cuello de Sunset y una de sus manos en el pecho de Sunset. Sunset por otro lado se sentía muy incómoda y algo excitada a decir verdad, pero debía controlarse, así que se paro y ayudo a levantarse a sonata

Por suerte ya estaba la sopa, decidió servirle a Sonata y comer junto a ella. Sonata comía como si fuese su última comida pues en unos segundos ya no había nada que consumir en su plato, Sunset al ver esto decidió servirle más y más hasta que estuviera satisfecha. Después de 4 platos más sonata estaba satisfecha

-te llenaste jeje

-no había comido así desde hace tiempo- exclamaba sonata

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, acá tengo unas pijamas extra, creo que te quedaran- decía Sunset entregándole una pijama suya- por cierto te bañaras antes de dormir- le decía Sunset

-cla…..claro- decía sonata

Sonata se dispuso a ir al baño y se ducho, tenia suerte de que la ducha tuviera calentador de agua, se baños tomándose su tiempo, se cambio y se dirigió con Sunset

-oh, parece que ya estas, será mejor que duermas. Decía Sunset mientras le daba un espacio en la gran cama en donde estaba Sunset

-humm- sonata estaba un poco tímida pues estar en una casa que no conoces, dormir al lado de alguien a quien no conoces muy bien obvio te dará miedo. Sonata se recostó en la cama, pero tomo bastante espacio con Sunset, Sunset no le dio mucha importancia y se acostó, pensando en el mañana y ver que podría hacer, ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener una nueva amiga.

….

Mientras tanto, en la isla del bosque norte, nos dirigimos con Trixie y Nekogami, ambas estaban conversando en voz baja con todas las ventanas cerradas del local de Nekogami, finalmente cuando se fijaron que no había nadie espiándolas Trixie saco de su bolsillo de su capa una especie de gema (saben a qué me refiero)

-Muy bien mi querida alumna, espero no hayas tenido complicaciones para poder obtenerlo- decía Nekogami

-a decir verdad….- Trixie quería explicarle todo lo que paso, pero no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su maestra

-dime Trixie, que sucedió allá- exclamaba Nekogami con autoridad, Trixie se puso un poco nerviosa pero termino

-Suspiro*, vera Nekogami, es un poco difícil de decir pero…- y en eso Trixie le comenzó a contar todo, desde la parte cuando fueron atacados por el "Kraken", hasta la parte donde fueron atacados por el tal hunter quest. Nekogami se impactada cuando escucho que su amigo ahora estaba muerto, y más ron respecto a la pelea que tuvieron contra hunter, Nekogami se intrigo bastante con respecto a los 3 seres que ahora estaban en la isla cuando Trixie le dijo que ellos pelearon contra hunter, ella sabía muy bien que su amigo Minos era fuerte, era muy difícil para ella aceptar que lo habían matado.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- decía Trixie con la cabeza gacha, Trixie estaba temblando de miedo, no quería que su maestra se enojara con ella por permitir que su amigo muriese. Trixie recibió algo que la sorprendió mucho, lo que recibió de Nekogami fue un fuerte abrazo que reconforto a Trixie

-No te preocupes Trixie, esas cosas pasan, tú no tienes la culpa- le decía Nekogami a Trixie

….

En otro lado vemos a los 3 personajes, Arachne, Mifune y Yuki quienes ya se encontraban en el mercado

-Vaya que es un bonito lugar- decía Arachne

-vaya que, deberíamos abrir un puesto acá, ya que ahora se destruyo el anterior

-es una buena idea yuki-le decía Arachne a su hijo

-a mí lo que me interesa en este momento es algo para poder comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre- decía mifune a quien le rugía el estomago, por suerte se encontraron en el puesto de frutas, lo raro era que había un letrero que decía

"Frutas del diablo"

-Parece interesante- decía Mifune quien se acerco al dueño, vio una fruta y decidió comprarla- quiero esa

-bien señorita, serán 5 mystics-

-mystics?

-es la moneda local señorita, si no tiene puede pagar con algo de dinero o joyas pequeñas que tenga- decía el vendedor

-o claro- mifune le entrego un pequeño rubí, ya pagada la fruta mifune se dispuso a masticarla, pero tal fue su mala suerte cuando esta fruta era la maldita fruta llamada "Dorian" la cual le comenzaron a salir tentáculos o mejor dicho raíces de varias partes de su cuerpo, y le salieron varias bocas, la fruta automáticamente se dispuso a morder la cara de mifune, la cual al ver esto se sorprendió y comenzó a correr, Mifune se veía tan cómica que yuki y su madre no pudieron evitar soltar fuertes carcajadas por lo absurdo de la escena. Por otra parte mifune luego de correr durante unos pequeños segundos se harto, tomo su espada y corto rápidamente la fruta a la mitad, tomo la mitad de la fruta que estaba en el aire con su mano, mientras que con su espada amenazaba a su hermana para que dejara de reírse

-ya silencio, esto no es gracioso

-debes admitir que si fue muy gracioso tía- decía yuki, mifune escucho a su sobrino y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza

-mmmmm, bueno, creo que iré a recorrer la isla- decía yuki

-no quieres compañía- decían al unisonó madre y hermana

-no gracias, necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que acabo de enterarme- decía yuki sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el interior del bosque

…..

En otra parte, vemos a Melanie con spike quienes aun seguían en la habitación del destino (no se hagan que saben a qué me refiero)

-bueno, creo que será mejor irnos- comentaba spike mientras se iba dirigiendo lentamente a la puerta

-claro a…..amo- Melanie de un momento a otro se cayó al suelo

-Melanie- exclamo spike un poco alarmado

-a….amo- Melanie se podía ver que estaba con un rostro de demostraba inocencia- a….aliménteme- pedía Melanie, pues ya había pasado una semana desde que spike la alimento con "amor", y era por eso que se sentía débil

-pero…- él sabía que si Trixie se enteraba de esto ella lo mataba, ella le prohibió tener ese tipo de contacto con Melanie, pero tampoco quería dejar de lado a Melanie-pero uno rápido- decía spike nervioso

-o….ok- Melanie junto sus labios y los alzo en dirección a los labios de su amo. Spike apenas si podía moverse, poco a poco fue bajando hasta juntar sus labios con los de Melanie, el beso fue simple y se podría decir que de cierta forma fue seco, sin emoción, eso no alimentaria para nada a Melanie, así que ella se provecho de spike, introdujo su renga en la boca de spike, automáticamente en la garra derecha de spike se volvió a formar aquella marca de la letra "L" la cual era enrollada por una serpiente, spike volvió a perder la conciencia como la ultima vez, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, saboreaba lentamente la lengua y los labios de Melanie mientras con su garra iba masajeando lentamente los pechos de ella, en cambio Melanie estaba cada vez mas y mas excitada, soltaba de vez en cuando un leve gemido cuando spike apretaba un poquito fuerte uno de sus pechos, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto si fuese rudo, eso la excitaba mas

Pero que estará pasando en la mente de Melanie se preguntaran

_**Mente de Melanie**_

_**Vemos a Melanie quien estaba echada y se tocaba sus partes intimas, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que chrysalis estuviera observando todo esto**_

_**-hey, ya deja de hacer eso**_

_**-¿por qué?, ¿no es así como tu raza se alimenta?, ¿no quieres comer?- decía Melanie quien dejo de tocarse para poder dirigirse a chrysy quien estaba al lado suyo observando el espectáculo privado con un ligero sonrojo**_

_**-no es eso, simplemente digo, que si lo vas a hacer, deberías hacerlo bien- decía chrysalis un poco avergonzada de sus palabras pero en ningún momento intento retractarse**_

_**-¿a, si?, ¿y cuál es la manera correcta chrysy?, ilústrame, o será que no puedes y solo eres pura palabrería- retaba Melanie a chrysalis quien algo ofendida tomo el lugar de Melanie, tomo las riendas de su propio cuerpo y decidió continuar con el acto que había comenzado Melanie**_

_**Fuera de la mente de Melanie**_

Podemos ver que spike seguía y seguía besando ya no los labios si no el cuello de Melanie, de un momento a otro en los ojos de Melanie se ilumino un resplandor de color verde que hizo que en ese momento, nuestra querida Melanie cambiara su cuerpo al de chrysalis, pero esta no era cualquier chrysalis, esta era una versión antro. Esta nueva chrysalis tenía enormes pechos, chrysalis ahora llevaba un vestido ninja idéntico al de "Mai Shiranui" solo que este era de color verde fosforescente (ya saben cual no me digan que no es el color). Otro aspecto realmente notable era que ahora chrysalis poseía dedos en vez de cascos, por lo menos en donde estaban sus cascos delanteros tenía 4 dedos en cada uno, sin embargo sus patas traseras aun seguían siendo cascos

-mmmmmmmm- chrysalis gemía de placer cuando spike lamia de forma muy placentera su nuevo cuerpo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto su nueva apariencia a decir verdad, le gustaba más que nunca, era más sensible en cuanto al placer, incluso sus nuevos pechos le fascinaban cuando spike comenzó a masajearlos con una fuerza moderada que excitaba mas y mas a nuestra ex-reina

…..

Por otra parte vemos a Trixie junto con su maestra la cual ya había reconfortado gratamente a Trixie

-bueno Trixie, creo que ya que hiciste un buen trabajo, podremos avanzar al nivel 2 de tu entrenamiento, prepárate por que ya no seré tan suave como fui antes

-eso es lo que más deseo señorita Nekogami- decía Trixie entusiasmada, pero luego recordó que tenia ciertos asuntos que resolver con cierto dragón, pues ella aun seguían con su plan de conquistarlo, o debería decir ¿"reconquistarlo"?- bueno hasta luego Nekogami, tengo asunto que atender- decía Trixie con una sonrisa, pues se había olvidado por completo de preguntarle a Nekogami si existía algún hechizo para liberar a spike y a Melanie del Slave contrat

-Bueno Trixie, ten cuidado, y usa protección- decía Nekogami con una sonrisa picara que hizo que nuestra unicornio se sonrojara pero salió más animada, automáticamente se tele transporto hacia donde era obvio estaría spike

En unos instantes ella ya se encontraba al frente de la puerta del destino, giro con cuidado la perilla para no molestar a nadie, pero la que se molesto fue ella al ver tal acto frente a sus ojos. Eran spike y chrysalis en su forma antro que estaban a punto de realizar el coito, pues se podía ver a spike que tenía su lengua bien metida en la intimidad de chrysalis la cual estaba palpitante, chrysalis de vez en cuando soltaba un largo y placentero gemido mientras con sus nuevas "manos" masajeaba ella misma sus nuevos pechos

-¡maldita perra!- gritaba Trixie con todas sus fuerzas mientras cargaba su magia para lanzar tremenda bola de magia que fue directo hacia ambos amantes, los cuales sintieron una fuerte pero moderada explosión que los izo separarse

-como te atreves….como te atreves a tratar de intimar con MI SPIKE!- gritaba Trixie con una furia ardiente, se podía ver una gran aura asesina saliendo de ella, ella veía a chrysalis con ojos llenos de ira, comenzó a cargar magia de nuevo, pero fue sorprendida por un corto beso de spike, quien aun tenia la marca en su garra derecha y tenía los ojos azules, spike no había sido lastimado con esa explosión, pues fue solo para alejarlos, spike aun seguía victima de sus instintos. Beso de forma muy pasional a Trixie quien estaba estupefacta por lo sucedido, le tomo unos cuantos segundos asimilar esta situación, pero cuando lo asimilo sabía que no iba a perder esta gran oportunidad, así que ella comenzó a ser cómplice de sus deseos y su lujuriosa personalidad, la cual hizo que Trixie besara también de forma pasional a spike. Spike comenzó a sobar lentamente el lomo de Trixie hasta llegar a sus flancos los cuales recibieron un masaje muy estimulante de parte de las garras del dragón

Mientras tanto chrysalis se había quedado con las ganas de mas, pues ella tampoco salió afectada por la pequeña pero fuerte explosión, no con su nuevo cuerpo que ahora era más resistente, así que decidió unirse a este dúo para poder formar un trió y poder alimentarse más del amor o por lo menos la lujuria que se podía literalmente respirar en el aire.

…

Afuera de la puerta del destino, a muchos metros de distancia vemos a Susano quien estaba charlando junto con su esposa

-y que vas a hacer entonces con esa chica- le preguntaba su esposa a Susano

-no sé, me preocupa mucho ese ojo, podría traer destrucción a este e mundo si no lo aprende a controlar

-y por qué no simplemente le enseñas a controlarlo

-no sé cómo, ese ojo responderá a los sentimientos y emociones que posea en ese momento el que lo use, yo no soy muy bueno entrenando a mujeres, la alumna de Nekogami lo sabe perfectamente

-que tal si dejas que yo me haga cargo de ella entonces, total, ella en parte también es súcubos igual que yo, tal vez pueda enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades

-eso espero- decía Susano- que raro, ya es tiempo de que spike hubiese llegado

-Tal vez esta esta tomándose su tiempo

-pero el debe de ser responsable- decía Susano muy irritado

-desde cuando te volviste tan gruñón

-desde que me entere que mi sobrino tiene un contrato irrompible con una bomba de tiempo que podría destruirnos a todos

-bueno, entonces ve a buscarlo- decía de forma sarcástica su esposa

-eso hare- decía decidido

De un momento a otro Susano corrió a una increíble velocidad hacia su cueva

Solo pasaron unos milisegundos y Susano ya se encontraba frente a la habitación del destino

-mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte esta demora spike

Susano giro el picaporte y se sorprendió con lo que vio, era un maldito trió el cual spike estaba disfrutando bastante, lamiendo la intimidad de Trixie mientras que tenía sus garras en la intimidad de chrysalis la cual se retorcía de placer ante el movimiento de las garras de spike. A Susano le importo un carajo la situación y directamente fue hacia spike

-maldito imbécil, te dije que me siguieras para tu prueba y tu campante haciendo un trió con estas chicas, escúchame bien pedazo de mrd, quiero que lleves tu trasero afuera y te largues a dar 20 vueltas alrededor de la isla o si no te enviare de una patada al tártaro y pediré a cerbero de favor que te castigue durante 1000 años entendiste!

Spike automáticamente recupero la conciencia luego de la gritada y la samaqueada que le dio Susano, la marca en su garra derecha volvió a desaparecer y sus ojos volvieron a su color original, spike no recordó nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos desde que le apareció la marca. Spike corrió rápidamente luego de que Susano le volviese a dar una mirada severa, dejando a chrysalis y a Trixie con ganas de mas, especialmente Trixie quien aunque estuvo a punto de tener a spike, había sido un gran avance, en cambio chrysalis aunque ya había comido lo suficiente para una semana más, estaba con ganas de empacharse con la pasión con la que la había tratado spike, Susano ni se limito a observar a Trixie o a Melanie quien ahora era chrysalis en su versión antro, el simplemente se retiro de ahí como si nada.

….

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, era sábado por la mañana, el mismo sábado en el cual Sunset acogería a sonata en la casa de su jefa en la cual ahora está viviendo.

Nos dirigimos a la antigua residencia de Sunset a la cual fue desalojada sin remedio alguno, podemos ver al antiguo casero de Sunset caminando en dirección a la puerta de la casa, abre la puerta y se dirige rápidamente al segundo piso, vemos que ahí hay una señorita con un vestido encantador y casual de color frambuesa, esta señorita estaba revisando los cajones y algunos papeles que le pertenecían a Sunset shimmer, esta señorita seguía y seguía buscando pero no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba, al final se rindió y se sentó en la cama, el casero noto esto y aprovecho el momento para poder intentar hacerle "compañía" (saben a lo que me refiero).

-oh señorita jubilee, espero haya podido encontrar lo que estuvo buscando arduamente

-lamentablemente no, parece que lo que buscaba no lo encontrare aquí, parece ser que su antigua inquilina aun lo tiene

-bueno, me imagino que ha de haber sido su pertenencia si aun lo tiene, aunque aun no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que estaba buscando realmente?- preguntaba intrigado

-oh, nada de su incumbencia- decía la señorita jubilee

-oh bueno, siendo así, hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarla- preguntaba el casero acercándose más a la señorita

-mmmmm, creo que no, aunque si me sentaría muy bien un trago- decía la señorita jubilee

-oh no se preocupe, traeré unos del refrigerador

-no se moleste, yo iré por eso, usted mientras tanto- decía ahora con una voz más excitante- por qué mejor no pone un poco mejor el "ambiente", decía la señorita mientras le daba un corto beso en el cuello al casero, el cual se derritió y espero a que la señorita se valla para comenzar a quitarse la ropa

Mientras tanto en la cocina, vemos a la señorita jubilee que estaba tomando una botella de vino que había comprado el día anterior el casero para ella como muestra de buena voluntad y para que se relajara, en los ojos de la señorita jubilee se podía ver un reflejo verde que se ilumino por pocos segundos, cuando sirvió las copas de vino ella metió la mano a su pecho y de el saco un par de pastillas en forma de píldora de color rojo y azul, ella abrió las píldoras e introdujo todo el contenido dentro de una de las copas, subió al segundo piso dándose con la sorpresa de que el tipo ya estaba en paños menores

-bueno, parece que alguien ya quiere iniciar la fiesta

-claro

-bueno, que tal si la comenzamos con un poco de vino- decía jubilee dándole al tipo la copa que tenía el contenido de la píldora

-excelente

Ambos brindaron, pero a los pocos segundos de haber brindado al tipo se le fue nublando la vista, de un momento a otro se tumbo en la cama botando espuma por la boca y con espasmos constantes en su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos más, el tipo ya no se movía mas y daba la impresión de estar muerto

-Idiota- decía jubilee quien respiro hondo y poco a poco desde su mano derecha fue cambiando su apariencia. La verdadera apariencia de esta joven no era nadie más que la versión humana de chrysalis quien tenía un vestido de color negro con algunos agujeros, tenía unas mangas que iban desde la mitad de su manos hasta un poco por encima de su codo, tenía una pequeña corona de color negro en su cabeza. Esta chrysalis en vez de tener la piel de color negro como su contraparte, esta la tenia de color "beich"

-pobre idiota, como si me fuera a fijar en un ser tan insignificante como tu- decía chrysalis, de un momento a otro chrysalis bajo las escaleras abrió la válvula de gas de la concina, y prendió el microondas, metió varios cubiertos metálicos dentro de este y puso a cocinar en tiempo de 5:00 minutos, ella cambio su apariencia de nuevo a la señorita jubilee y salió por la puerta sin más ni más. La señorita jubilee ya se encontraba a unos 100 metros de distancia de la residencia donde había dejado al antiguo casero de Sunset shimmer, al cabo de unos segundos dentro de la residencia hubo un fuerte explosión el cual provoco un incendio en la residencia, chrysalis o la señorita jubilee como prefieran decirle al escuchar la explosión dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa de su rostro.

Continuara….

Pinkie: hola queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque si no es así me pondré triste, en fin aun sigo en la búsqueda de nuestro escritor que en el capitulo pasado recibió muchas cartas de amenazas de parte de la señorita Daring do y los demás personajes que dejo varados, y también recibió algunos de ustedes que decían que esta era un asco de historia, que mucho anime le pone, pero acá tenemos un mensaje que dejo nuestro escritor antes de desaparecer misteriosamente

"_**Créanme cuando les digo que a este fic le falta mucho camino por recorrer, y no es mi intención añadirle solo anime o referencia a algunos videojuegos, muchas de las ideas que tengo para este fic me las está mandando un seguidor que wow sus ideas son increíbles, para este fic tengo algo que no se había visto en otros fics, no quiero hacer un cliché o una copia barata de algún otro fic o anime, este fic no se tratara solamente de naruto, no todos serán ninjas o usaran ninjutsu, otros personajes usaran otro estilo de pelea. Espero puedan perdonarme por dejarles con mucha intriga en el capitulo asado, sé que me merezco todas esas cartas de amenaza. Pero era necesario hacerlo, espero puedan seguir el trayecto que tomara este fic, y si desean también pueden seguir mis otras historias, ya comencé con la segunda temporada de Hearts and hoves que a decir verdad tuvo buena acogida la primera, también tengo la de Maud en canterlot high la cual me fue inspirada luego de ver todas las temporadas y películas de Daria, tengo grandes ideas para esa historia.**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y puedan dejar un review, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado y yo con gusto se los responderé"**_

Pinkie: bueno queridos lectores eso fue la nota que dejo nuestro escritor, seguiré buscándolo, espero poder encontrarlo, por cierto si se preguntan porque fue que me demore en publicar este capítulo si este ya estaba escrito antes de que desapareciera, es porque su computadora tenia contraseña y pues me fue muy difícil atinarle a la contraseña aparte de que con estos cascos es difícil escribir jeje- decía pinkie sobándose la cabeza- pero bueno, espero poder encontrar a André para la próxima semana

Sin nada más que decir acá su servidora Pinkie pie se despide, hasta la próxima- Decía pinkie mientras agitaba un casco en forma de despedida


	17. Una sincera disculpa

Hola a todo queridos lectores, sinceras disculpas es lo que vengo a pedirles pues como bien saben, no estuve publicando durante poco mas de un mes, y deseo explicarles el porque de esto:

Como bien sabrán en los primeros capítulos de Un viaje de auto descubrimiento mencione que unas semanas después comenzaría mi instituto,no me acuerdo muy bien si escribí eso o no, si desean pueden fijarse.

Bueno pues al punto, estas semanas han estado agotadoras, no por todos los cursos, si no mas bien por los exámenes, aprobar los exámenes de los cursos que llevo no es difícil para mi, pero en un curso si estoy bajo, "Gestión empresarial".

Ahora que ya pasamos el primer mes, comienza a ponerse interesante la cosa, por si no mencione anteriormente estoy estudiando redes y comunicaciones, y nuestro profesor que aunque lo considero un pendejo de mierda, aun así es muy divertido e interesante como hace su clase, le gusta joder a los alumnos, como nuestro horario es en la noche hay que relajarse pe, le pone apodos a todos, pero el hecho de que sea un profesor xevere no significa que su clase sea fácil, todo lo contrario; si no atiendes muy bien lo que explica vuelas en una.

Como dice el profesor "por ahora solo te estoy dando la puntita, cuando lleguemos al trozo ahí te va a gustar o bien te va a doler, así que prepárate"

El profe tiene que hablar así para que le hagan caso pe, la mayoría tiene de 25 para arriba, yo soy el mas joven pues tengo 18.

Muchos pensaran que la carrera que elegí es fácil, pero no lo es, si desean pueden buscar en YouTube, subneteo, verán algunos problemitas, ahí te lo explican e minutos, pero nosotros tenemos que resolverlo mentalmente en segundos y eso que esa es la puntita, imagínense lo demás.

Bueno bueno, me estoy desviando del tema, el cual es pedirles un poco de paciencia, en estos días estaré publicando el siguiente capitulo de "un viaje de auto descubrimiento", también avanzare con "Hearts and hooves 2" y con Maud en canterlot High quien al parecer ah tenido un buen comienzo, no saben lo que les tengo preparado para ese fic xD.

Hay dos cosas mas que quería mencionarles

1\. curiosamente estuve teniendo problemas con mi antiguo sistema operativo jem jem " puto Windows de ****** " pero lo cual hizo que mis capítulos que escribía no se guardaran o se borraran misteriosamente, lo cual me impedía avanzar con las historias. Pero debo decir que satisfactoriamente arranque a Windows de mi corazón y ahora estoy poniendo mi fe en Linux, el cual hasta ahora me va recontra fluido, y como yya viene con todos los programas que necesito ya no habrá incompatibilidad y demasiado virus pues es otra arquitectura,

2\. Se que muchos no llegaron a leer hasta esta parte y es por eso que los que decidieron seguir leyendo les daré la oportunidad de mandarme un oc que ustedes tengan para que se incorpore en mi fic "Un viaje de auto descubrimiento". Esto sera como un concurso, tendrán que mandarme el nombre y características especificas de su oc por PM, yo elegiré a uno de ellos para ver cual se integrara a la historia, claro que solo si desean hacerlo.

No habiendo nada mas que decir se despide de ustedes y espero comprendan el por que de mi tardanza, si tengo tiempo, el día jueves 7 de mayo estaré publicando el capitulo de un viaje de auto descubrimiento pues es mi día libre. Y si no se esperan hasta el día lunes 11 de mayo a mas tardar. Por cierto, un gran saludo a chainsaw147 quien me ha estado enviando ideas estupendas para las historias, casi siempre estamos en sincronía, espero le valla bien en sus estudio y no solo a el, a ustedes también que algunos aun siguen en secundaria, Cuídense

Bye.


	18. Mis secretos ¿y las dazzlings separadas?

**Pinkie: hola de nuevo queridos lectores, espero la estén pasando bien, saben, aun sigo buscando a nuestro escritor no lo encuentro por ningún lado, ya pregunte a todas mis amigas y nada, lo curioso es que también ha desaparecido Lyra, le pregunte si sabía de algo y me dijo que no, también me dijo que alguien había preguntado por ella hace unos días, no sé por qué me late que Lyra está involucrada en la extraña desaparición de André. Pero bueno amigos, sin tantos preámbulos el capitulo por el que estuvieron esperando.**

…

_**Mientras tanto :**_

**A 350 kilómetros de la posición de pinkie, en una cabaña se podían escuchar varios ruidos como cosas rompiéndose, A unos cuantos metros vemos a un tipo caminando muy cansado bajo un sol infernal, este tipo tenia sus ropas muy sucias, poseía un poco de armadura como un par de guanteletes con sus respectivos brazales, un par de hombreras, un peto y por ultimo una mascara de hockey solo que esta estaba muy gastada y que tenia la parte inferior derecha completamente rota ; este tipo se dirigió a la puerta de esta cabaña. **

**-valla, ya son varios días que ando buscándolo, si tan solo supiera donde tiene escondido Lyra al escritor- El tipo quien caminaba lentamente hacia la cabaña no era otro que "Chainsaw147", se le notaba que estaba muy cansado, decidió tocar la puerta para ver si alguien se encontraba y ver por enésima ves si el escritor se encontraba ahí y poder liberarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando toco la puerta y vio a Lyra ahí, **

**-excelente, un testigo- decía Lyra quien automáticamente le dio tremendo coz a "chainsaw147" quien cayo inconsciente sin siquiera emitir una palabra antes de caer inconsciente**

**A los pocos minutos "chainsaw147"había despertado, estaba con un esmoquin, aun seguía un poco desorientado por la patada. Cuando pudo finalmente ver bien, se dio con la sorpresa que estaba en medio de una boda, el juez de paz era un poni motociclista, el cual tenia unos cuantos tatuajes en sus patas, incluso tenia su casco al lado de el y aun seguía teniendo su chaleco de cuero puesto, al parecer estaban en la parte trasera de la cabaña, el juez de paz estaba con un libro grueso sobre su mesita mientras nuestro escritor estaba amordazado, el también llevaba un esmoquin, a los pocos segundos entra Lyra con un vestido de novia de color "aqua" el cual le sentaba muy bien.**

**-Muy bien, donde esta el novio- decía el juez de paz quien era el motociclista, Lyra al escuchar esto quedo impactada**

**-se suponía que tu debías cuidarlo- le gritaba Lyra al motociclista**

**-Deja de gritar, si no fuese por que te debo una no estaría haciendo esto- le contestaba el motociclista. Por otra parte vemos que afuera se puede escuchar un ruido, era la moto del susodicho.**

**Y quien era el que provocaba el ruido de aquella moto, pues era "André", "Chainsaw" se dio cuenta de esto y salio sin que aquellos se ponis quienes estaban discutiendo tan fuerte que no podían escuchar aquel ruido se dieran cuenta.**

**Ya afuera vemos que "André" esta subido en la moto, estuvo apunto de darle a toda marcha pero vio algo en el retrovisor que lo extraño mucho, ese algo o alguien mejor dicho era "chainsaw147"**

**-Quien eres?- pregunte extrañado pues se suponía que solo Lyra y aquel motociclista estaban en la cabaña**

**-soy el caballero Chainsaw, me eh dedicado a buscarte desde que desapareciste**

**-vaya, yo que pensé que nadie se dio cuenta de mi desaparición- decía yo**

**-si supieras cuanto estuve buscando- decía aquel caballero**

**-no me imagino pero...- no hubo tiempo para mas platica pues el motociclista fornido y Lyra se habían dado cuenta de que estaba afuera de aquella cabaña**

**-AHI ESTA!- gritaba el motociclista**

**-Maldición, me encantaría seguir hablando pero si no me largo me alcanzaran y no quiero volver a estar en esa situación- le decía yo mientras me subía rápidamente a la motociclista**

**-oye no me dejes- me decía chainsaw147-entonces sube que este sera un largo camino- le decía yo mientras arrancaba a todo lo que daba la moto, eche un vistazo por el retrovisor para poder cerciorarme que Lyra no me seguía, cuando la perdí de vista mi mente estaba aliviada.**

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos con que Chrysalis del mundo humano estaba en busca de algo que poseía Sunset Shimmer, pero que demonios será lo que busca se estarán preguntando, yo también me lo pregunto. Por otro lado las cosas mejoraran al parecer para Sunset y tal vez incluso para las 3 sirenas que quedaron a la deriva luego de su tan humillante derrota. Si bien para Sunset Shimmer las cosas parecen comenzar a salir a flote con lo que parece ser una nueva amistad, no debemos olvidarnos de Spike quien la última vez que lo vimos recibió tremenda gritada y puede que más de parte de Susano pues el muy pendejo estaba a punto de follarse a Chrysalis en su versión antro y a Trixie en vez de dirigirse rápidamente a completar la prueba que le había puesto Susano, (que pendejo xD), retomando la historia….

Vemos a spike quien estaba muy agotado lego de las primeras 15 vueltas que le fue exigido hacer por Susano, habían quedado en 20 vueltas pero al final Susano le llego al pincho spike y le dijo que tenía que dar 50 vueltas

-pu….puedo detenerme- decía spike quien le faltaba el aire y tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo, pues hubiera sido fácil si spike hubiera dado las vueltas alrededor de la isla, de una forma segura, pero no, a Susano se le ocurrió que ese no sería un buen castigo así que le ordeno que atravesara la parte más peligrosa de la isla, en donde habitaban los basiliscos blancos, una fruta muy parecida al Dorian solo que esta tenía como mínimo el tamaño de una sandía y tenía enormes dientes, los más grandes tenían el tamaño de una calabaza o un zapallo. Es obvio decir que luego de atravesar eso y muchas cosas más peligrosas que la anterior spike estaba más que agotado

-corre mierda, crees que puedes hacerme perder mi tiempo esperándote y tu ni preocupado, corre maldita sea- decía Susano lanzándole una enorme roca que a la justas pudo esquivar spike

-carajo…- susurraba spike pues ni se acordaba de lo que había hecho para que Susano lo tratara así pero vio que era inútil razonar con el ahora

Luego de unas 20 vueltas más, spike ya estaba hecho polvo, no podía dar ni un solo pasó más

-que corras maldito perro- le gritaba Susano

-ya no puedo más- decía spike quien a su vez se echó en la arena

Susano vio que spike estaba tumbado en la arena respirando agitadamente, lo dejo descansar por unos minutos, luego de unos minutos spike ya se encontraba bien descansado.

-Ya levántate spike, no creas que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-¿qué cosas?- decía spike intrigante

-Te dije que te levantes mierda, no que preguntes- decía Susano gritándole en la cara

-que mal genio- pensaba spike

-Bien, ya que descansaste un poco, ah llegado la hora de ver que tanto has progresado- decía Susano mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su espalda

-y ahora que hago- decía spike pues durante varios segundos no entendía catar la indirecta

-quiero que me ataques, como desees solo hazlo, si llegas hacer contacto con alguna parte de mi cuerpo abras pasado la prueba

-parece demasiado fácil para ser verdad- pensaba spike

-vamos, no tenemos todo el día

-Bien- decía spike más decidido y emocionado

Mientras tanto, nos dirigimos con Trixie quien aun estaba un poco agitada por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos,

Chrysalis aun seguía en su forma antro, se le notaban varias gotas de sudor por lo que pudo ser un placer muy excitante pero fue interrumpido por Susano, chrysalis se había quedado con las ganas pues desde hace mucho que no comía así.

**Mente de Chrysalis:**

_-se nota que te encanto chrysy- decía Melanie mientras le daba una sonrisa picara _

_-ca…..cállate- decía chrysalis ruborizada, ella aun en su mente mantenía su forma antro, (pronto subiré algunas imágenes para que se den una idea de su vestimenta)_

_-¿por qué te apenas?, no se supone que querías ilustrarme como se debe tener sexo, o será por…- decía Melanie mientras se acercaba a chrysalis lenta y seductoramente, de un momento a otro Melanie agarro con suavidad pero firmeza los enormes senos de chrysalis. Chrysalis no sabía qué hacer, su nuevo cuerpo era muy sensible en ciertas partes, una de ellas obviamente eran los enormes senos que ahora poseía._

_-no….no los toques- decía chrysalis con una cara tímida y ligeramente excitada_

_-que no quieres que toque, ¿esto?- decía Melanie mientras apretaba y jalaba los pezones de chrysalis lo cual hizo que ella llegara a su punto G y provoco que mostrara un rostro Ahegao (cuando lo busquen en google lo entenderán xD)_

_-bueno creo que ya fue suficiente, tomare mi puesto gracias- decía Melanie mientras hacía a un lado a chrysalis quien estaba recostada en el suelo respirando agitadamente_

**Habitación del destino**

-parece que me aguaron la fiesta- decía Melanie quien había vuelto a su aspecto normal

-a las dos- decía Trixie olvidando por completo la ira que sentía hacia Melanie cuando la vio casi tener relaciones con spike, Trixie le había prohibido eso- espera un momento…..

-que pasa señorita Trixie- decía Melanie estúpidamente

-maldita, como fue que cuando vine estabas con spike y apunto de realizar el coito, te dije que no lo hicieras, teníamos una tregua- gritaba Trixie

-ups* se me olvido señorita Trixie, pero es que tenía mucha hambre, además, debe admitir que también le gusto- Melanie hizo sonrojar a Trixie involuntariamente

-ca….cállate- Trixie en su mente aun no podía sacarse esa sensación exquisita que le produjo el que spike introdujera su larga lengua viperina dentro de ella-desde ahora la tregua se ah roto, cuando te vuelva a verte cerca de Él, yo misma te mandare al inframundo- amenazaba Trixie

-me gustaría verla intentarlo- respondía amenazante Melanie. Se podía sentir la gran tensión en el aire, se podían observa las chispas que conectaban los ojos de ambas en una mirada fija de ira, estaban a pocos segundos de perder la poca paciencia y atacarse una a la otra con todo lo que tengan.

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, de la nada se abrió de golpe y quien habría entrado era Elisa (obviamente es la esposa de Susano).

-Valla, valla, parece que ustedes son mejores amigas- decía Elisa viendo como ambas se miraban con rabia y estaban a punto de matarse

-¿QUE?!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-ya cálmense- Elisa estaba que se aguantaba fuertemente las ganas de reírse- Trixie, según tengo entendido, spike no esta acá, y Nekogami está en su tienda así que si no tienes nada más que hacer acá te sugiero que te retires que tengo que hablar con Melanie- decía Elisa muy seriamente

-está bien- decía Trixie un poco impotente pues tenía ganas de atacar a Melanie pero si Elisa le estaba diciendo que se retire quien era ella para contradecirla, así que lo único que hizo fue retirarse de la habitación del destino, una vez fuera decidió tele transportarse hacia donde se encontraba Nekogami.

_**Con Melanie y Elisa**_

-Muy bien, Melanie ¿cierto?- preguntaba Elisa

-si…- Melanie estaba un poco confundida

-bien, al parecer yo seré quien estará a cargo de ti, no sé por qué mi esposo esta tan preocupado por ti, y como no me gusta estar en intriga averiguare que eres exactamente y que tan peligrosa puedes llegar a ser. A sí que con tu permiso- decía Elisa mientras mostraba su larga cola, la punta de esta comenzaba a abrirse como si fuese una flor, automáticamente dirigió la punta de su cola a la frente de Melanie, pero esta con una gran velocidad la detuvo sujetándola con su garra.

-que es lo que intenta hacerme- decía Melanie muy nerviosa

-no te preocupes, solo entrare en tu mente y veré si en verdad eres un peligro- decía Elisa calmadamente

-disculpe, pero no quiero- decía Melanie muy seriamente apartando la cola de Elisa de ella.

-¿por qué no?, ¿acaso tienes algo que ocultar?- decía Elisa intrigada

-pues….- Melanie no deseaba que alguien entrara en su mente

_**En la mente de Melanie**_

-ni loca dejare que alguien entre en mi mente- se decía para sí misma Melanie

-por qué no, al fin y al cabo yo estoy en tu mente- decía chrysalis

-tú no estás en mi mente chrysy, tu eres parte de mi- decía Melanie mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia chrysalis quien aun mantenía su transformación antro

-pero aun así, porque no dejarla entrar a tu mente- decía chrysalis intrigada

-querrás decir nuestra mente, acaso no tienes memorias que no deseas que otros vean, que sean muy personales- decía Melanie calmadamente

-n…no lo había pensado, será mejor que no entre- decía chrysalis un poco melancólica al recordar entre sus memorias una día especial para ella.

-bien

_**Con Elisa y Melanie**_

-No dejare que entre a mi mente- decía Melanie muy seriamente

-si no lo hago no podre saber si eres realmente una amenaza o no, ya te lo dije- Elisa estaba un poco irritada

-pues no quiero- decía Melanie

-parece que no has entendido, yo entrare en tu mente quieras o no- decía Elisa mientras extendían su larga envergadura su alas y estiraba su manos, sus uñas crecieron tanto que parecían garras de 10 cm. Rápidamente Elisa se abalanzo hacia Melanie quien a su ves reacciono muy rápido y pudo evitar un toque de esas filosas garras.

-pero que demonios esta haciendo?- le preguntaba con voz fuerte Melanie

-ya te lo dije, de una u otra forma veré si eres una amenaza- decía Elisa mientras volvía a avanzarse hacia ella

-así que así serán las cosas, por mi normal- decía Melanie quien sonreía mientras tomaba una buena postura para contraatacar, cerro sus puños y también se abalanzo hacia .

…..

_A lo lejos, nos encontramos con spike y Susano quienes al parecer seguían con la prueba, una prueba muy difícil para spike puesto que ya se le notaba muy cansado y eso que no habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzaron._

-Vamos spike, esto comienza a ponerse aburrido, tienes que moverte mas rápido- le decía Susano quien esquivaba muy fácilmente los ataques que spike trataba de conectar, había fallado en varios, lo curioso de esto era que spike aun tenia su forma normal, aun no le habían aparecido algunas marcas oscuras, cada golpe que daba esta cargado con solo un poco de fuerza y con una limitada velocidad, algo muy decepcionante era lo que se observaba.

-No...se...que...pasa- se decía spike pues el pensaba que ahora con todo lo que había pasado esperaba poder ser un poco mas rápido o fuerte, pero nada, ya estaba muy cansado y eso que apenas habían comenzado

-Muy bien, paremos un momento- decía Susano

-que...pasa- decía spike agitadamente

-Tengo hambre- decía Susano quien al decir eso le comenzó a sonar el estomago

-pero...- spike estaba apunto de refutar cuando a el también le gruño el estomago

-parece que tu también eh?- Susano se dirigió al mercado acompañado de spike quien estaba muy cansado, (Pero quien no lo estaría si te hacen correr varias vueltas en una isla muy peligrosa que tu no conoces muy bien, y que luego de hacerte correr varias vueltas tengas que pelear contra alguien)

Mientras ellos se dirigían al mercado vemos a Yuki quien estaba explorando la parte sur oeste de la isla, se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una selva, se podían escuchar los ruidos de pequeños animales, se podía oler ese aroma tropical, Yuki estuvo caminando durante un rato mas hasta que finalmente llego a una cueva, el necesitaba estar solo para poder asimilar lo que e habían dicho hacia unos momentos, se sentía muy confundido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, feliz por saber un poco mas de quien es el pues su madre y su tía no le querían decir mucho sobre el, el vivió una vida nada convencional, tuvo pocos amigos puesto que en la isla donde vivieron no había nadie con quien poder entablar una conversación interesante o poder jugar, todos eran adultos lo que hizo que Yuki pasara la mayoría de su tiempo con su tía o con su madre, lo que el consideraba divertido era entrenar el arte de la espada, algo que se le fue inculcado desde muy joven.

A los pocos minutos decidió sacar su espada y tratar de entrenar con su espada, una espada la cual no era ni muy larga ni muy corta, era mas pequeña que una katana pero mas grande que una cuchilla ninja. Habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que Yuki había comenzado a practicar con la espada. Lo que el no sabia era que alguien o algo lo observa de una cierta distancia sigilosamente

Mientras tanto vemos a Trixie quien estaba entrando a la tienda de Nekogami

-Hola en que pued...- Nekogami se sorprendió un poco al ver a Trixie pues la esperaba un poco mas tarde, suponiendo ella lo que Trixie haría con el dragón (par de pervertidas xD)-Trixie, no te esperaba hasta mas tarde, que paso?- preguntaba Nekogami interesada

-disculpe Nekogami, podríamos compensar de una ves el siguiente nivel de mi entrenamiento- pedía Trixie

-¿porque tanto apuro?, yo planeaba comenzarlo hasta dentro de unos días- Nekogami no entendía el apuro que tenia su alumna por comenzar a entrenar

-es que deseo volverme mas fuerte Nekogami- decía Trixie

-pero, ¿estas segura?, pensé que querrías descansar un poco, además el entrenamiento que te daré sera mas duro que el anterior- A Nekogami le importaba mucho su alumna y era por eso que ella quería que Trixie descansara un poco luego tan agotador viaje

-no Nekogami, quiero empezar ya- decía Trixie muy decidida, sabia que si no se apuraba seria muy probable que alguien intentara arrebatarle a spike, y no necesariamente una chica si no que también podrían lastimarlo severamente, ella se sintió muy impotente cuando tuvieron que pelear contra Hunter Quest y ella tuvo que huir dejando a spike y a las otras junto a el, ella quería ayudar y no quería volver a perderlo, mas aun cuando ella escucho claramente que spike le dijo "mi pequeña Lula", el simple hecho de escucharlo decir eso le dio esperanzas de que podría hacer que spike recuperar su memoria, si es que hay algo que recuperar **(**_**si aun no entienden que pasa, es por que no eh dado la suficiente información sobre quien o que es Trixie, el por que de la otra Trixie en su mente)**_

-Muy bien Trixie, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, pero sera mañana, hoy quiero que descanses-decía Nekogami

-pero...-Trixie quería completar la frase pero fue interrumpida

-nada de pero, Trixie entiende que no quiero de te sobre-esfuerces quiero que lo tomes con calma, además tengo hambre, ven vamos a la tienda de "Hoki", yo invito

-mmmmmm- a Trixie se le hacia agua la boca cuando escucho a Nekogami mencionar a Hoki pues era bien sabido que Hoki era uno de los mejores cocineros no solo de la isla si no de su pueblo natal, Hoki era un híbrido entre un mino-tauro y una ninfa, al ser un híbrido.

-Pues entonces vamos- dicho esto ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la tienda de Hoki o mejor dicho restaurant, su tienda no tenia mucho que envidiar, excepto por el exquisito aroma que emanaban sus platillos y el delicioso sabor, que con cada probada sentías un éxtasis en tu boca, cabe recalcar que la comida de Hoki aparte de ser popular no era tan económica, pero tampoco demasiado cara, el era alguien muy humilde, el siempre daba el precio justo.

Mientras tanto con Elisa y Melanie, vemos que estas dos están en medio de su pelea, pero algo interesante pasaba acá, vemos a Melanie exhausta y a Elisa apenas si unos rasguños en su habitual ropa.

-"Ya ríndete", "esto se pone aburrido", "no podrás ganarme"- eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Melanie pues durante la pelea, Elisa le dijo estas palabras reiteradas veces, Melanie estaba llena de furia, pero no fue hasta que Elisa la provoco en lo que mas le importaba

_-Valla si así peleas, no mereces estar al lado de spike, creo que lo ayudare a librarse de ti, solo eres una molestia en su vida, y siempre lo seras_

-cállate- decía Melanie susurrando pues estaba tratando de contener la inmensa ira que tenia ahora

-mm, que acaso te duele la verdad, solo eres una basura nada mas- a Elisa no le gustaba hablar cosas estúpidas e incoherentes, pero si era la única forma de provocar a Melanie y poder comprobar si es en verdad una amenaza, valía la pena intentarlo.

-CALLATE!- Melanie finalmente exploto en ira, dio un salto hacia Elisa y trato de embestirla, cosa que logro finalmente, Elisa erra empujada violentamente con tremendo zarpazo que conecto en su estomago, Melanie se detuvo mientras Elisa seguía siendo arrastrada por aquel impacto. Melanie hizo que de sus garras comenzaran a salir fuego y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Elisa la cual había impactado en un árbol **(Recordemos que desde que empezaron a pelear ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación del destino). **Melanie estaba dirigiéndose rápidamente a Elisa, cuando llego dio incontables golpes al cuerpo de Elisa. Algo curioso era que Elisa ni se movía, ella solo recibía los golpes.

Melanie creía tener ganada la pelea, así que decidió dar tremendo puñetazo al estomago y dejarla en "K.O", pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros del impacto, su puño fue detenido, Melanie estaba que no se la creía, Elisa estaba como si nada, tenia un mirada junto con una sonrisa que la hacia ver muy confiada

-Creíste que seria tan fácil?- le decía Elisa a Melanie. Elisa automáticamente dio tremendo golpe a la cara de Melanie la cual salio volando, a 20 metros Melanie trato de frenarse, lo logro pero de una forma un poco torpe pues se raspo todo su cuerpo al ser arrastrada por ese golpe, estaba un poco desorientada, cuando recobro la compostura comenzó a derramar un poco de sangre de su nariz, Melanie se limpio la sangre rápidamente pues vio que Elisa estaba con una sonrisa creída.

_**Mientras tanto en el mundo humano:**_

vemos que comienza a amanecer, nos encontramos en la fabrica abandonada en donde residían las dazzlings, por lo menos 2 de ellas, vemos que adagio estaba comenzando a levantarse. Eran cerca de las 8:30 y Adagio se levanto y decidió levantar a sus otras dos compañeras, primero fue a la improvisada habitación de Aria,

-Aria, ya despierta- le decía adagio a su compañera la cual solo gruño y bostezo largamente para luego estirarse y seguidamente levantarse.

Mientras Aria se levantaba, Adagio fue donde se suponía debería estar Sonata a la cual no habían visto hace dos días, claro que sabían que el día anterior estaba en la habitación pues solo salio para ir al baño, pero nada mas, y eso fue ayer en la mañana. Adagio ignoraba por completo que sonata había tenido una noche agitada.

-Sonata, ya levántate- adagio decía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sonata no estaba en ella, trato de no alterarse pues pensó que estaría en alguna parte de la fabrica, o por lo menos a donde podían tener acceso lo cual era solo el 10% de toda la fabrica.

-decidió no darle importancia y se retiro a buscar las sobras de ayer para poder desayunar.

Ya con aria levantada solo faltaba sonata, a Aria no le importaba que sonata no estuviera, ni le interesaba, o eso era lo que trataba de pensar, pero era todo lo contrario, en el fondo ella se preocupaba mucho por Sonata, y trataba de tener ese tipo de relación como perro y gato con ella para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella aun siendo una amargada que siempre esta molesta por todo lo que pase a su alrededor. Lamentablemente su fachada de niña mala no le duro mucho pues accidentalmente pregunto por sonata

-y Sonata?- pregunto Aria sin detenerse a pensar, pero ya era muy tarde

-no lo se, no la eh visto desde ayer, ah de estar por ahí, ¿que, acaso te preocupa?-decía adagio quien una sonrisa picara, y fue ahí donde se abrió la caja de pan-dora en el interior de aria pues se sentía estúpida por haber preguntado eso.

-Bueno, que hacemos hoy- preguntaba adagio tratando de cambiar de tema pues Aria estaba con la cara roja pues estaba que contenía las ganas de agarrar algo y romperlo en mil pedazos

-preferiría dormirme todo el día- decía malhumoradamente Aria

-mm mm, deberíamos seguir intentando abrir las demás puertas de la fabrica, tal ves halla algo que nos ayude -decía Adagio tratando de ser optimista, algo muy peculiar en ella puesto que ella siempre estaba de mal humor al igual que Aria, aun así, sin otra opción para Aria pues el día parecía estar aburrido, decidió hacerle caso a su líder

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas se comenzaron a dirigir al final de la Área "A" en donde ellas se encontraban y solo tenían acceso. Cabe recalcar que La fabrica contaba de 6 Áreas, las cuales eran "A,B,C,D,E,F",

Ellas se encontraban al final del Área "A" pues estaban al frente de una puerta que decía Área "B", La puerta era de metal, se podía ver a simple vista el oxido que había corroído las bisagras de aquella puerta, Volvieron a tratar de abrirla empujando con fuerza pero nada.

-Bueno fue divertido pero me voy, tengo que dormir- decía Aria quien estaba por dirigirse de nuevo a su improvisada habitación, Pero adagio vio algo que veces anteriores no había visto, nunca se percato que estuviera ahí, era una pata de cabra (saben perfectamente que es)

-Mira- decía Adagio quien al ver la herramienta decidió tomarla rápidamente, ponerla en medio de las bisagras y comenzó a empujar de nuevo, lamentablemente no tenia la suficiente fuerza, se notaba que comenzaba a ceder pero no era suficiente – Aria no te quedes como mirando como idiota y ayúdame- Exigía Adagio

-phumf* esta bien- decía Aria refunfuñando, ambas sirenas estaban empujando la pata de cabra para poder romper las bisagras y ver que había dentro, al cabo de unos segundos finalmente cedió la puerta y cayo al piso.

No se podía ver nada dentro pues todo estaba muy oscuro, y corría un viento gélido que te podía congelar la sangre, Luego de que el polvo se hubiese ido satisfactoriamente, Aria toma la iniciativa y comienza a caminar para poder encontrar algo, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que accidentalmente activo un mecanismo el cual estaba regido por el movimiento de un simple hilo el cual se encontraba en la parte baja de la entrada, solo a unos pocos centímetros del piso, Solo pasaron tres segundos hasta que de la nada comenzó a oírse el sonido de ruedas chirriantes, poco a poco se veía un pequeño triciclo de color rojo el cual se movía lentamente. Aria no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Adagio estaba detrás de Aria.

Con la poca luz que daba El Área anterior hacia esta Área que no tenia mucha visibilidad comenzó a notarse que en el triciclo estaba un pequeño muñeco con un esmoquin, este muñeco era de color blanco con espirales de color rojo en sus mejillas. El muñeco se iba acercando poco a poco a ambas sirenas. Ninguna entendía nada, tenían un rostro que denotaba duda y desconfianza. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros el muñeco abrió su boca y comenzó a emitir un sonido

watch?v=W706G1tKGec

Ambas sirenas se miraron una a la otra con rostro de incredulidad, había una nota pegada en el manubrio del triciclo. Pero ninguna de las dos tenia el suficiente valor para poder agarrarlo

-Donde esta sonata cuando se la necesita- decía Adagio quien se fue acercando lentamente hacia el triciclo. Cuando finalmente llego, tomo la nota y se dispuso a leerla en voz baja

"Si deseas continuar atente a las consecuencias"

Era lo que decía la nota, también tenia un símbolo extraño, Aria decidió acercarse a Adagio y ver la nota.

-Que dice?- le pregunto pues adagio lo tenia firmemente agarrada la nota

-...-Adagio no reaccionaba, mientras tanto Aria había tomado la nota de su mano, la leyó y rápidamente la boto al suelo

-Crees que eso me da miedo- decía Aria con ira mientras tomaba al muñeco y lo lanzaba fuertemente de una patada hacia quien sabe donde pues aun no encontraban el interruptor de la luz. Pero algo curioso paso cuando el muñeco cayo al piso, a los pocos segundos llego a explotar el muñeco, la explosión obviamente tomo por sorpresa, ambas se sentían aterradas y se estaban abrazando mientras temblaban de miedo, curiosamente cuando el muñeco exploto una esguirla del muñeco llego a tocar por accidente el interruptor el cual estaba en la pared.

Cuando la luz se prendió grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo único que veían eran cajas y cajas agrupadas en andamios (WTF!) unas de esas cajas tenían escrito, provisiones de emergencia, Aria se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al igual que Adagio así que ambas deciden separarse rápidamente, ambas silban unos segundos mirando a otro lado, se dieron cuenta de aquellas cajas, Mientras Adagio revisaba esa caja que decía provisiones para emergencias, Aria reviso las otras cajas.

Parecía que las sirenas comenzaron a tener un poco de suerte pues Adagio vio que dentro de aquellas cajas habían bastantes latas de conservas y en cada caja había un abrelatas al costado de la caja.

Mientras que Aria abría las cajas, vio que adentro de aquellas cajas habían varias cajas pequeñas de color madera, tenia además un logo "MI" si no saben que marca es, pues es de xiaomi, decidió abrir una de las cajas y vio que eran un smartphone, decidió abrir otras cajas y vio que eran diferentes tipos de cables en pequeñas cajas transparentes de diferentes marcas, en otras habían audífonos de marca. A simple vista podemos deducir que esta fabrica que fue abandonada meses antes de que las sirenas tuvieran que residir ahí, era una fabrica de tecnología en donde importaban productos novedosos que fue a la quiebra o algo parecido, pero... sera eso o sera solo una fachada para algo mas profundo.

-Que encontraste Aria?- pregunto Adagio

-un montón de piezas de tecnología- decía Aria, es obvio que ellas conozcan de esto, si Sunset que llego al mundo humano hace unos pocos años y se ah adaptado bien, Ellas también pues no se conoce muy bien hace cuantos años el trío de sirenas estaban en este mundo.

Mientras tanto nos dirigimos a otra parte de aquella ciudad, así es; nos dirigimos con Sonata y Sunset quienes estaba durmiendo plácidamente, eran las 8:00 am y Sunset fue la primera en despertarse, decidió levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar que Sonata pudiese despertarse, pensaba que ya había pasado por mucho hasta la noche anterior y merecía dormir por lo menos, se dirigió al baño para poder asearse, lamentablemente el sonido del agua que caía de la ducha hizo que Sonata comenzara a despertarse lentamente, no paso mucho hasta que nuestra querida sirena terminara por levantarse, se dirigió al origen de aquel ruido que la había despertado. Llego hasta la habitación del baño en donde se encontraba Sunset. Sunset termino de bañarse, decidió taparse con su toalla la cual tenia el emblema del sol (obviamente su cutie mark). La perilla comenzó a moverse, Sunset se dispuso a salir, ignorando por completo que Sonata estaba del otro lado de la puerta pero esta estaba entre dormida.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambas cuando se vieron una ala otra, Sunset se sentía muy avergonzada pero no sabia porque, se supone que debería ser normal si son mujeres pero se sentía muy avergonzada y tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

En cambio Sonata quien también tenia las mejillas muy rojas, no era por avergonsamiento, ella se sorprendió mucho al ver aquel cuerpo, ese par de senos firmes y suaves que eran apretados y sujetados por aquella toalla la cual dejaba todo a la imaginación, esas largas piernas tan tersas que te pierdes en ellas.

Ambas estaban estáticas, pero fue Sunset quien rompió el silencio incomodo

-Do...dormiste bien Sonata?-preguntaba Sunset para evitar estar en ese momento muy incomodo para ella

-mmmmmm...si- decía Sonata sin dejar de tener su vista en los senos de Sunset

-qu...que bien, bueno, me voy a cambiar si deseas puedes usar el baño, luego de desayunar iremos a ver a tus compañeras dé acuerdo?- decía Sunset quien se dirigía tímida pero rápidamente hacia el cuarto.

Sonata había olvidado por completo a sus compañeras, cuando Sunset se lo recordó se puso a pensar si ellas estarían preocupadas por su desaparición o si quiera sabrían si ya no esta en aquel cuarto donde dormía.

Por otra parte Vemos a "Queen chrysalis" quien estaba en un cuarto de hotel, estaba convertida en Cherry jubilee, tenia varios papeles en varios Folder manila. Estaba estudiando cada información que contenía cada Folder, aun así se le notaba que algo le faltaba, aun así decidió dejarlo pues tenia hambre, así que decidió retirarse del hotel dejando sus cosas, no sin antes revisar un Folder en donde tenia escrito "Victims" con color rojo.

Aquel Folder contenía varias imágenes de hombres con su respectiva información, varias fotos tenían una cruz roja que tachaban toda la foto. Y para que se hagan una idea estaba la foto del antiguo casero de Sunset, y como es obvio aquella foto estaba tachada con una cruz roja, tomo una foto de un hombre, vio su información y sonrío, decidió salir mientras ponía aquella información dentro de sus senos.

**Pinkie: Y hasta acá queda este capitulo amigos, espero les haya entretenido este capitulo, dejen sus reviews para poder saber si les gusto o no, espero poder encontrar al escritor pronto, ya me estoy empezando a asustar, aparte que la señorita Daring Do ah estado enviando amenazas de muerte. Cuídense y hasta la próxima- Pinkie se despedía agitando su casco mientras la cámara se alejaba de ella**


	19. Porque nada duele más que la verdad

**Pinkie: Hola queridos lectores, estoy súper feliz de volver a verlos, sé que esperaron mucho por este capítulo, y creo que puedo decir, Que su espera será recompensada, Lamentablemente aun no tengo noticias sobre nuestro escritor y este es el último capítulo que dejo escrito, no hay otro más. Una cosa más amigos y amigas, hoy nos acompañara una amiga especial, se llama Vinyl, saluda nena**

**Vinyl: hey, como están- decía Vinyl **

**Pinkie: Oye Vinyl, cuéntales la divertida anécdota que te pasó la semana pasada- decía Pinkie quien aguantaba la risa**

**Vinyl- oh Pinkie, no te cansas de esa anécdota, jeje está bien-decía Vinyl acomodándose sus gafas- Pasa que la semana pasada estaba en mi estación de radio poniendo algunas mezclas, lo de siempre, y llega la hora de que la gente haga su pedido de música. Así que una poni me llama, no diré su nombre pero jum jum "D3RPY"- esta última palabra lo dijo tosiendo a la vez- bueno esta poni me saluda y me pide que ponga una canción muy peculiar, me pide que ponga una canción que se llamaba esas son reebok o son nike. Yo me quede pensando y volviéndole a preguntar cómo se llamaba la canción, me respondió lo mismo.**

**Tarde un rato y finalmente creí encontrar la canción**

** watch?v=RRyoHD9bGk0**

**Pinkie: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Pinkie se había caído hacia atrás, giraba de lado a lado tratando inútilmente de contener su risa**

**Vinyl: Bueno chicos y chicas, ya que Pinkie aún sigue riéndose, es hora de que disfruten el tan esperado capitulo- decía Vinyl despidiéndose mientras trataba de levantar a Pinkie quien aún seguía en el piso dando vueltas en el piso**

**Mientras tanto en una carretera desértica, vemos a nuestro escritor y a "Chainsaw" quienes ahora estaban caminando bajo el súper potente sol del desierto, sus ropas tenían rasgaduras y mucho polvo**

**-Cómo es posible que nos hayas hecho perder la moto- decía el escritor pues hacia unas horas había cedido la conducción a Chainsaw, lamentablemente este se volvió loco al conducir, lo que provoco que no viera una roca que estaba en la carretera y perdiera el control. Ambos derraparon junto con la moto, debido a la fuerza y al meneo fueron soltados fuertemente de la moto y derraparon varios metros en la pista, mientras que la moto siguió derrapando varios metros. Si ya de por si la suerte para nuestros camaradas no podía ser peor, al momento de derrapar, el tanque de gasolina fuera víctima de la fricción entre el piso y el metal, lo cual hizo que se destapara, y solo basto una pequeña chispa entre el metal y el suelo para que la moto volara en mil pedazos. **

**Nuestros camaradas quedaron atónitos ante la explosión y la onda expansiva que sintieron, pasaron unos segundos para que ambos sin otra elección tuvieran que levantarse y seguir su viaje a pie**

**-Ya te dije que lo sentía- decía Chainsaw **

**-Y lo peor de todo es que ahí había dejado toda la comida que tome de la casa de Lyra, ahora estoy cansado sediento, hambriento, y sin ninguna señal de civilización **

**-Cuantas veces debo disculparme**

**-Sigue haciéndolo hasta que encuentre algo de comer, beber o alguna señal de civilización**

**-Está bien-decía Chainsaw quien buscaba alrededor del desierto, curiosamente encontró un cactus**

**-Hey mira un cactus, podríamos beber de el-decía**** Chainsaw siendo optimista**

**-suspiro* está bien, **_**"por lo menos con Lyra podía estar seguro de que habría comida y un techo donde estar"**_**-pensaba nuestro escritor mientras iba caminando muy lento y completamente desanimado hacia el cactus.**

…..

En el capítulo anterior vimos que nuestros protagonistas no la están teniendo nada fácil, Spike cuando estuvo a punto de debutar (o eso es lo que piensa) Susano le aguo la fiesta, dejando a Melanie en la versión de Chrysalis antro y a Trixie quienes se quedaron con unas fuertes ganas de probar el arma de Spike. Yuki quien trató de calmar sus pensamientos con un poco de entrenamiento y meditación con la espada, no sabía que alguien lo estaba vigilando muy cerca. Por otra parte vemos que Melanie la tiene muy difícil pues al parecer tiene que enfrentarse contra la esposa de Susano, y si recordamos que ella tiene a Susano comiendo de la palma de su mano imagínense de que puede ser capaz esta mujer. ¿Que estará pasando con las manes, las princesas y Amanda?, es lo que muchos han de estar preguntándose. Pues….

-Luna, ya sal de ahí, no has salido de tu cuarto durante 3 semanas, ya me estoy preocupando- decía Celestia quien estaba muy preocupada por su hermana quien desde que se fue Spike, esta se encerró en su cuarto, no salía ni para comer, ordenaba a su sirviente personal que le trajera su charola de comida y la dejara en la puerta, luego usaba magia para tele-transportar lo que estaba fuera de su puerta

-Lárgate- respondía Luna de forma cortante

-Ya me harte de esto- decía Celestia quien abrió abruptamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Cuando entro vio que todo su cuarto había sido convertido a una ilusión óptica creada por su hermana. Esta ilusión contenía un hermoso prado bajo la hermosa luz de la noche, vemos que a varios metros hay un árbol y bajo este estaban Luna con un elegante vestido y Spike quien vestía un smoking, ambos estaban en medio de una cena romántica, lo curioso era que muy aparte de que Celestia no hubiera sido captada por su hermana, pues aprovecho automáticamente para hacerse invisible, si no que la ilusión de Spike estaba muy romántico, tanto así que le daba de comer delicadamente a Luna en sus hermosos labios oscuros

-Luna, tengo algo que decirte, algo importante que si no lo digo ahora creo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida- decía Spike de forma muy romántica teniendo contacto visual con los hermosos ojos de Luna

-S….Si?- decía Luna tímidamente mientras en su rostro aparecía un ligero pero visible tono rojizo en sus mejillas

-Luna, te amo, y quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras largas vidas juntos- decía Spike quien sacaba del bolsillo de su smoking una cajita negra, Spike se arrodillo y abriendo la cajita, mostró un anillo con un diamante

-Ohhh...-Luna estaba completamente atónita por este acto tan repentino, a continuación comenzó a sonreír y derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad

-Ohhh Mi hermosa Luna- decía Spike saltando hacia los suaves labios de Luna quien recibió el beso de forma apasionada, las lenguas de ambos amantes danzaban bajo la luz de una bella noche que parecía eterna. Spike fue probando el dulce sabor de los labios de su amada, hasta que decidio ir por un poco más, y separo lentamente sus labios de los de ella y fue bajando hasta su cuello, Luna se estremeció al sentir los suaves besos de su dragón en su cuello, Spike fue bajando y con sus garras fue desprendiendo el hermoso vestido del cuerpo de Luna, Spike se habría paso con sus garras, besando cada parte del torso de Luna quien se estremecía mas y más al contacto de los labios de su amado.

Celestia observaba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ante tales pensamientos que tenía su hermana con su hijo. Pero aun así se quedó expectante

-Ohhh si- decía Luna quien estaba disfrutando de las excitantes muestras de amor de Spike, pero no fue hasta que Spike estaba a punto de terminar de quitar parte del vestido que ocultaba la intimidad de Luna, que Celestia decidió intervenir

-ejem*- Celestia salió de su escondite y se volvió visible de nuevo, dejando a una luna completamente avergonzada y haciendo que toda la ilusión se rompiera, dejando observar el cuarto de Luna completamente desordenado, una gran pila de videojuegos desordenados al lado de su pantalla y su consola, un montón de comida chatarra o mejor dicho, varias envolturas de estas regadas en el piso.

-Her….hermana….que tanto llevas espiándome, yo…...yo puedo explicarlo…...- decía Luna muy nerviosa y a la defensiva

-Lo suficiente para saber que has estado jugando mucho con el hechizo de ilusión, y que tienes fantasías con mi hijo-decía Celestia autoritariamente, dejando a Luna completamente nerviosa

-Ehhmmmmm, mmmmmmmm- Luna no sabía que contestar

-jeje, tranquila Hermana, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que debas vivir una ilusión, y tampoco significa que debas tener tu cuarto como un basural- le reprochaba Celestia por el gran caos en el cuarto de su hermana- además, recuerda que falta muy poco para que se cumpla el mes- le decía Celestia dando esperanzas a su hermana. Luna cuando recordó que solo faltaban unos días para su tan esperado reencuentro con Spike, se puso feliz, muy feliz, pero luego se puso nerviosa

-Her…...hermana- decía Luna un poco paranoica- que….qué tal si el ya encontró a alguien más, que tal si él ya se olvidó de mí, y si al final él no me ama como yo a el?- preguntaba Luna en forma paranoica

-Luna, no te preocupes por eso, no te preocupes por un quizás o un tal vez, esas frases atormentan a los débiles, pero tú eres fuerte Luna, si deseas saber lo que él siente por ti, solo se paciente y podrás preguntárselo, por cierto, quiero que cuando vuelva tu cuarto este ordenado, y que te hayas dado un baño que apestas- Luna se avergonzó un poco pues no se acordaba hace cuanto se había dado un baño, y que decir de su cuarto que estaba hecha una pocilga

-Es….está bien hermana- decía Luna con la cabeza gacha

-Bien, no te demores que te quiero ver lista para la cena- decía Celestia mientras se retiraba, no sin antes soltar una pícara sonrisa a su hermana por lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos momentos. Luna al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, esta se súper avergonzó y por un acto reflejo levito una almohada y se la lanzo, por suerte Celestia se retiró con las justas pues la almohada dio en la puerta.

Mientras tanto en Poniville, ya han pasado poco más de tres semanas, Fluttershy al igual que Apple Jack han estado completamente fatal por dentro, pero han hecho su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Vemos a Fluttershy en su casa yendo de un lado para otro, siendo regañada por ángel pues al parecer, durante los últimos días ha estado muy distraída, no cuida apropiadamente de sus amigos como antes, no duerme muy bien por las noches.

-Lo siento ángel, espérame un momento, debo terminar de alimentar a las aves, luego de bañar al oso, y ordenar la casa- decía Fluttershy quien hacía varias cosas a la vez, lo cual la tenía bien estresada, lamentablemente a Argel le importaba muy poco eso, y al parecer a los demás animales también, pues exigían atención de Fluttershy, poco a poco se vio acorralada, sin escapatoria entre la espada y la pared ante tanta presión de sus amigos. Fluttershy giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando algún escape a esta locura que tenía en la mente, pero no encontraba nada, solo veía como sus amigos iba acercándose poco a poco a ella mientras en su idioma exigían atención de la Pegaso. Finalmente esta sucumbió, no pudo más y huyo rápidamente de su casa mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

Fluttershy se dirigía al bosque Everfree, al parecer sabía muy bien en donde ir pues se movía de un lado a otro, finalmente se detuvo, llego junto a un hermoso prado lleno de flores bellísimas , en medio de este prado vemos que hay un árbol de mediana altura, Fluttershy se acerca a este y parece ser que el árbol esta hueco, ella introduce su casco dentro del agujero y al sacarlo nos damos con la sorpresa de que había un muñeco de Spike hecho a casco, con los conocimientos de costura de Fluttershy no le fue difícil hacer unos, fue hace unos días que se dio tiempo y una idea vino hacia ella, así que puso gran empeño al realizar tal peluche. El peluche era muy bonito y algo tierno, Fluttershy tomo el peluche que con tanto esfuerzo hizo y lo abrazo soltando varias lágrimas

-Te….te necesito- decía Fluttershy entre sollozos sin recibir respuesta alguna, quedándose ahí abrazando al peluche de Spike.

Mientras tanto, en la granja de los Apple, Apple Jack también pasaba por algo muy similar a lo que le pasaba su amiga Fluttershy solo que ambas ignoraban por completo esto.

-Apple Jack, no crees que deberías descansar?, te ves un poco cansada- decía Apple Bloom quien veía a su hermana muy cansada, estresada y desanimada, pues en los últimos días habían tenido varios pedidos para diferentes partes de equestria, y estaban a full, lo que provocaba que se necesitara toda la ayuda posible, haciendo el ya de por si estresante trabajo de Apple Jack por la ida de su "Amado" mucho más estresante.

-No….te …...preocupes Apple Bloom…..tu hermana mayor…...puede…...terminar sus responsabilidades- decía Apple Jack muy cansada y con algunos signos de desvelamiento y enrojecimiento en sus ojos

-Nada de eso jovencita, durante los últimos días te eh visto trabajar sin parar, es mejor que descanses, y esto es una orden- decía Grany Smith

-Pero abue….- pero Apple Jack no pudo terminar su frase

-Eh dicho que valla a descansar

-"suspiro", está bien- decía Apple Jack mientras se retiraba lentamente hacia la casa dejando a Apple Bloom y a Grany Smith muy preocupadas. Apple Jack quien ya se encontraba en su cuarto decidió echarse en su cama y tomar debajo de su almohada, un peluche de Spike que ella también había hecho, se notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto ella en la creación del peluche, claro que este aun siendo algo burdo, y tenía algunos parches, era algo muy tierno verla a ella abrazar tal creación y tratar de dormir un poco abrazándolo firmemente.

Mientras tanto en la isla del bosque morte, Para ser más precisos en el Ghost Market, vemos a Nekogami y Trixie quienes se dirigían a la tienda de Hoki. Una vez ahí se encontraron con Hoki, se le veía que al ser un híbrido entre un mino-tauro y una ninfa, se le marcaban los músculos pero no tenía un gran exceso de masa muscular pues su parte ninfa no le permitía. Aun así a la vista parecía ser alguien muy agradable

-Hola Hoki- decía Nekogami

-Hola cariño, hola Trixie, ¿que desean comer?- decía amablemente Hoki

-mmmmmmmm, ¿que nos recomiendas?-decía Trixie

-mmmmmmmm, para usted señorita Trixie, le puedo dar mi famosa ensalada de frutos exóticos, fueron recogidos esta mañana de mi jardín personal- decía Hoki, haciendo a Trixie se le hiciera agua a la boca.

-Y a mi?- decía Nekogami

-a ti, podría ofrecerte mi carne de basilisco rellena con hierbas y especias, y de postre mi Tempura Ice- a Nekogami al igual que Trixie se le hizo agua a boca ante tales platillos

-oye, ¿has hecho tu Tarta Mousse de Maracuyá?- preguntaba Trixie muy interesada en la respuesta

-Sí, un unos minutos tendré listo el 5to, está muy pedido el día de hoy- decía Hoki

-Ok, me traes una rebanada

-Muy bien señoritas, tomen asiento, en un momento alguien vendrá con su pedido- decía Hoki mientras se retiraba

Una vez ido, Trixie y Nekogami se sentaron y dispusieron a tener una conversación.

-Y cómo te ha ido con Spike?, algún avance?- preguntaba Nekogami

-mmmmmmmm…-Trixie se había avergonzado un poco pues no se esperaba esa pregunta- mmmmmmmm, si ha habido un avance-decía un poco nerviosa

-mmmmmmmm, y que tanto ha sido ese ¨avance¨-decía Nekogami haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, dejando a Trixie un poco más ruborizada

-así que hasta ese punto has llegado, valla, espero te hayas divertido- decía Nekogami, de improviso se acercó al oído de su alumna-pero para la próxima guara un poco de diversión para mi si?- decía Nekogami con una voz sensual, dándole una suave pero excitante mordida en la oreja de Trixie

-mm mm, parece que llegamos en mal momento- decía una voz masculina atrás de este par de pervertidas. Quien estaba atrás no era nadie más que Susano y Spike

-Hey, hola, como les está yendo con el entrenamiento?, paso tu prueba Spike?- preguntaba Nekogami tratando de aparentar que no pasó nada pero, algo que tal parece le funciono

-Mmmmmmmm, todavía le falta velocidad, así que decidimos descansar un poco y comer- decía Susano mientras se sentaba junto con ellas, Spike también hizo lo mismo, pero al ser una mesa circular, quedo al lado de Trixie. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, Spike por que tenía muy vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace un rato y Trixie por el simple hecho de que estuvo a punto de realizar el coito con Spike, y tenerlo cerca con las ganas que la mataban por dentro.

-Por cierto Spike, done esta tu fénix, y donde esta estrella Trixie?- preguntaba Nekogami interesada. Ambos se sorprendieron, abriendo muy grande sus ojos, luego lentamente se observaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido para nosotros de la isla, vemos que Peewee y Estrella se comienzan a conocer un poco mejor **(si saben a lo que me refiero xD, no mentira)**. Peewee estaba encima de la rama de un árbol junto a Estrella contemplando el paisaje, ambos estaban conversando con su propio lenguaje **(no se lenguaje fénix así que no me pidan eso)**.Peewee estaba tan a gusto, que decidió hacer su movida, decidió poner el ala en el hombro de Estrella, una muy mala elección pues estrella vio sus intenciones y aunque lo dejo acomodar su ala, ella bajo su temperatura increíblemente, lo que provoco que se congelara el ala de Peewee. Estrella con una cara que denotaba amabilidad, o mejor dicho hipocresía pues tenía un sonrisa le tiro tremenda bofetada a Peewee lo que hizo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y que se rompiera el hielo, Estrella se fue volando sin siquiera mirar atrás, mientras que Peewee se quedó en el suelo, intento levantarse pero lamentablemente al caer y como tenia congelada la ala, hizo que esta se fracturara levemente, impidiendo que el pudiera tomar vuelo

Mientras tanto con nuestros 4 amigos, Spike y Trixie aún seguían un poco preocupados, pero no fue por mucho, pues a los pocos segundos Estrella estaba volando en dirección a Trixie, aterrizo posicionándose sobre su lomo

-Estrella, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntaba Trixie quien al ver a Estrella se calmó un poco, pero ahora su denotaba intriga. Pero Estrella no le respondía, solo giro su rostro hacia otro lado. La reacción de todos los presentes fue sin duda alguna muy cómica, supusieron que Peewee había tratado de hacer algo con ella, algo que a Estrella no le gusto, algo no muy alejado de la verdad. Pero lo que no tenían presente era donde estaba Peewee.

-Bien, oye Trixie, ¿dónde está Melanie?- a Trixie le incomodo mucho que Spike preguntara donde estaba la susodicha

-No sé y no me importa- decía Trixie de una forma un poco arrogante, demostrando que estaba muy irritada al contestar

-''_No te pongas así Trixie, solo fue una pregunta''_\- le decía Nekogami con la mirada, para ellas, ese tipo de comunicación era típico, no necesitaban de palabras solo con verse a los ojos para entender muy bien

-Spike, creo que mejor te mantienes callado por un momento- le decía Susano haciéndole entender que había puesto un poco incomoda a Trixie

-Ok- decía Spike tratando de saber que acababa de ocurrir

-Bueno, eh aquí los platillos que me pidieron mis queridas damas- decía Hoki quien traía los deliciosos platillos hábilmente en cada mano, mientras también traía una botella sujetada apretando parte de su brazo y su costilla.

-Excelente, nuestra comida- decía Nekogami, Trixie se volteo a ver la comida que estaba siendo traída a su mesa.

-Bien Nekogami, aquí está tu carne de basilisco rellena con hierbas y especias- decía de-velando el platillo-Y para usted señorita Trixie, su ensalada de frutos exóticos- a Trixie se le fue dado sus platillos

-Y esa botella Hoki?- decía Nekogami

-Es de Susano- decía Hoki

-Pensé que con esto podrían invitarnos un poco de sus platillos jeje- decía Susano

-suspiro* está bien- decía Nekogami dando un cubierto un cubierto sobrante a Susano

-Disculpe, tendrá un cubierto extra?- pedía Spike a Hoki

-Lo lamento, pero en este momento estoy a full, y mi lavaplatos está muy ocupado, lo siento- decía Hoki

-Está bien- decía Spike

-No te preocupes, ten Spike- decía Trixie quien aprovecho muy bien la oportunidad, tomo su cubierto y le daba a Spike en la boca. Spike aun que estaba muy avergonzado pues veía a Trixie con una cara esperanzada levitando con su magia la cuchara llena de comida, Susano y Nekogami observaban a la linda pareja mientras contenían la risa. Spike con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro abrió lentamente su boca, lentamente Trixie fue llevando la cuchara a su boca. Cuando la cuchara estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, Spike sintió algo cálido y suave en sus labios, el sabor era algo que no creía haber probado antes. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio con la sorpresa de que lo que había sentido eran los labios de Trixie, Esta le había robado un beso, Spike se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de esto. Rápidamente Nekogami y Susano se comenzaron a reír al unísono. Spike se sentía muy avergonzado mientras que Trixie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro con sus ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto, con Yuki, quien aún seguía meditando mientras movía lentamente su espada.

"_**Mente de Yuki"**_

Quién lo diría, hago un amigo y es un dragón, y aparte es mi primo, valla suerte. Lo único que me pregunto es porque mi Madre no me dijo la verdad sobre mi origen, sobre mi padre. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaba, que otras cosas me estará ocultando?

"_**Fuera dela mente de Yuki"**_

watch?v=zkhz8kYo8Ug

Yuki seguía moviéndose lentamente pero con mucha habilidad, de un momento a otro se escucha un ruido

-crack*- parecía haberse roto una rama, lo que puso a Yuki en alerta.

-Sal de ahí, hace rato sé que me estas observando- decía Yuki quien se voltea y observa directamente a un árbol que estaba varios metros lejos de el

-demonios- se podía escuchar detrás del árbol, quien para sorpresa de Yuki, quien salió era un joven poni, de color azul noche, su melena era de color castaño oscuro, una cutiemark de dos katanas cruzadas rodeadas por elementos tales como el fuego, tierra, hielo, agua, trueno y algunos más. La ropa que llevaba en ese momento era de color negra, al parecer era su ropa de entrenamiento, sus ojos eran de color rojo, lo que puso en alerta a Yuki era que poseía una katanas atada a su lomo

-Suelta tu arma- decía Yuki amablemente mientras tomaba postura de guardia.

-Tu primero- exigía el joven semental

-No deseo pelear, te lo advierto, solo suéltala, dime quien eres y que quieres- pedía Yuki mientras bajaba un poco la guardia

-está bien, soy Sheikdark y…...crack*- Sheikdark ya no pudo seguir hablando más pues al escuchar un crujido se puso en guardia tomando su katana, Yuki también se puso en guardia por un acto reflejo, apenas vio como Sheikdark se lanzó hacia el decidió también lanzarse para poder contraatacar.

Se pudo escuchar un fuerte choque de espadas, ambos no cederían, duraron durante varios segundos en la misma posición, daban todo de sí para derribar al otro, dándose cuenta de que ninguno cedería, ambos al mismo tiempo se alejaron.

-No quiero pelear contigo- decía Yuki

-Es una lástima, una vez que empiezo no termino- decía determinado Sheikdark mientras comenzaba a emanar de su espada una energía de color roja, poco a poco pareciera que la espada estaba en llamas, Sheikdark se lanzó rápidamente hacia Yuki, tomando vuelo, decidió atacar por la parte derecha que Yuki había dejado descuidada. Para su sorpresa, Yuki había dejado su lado derecho completamente descubierto para tenderle una trampa, pues Yuki no solo pudo bloquear la envestida y lo que pudo haber sido un ataque grave, si no que aprovecho con su pierna izquierda y decidió darle tremenda patada, haciendo que Sheikdark sea arrastrado por el golpe hasta colisionar contra un árbol, lamentablemente la fuerza fue tal que termino rompiendo el árbol en dos, este callo lento y estrepitosamente en dirección a Sheikdark.

Sheikdark reacciono rápidamente, esquivo el árbol quien caía en dirección a él girando hacia su derecha, cuando se repuso, tomo su katana, se apoyó en ella, se levantó y do una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

_-"Hace tiempo que no estoy tan emocionado en una pelea"-_Pensaba Sheikdark quien podíamos ver un tanto feliz. Puso su espada en guardia, determinado a atacar, al mismo tiempo Yuki lo hizo, ambos corrieron en dirección al otro. El choque de espadas era prácticamente sincronizado, ambos atacaban al mismo tiempo, con una gran velocidad. ¿Alguna vez sintieron una sincronía de mentes con alguien?, era eso lo que sentían ambos, pues cada ataque que trataban de conectar, era bloqueado y contra-atacado por el adversario, parecía una lucha sin fin. Lo curioso es que, aunque ambos estaban un poco agotados por la pelea, aun así estaban emocionados. El choque de metal contra metal era impresionante, la fuerza de los ataques que siempre eran detenido eran rápidos, en el último contraataque de Sheikdark logro acertar en la costilla de Yuki, logrando que este retrocediera, por una gran suerte el ataque fue contrarrestado por el mango de la espada de Yuki, lo cual evito un ataque grave, pero eso no impidió que le dieran un fuerte golpe, a una distancia de unos 7 metros se encontraba Yuki, quien estaba poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, Yuki tomo su espada y por extraño que parezca, enfundo su espada. Sheikdark miraba perplejo tal acción.

-¿Que paso?, ¿ya no quieres jugar?- decía Sheikdark quien bajaba lentamente su espada y se quedaba viendo cualquier movimiento que haga Yuki.

-No, solo quiero ponerme más cómodo- decía Yuki quien tomaba las cuchillas, las cuales parecían espadas de corto alcance, tomando una postura de combate la cual era de poner la cuchilla a la altura de su mirada y estirado su brazo, mientras que la otra la mantenía a la altura del hombro con su brazo a medio estirar.

-umph* veremos si me puedes seguir el paso- decía Sheikdark quien rápidamente cargo en su espada bolas de fuego que velozmente las lanzaba hacia Yuki. Mientras tanto Yuki se fue acercando a gran velocidad, bloqueando con sus espadas las bolas de fuego que iban hacia el cortándolas en dos. Yuki esquivaba velozmente las bolas de fuego que eran enviadas hacia él, finalmente evade todos los proyectiles que le fueron lanzados, y decide atacar con ambas espadas, al parecer Yuki no tenía intensión de lastimarlo gravemente pues lo ataco con la parte sin filo de la hoja, golpeo en su casco trasero derecho, y también golpeo su espada, la espada de Sheikdark cayó al suelo, él no se esperaba que fuese a ser desarmado tan rápidamente. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Yuki cuando vio como el cuerpo de Sheikdark se derretía como si fuera agua, y en efecto era agua lo que parecían ser los restos de Sheikdark. Sorprendentemente este apareció a la espalda de Yuki y dio tremenda coz en la cara, pero el no solo le dio tremendo golpe, sino que siguió su casco en la cara de Yuki y lo arrastro varios metros mientras su rostro iba rompiendo poco a poco la tierra. Sheikdark se limitó a dar un gran salto de varios metros a la distancia de este.

-"aaaaggghhh" maldito- decía Yuki mientras se ponía de pie y escupía un poco de tierra y sangre de su boca

-jeje, vamos, quiero seguir jugando- decía Sheikdark entusiasmado

-umph* está bien, ya me harte- decía Yuki, con una ira tremenda, transformo su brazo derecho en un gran tentáculo, rápidamente lo sostuvo firmemente entre sus ventosas, impidiendo cualquier tipo de ilusión de escape

_**POV Yuki**_

Vamos, intenta liberarte de esto, te tengo firmemente atrapado, has un solo movimiento y te aplastare hasta romperte- decía Yuki para sí mismo

_**Fin del POV**_

No te confíes- decía Sheikdark mientras trataba de tomar con toda su fuerza, su espada que estaba siendo apretada contra él. Cuando la pudo tomar luego de un gran esfuerzo rápidamente tomo acción y corto el tentáculo de Yuki.

-Ahh- Yuki sentía dolor al ver como su tentáculo había sido rebanado, caía gran cantidad de líquido guinda oscura que regó el suelo. El grito de dolor de Yuki no evito que Sheikdark se detuviera, y rápidamente cargo su espada pero esta vez con una esfera de rayo que lanzo directamente hacia Yuki, este quien aún seguía débil por el ataque anterior no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y tuvo que resignarse a aceptar el ataque.

Pum!- tremenda explosión de humo se produjo en donde estaba segundos antes estaba Yuki. El humo comenzaba a dispersarse luego de pasado unos segundos, se podía ver una sombra a través de la espesa humareda de polvo.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la misma isla, vemos a dos féminas luchar incansablemente, estas eran Elisa y Melanie. A decir verdad, Elisa era quien estaba conectando más golpes que Melanie, pues esta se le notaba completamente cansada e irritada, con un poco de sangre en la boca, su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada con mucho polvo y apenas tapaba sus senos y una parte de su intimidad, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. Durante varios minutos, ambas chicas estuvieron peleando durante varios minutos

-Ya me canse de esta tontería, sin no vas a pelear de verdad creo que acabare con esto rápidamente- decía Elisa quien iba en dirección hacia Melanie quien estaba totalmente cansada. Faltando unos pocos metros, Elisa estaba tan próxima a acertar el golpe final cuando de repente una gran bola de fuego llega en direccionan a ella. Elisa se dio cuenta rápidamente y logro esquivarla. Grande fue la sorpresa no solo de Elisa, sino también para Melanie pues quien había arrojado la bola de fuego no era nadie más que su Amo. Spike no solo había lanzado una enorme bola de fuego ah Eliza, si no que estaba con las garras bien abiertas en posición de ataque

-Pero qué demonios...-Elisa estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de hacer

-Por qué demonios atacas a mi Sirvienta- gritaba Spike mientras se acercaba a Melanie y la tomaba entre sus brazos, esta al ver como su Amo intentaba cargarla, esta se dejó caer en sus brazos no sin antes esbozar una última sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente. Si nos fijamos bien, Spike tenía los ojos de color rojos y había vuelto esa extraña marca con forma de "L" la cual era envuelta en serpientes.

-Como te atreves a lanzarme una bola de fuego...- Melanie no pudo continuar por la interrupción de Spike

-Cállate de una maldita ves- decía Spike quien rápidamente dio un gran salto y a una gran velocidad ya se encontraba al lado de Elisa, al estar al lado de esta da tremenda patada giratoria que lanzo a Elisa al piso

Cuando Elisa trato de levantarse para ver a Spike, este ya se había retirado.

_**POV Elisa**_

Pero que acaba de pasar- era lo que se preguntaba Elisa- auuuu... - decía Elisa mientras se levantaba, de la nada comenzó a verse una sombre entre los árboles, esta sombra parecía tener un tamaño de 1.85, se iba acercando poco a poco hacia Elisa

-quien es... Susano eres tú?- preguntaba Elisa

-Elisa que te paso- decía la sombra saliendo de los arbustos. En efecto era Susano

_**Fin del POV**_

-Susano, Spike vino y me ataco- decía Elisa

-Que! que le hiciste- decía Susano sorprendido, no tanto por el hecho de que su mujer haya sido atacada, si no por escuchar que su sobrino, con el cual hacia unos momentos había peleado y había fracasado estrepitosamente, haya podido darle un golpe a su mujer.

-nada, solo estaba peleando con Melanie, no me dejaba entrar en su mente y...

-QUEEEEE!, te dije que no le hicieras nada, solo que la mantuvieras vigilada

-quería entrar en su mente para poder corroborar si es o no una amenaza, y al juzgar su forma de pelea, es todavía muy débil- decía Elisa

-Mantente a raya con ella, no sabemos que puede hacer, el hecho de que la hayas vencido tan fácilmente, no significa que no sea peligrosa, sentí algo que no puedo explicar cuando llego a la isla, incluso mucho antes de que ella llegara sentí algo que no puedo describir, algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento.

Entonces, no debo entrar en su mente?- le preguntaba Elisa a Susano

-No, sería peligroso, por ahora te disculparas con ella y te mantendrás a raya, no deseo que te involucres mucho, esa chica es peligrosa- decía Susano quien se retiraba e dirección a donde podía sentir la presencia de Spike

_**POV DE Susano**_

Es increíble que Spike haya podido atacar a Elisa, si pudo hacer eso, porque no pudo atacarme a mí?, acaso el ver a alguien que le importe estar en peligro hace que sea más rápido o fuerte?, necesito comprobarlo- decía para sí mismo Susano

Poco a poco se fue acercando al origen de la sensación que podía sentir Susano, se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba Spike

_**Fin del POV**_

-Aaaaggghhh, maldita seas, que tan lejos estas, se supone que ya deberías estar a unos metros de...- Susano finalmente había encontrado a Spike, este a su vez tenía entre sus brazos bien sujeto a Melanie, no solo eso, se había detenido al pie de un árbol bajo su sombra, este decide bajar suavemente a Melanie, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, Susano accidentalmente hace un poco de ruido lo que hace que Spike esté en alerta.

-Que estás haciendo Spike?- preguntaba Susano observando que Spike estaba en posición de combate

-Lárgate- vociferaba Spike

-Acaso te olvidas de quién soy?, soy tu maestro idiota, y más aún, el esposo de la mujer que hace unos momento atacaste, no defiendo que la acción de ella, que atacara a esa chica, pero golpear a mi esposa, eso si no te lo perdonare tan fácilmente- Susano por dentro estaba con ganas de ver que tan fuerte podía ser Spike ahora, pero de un momento a otro Susano noto que los ojos de Spike eran de color diferente, no solo su aura se podía ver diferente, aprecia tener un aura asesina, y por si fuera poco, Susano se percató de una marca en la muñeca de Spike

-Pero qué demonios es eso...- se decía a sí mismo, pero repentinamente Spike dio un ataque rápido con un zarpazo, obviamente Susano puedo notarlo fácilmente y pudo esquivarlo, aun así él se quedó sorprendido ante la gran velocidad con la que se había movido Spike

-Si podías moverte así, por que no lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí- le recriminaba Susano a Spike

-cállate- gritaba Spike quien rápidamente corre en dirección a Susano

-Idiota, ven acá- Susano estaba esperando a atacar

Spike fue directo contra Susano, pero este simplemente esquivo el ataque, y se lo devolvió con un fuerte codazo en la espalda que hizo que Spike casi chocara contra el árbol donde había colocado a Melanie, Spike al ver esto, se detuvo de inmediato agarrándose firmemente del suelo clavando sus garras en este

-Grrrrrr- Spike le gruñía a Susano

-Acaso eres un animal salvaje?- decía Susano mirando muy extrañado a Spike quien se comportaba salvajemente

Susano se dio cuenta de que Spike estaba a la defensiva, pues estaba a una cierta distancia de Melanie como si estuviera protegiéndola. Susano pensó hasta donde podría llegar Spike si Melanie estuviera en peligro. Sí que decidió dar un rápido ataque contra Spike, le dio tremendo golpe en las costillas, lo que lo mando a volar varios metros contra un gran árbol. Aprovechando esto, Susano se dirigió lenta y campante mente en dirección a Melanie. Spike tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta, el golpe que le habían conectado parecía ser crítico pues le dolía mucho y no podía levantarse.

-Maldito seas- gritaba Spike tratando de levantarse con gran esfuerzo, cuando pudo observar a Susano, vio que este tenía agarrada a Melanie del cuello

-Vamos, pelea o si no ella morirá- Susano tenia firmemente apretado el cuello de Melanie, y lo apretó un poco haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Grrrrrr- Spike gruñía fuertemente, trato de gritar, pero para sorpresa de ambos, A Spike le salió sangre por la boca, parecía que ese último golpe fue más fuerte de lo que parecía

_-Valla, creo que me sobrepase- _pensaba Susano- ya que no deseas pelear creo que me divertiré con ella- le decía lascivamente mientras le lamia la mejilla derecha

-Hi...jo...de...perra- decía Spike entre cortado pues al parecer tenia daños internos. La ira de Spike al ver a Susano lamer lascivamente a Melanie era inmensa, tanto así que poco a poco se iba poniendo de color oscuro su brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo, la sombra se extendía rápidamente por su cuerpo. Finalmente en cuestión de pocos segundos, la sombra había abarcado el 80% de su cuerpo, lo único que no estaba con esa aura oscura era su pierna izquierda y la mitad derecha de su rostro

-Pero que carajos hice- se decía Susano al ver la transformación de Spike. Rápidamente Spike lleno de ira dio tremendo salto y golpeo brutalmente a Susano repetidamente, solo pudo conectar 5 golpes, pero eso fue suficiente para que Susano se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- gritaba Spike ferozmente. Susano se dio cuenta de esto, sabía que debía acabar con esto rápidamente, y subiendo su fuerza y velocidad al 17%, rápidamente se acercó a Spike, y daba rápidos golpes en varias partes de cuerpo de Spike. Spike no tenía defensa en ese momento. Susano rápidamente a cabo la pelea. Spike volvía a su forma normal, recupero su color, pero con lo que nos damos cuenta es que su cuerpo tiene varios moretones, en el suelo se encontraba Melanie quien aún no despertaba. Decidió tomar a los dos y cargarlos.

-Creo que me sobrepase contigo Spike, pero has demostrado que estás listo para la prueba del jarrón del agua elemental- Decía Susano mientras se llevaba a ambos

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la misma isla, la gran humareda de polvo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, cuando estuvo completamente disipado, vemos que habían dos personas, para ser más exacto eran Arachne quien tenía en brazos a su hijo quien estaba un poco cansado, podía mantenerse en pie con dificultad.

-No debieron interferir- decía Yuki

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que nunca te confíes en una pelea?- decía Arachne

-Que hubiéramos hecho si te pasaba algo?- decía una voz femenina a lo lejos, cuando todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esta voz, vemos que era Mifune quien estaba a pocos centímetros de Sheikdark, rápidamente empuño su espada y ataco a este, con gran velocidad le provoco una herida en el casco izquierdo. Sheikdark rápidamente trato de esquivar los siguientes ataques, así que decidió dar un salto atrás, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Mifune ya se encontraba atrás de este y volvió a atacar con su espada, pero esta vez en su casco trasero derecho, lo que causo que perdiera equilibrio, movilidad y que poco a poco se desangrara

-Maldita perra- decía Sheikdark

-Como me llamaste mocoso?- decía Mifune quien reacciono de la peor manera y con la empuñadura de la katana golpeo fuertemente a Sheikdark. Este se quedó sin aliento ante el brutal pero no critico ataque. Mifune se acercó hacia un lado del rostro de Sheikdark y al oído le dijo

-Repite lo que dijiste mocoso, o te juro que te cortare en picadillos y se los daré al kraken como desayuno.

-Pu...púdrase- decía Sheikdark

-Mala respuesta- Mifune estaba empuñando por última vez su espada cuando...

-Tiaaa!- grito fuertemente Yuki, Mifune se distrajo y volteo a ver a su sobrino- No lo hagas

-Pero...-Mifune no entendía

-No te lo perdonare si lo haces-decía Yuki

-Está bien-decía Mifune derrotada, envaino su espada y volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba Sheikdark, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no había nada ahí.

-Pero que- decía Arachne también al notar que no estaba el muchacho

-jeje, ahora que me acuerdo, no me dijo porque me estaba vigilando, que habrá querido- pensaba Yuki

Por otro lado vemos que Trixie estaba comiendo con Nekogami tranquilamente ignorando por completo lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos

-Trixie, no te da curiosidad de a dónde podría haberse ido Spike?

-dijo que iría a buscar a su fénix?

-pero qué tal si en el camino se encuentra con Melanie?, que tal si llegar a completar el vínculo carnal?- Nekogami se ponía a decir preguntas incoherentes que solo ponían más nerviosa a Trixie

-ti...tiene razón, debo irme inmediatamente, mas rato seguiremos conversando Nekogami

-tan rápido te vas?, bueno, cuídate, nos vemos después para hablar sobre el nuevo hechizo que te enseñare

-Bien, hasta luego Nekogami- se despedía Trixie, esta trataba ferozmente en busca de su amado dragón

Mientras tanto, en el mundo Humano, vemos que Sunset y Sonata estaba terminando de cambiarse para poder salir a donde residían, Sonata estaba en el cuarto de Sunset esperando a que esta terminara de alistar sus cosas, como estaba un poco aburrida decide tomar un libro con una portada de un particular sol. Al tomarlo y abrirlo accidentalmente se cae una foto. Sunset sale de su armario pues ya estaba lista para irse

-Hey, no te di permiso de tomar mi libro- decía Sunset calmadamente pero con autoridad

-Lo...lo siento, no era mi intención, se cayó esto- decía Sonata

-¿Amigas?, quien necesita amigas como esas, me traicionaron y...- Sunset dejo de hablar cuando se fijo mas a fondo en la foto. Vio que ella tenia en brazos a Spike.

_**Flashback**_

_Nos dirigimos varios meses atrás, para ser mas precisos el segundo día de la batalla de bandas, vemos que a las Rainboms les tocaba un versus contra Octavia. _

_-__-Suerte chicas-decía Sunset a sus amigas mientras subían al escenario  
-Rockeen con todo-decía Spike  
-Oh si, vamos chicas, a ver si a esta la mando a volara-decía Rainbow refiriéndose a Octavia, las chicas suben al escenario  
-Sunset puedo pedirte un favor-pidió Twilight haciendo que Sunset se le acercara-Por favor cuida de Spike mientras tocamos, no me gustaría que le pasara algo como la ultima vez-dijo firmemente  
-Si claro Twilight- dijo Sunset algo apenada pues recordó el incidente de la última vez cuando le pidió a Snips y Snails que secuestraran a Spike para que ella le entregara su corona, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido-vamos Spike –Sunset lo levanta cuidadosamente  
Sunset y Spike estaban observándolas desde unas butacas del escenario, Sunset había tomado asiento con Spike en sus piernas  
-Cielos, ¿crees que les vaya bien Spike?-pregunto Sunset al cachorro  
-Tranquila Sunset, ellas tiene potencial, sabes algo, me alegra que ahora seas nuestra amiga, es bueno tener amigos-dijo Spike  
-¿Y no me guardas rencor por lo de la ultima vez?-pregunto Sunset apenada pero esperanzada  
-Son cosas que pasaron tu cambiaste y ahora eres una buena amiga, así como muy linda-dijo Spike haciendo que Sunset se sonrojara  
-Gracias es muy tierno de tu parte-decía Sunset mientras le acariciaba las orejas  
Ya había pasado medio minuto y Spike estaba quedándose dormido por la relajante música de Octavia  
-¿tienes sueño?-pregunto Sunset al perrito  
-Un poco, sabes tus piernas son muy cómodas y además (da un bostezo) hueles muy bien- Spike no lo soporta más y se queda dormido en las piernas de Sunset  
-Hasta dormido eres tan lindo, y pensar que pudiste ser mi asistente y mejor amigo mientras era la alumna de Celestia- Pensó Sunset mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza_

…_.._

_-¡BOMMMMM!-todo tembló por un instante, había sido la Rainplosion sónica-rockera de Rainbow Dash, Sunset se alarmo y abrazo cuidadosamente a Spike, por suerte el cachorro seguía durmiendo como si nada  
-¿Estás bien?-pregunto en voz baja Sunset pero no obtuvo respuesta, Spike seguía dormido y ahora se estaba acomodando entre los pechos de Sunset, ella no le tomo importancia y se sonroja mientras lo sigue abrazando, luego mira el escenario y ve que sus amigas ya habían derrotado a Octavia, las mane empiezan a bajar del escenario_

_-Oh sí, soy tan genial, la mande a volar-decía Rainbow Dash  
-Creo que fuiste algo brusca querida-dijo Rarity acomodándose el cabello  
-Yehhaa- eso si que es rockear- dijo Apple Jack  
-Wuju, ¡súper-explosionaron-atómica-rockera!, que divertido-dijo Pinkie dando pequeños saltos  
-Yay- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy  
Sunset se acerca a sus amigas con Spike aun dormido abrazándolo  
-Felicitaciones chicas, estuvieron geniales-dijo Sunset felizmente  
-Gracias Sunset- dijo Twilight contenta, pero luego se confunde al ver a Spike durmiendo plácidamente entre los pechos de Sunset mientras esta lo abraza, eso llamo su atención-Disculpa, ¿me lo puedes devolver?-pidió Twilight tranquila pero seria  
Sunset la mira confundida y levantando una ceja- Mmm, no-respondió Sunset seriamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Spike entre sus pechos sin despertarlo, el comienza a acomodarse _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Por cierto, lamento lo que hicimos contigo ese día, por nuestra culpa te lastimaste

-Tu,...te diste cuenta de eso?, creí que nadie se había dado cuenta- decía Sunset sorprendida

-Sí, y quería ayudarte, pero tenía miedo por lo que mis compañeras podían hacerme si lo hacia

-No te preocupes, Bueno, vamos rápido que no tenemos todo el día- decía Sunset tratando de disimular sus lagrimas

-Bien- decía Sonata preocupada

…...

A varios kilómetros de ahí, vemos la figura de un muchacho, por su aspecto parecía tener entre 19 y 20 años, vemos que este toma su celular y llama a alguien

-Halo, tía?- decía el joven

-A...André?, que paso, para que me llamas?

-Tamia, recuerda que te avise hace varias semanas que me quedaría a vivir un tiempo en tu casa

-Hoy te mudaras?

-sí, no te acuerdas?

-Pero hay alguien viviendo en ella en este momento

-No me importa, ya tengo mis cosas, y estoy a unos kilómetros de la casa, solo te llamaba para avisarte

-Pero...

Andre había cortado la llamada y se dirigía hacia una casa, la cual era donde residía por ahora SunsetShimmer

Por otra parte, nos dirigimos de nuevo al otro mundo, para ser específicos, en medio de un terreno completamente oscuro, vemos que hay varios seres equinos de color oscuro moverse de un lado a otro, iban en grupos de 20 en diferentes direcciones, vemos que cierto equino va hacia lo que parecía ser un improvisado castillo de piedra con varios huecos, este ser equino de aspecto peculiar color negro se iba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que después de varios segundos vemos que este mismo equino se detiene donde habían un par de guardias del mismo aspecto que este que con un par de lanzas mantenían a raya a quien osara ingresar en aquel cuarto. El equino dijo unas simples palabras que no solo hicieron que ambos guardias dejaran pasar a este personaje, si no que aparte de esto ambos guardias se pusieron un poco nerviosos ante la sola mención de cierto nombre que el equino acaba de decir

-Nuestra reina Amanda me ha mandado a llamar, déjenme entrar rápido o si no le pediré personalmente que los mande al calabozo junto con los otros desertores a la corona

-Eeee...está bien puedes pasar- decían ambos guardas muertos de miedo ante la sola mención de Amanda

Nuestro personaje ingreso a la habitación y al entrar se dio cuenta de que la antigua recamara real, que antiguamente le pertenecía a Chrysalis, había sido modificada, tenían lo que parecía ser tesoros de guerra, algunas reliquias de oro y otro tipo de metales preciosos, algunas armaduras y no solo eso. Lo más impactante fue ver que en una esquina vemos algunos cadáveres de ponis, grifos, trolls y de la misma especie que nuestro amigo, todos y cada uno de ellos degollados o arrancada sus extremidades, todos en estado de putrefacción

-Sheldon, llévate rápido esos cadáveres, quémalos o has lo que quieras con ellos, solo desaparécelos de mi vista, ya están apestando esta habitación, y más te vale que lo hagas rápido a no ser que quieras formar parte de ellos- decía con voz fuerte y autoritaria una equina de color oscura, con ojos de color verde, su cabello era ondulado corto con unos cuantos agujeros en este, su cola era larga y con algunos agujeros, el color de su cola y su melena eran de color azul fosforescente con un tono azul eléctrico en el centro. Amanda había sido coronada la nueva reina por un golpe de estado que había cometido hace semanas contra Chrysalis.

-Reina Amanda, le tengo buenas noticias, la gran mayoría de nuestros desertores finalmente la aceptaron como su reina y están listos para ser liberados, solo necesito que me dé la orden y...- pero el changeling no pudo seguir hablando mas

-Mátalos, hay es demasiado tarde para que cambie de opinión- Amanda decía cortante

-Pe...Pe...pero mi reina, ellos la aceptaron como su señora, no hay necesidad de asesinarlos-decía el changeling

-no lo entiendes verdad?, fue precisamente un acto de debilidad como esa que la antigua reina Chrysalis tuvo un golpe de estado, así que diles que doy orden de liquidarlos

-Pero mi ama yo...- pero el changeling no pudo volver a hablar nunca más pues mientras el comenzar la oración Amanda ya estaba harta de tanto parloteo así que con un simple ademán, una sombra veloz salió, apareció de la nada y rápidamente cerceno la cabeza del changeling. El changeling cayó al piso decapitado, mientras su cuerpo expulsaba a borbotones gran cantidad de sangre color lila.

\- ya me tenías harto de tanto hable y hable- decía una grifo de color oscuro quien tenía en sus garras, garras metálicas que ella misma se había puesto

-Creo que fuiste un poco suave, yo quería verlo retorcer de dolor, no una muerte rápida, pero bueno, tengo una tarea para ti- decía Amanda a la grifo

-Dígame

-Ayer revisando la caldera de Chrysalis en la cual podía localizar cualquier lugar, ser vivo o cosa. Me di con la sorpresa que al tratar de buscar a Chrysalis para saber si aun seguía viva, aun seguía viva la muy maldita, y se perfectamente que ella no dejara ir su reino tan fácilmente, así que quiero que la localices y la elimines de mi camino, está en una isla llamada El bosque morte, está a 86 kilómetros de nuestra posición, esta con algunos civiles

-Y que hago con ellos

-no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con ellos, solo elimina a Chrysalis. No espera, tengo algo mejor, tráemelos, según pude ver en el caldero, hay varios que tienen gran poder, puedo utilizar el control mental en ellos y hacerlos unirse a mi ejército.

-Muy bien, así será Reina Amanda. Solo recuerde nuestro trato, si me traiciona, me encargare personalmente de eliminarla con mis propias garras y devorarla lenta y dolorosamente

-No me eh olvidado de eso, lo que prometo lo cumplo, ve con confianza, pro recuerda también que no me gusta que me fallen, ten lo en mente, pues si me fallas será la última ves en tu vida. Ahora largo de mi vista

Y dicho y hecho, el grifo se retiró rápidamente, una vez afuera del castillo tomo vuelo con una mirada determinada

…...

Han pasado un par de días desde esto, nuestro Spike no despertaba durante esas 48 horas y ya Trixie, Melanie quien había despertado al poco rato, Susano, Nekogami y Elisa estaban muy preocupados por él. Incluso Trixie decidió gritarle a Susano por golpear a Spike, aunque el tomo la excusa de que el había atacado a Elisa, cuando en realidad fue Elisa la causante de esto, pues si en un primer lugar ella no hubiera atacado a Melanie, esto no estaría pasando

Aunque Trixie se preocupara por Spike, eso no impediría que iniciara su entrenamiento con Nekogami, estaba aprendiendo un nuevo hechizo, el cual le permitía entrar a la mente de la víctima y poder ver sus más profundos secretos, pero requería mucha magia y control de esta. A Trixie esto poco le impresiono pues desde que había estado entrenando con Nekogami, sabía muy bien como manejar su nivel de Magia.

Bien, ya casi mi querida Trixie, solo un poco más-decía Nekogami, el lugar donde se encontraban las dos tenías espacios abiertos, un campo lleno de hierba de gato. Al lado de Nekogami se encontraba una Trixie quien estaba un poco exhausta, se podía ver como de su cuerno emanaba un aura mágica, su rostro denotaba cansancio. Finalmente Trixie no pudo mantener por más tiempo el hechizo, lo cual hizo que se desvaneciera todo el lugar. Y de un simple puf, estamos en la tienda de Nekogami.

-Valla Trixie, has progresado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ya puedes mantener el hechizo por más de 30 minutos y pudiste acceder a algunos de mis recuerdos de la niñez- Alagaba Nekogami a Trixie

-Mu...chas...gracias Nekogami- decía Trixie quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por levantarse

-Déjame ayudarte- decía Nekogami

-no se preocupe, yo puedo sola- decía Trixie, algo que la caracterizaba era que en ciertos momentos era muy orgullosa y no le gustaba que otros la ayuden a hacer algo que ella misma podía hacer, y a veces se le escapaba algunas palabras que denotaban arrogancia, pero gracias a Nekogami, esta le enseño a mejorar su caracterizaba

-Bien, ya sabes con quien vas a usar este hechizo, siempre hay que darle un buen estreno a cada habilidad aprendida, siempre lo eh dicho, así que dime, con quien lo usaras?- preguntaba interesada

-creo que usted sabe muy bien la respuesta- decía Trixie

-Trixie, sé que deseas fervientemente encontrar alguna pista o alguna memoria en Spike para poder recuperarlo, pero yo creo que lo que deseas puede que no este ahí

-No me importa, yo quiero hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo, ya una vez lo deje ir, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Está bien, dado el caso que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer, te deseo suerte cariño- decía Nekogami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su alumna.

Trixie se tele-transporto luego de la muestra de cariño de su maestra en donde se encontraba Spike, el aun seguía inconsciente y estaba vendado de pies hasta el cuello. Tenía suerte al parecer pues no había nadie vigilando a Spike, al parecer Melanie y Eliza hicieron las pases, solo hasta que Spike se recuperara, poco a poco iban llevándose bien, Susano había salido a comprar al Ghost Market, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para estrenar el hechizo aprendido.

-Bien Spike veamos si tienes algún recuerdo de nosotros juntos

_**En la mente de Spike**_

_Vemos un gran salón con varias puertas, varias tenían un nombre, una decía, __**El primer Beso**__. Trixie no pudo evitar ver con quien o como había sido el primer beso del dragón, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que había sido con Apple Jack._

_Rápidamente salió de ese recuerdo y fue a ver otro, hablaban sobre cómo había sido su vida, sobre los cumpleaños que tuvo, las pocas aventuras que tuvo con sus amigas_

_Entre tantas puertas, vio una que decía, __**Una noche con Fluttershy**__. Al ver esta puerta, ella recordó al Pegaso por la cual se morían varios, una hermosa yegua, vio que Spike durmió con el Pegaso y esta aprovechaba cada noche en robarle un beso. Si ya de por si a Trixie se le iba formando una vena en la cabeza, no fue hasta que vio una puerta, cuando Trixie leyó la inscripción en esta un una helada gota de sudor bajo por su sien_

_-No, esto no es posible, tiene que ser una maldita broma- Trixie giraba su cabeza rápidamente tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de entrar en aquella puerta_

_**FLASHBACK LEMON**_

_-Rápido Spike átame a la cama y ponme el anillo-ordeno el unicornio _

_-A la orden-dijo Spike_

_Spike sin darse cuenta se equivocó de anillo y le puso un anillo amplificador_

_Ok ahora -(Twilight miraba fijamente a Spike mientras la ataba) -"mm como has crecido, no recuerdo la última vez que nos duchamos juntos, tal vez podría, ¡¿en qué piensas?! , es tu mejor amigo"_

_-¿Te sientes bien Twilight?_

_-Ahh. Si Spike "vamos resiste, ahh pero si se ve tan tierno con sus garritas y su largo pe... ¡Contrólate boba!, con este anillo podre controlarme (el anillo amplificador comienza a activarse) "no, no resisto" eres tan lindo-dijo eso en voz alta_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Nada... No dije nada_

_-Listo ahora si no te moverás-dijo Spike quien ya termino de atarla_

_-Buen trabajo Spike, ¿oye que ese eso?-pregunto la poni señalando con su cuerno detrás del dragón _

_-¿Qué cosa?..SPLAT (Spike pierde la conciencia por un hechizo que le lanza Twilight ella se desata y toma a su pequeño dragón acostándolo en su cama mientras lo mira provocativa mente)_

_-Es hora que me ayudes en otra cosa mi asistente n1, mi amigo de toda la vida, mi pequeño esclavo sexual-al decir eso se acerca a su rostro frotando su nariz con la del dragón y le da un beso seguido de una lamida en sus labios_

_Twilight comenzaba lamiendo el cuerpo de su pequeño dragón hasta llegar a la entrepierna, al parecer el cuerpo de Spike reacciona y su miembro se eleva sorprendiendo al unicornio_

_¡Por Celestia!, sí que es grande, me pregunto- Twilight se acerca al miembro, con la punta de su lengua se preparaba para dar la primera lamida, se acerca lentamente y ya al primer toque retrocede al sentir su textura era algo nuevo para ella, pero su celo ya estaba en su punto y repite la acción esta vez dando cada vez más lamidas_

_POV_

_Nunca pensé que tendría este sabor, por un momento se sentía raro, pero luego placentero, diría que hasta sabroso, no puedo controlarme, quiero sentirlo aún mas_

_Comienza a engullirlo una y otra vez hasta el punto que los jugos del dragón salieron pero ella no quito su boca sino que recibió toda la descarga, incluso lo trago_

_POV_

_-Quiero Mas, ahora falta la coronación _

_""La unicornio posaba su intimidad hacia el miembro de dragón, estaba lista para descargarse pero se detiene un momento"_

_-¡No! , debo ser firme. Pero…ya no me resisto. Solo (comienza a descender hasta tener la punta del miembro en su intimidad) por esta vez (desciende hasta al primer contacto) ahh... (Ya lo tiene dentro totalmente) ah ahh (al principio le dolía pero luego se deja llevar por la sensación) si (comienza a menear sus caderas), que rico, que rico, que rico_

_Spike al parecer estaba recuperando la conciencia, pero en vez de ver a Twilight veía a Rarity encima suyo violándolo_

_-Rari. Rarity (Spike la toma de los flacos, Twilight se excitaba mas)_

_-Ah que bien se siente, ¿quién es tu mami ahora? Vamos nene, dame, ¡dame más!_

_-Me. Me vengo-dijo Spike semi-adormecido_

_-Dentro de mi ¡hazlo dentro de mí! ¡Lo quiero todo!_

_Spike sin pensarlo obedece quedando totalmente seco e inconsciente Twilight solo se regodeaba al sentir esos jugos venirse dentro de ella, respiraba agitada-mente _

_-Ahh ah, sí, así está mejor-Dijo Twilight_

_Después de unos segundos, Twilight ya estaba más tranquila, su celo se calmó y se retira para asearse y eliminar la "evidencia"_

_POV_

_Perdóname Spike, sé que es tu primera, pero por lo menos fue conmigo, cuando crezcas lo entenderás_

_Luego de que ya se aseo, vuelve a su cuarto y mira a Spike despertando agitada-mente_

_-Ugh. Me siento como cuando juego hoofball o rugby con Big Mac y Bulk Bíceps-dijo Spike muy cansado _

_-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Twilight algo nerviosa_

_-Sí, oye Twilight, pudiste arreglar el problema con tu celo_

_-Eh...si jejeje bueno, tuve que usar un hechizo para detener el celo_

_-¿Y porque me siento tan cansado?_

_-Bueno…tuve que usar tu energía para realizar el hechizo. Jeje_

_-Ahh, bueno (se deja caer en su canasta exhausto) avísame la próxima vez que lo hagas-dijo Spike durmiéndose de nuevo_

_-Oki doki (fiufff, me salve)-penso Twilight _

_-¡Oye Twilight, esa es mi frase!- grito Pinkie fuera de su casa_

_**Fin del flashback Lemon**_

_Luego de este recuerdo, Trixie no podía controlar más su magia y perdió la concentración lo que hizo que saliera de la mente de Spike bruscamente_

_Trixie al estar afuera escucho unos pasos que parecían venir en dirección a ella, así que se ele transporto a su cuarto, don vivía con Nekogami_

_-¡Maldita zorra! "Trixie estrella un jarrón contra la muralla" ¿¡cómo pudiste fornicar el cuerpo de mi querido Spike!?, ¡ESA DEBÍ SER YO, YO DEBÍ SER SU PRIMERA VEZ! "Trixie sentía rabia, así como un enorme dolor en su corazón, su amado Spike había sido profanado por su archi-enemiga, su corazón y espíritu le dolía más que cualquier cosa"- pagaras por esto Sparkle….¡TU Y TODAS TUS AMIGAS LO PAGARAN CARO!, ¡el debería abrazarme, besarme y hacerme el amor a mí!, ¡el debía ser mío!, ¡EL DEBE SER MI DRAGÓN! "luego de un rato cae exhausta en posición fetal y empieza a acariciarse la cola, respira forzosamente, tenía la melena muy desarreglada y los ojos hinchados después de llorar de la inmensa rabia"  
-Lo necesito...lo necesito ahora-Trixie hace un esfuerzo con su magia y crea una copia holograma de Spike cuando era pequeño, aun se sentía muy cansada para levantarse, la copia se acerca a ella y comienza a abrazarla y darle caricias, Trixie le empieza a dar besos mientras la abraza.  
-Tu...¿tu me quieres?..-pregunto Trixie, la copia de Spike asiente con la cabeza y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz, Trixie sonríe mucho y igualmente le da un beso, pero esta ve usa su lengua pasándola encima de su nariz, la copia también saca su lengua, estaba a punto de tocar con la lengua de la unicornio pero en ese momento comienza a desvanecerse, al parecer el hechizo estaba por acabarse.  
-No...no me dejes...no por favor...-Trixie comienza a abrazarlo aun mas fuerte,ya era demasiado tarde y la copia de Spike desaparece por completo, Trixie cierra los ojos fuertemente y una mueca se forma en su cara, pero luego de un rato respira calmadamente y sonríe malignamente-Jiji... jijijijijij-empieza a reír con malicia  
-Descuida Spike, cuando la saque del camino junto con las demás tu y yo seremos felices, serás todo mío-al decir esto se relame los labios perversamente._

_**Por otra parte**_

Nos dirigimos a Canterlot, al palacio de nuestras amadas princesas, ambas terminaban de bajar el sol y alzar la luna. Luna aun seguía en su habitación, vemos que esta esta completamente nerviosa pues solo faltaban 48 horas para poder reencontrarse con Spike, ella no perdía de vista la flor del alma que le había entregado Celestia la cual era de Spike. Por otro lado, Celestia aun seguía con un poco de trabajo. La vemos a ella siendo seguida de una poni de color blanco, con melena oscura, tenia por cutiemark un tintero y un bolígrafo. La poni le hablaba a Celestia mientras, mientras que esta estaba un poco irritada pues durante todo el ultimo mes había estado llena de responsabilidades, mas de las que normalmente tenia

-Recuerde que la próxima semana llegaran los representantes del reino Grifo, y que en 3 días es la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo centro de rehabilitación para ponis discapacitados física y mentalmente, también que en unos días se celebrara el día de...-

-Raven, agradezco el empeño en el que haces tu trabajo al asesorarme, pero debo decirte que ahora no tengo cabeza para esto, solo faltan 2 días para poder reencontrarme con mi hijo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa y...- Celestia fue interrumpida

-Princesa Celestia, puedo ser-le franca?

-cla...claro dime, eres la poni a quien tengo mas confianza

-lose y agradezco mucho eso, pero, aunque entiendo perfectamente que la ida de Spike la atormente, no debería por que estresarse tanto, se que es difícil por lo que esta pasando, yo también pase por lo mismo cuando mi hijo decidio embarcarse en una aventura, pero aun sabiendo lo estresante que puede llegar a ser la vida de una madre, mas aun cuando tu hijo decide desprenderse de ti, hay que saber aceptarlo, durante estas ultimas semanas la eh visto muy estresada, su cabello esta hecho una maraña de serpientes, ni si quiera la ilusión óptica que usa con los demás para que se vea perfecto siempre funciona conmigo y se que esta hecho marañas, se puede ver a simple vista las ojeras que tiene, no ah dormido bien últimamente

-suspiro, lose lose, estoy muy preocupada por mi hijo, y lo peor es que aun me queda mucho papeleo por terminara-No se preocupe su alteza, yo terminare eso por usted, descanse bien, se lo merece- decía la poni

-Gracias Raven, gracias por todo- decía Celestia quien se dirigía despacio hacia su habitación

-no hay de que princesa-decía Raven

En la alcoba real, Celestia se ponía cómoda en su cama, tomo un vaso de leche tibia la cual estaba en su mesita de noche junto con una nota

"dulces sueños princesa"

-Gracias Raven- decía Celestia- al dejar el vaso en su lugar se dio cuenta de que ahí, en ese preciso lugar había una foto de Ella y Spike juntos de pequeños, la foto había sido tomada ya hace varios años por cierta poni de color blanco. Celestia no pudo soltar una pequeña lágrima la cual fue resbalándose entre su mejilla y termino cayendo en la foto

-Cuanto te extraño mi querido Spike- decía Celestia mientras abrasaba fuertemente la foto

_**Flashback**_

_Hace varios años, cierto día Twilight Rarity y Apple Jack hicieron una pijamada sin ninguna planeacion previa, pues ese día ocurriría una fuerte tormenta e improvisadamente Ambas tuvieron que quedarse en la casa de esta, ese mismo día, Spike había sido llamado por asuntos reales por la misma princesa Celestia_

_EN CANTERLOT_

_Celestia tenía el comedor preparado y parte del castillo decorado para recibir a su invitado_

_-Todo listo para recibir al joven Spike alteza-dijo un guardia-_

_-Excelente soldado, por favor cuando mi hijo llegue vigilen las afueras del castillo, quisiera está a solas con el_

_-Eh...si su alteza-al guardia le llamo la atención que Celestia usara la palabra hijo con Spike, eran muy pocos los que sabían que Celestia era quien crío al pequeño dragón _

_-"Hoy es un día muy importante mi pequeño hijo" –se decía Celestia, desde hace un tiempo Spike empezaba a llamarla más "princesa" o "alteza" al parecer se estaba volviendo en un súbdito más._

_En la entrada del palacio las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de Spike unos guardias lo escoltaron hasta el palacio_

_-¡Con ustedes el joven dragón Spike!- dijo un poni que anuncio su llegada, Spike saludo tímidamente a todos los demás ponis, no eran muchos, solo unos guaridas y algunos asistentes de Celestia_

_-Bienvenido Spike, señoras y señores me dejan un momento con nuestro invitado-pidió cortésmente, los demás ponis se van dejándola sola con el dragón, algunos lo miran curiosamente_

_Spike se acerca a la princesa para saludarla_

_-Buen día princesa- Spike le iba a dar la mano pero Celestia se agacha para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla_

_-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?-dijo Celestia cariñosamente_

_Spike estaba algo confuso pero contento, hace tiempo que no tenía un momento a solas con su madre-Eh...Muy bien...Fue un lindo viaje...madre-contesto el dragón_

_Celestia por su parte estaba muy contenta, hace tiempo que no le hablaba así-Que buen hijo pero creo que deberías (lo empieza a oler) darte un ducha_

_-"cierto, los ejercicios que tuve con Bulk, mejor me ducho antes de que me dé una hipotermia"-pensó preocupado Spike-_

_-Vamos te llevare donde está el baño y después iras a mi habitación ahí hablaremos sobre los asuntos reales- Spike obedece y llegan al baño, rápidamente se toma una ducha y se seca bien para ir a la alcoba_

_-De que tratan los asuntos-pregunto el dragón _

_-Spike este es un día muy importante, hoy fue el día, en que dijiste tu primera palabra-dice Celestia mientras recuerda el momento-_

_**Flashback "un flashback dentro de un flashback XD**_

_Vemos a Celestia tomando desayuno con un bebe Spike, le estaba dando avena con frutas-  
-Cuchi, Cuchi,Haber pequeñín abre la boquita-decía tiernamente mientras levitaba un cuchara con algo de avena. El bebe dragón parecía disfrutar de la avena  
-vamos pequeñín, di "mami"-dijo Celestia  
…ma"-balbuceaba el pequeño dragon-  
-Si…-decía Celestia expectante  
-...Ma...-balbuceaba Spike  
-Si...Celestia estaba cada vez mas emocionada  
-Mam...-Spike estaba a punto de terminar la frase pero justo tocan la puerta  
Celestia suspira-ah..¿Quien es?-pregunto  
Por la puerta se asoma una joven unicornio blanca con crin marrón oscura y lentes, era Raven  
-Disculpe princesa, pero necesitan de su presencia  
-Enseguida ire Raven, primero terminare de darle el desayuno a mi hijo, gracias por avisar-dijo Celestia  
-Como ordene-Raven se retira  
Celestia vuelve a darle la avena a Spike  
-Cuchi, cuchi, ¿te gusta la avena de mama? (el bebe dragon asiente con la cabeza), dime mami-pidio Celestia  
-Ma...ma-el pequeño dragón trataba de terminar la frase  
-Si...si-Celestia estaba cada vez mas expectante  
-Prin...Princesa…..-dijo el bebe mientras tocaba la nariz de su madre  
Celestia se emociona mucho pero luego baja la mirada pues no pensó que su hijo la iba a llamar así, sorpresivamente el bebe dragon toma algo de su avena y le mancha la nariz a su madre  
-…Ma…mami-dijo Spike mientras le abraza la cara, Celestia también lo abraza mientras deja caer una lagrima de la emoción y felicidad.  
-Así es mi pequeño hijo, soy y siempre seré tu mami-Le dijo Celestia mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un maternal beso en la frente._

_**Fin flashback dentro de un flashback**_

_-Si-decía Spike con nostalgia-fue hace mucho_

_-Por eso Spike quiero hacerte algo especial- Celestia saca de una caja unos juegos de mesa-¿quieres jugar un momento?_

_Spike estaba sorprendido, eran los mismo juegos que jugaba cuando vivía con Celestia-¡Si, me encantaría!-dijo felizmente_

_Ambos pasaron una linda tarde jugando juegos y paseando por el castillo, por los jardines y muchas otras cosas, paso el tiempo, cenaron una rica cena que Celestia misma había hecho y subieron para pasar la noche, Spike se dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes pero Celestia lo detiene_

_-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto ella _

_-Es que yo, pensé que mi habitación ya estaba disponible_

_-Así es, pero será en la mía, pasaras la noche conmigo como cuando eras bebe, no dormirás en una canasta sino conmigo en mi cama-dijo Celestia_

_-Que.. estaba sorprendido, pero en el fondo muy feliz_

_-Bueno, solo si quieres, a no ser que…...-decía Celestia pensando en la reacción de Spike_

_-¡No!, yo si quiero, quiero pasar la noche contigo mama –dijo el dragón, Celestia sonríe _

_-entonces vamos que hace frío- los dos llegan a la habitación de Celestia, ella para sorpresa de Spike no tenía una canasta, sino una grande y cómoda cama, Spike se acuesta sintiéndola muy cómoda, Celestia hace lo mismo_

_-Oye Spike, ¿quieres que te lea algo?-_

_-Bueno, si por favor me gustaría-_

_Celestia saca un libro, uno de los que a Spike les gustaba mucho, después de unos minutos Spike ya tenía mucho sueño, estaba muy apegado a su madre mientras ella le leía._

_-Y ese es el final (da un largo bostezo y se da cuenta de que Spike se había quedado dormido.) duerme bien (se acerca dándole un dulce beso en la frente) buenas noches hijo mío (antes de que Celestia se acomode para dormir, Spike le da un tierno beso en la mejilla)_

_-Buenas noches (bostezo) duerme bien…mami- dijo el dragón para cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse al lado de su madre._

_Los dos ya estaban dormidos y abrazados en un adorable momento maternal, sin darse cuenta la puerta estaba un poco abierta y una hermosa alicornio estaba observando lo que pasaba_

_-"Parece que mi hermana tiene una vida muy interesante"- dijo la alicornio mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, era nuestra querida princesa Luna_

_Continuara…_

_**Vinyl: Y bien este ha sido el tan esperado capitulo, espero haya podido cumplir con sus expectativas, nuestra querida amiga Pinkie pie no está con nosotros, pues al parecer está buscando como loco a nuestro escritor, si no lo encontramos pronto parece ser que no habrá más actualizaciones, se despide su servidora Vinyl Scratch y para todo aquel que haya visto mi debut en la serie, No soy muda, solo estaba afónica**_

…_.._

_**Mientras tanto, en la lejanía, en medio del desierto, vemos que nuestro Escritor y Chainsaw era perseguidos por una banda de motociclistas, ellos había recuperado la motocicleta o tal vez la habían robado**_

_**-Cómo demonios pasamos de estar varados en el desierto a ser perseguido por matones motociclistas**_

_**-que no te acuerdas que encontramos un bar en medio del desierto, hable con los ellos y por alguna extraña razón se molestaron**_

_**-si por extraña te refieres a decirles que son una bola de idiotas. Accidentalmente derramar una cerveza en la cabeza de un poni, si es muy misterioso.**_

_**-hey, por lo menos averiguamos donde queda el pueblo más cercano**_

_**-pero a 250 kilómetros**_

_**-por qué siempre tienes que ser tan negativo?**_

_**-por qué me da la gana, y mejor apúrate y conduce bien, que si ellos no nos matan, tu conducción alocada lo hará**_

_**-Este bien- decía Chainsaw acelerando la moto**_

_**Quien habra sido el que llamo a Tamia?, por que ese poni llamado Sheikdark estaba espiando a Yuki?, Quien demonios es la grifo que asesino a sheldon?, Que pasara con el tan esperado reencuentro de las princesas y Spike? **_

_**Pues leanlo en el siguiente capitulo de Un viaje de autodescubrimiento**_

_**Su querido y aveces odiado servidor se despide.**_

_**Cuidense, Hasta la proxima**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
